The Next Best Thing
by lilianna28
Summary: Back, after a hiatus of sorts: The drama, the comedy, the romantic tension between L&L…you’ll find it all here, plus a brand new baby, a dance-a-thon on Luke’s counter & Kirk gets KO'd. NO SPOILERS NOW. Set in season 4, Chpt.40 up, finally
1. Four Slices of Bacon

Spoiler Warning: don't read any of the following if you're not into the spoilers.

Hi everybody. This is Lilianna's Gilmore Girls Season 4- in my own happy little world, this fun stuff would happen. To set the scene:

it's late June 2003. Rory's graduated. Jess hasn't left for his own spin off yet. set after the fire at the Independence Nicole's still around, Lorelai is juggling Max and Alex. They both still have bad hair, because some things you can't write away. 

*****

Chapter 1

Four Slices of Bacon.

*****

"Coming right up." Luke weaved his way through the crowded diner towards the counter "Two eggs scrambled, side of bacon Caesar." He leaned over a stuck the order slip on the turnstile and gave his cook a smile. It was early, and business was good. He started another pot of coffee, paused, and started a second pot too, grinning to himself. Lorelai was coming in early. She certainly had complained about it enough yesterday.

*****

"Seven a.m. It's insane. Who wakes up at seven, let alone MEETS at seven? Insane people, that's who" she had said, violently stabbing the last remaining bits of her pie before stuffing it into her mouth.

"I wake up at five." said Luke

"See, insane people. I told you." she rolled her eyes and slid off the seat, dragging herself into the hallway. "Rory! Get your butt down here!"

"You could go up there instead of yelling." he quipped. Lorelai turned, a mocking look of shock on her face.

"And interrupt teenage passion with the suddenness of my presence? You are a mean one." Luke blushed at the implication. Lorelai plopped herself down on a stool, exaggerating her impatience.

"And yelling doesn't have the same affect?"

"Oh, it does. It does-like a bucket of cold water right on the wriggling balls of hormones. But then I don't have to SEE anything." She shuddered and smiled. "It's all about my own self preservation."

"Ah." Luke went back to cleaning the tables, closing up shop for the night.

"Rorrrrrrr-eeeeeee!" Lorelai whined from her stool. 

"Geeze, mom, I'm here already. Drama queen." Rory said as she entered the diner. 

"Drama queen huh?" Lorelai stood up, looking intently at Rory's neck. She pointed. "Is that.. oh my god, is that a hickey?"

"What?! Where?!" Rory jumped and grabbed her neck, Luke looked up, embarrassed and surprised.

"Gotcha brat. Now we all know what you were doing up there el smoochie." Rory turned red and smacked her mom on the arm. 

"Not funny. You gave Luke a heart attack." both Gilmores turned to him, making him blush.

"Aww, isn't that cute! Lukey's embarrassed."

"Don't call me that." he grouched, unconvincingly. Lorelai gave him one of her stunning smiles. His knees went a little week for a second. Damn, he hated how she did that to him. 

The soft jingle of the front door broke their gaze. "Luke?"

"Hey Nicole." Luke put down his cleaning rag and went to give his girlfriend a kiss. It was quick. Nicole smile thinned as she turned to the Gilmores. 

"Rory. Lorelai. Hello." She said shortly, Her body language was subtle, but Rory and Lorelai had been picking up on the looks and change in tone ever since the Inn had burned and Lorelai spent the night at Luke's. _He's mine,_ her gaze said, silently. Luke, they were sure, was oblivious.

"Well, we have to be off, I _must_ get to bed." Lorelai said dramatically. "Come, darling," she leaned on Rory and they made their grand exit.

*****

Luke was jolted from his memory with the sound of the door. In walked- no, waddled- a very pregnant woman, struggling to balance the door and her briefcase. One of the customers gave her a hand. 

"Thanks," she said, brushing a blonde curl out from her eyes, flashing him a charming smile. She turned towards the counter and started waddling towards Luke.

"Hi. Bathroom?" She asked, her pixie-shaped face smiling hopefully as she danced back and forth a bit. "Like, now? Really, the bladder control thing is the first to go." She gave him a pained look.

"Oh, yeah, sure, right through there-" he pointed, flustered. She grinned and walked-no, that was definitely a "waddle"- towards the back. He watched her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"COFFEE!" came a familiar cry. "Do you KNOW how early it is? Who the heck are all these people?" Lorelai glanced at the unfamiliar faces.

"These are the people who get up at a decent hour."

"Oh. _The crazies_" she whispered purposefully. "Seriously. What's with the hold up? Coffee. Now. " She glanced around as he poured a cup. "Well, it doesn't look like there's any lawyer-types around here."

"Lawyer types, huh?" he raised his eyebrow. She shrugged, knowing full well that Nicole was a lawyer. She had a "lawyer-type" about her too. 

"You know, lawyer types, talking on cell phones, chattering away" she said waving her hand whimsically, looking off into the sky. Luke frowned at her reference to Nicole.

"What is this meeting about again?" he asked. Lorelai sighed.

"Well, with the inn an absolute wreck, Mia's got a lawyer coming down here to work on all the logistics of stuff and help me sort this mess out. I really wish Mia was coming it doesn't feel right without her here too. But she's got her family and everything out in California it's just like she doesn't even care." Lorelai dropped her head down and looked mournfully into her coffee cup.

"I'm sure she cares. She sent the lawyer, right? You'll see, things will start to look up." he reached out and scruffled her hair and she smiled. 

"Well, if this lawyer turns out to be an absolute nightmare and a colossal bore, you are going to have to save me Luke Danes. I mean it. You do not leave me alone for a second if you see me getting all glassy-eyed. We should have a signal, a secret code, like, if I order three pieces of bacon than I need your help."

"Three pieces of bacon? How many will you order if everything is o.k.?"

"Four, of course how long have you fed me?"

"My mistake," he rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks so much," a voice came from behind Lorelai, "that was a close one." Lorelai turned to look at the woman. "You must be Lorelai. Mia's told he a lot about you. I'm Annabelle Goodspeed. The lawyer-type." She flashed a bright smile to show she was teasing. "Mia described you perfectly. Did you want to have a seat? Well, let me rephrase- we're sitting, at a table, because there's no way I'm hoisting myself up on one of those little stools. I'd probably break it." She turned, and Lorelia followed, raising her eyebrow in approval towards Luke. " You picked a hopping place," Annabelle said, glancing at the full tables forlornly.

"Babies are a joy, aren't they?" said a strange voice from the table in front of the ladies. Annabelle and Lorelai glanced down. 

"Hi Kirk." Lorelai quipped. Kirk continued.

"They are truly a miracle, every last one of them. So when are you due?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Due? Babies? What are you talking about- oh my God did you just call me fat? You horrible man!" Annabelle looked horrified, tears welling in her green-blue eyes. Kirk squirmed uncomfortably, stammering.

"Umm, well, yes, um, I assumed, well, oh, just great." he collected his coat and practically ran from the diner. Annabelle chuckled to herself.

"I do have to admit, I love doing that. Just love it. People are so silly with pregnant women. I know he was being nice, but it's the principle, you know? And look, we have a seat." She clasped her hands together with happiness and they sat.

"I know what you mean," said Lorelai, nodding approvingly. "It's like hi, can I touch YOUR belly when you're done rubbing mine?"

"And if I want to know how much weight YOU'VE gained, would you tell me? Would I even ASK?" They giggled knowingly. "I almost forgot, Mia said you have experience in this area- Rory right? your baby would be" Annabelle shuffled through her notes, " not really a baby. In college? It says here Harvard bound.'" Lorelai smiled. Mia would remember that.

"Well, for the longest time we thought so- she's chosen Yale instead though. She'll be a freshman in the fall. I've got two more months, then I'm the mom of a college kid." She shuddered purposefully, but smiled.

"Good. Yale rocks. I graduated from law school there. I should probably tell you about myself, I guess, and what exactly I'm doing here. Can we order first, though, I am starving?"

"You won't have to ask her twice." said Luke from behind her, pen in hand. "What can I get you?"

"Annabelle?" Lorelai prompted.

"Please, call me Annie. My mother calls me Annabelle. Anywho, I'll have eggs, scrambledtwo pieces of toast, a side of pancakes and well- three or four pieces of bacon Lorelai?" she asked, her eyebrow raised playfully. Lorelai smiled.

"Four is good." They smiled. "I'll have the same. And oh, look, Luke, this poor coffee cup- it's so cold and lonely, because, my goodness, there's no coffee in it. None at all!" She flashed the empty mug towards Annie and pouted.

" I do believe that is against the law. I'm just a lawyer though, so what would I know" Annie looked knowingly at Luke. He threw up his hands. 

"Go ahead, kill yourself all day with that garbage Lorelai. And for you- Annie, is it?" 

"It is. And you're Luke?" he nodded. "I'll have some orange juice, I guess." she looked sadly at Lorelai. "Baby doesn't like coffee."

"Rory loved it from the womb."

"I wish. It's been torture." Luke looked at both of them and shook his head, walking off to place their orders.

"So, you were going to tell me about yourself" Lorelai prompted.

"Right. My name's Annie, I'm a lawyer- you know all that I work for Crawford and Baines out of Boston. I was educated in contract law, though I've done some trial work. I graduated from Yale Law six years ago and have worked with C and B for the past four. In January of 2001 I took a leave of absence from Boston to take care of some personal things in North Carolina at Camp Lejeune. I was there for a year, but while I was there, I assisted on some military law cases. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but I've been getting a lot of crap from people at the office about taking the time off- like I was sitting on my duff, waiting around to get knocked up."

" Is your husband in the army?" Lorelai asked gingerly. 

"I'm not married." Annie smiled thinly. "And it's a marine base. They'd kill you if you called it the army." She smiled more brightly. "My boyfriend was thereit's a long story. Anyway, I'm just saying, I wasn't off forgetting the law or anything."

"Great. So, why exactly has Mia sent you here? Thanks Luke," Lorelai sat upright as Luke slid the food in front of her. He set down her coffee and Annie snatched it. 

"Hey now- I know that's not good for" Luke stopped as he and Lorelai watched Annie hold the coffee up to her nose an breathe in deeply. She sighed, and handed the cup to Lorelai with a sad grin. 

"Thanks. You were saying, Coffee Nazi?" Annie asked Luke

"She called you a Coffee Nazi!" Lorelai snickered. 

"For the love of" Luke set down the remaining plates and walked away. The girls grinned.

"He's easy to fluster" said Annie

"I know, I know. It's my favorite past time." Lorelai smirked.

"Anyway. Mia sent me out here, obviously, to take care of the ruins that once made up the Independence Inn. I'm going to go through the insurance claims and zoning regulations with the clean up and everything. I have to see Taylor Doose later."

"Poor you." 

"Yeah, I heard. I know his lawyer- she's a snot. I can't stand her." Lorelai jumped slightly at the comment and looked at Annie as she shoveled a huge forkful of pancakes into her mouth. "But anyway, that's not all. I have strict instructions that I'm not to leave here until your new Inn is up and running." 

"Mia's rebuilding? I thought for a minute" Lorelai looked wistfully outside.

"She's not. You are." Annie pointed at Lorelai. "You have a partner too, right" she shuffled the papers again. "Sookie St. James?" Lorelai sat upright, her face reflecting her surprise

"Wait. Just a minute. What do you mean?" Lorelai stammered.

"I mean what I said. Mia's known for a while that you wanted to start up your own place. She's getting older and wiser and even more independent, and she deserves her own place' she said to me on the phone. Mia's got a lot of respect for you. The Independence burning down probably through a wrench in a lot of people's plans, and Mia wanted to make certain you had some help getting things moving as quickly as possible. I'm not going to pick out your mattresses- but I am going to tell you which warehouse has the best contracts. I'm not going to pick out your site, but I'm going to help you get the best mortgage rate. You have an opportunity to move quickly with your own place, and Mia knows it. She wants this for you, and I guess that makes me your gift."

"How can you have time for this, or, wow I'm flustered. I didn't even know Mia knew for sure I had plans. She knows me well, but" Lorelai got up and started pacing. "There's just so much to do and so much to get going with. Sookie and I needed our kick-start but I didn't think we'd move for another 6 months on any of this"

"Really, Lorelai, Mia's right. You have a chance to capture the tourism market here in Stars Hollow. You can hire the people you've had to let go and build a great place. This is a good time. Mia thinks you can do it. She's a shrewd woman. And as for me, well, I'm officially on maternity leave with C and B. I'll be getting an apartment out here until everything's handled." Annie continued to chow down her food as she let Lorelai think things over.

__

My God, here it is, the chance we've been waiting for. I mean, it's terrible what's happened but if we can make something wonderful happen here I have to talk to Rory. And Sookie! Of course, Sookie! And Alex-or Max- damn dating both of them is a pain how on Earth did I think that would ever work, I can call them bothabout what? Oh God, the Inn. My inn. Mine and Sookie's. The inn. oh God. There's so much to think about I wonder if this is right, no, of course it's right, if not a little morbid with the death of the Independence. there's just so much. stay calm. focus. FOCUS

"Lorelai?" Luke put his hand on her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. "I told you too much coffee would make you crazy"

"I'm not crazy." she said unconvincingly. She stood up straight and repeated herself with more conviction. A huge smile lit up her face. "I'm not crazy. I'm going to build me an Inn. Oh my god it's really going to happen!" She jumped Luke, hugging him fiercely. Luke tried to recover from the sudden "attack" without spilling the coffee pot he was holding. He hugged her back as he regained his footing. Annie smiled at them, and took another huge bite of pancake.

*****

Annabelle Goodspeed is a character in one of my personal fiction stories- it's all still locked in my head, but maybe I'll put it on paper someday you'll find out more about her, her military man and her baby later in the chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it so far!


	2. Comfortable Landfill

Spoiler Warning: don't read any of the following if you're not into the spoilers.

Hi everybody. This is Lilianna's Gilmore Girls Season 4- in my own happy little world, this fun stuff would happen. To set the scene:

it's late June 2003. Rory's graduated. Jess hasn't left for his own spin off yet. set after the fire at the Independence Nicole's still around, Lorelai is juggling Max and Alex. They both still have bad hair, because some things you can't write away. 

*****

"Our own inn. Now. She's a present. From Mia. For us. To help with our own inn. Ouch!" Sookie sucked on the finger she had just burned on the hot pan on the stove. Lorelai and Annie were sitting at Sookie's kitchen table as she continued to cook obsessively and make incoherent sentences. 

"Yes, well, so long as your hormones don't clash too much. It's starting to look like a mom's-to-be convention around here." Lorelai quipped, looking at her own pregnant friend, who was just starting to really show. 

"Yeah, it's fun isn't it?" Sookie said, rubbing her belly. She looked at Annie thoughtful, studying her for a moment. She wasn't petite, but she wasn't an overly tall woman. Lorelai took her by about two inches. Her hair fell in ringlets that reached her mid-back, and Sookie couldn't decide if her eyes were blue of green. Her face was thinner for a pregnant woman. She had hardly any baby fat Sookie noticed jealously. "An elf!" Sookie said suddenly, interrupting Lorelai and Annie's conversation.

"What sweetie?" Lorelai asked, confused. 

"I was just thinking, Annie looks a little like, well, Legolas and Galadriel- like, an elf. sort of." Lorelai squinted her eyes and studied Annie.

" I would have to agree. Definitely an elf of Lorien, though, not Rivendell." Lorelai decided. 

"Definitely." Sookie agreed. Annie smiled.

"I have some skill with a bow and arrow, but I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty when it comes to speaking elfish. Thank you- it's much better than being compared to a Hobbit. So what are we eating here- elevenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper?" Sookie and Lorelia smiled with approval.

"I told you she was something." Lorelai said.

"So I passed the tests then?" Annie asked, shoveling homemade crepes into her mouth.

"With flying colors baby!" Sookie placed more food in front of Annie.

"Really, you have to stop" she said halfheartedly as she reached for a muffin.

"Are you kidding? Sookie's been cooking for an inn full of people for years now. A hiatus is not her style. She's fattening everyone up now- right Jackson?" Lorelai smiled as Jackson entered the room.

" Hi Lorelai! Sookie! Baby!" Jackson leaned down and spoke to Sookie's belly. "Are you having a good morning in there?" Sookie giggled. Lorelai caught a glimpse of Annie. She was looking at her own swollen belly, sadly, rubbing it slowly. Lorelai looked away, afraid of being caught staring.

"Oh really, he's been talking to baby more than to me. It's crazy." She swatted his retreating back with her spatula, unwittingly spraying him with batter.

"Sookie, I just washed this shirt," Jackson grumbled, skulking off. Sookie continued with her infectious giggle. 

"So when are you due Annie?"

"Yes, because baby discussion is much more important than our new Inn discussion" Lorelai quipped, remembering Annie's sadness. Maybe the woman didn't want to talk about it. People don't get that sometimes, the baby isn't the best thing in the entire world to discuss.

"It's no problem Lorelai," she said, giving her a knowing smile. "I'm due in about a month and a half. I'll have to talk to you about doctors and stuff. I need to get myself situated. Boston's too far to commute back to, and I'll be getting an apartment our here."

"Do you have a place in Boston?" Sookie asked. Annie sighed.

"I did. I sublet it when I left last year, and I haven't gone to get it back or anything I was staying with my father for a while there but he wasn't thrilled with sharing his space all the time. Boston was great- I'm just I'm feeling a little displaced right now." She shrugged, and left it at that.

"Well, you can't just stay on your own. I mean, you should stay with Lorelai!" Sookie exclaimed. Annie looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not looking for charity Sookie, just a place to live"

"Well, of course silly, Lorelai's got a house, and what if you need help and stuff" Sookie trailed off.

"Really, I should be fine, as long as I get a decent place within walking distance of Luke's. I think I've found my main food supplier. Though there's that pancake world, and I do love pancakes"

"No!" said both Lorelai and Sookie in unison. Annie looked up, startled by their adamancy. 

"You won't find pancakes there anyway. It's complicated. It's just Stars Hollow. You'll get used to it!" Lorelai said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's home for a while. But ladies, don't worry about me at all. I'm here to take care of you guys, and I can do a great job of it, baby or not. I promise. So we should probably get started with everything," Annie's face was fixed in seriousness. Lorelai and Sookie sighed and slid into chairs next to her to get to work.

*****

"She's just so organized and keeps us focused. And she knows Lord of the Rings. It's just a win-win scenario with Annie," Lorelai said as she closed the refrigerator with her hip. "Uggh. Nothing here at all." She looked up at her only daughter. "Luke's?"

"Of course." Rory smiled, shrugging on her coat. "I was quite prepared for this," she quipped, handing Lorelai her jacket.

"So am I going to lose you to the upstairs kissing monster when we get there?" Lorelai smacked her lips together annoyingly. Rory shoved her aside playfully.

"No, he's working at Wal-Mart tonight. He's trying to save up as much as he can before he leaves." Rory looked sullenly at her shoes. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie," Lorelai hugged Rory to her as the walked to their favorite diner. Rory had been a little more withdrawn lately, and Lorelai was just on edge waiting for her daughter to share.

"Is it horriblewell.. he's leaving, he's my boyfriend, but I'm not all broken hearted over it. He's leaving. That's that. I'm going to college. He'll be gone in two weeks and there's nothing. No dread, or sickening feeling in my stomach. I hope everything works out for him, but I feel guilty for not feeling worse about it." She looked mournfully up at her mom. "Tell me I'm not a horrible lady."

"Oh sweetie, you're not horrible. You're 18." Lorelai scruffled her daughter's hair teasingly. _Thank God_ she thought to herself. _This is going to make things so much easier for Rory._ "Look, honey, he's your second boyfriend. You're first was a gem, and you two were more serious, and while that was o.k., well, so is just dating someone. You're not in love with Jess. That's fine. Good even. Ever girl's allowed her hottie-rebel-without- a-clue kiss-a-muffin."

"Kiss-a-muffin? Seriously, where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It just flows naturally, it's a gift" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of kiss-a-muffins, which one are you seeing tomorrow night?"

"Uggh. I don't know yet. I didn't call either of them. This is getting complicated. It's a pain in the butt."

"Well, you've been juggling them for about two months now." Rory looked thoughtful. "Seriously, you should tell them."

"No way. Alex is, well, easy enough to get along with and he does have his new coffee place, which is a total plus. And Max is, comfortable" 

"Comfortable mom? That's not what I'd call a great relationship. Comfortable. Like old sneakers."

"The perfect pair of ripped jeans."

  
"A broken-in sofa."

"All things worth keeping around, see?" They reached Luke's, and Lorelai opened the door.

"Yeah, until you're ready for the nice new stuff. Then comfort is just- ummm, landfill?" 

"Nice- or not. I think you lost the analogy. Max is landfill?"

"What's landfill?" Luke interrupted the conversation as he passed by with a handful of plates.

"Max." said Rory, as Lorelai pushed her towards a table. 

"What?"

"Never mind." Lorelai grabbed hold of Rory and dragged her to a table. "Can we changed the subject please?"

"Fine, fine, we'll talk about your sorry love life some other time."

"Thanks, I think." Lorelai picked up the menu and studied it intently. "What do I feel like tonight? I mean, there's always so many choices here. And with this new menu, I simply cannot decide." She turned the menu sideways and upside down in a dramatic attempt to find the perfect meal. "You never know where Luke might be hiding the good stuff"

"O.K. psycho mom. Enough. You're making a scene" Rory pointed towards a couple of tourists staring at her. 

"Like that's ever stopped her before." Luke said sarcastically, coming up from behind her.

"Must you sneak up like that?" Lorelai said indignantly.

"Who's sneaking? I'm not sneaking. I'm walking up, doing my job, trying to take your order. No sneaking involved," he joked.

"Oh, I think there was sneaking. An effort to distract me from finding all those hidden meals in your menu," she responded, shaking the menu at him. Luke snatched it from her. "Hey. I haven't decided yet."

"Yeah right. I don't even know why I come over here and ask what you want anyway- anything big, greasy, and likely to give you a heart attack." Luke shook his head.

"One of these days your head is going to fall right off from all that head-shake disapproval," Rory warned with a mocking look of concern.

"Whatever Laurel and Hardy. What will you have?" the ladies gave their orders and Luke stalked off to make their usual cheeseburgers with fries, and of course, coffee. 

"Anyway, mom, tell me more about what you guys did with Annie today." Rory propped her head on her hands and leaned in, interested.

"Well, really we got her updated on where we're at with everything, and we took her over to see the place we're thinking of buying. Then she went through this huge list of things so she could start to research the banks around here, insurance companies, the works. We gave her our business proposal and she's going to go over it and get back to us if it needs to be tweaked. She seems excited about what we're doing though. She left us a little after one to go look for a place to rent." Lorelai explained as Luke brought them their coffee.

"Are you talking about Annie?" he asked, interested.

"Ye Gads, Sherlock, you've figured us out!" Luke made a face. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I ran into her on my way to the market and told her about the Conner place over off of Peach Street. They're renting out their house. I didn't know if she had gone and taken a look or what."

"How very helpful of you! Just happen to run into Annie and direct her to places and all that interesting." Lorelai said teasingly. Luke glared, and Lorelai turned to Rory. "I think Lukey over here has a secret 'thing' for those lawyers Rory," she declared.

"Of for crying out loud, she needed some help. She's out here all by herself and all- you know-" he motioned to his stomach and made a wide circle with his hands. Lorelai giggled. 

"Knocked up? Bun in the oven? With Child?"

"Exactly. What kind of guy- oh never mind." Luke looked exasperated.

"Lots of guys Luke, it's a sad fact. We don't know her story though. I know her man's a marine, so maybe he's just stationed away somewhere."

"Leaving her with no real place to live? Come on." Luke scoffed.

"I just think it's cute you're all concerned with our new lady in town. Don't tell Nicole, she might get jealous." Lorelai warned teasingly.

"You always have to make things dirty don't you."

"Yup. It's a gift."

"Like kiss-a-muffin." Rory nodded in agreement. 

"I'm through trying to understand you. Seriously." Luke started to walk away and Lorelai grabbed him by the belt loop.

"Now now, don't run away. We're just joshin' with you! Don't get so grumpy!" She flashed him a killer smile and he relented. "Sit and talk with us."

"It's busy." 

"Not really."

"I don't have your food done yet."

"Then why the hell are you standing here boy! Go cook!" She shooed him off to the kitchen. Rory gave her a pointed look. "What?"

"Flirt. Don't you have enough boys on your plate?" 

"Boring topic. Back to my fabulous new Inn. Tomorrow, we're meeting up with Annie and going over a couple of things. We introduced her to Taylor this morning and she got a copy of the town by-laws and zoning and everything. He invited her to the town meeting, so I guess she'll be going to that too. Really, though, she should stay with us tomorrow night- she shouldn't be driving back to Boston. I think I'll call her" Lorelai reached into her purse for her cell phone when it suddenly went off. She looked at Rory. "Creepy.' She glanced at the number. "Alex," she said and answered the phone. "Hi Alex"

"Out Lorelai!" Luke pointed to his infamous sign. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and headed outside.

"So mom seems like she's made a new friend," Rory said to Luke as he set the ladies plates down.

"Yeah, I imagine they have something in common. Not to mention Annie's someone to take care of all the details so Lorelai can really get this Inn thing going." Luke crossed his arms and stood above her. "She's nice, you'll like her."

"It _does_ sound like you have a little crush on her you know.' Rory mentioned. Luke shook his head.

"She's a nice person Rory. I'm not looking for anyone else to date," he told her. 

"So things with Nicole are good?" Luke shrugged.

"I guess. They're good," he said noncommittally.

"I wanted to ask you how's Jess doing? I mean, with his father and everything?" Luke looked sad for a moment, then shrugged.

"I can't tell, to be honest. I don't think he's too broken up about leaving. I think he's more nervous than anything, but being Jess he isn't exactly sharing."

Lorelai pranced back in the diner at that moment, dancing around Luke to slide into her chair. "How is boy number one?" Rory asked, smiling slyly.

"Fine, you brat. I think we're going to get together on Friday night. I'm not sure if I made plans already though" she trailed off, looking up at Luke, who was staring down at her disapprovingly. "What?"

"Nothing." He continued to frown. "Sometimes I just don't understand you," he said a bit sadly.

"Don't be judging me, mister. Not all of us can be lucky enough to find our sweet lawyer lovelies." Lorelai quipped, put off. Luke shook his head.

"You're just better than that Lorelai." He left them abruptly, and Lorelai looked questioningly at Rory.

"What's that all about?" she asked her daughter. Rory shrugged.

"He's disappointed in you. So is Sookie, you know." Lorelai sighed. 

"It's none of his business who I date anyway."

"He's your friend. He's right too. I don't want to fight about it mom." Rory took a huge bite of her burger to avoid further comment.

****

(at the Gilmore house, later that evening)

"So there's going to be a town meeting and they're going to talk about the Inn tomorrow night, and Annie's going to be there." Lorelai was in the middle of explaining. She shifted on the couch so she could lay down, propping her head up with the hand that held the phone.

"It sounds great, Lorelai. Really great." Max's voice waned a bit, as if he was upset.

"What?" Lorelai asked, a bit exasperated.

"I'm just surprised you didn't call me and tell me. I mean, I called you, you tell me, great, but you would think with news like that you'd call me. I'm just a little disappointed." Max whined a bit. Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go meet you at the meeting tomorrow. We can go out to eat to celebrate afterwards." Lorelai blanched at the suggestion.

" I don't think that's such a good idea I mean, it took me forever to convince Annie to spend the night here, and I don't think going out and leaving her is a good idea."

"Well, I'll come to the meeting anyway" Max insisted. Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

"No, really, it's just a town meeting. No big deal. Really, I'll see you Saturday night," she guessed at the day.

"Friday Lor, we made plans for Friday." Lorelai smacked herself in the forehead. "Seriously, what's up with you? It's Luke isn't it. The vibe thing. Am I right?"

Lorelai laughed, a bit nervously."You're crazy. And you're wrong. He's been dating this girl Nicole for almost 5 months. Stop worrying. I meant to say Friday. I'm just excited about this Inn thing, that's all. Can't you just be happy for me?" She felt slightly guilty, but hadn't lied to him about anything. Nope, no lies here. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. Things are just, still weird between us now, you know?" He sounded needy, and Lorelai found herself losing patience. This phone call was turning out as badly as her call with Alex earlier. She was just getting annoyed. 

"I know. It's just all different. Look, I need to get to bed. We'll talk later, o.k.?" Max agreed, and they said their goodbyes.

****

A town meeting: so now I get to work with all the fun town people :) Any suggestions are gladly accepted. And I hate Max. Can you tell? :)


	3. The Inn Thing

Here's Chapter Three! Of course, I own nothing, which I would think is obvious, but since I'm a java junkie at heart, I would gladly allow ASP to steal any and all themes in this story :)

*****

"You did not tell me this was going to be so hard." Annie grumbled at Lorelai as she came up the front walk, dragging her overnight bag. It was dinnertime, and she had been busy working on the details of Lorelai's Inn all day. 

"Now, I do recall Sookie and I telling you Fran Weston was going to be the biggest snag in all our plans," Lorelai said, trying to sound sympathetic. Annie just scowled-an expression that didn't fit her face. She only made herself look cute. Lorelai laughed, which caused Annie to just scowl more. "Here, let me take that. Let's get your stuff in the house. You can tell me all about Fran's rejection later." Lorelai grabbed Annie's bag and helped her into the house. Annie's scowl was replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Hi mom!" Rory bounded up to her mother and grabbed the bag, "let me help." The three ladies made their way into the house.

"So you must be Annie, I'm Rory," she said, putting down Annie's bag and extending her hand to shake. "Mom's told me a lot about you." 

Annie smiled. "She's told me a lot about you too. I hear you're off to Yale in the fall. Congratulations." Rory smiled widely.

"And I hear you're an alumni. You'll have to fill me in on a bunch of stuff." Rory turned to her mother, her face changing suddenly with a pleading look. "Mom, I have a favor to ask, and I want you to say yes without freaking out or anything like that." Lorelai blanched.

"Me, freak out? Are you kidding? I am the Queen of Cool, Supreme Ruler of No-Freak-Out Land, the Coolest Mom Around. What's up?"

Rory though for a moment, as if she was trying to gather her thoughts. "O.K. Nicole is staying over at Luke's tonight, and Jess thought maybe he and I could...mom, I said wait and don't freak out!" Lorelai had a horrified look on her face, grasping at her heart as if she expected the worst news ever. "He suggested we stay up all night and watch movies. HERE, where you and Annie will be sleeping, in the same house as us. Please mom?"

"Is that all? No." Lorelai shook her head. Rory's jaw dropped, and she started to stutter.

"But mom..."

"Oh I'm kidding. Fine. No big deal. I guess if Luke wants to get it on loud and wild all night it's no big deal, happy to help," she grouched. Rory looked at her thoughtfully. _So she wasn't worried about Jess spending the night, she was thinking about Luke? Very_ _interesting._

"So speaking of Luke, can we go get something to eat? I still have a story to tell you about Fran," Annie looked at them expectantly. I also wanted to go over a few things before the meeting. Did I tell you I rented a place today? I have the lease with me, and I need to finish filling it out and drop it off. There's a lot to do before seven!" Annie grabbed her briefcase, a serious look of determination on her face. "There's no time for dawdling," she admonished. Lorelai and Rory straightened their shoulders and tried to look serious.

"Do we dawdle, Rory? Surely, we do not." Lorelai feigned indignant surprise.

"By no means would I consider us dawdlers mom. We are those who prefer to be leisurely," Rory said with flourish

"Fashionably late, that is my motto," Lorelai agreed. Annie rolled her eyes. 

"Food, now, or I am not sharing my news," she turned and headed out the door.

"News? There is news, Rory!"

"News is fun. News is always... newsy." Annie rolled her eyes again as they followed her to the car, babbling on and on about news. Luke had warned her about the Gilmores' tendency to chatter on and on when she ate her lunch at the diner, earlier. 

__

"They're liable to drive you crazy with their nonsense. Rory only loses her mind at her mother's instigation though. I swear, that woman thinks SHE'S the 18 year old. " Luke had gone on to talk about Lorelai at length, spilling the beans about some of her more infamous misadventures. Annie sat and listened, and determined him to be hopelessly in love. Poor Nicole.

Annie was jarred from her thoughts when her purse started ringing. She rummaged through until she came up with her cell phone, and put the ear/microphone attachment on. With her well-tailored maternity business suit and headset, she suddenly looked quite the lawyer. Lorelai noted the transformation.

"Hi Travis. What's up?" Annie hoisted herself into the blue Subaru Forester and motioned for the girls to get inside. She continued her conversation on the drive over to Luke's, and Lorelai and Rory tried their best not to mock her business-like demeanor. They were, for all intensive purposes, unsuccessful. 

Annie hung up the phone. "Alright, get it out ladies, mock away." Lorelai didn't even try to act surprised. Instead, the Gilmores burst into giggles. Annie joined their laughter. "I know, I know, it's terribly cliché, but hey, I'm a business girl at heart," she explained jovially as they got out of the car. They were still giggling when they entered the diner.

"Well, you all sound happy. Did you tell them?" Luke asked as they entered. Annie shook her head.

"Tell them what?" Lorelai forgot why they were laughing. "Tell me what?"

"Now you've done it," Annie scolded look with a smile. Luke just grinned.

"Tell me what? Annie, don't be mean," Lorelai whined prettily. "And why does he know first?" She pouted. Annie laughed and sat at a table, and grabbed some forms from her briefcase.

"Well, after two grueling hours of tea, stale cookies, and circular conversation... you have an Inn." Lorelai looked confused.

"I have an Inn... which Inn?"

"The Inn you wanted. The Dragonfly is yours... with some stipulation," Annie waited for the news to sink in.

"I don't believe you." Lorelai stared at her as Rory began to get excited.

"Well believe it. Fran has decided, with some persuasion, to sell to you, before she dies. She has some rules though, and some of them are odd" Annie stopped. Lorelai wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD! RORY!" She jumped up and hugged her daughter, who joined in her enthusiasm. "We have it. Rachel's Place, the Dragonfly! Oh my God!" The jumped up and down like the lunatics they sometimes were. Luke avoided being smacked by a flying Gilmore and put two cups of coffee on the table, and a glass of milk. 

"It's just a miracle of a day! Coffee, without argument, the Inn, without death and icky morbid stuff!" Lorelai hugged Luke for the second time that week... not like he was keeping count or anything. He stood over them and waited for Annie to continue.

"Like I said, there are stipulations. Fran wants them worked into the contract, and you've got to agree with them before we draw up the paperwork." Lorelai sat down and looked at Annie expectantly. She continued. "Now you told me Fran's biggest issue was the memory of her family, and knowing that helped a lot going into this battle. And believe me, it was a battle," she leaned back in her chair. "We managed to come to an agreement I think you'll be able to live with. First, she wants it to be called the Dragonfly. I know that's stifling to have your place named for you..."

"Done. Next?" Lorelai danced in her chair with anticipation. 

"You'll have to talk it all over with Sookie, you know. Of course you know. But anyway, second, she wants to have one of the rooms dedicated to her family. A 'testament to the heritage of the Dragonfly.' She's got this portrait of her great, great grandmother, Eliza Weston, and she wants it hung in a room dedicated to the memory of her family. I've seen the portrait. It's Eliza with a poodle," she paused. "It took me about ten minutes to figure out what was the poodle and what was Eliza," she shuddered for effect. Lorelai made a face.

"Mom, there's lots of ugly stuff that looks quaint when it's done properly," Rory tried to be helpful. Lorelai nodded.

"Sure, I guess, no problem, right?" Annie nodded too.

"I'm pretty sure you can dedicate one of your smaller conference rooms to the Westons. All in all, I think the benefits far outweigh the costs in this case. As your lawyer, I would recommend that you and Sookie talk things over before the town meeting, and give me a heads up on what way you're heading. I can start working on the paperwork first thing tomorrow, if you like, or we can try to re-negotiate some things. I should warn you though; I think the old girl is all negotiated out. I had to pull out all the stops, including the pathetic pregnant chick ones. It wasn't pretty."

"I think that sounds like a plan. Why before the meeting?" Lorelai asked warily. Annie sighed.

"I had a meeting with Doose after Fran. A hell-sent double header, if you ask me. I know better than to schedule those two in the same day again. Anyway, we talked about the Independence and I mentioned that you and Sookie might be acquiring the Dragonfly soon. He thought it'd be a good idea to bring it up at the meeting. I'm not entirely sure why, which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Annie closed her files and set them aside. She looked up at Luke. "You help me out here too. What should I expect at this meeting? Doose made it sound terribly important, and I wanted to make sure I was prepared and... why are you laughing?"

Both Lorelai and Luke laughed out loud. "Important. Right, that's Taylor for you." Luke shook his head. Lorelai explained, or, at least, tried to.

"Town meetings are like... nothing you've ever experienced. There's laughter, there's tears, there's drama, and there's comedy..."

"Mostly comedy," Luke interrupted.

Rory saw Annie's confused look, and tried to think of the best way to explain the Stars Hollow town meeting. Words failed her.

"It's really informal, it's at Miss Patty's, and it's nothing to get concerned about. Taylor holds the gavel, Luke makes him mad, we all take sides, and then we all go home. Sometimes Luke feeds us pie afterwards. That's about it," Lorelai summed up. Annie looked uneasy, but satisfied for the moment. 

"I guess you just have to jump right in," she shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Luke. "I never would have pegged you as a town trouble-maker Mr. Danes," she admonished. Luke laughed, and Lorelai squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable. 

"If Taylor's involved, trouble's just waiting to happen," he warned. "Now what can I get you ladies?" They ordered without much ado, and Lorelai was unusually quiet. _They've become awful friendly, haven't they? Not that it matters... oh, of course it matters. He hardly knows her. And he's dating somebody. What kind of guy is he turning into with all this attention he's paying to these lawyer-types..._

"Mom?" Lorelai looked up, startled.

"Yeah sweetie?" She shook herself out of her thoughts. She forced herself to focus on her daughter's story about school.

*****

An hour later, Lorelai was still sitting at Luke's, nursing her coffee. The days went slow without the Independence- without working, really, and she really had no place else to be. Annie had left to drop off her lease, and Rory had run off with Jess to meet Lane.

"Sookie meeting you soon?" Luke asked, re-filling her coffee cup. Lorelai nodded.

"Thanks. Yeah, she and Jackson went off for their sonogram. Last I heard, they were still arguing about whether or not to know the sex of the baby."

"Huh. I never thought about that. I wonder if Annie knows," he thought aloud. Lorelai shrugged.

"I hadn't asked. I'm surprised you haven't. You two seem to have talked about everything else." She tried to sound nonchalant. Luke spun a chair around and sat on it backwards.

"She's nice. Don't turn it into something it's not. The last thing I need is to have rumors started, especially by you. No, she's just been stopping in throughout the day. I don't think she had anyplace else to go when she wasn't in some meeting," he tried to explain. "I think she's lonely."

"Really? I don't see it," she said honestly. 

"You will. But anyway, how about you? This Inn thing seems like it's finally coming together." Lorelai smiled brilliantly, and Luke found a great deal of satisfaction in making her do so.

"It's all still so crazy right now. I can't begin to tell you. I spent an hour on the phone with my mom this afternoon telling her about it, and we didn't fight once."

"Impressive," he smiled.

"Yeah. So about tonight, you're cool with Jess staying over, right?" She sipped her coffee and looked at him, he seemed startled. "Jess did tell you he's staying over, right?"

"No, of course not. Why would that kid tell me anything?"

"Well, we all want to give you and Nicole a chance to be alone without having to pay for it- wow, that came out dirty," she giggled. Luke turned red. 

Luke's stomach tightened and he made a face. "Thanks. No pressure there." He stood up. "I should get back to work. I'm assuming if you think it's o.k. for Jess to stay over, it's o.k. for him to stay."

"Yup. I gave Rory the condoms myself." Luke glared.

"Not funny."

*****

Outside Miss Patty's

"There she is," Sookie pointed down the street as Annie rounded the corner. "Ohhh, I just want to run up her and squeeze her! Big hugs!"

"Careful, you two might bounce off each other," Lorelai quipped as Sookie half-ran to meet Annie. "Don't knock her over!" she yelled, chuckling.

"Well, looks like you're having fun already," said a familiar male voice in her ear. Lorelai froze.

"Alex?" She turned and found herself in Alex's embrace. He leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss hesitantly. "What...umm... whacha doing here?" She laughed uncomfortably. 

"Well, it sounded like fun, and I know you said I didn't need to come or anything, but I wanted to be here for you. You talk about these things all the time." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "When does it start?"

"When my pregnant lawyer and pregnant best friend waddle back over here, we'll go in." She looked around him awkwardly and called to Sookie. "Yo, it's going to start soon, and we need primo seats!"

"Wow, in a hurry to get to a town meeting? Are you sick?" Luke said, walking up the street towards them. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him, as Alex placed a "protective" arm around her waist. Lorelai raised an eyebrow and shrugged as Luke passed them by, shaking his head.

"Hey Lorelai. Hi, Lorelai's attachment," Annie said with a smirk. Lorelai giggled, and Alex let go of her waist, embarrassed. " Sorry. You are..."

"Alex. Lorelai's boyfriend," he seemed disgruntled at having to introduce himself. Annie recovered nicely.

"Ahh, right. Of course. Pregnancy makes you stupid," she said with a laugh. "So, am I ready for this thing?" Annie looked at Sookie and Lorelai expectantly.

"Do you have mace?" Lorelai asked

"Rubber gloves?" Sookie chimed in.

"Various passports with fake names?" Annie opened her briefcase and peeked inside.

"Yup."

"Then you're ready! Let's go." The four entered Miss Patty's, and spotted Rory sitting next to Luke. 

"Over here mom," she called. When the four reached them, though, there were only three seats saved. "Oh, hi Alex. Sorry, I didn't know you were coming." 

"He surprised me," Lorelai said, giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Ahh." They stood there for a moment, deep in thought. Luke was about to give up his seat, and Lorelai panicked.

"Wait, look, Alex, you just sit behind there," she pointed to two empty seats in the next row. "You can, um, rub my shoulders or something," she said, flustered. 

"Sounds good," he chuckled, and kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"Can I rub it away without it being rude?" She whispered to Rory.

"You're terrible," Luke whispered back. 

"And who asked you, Butch?" Lorelai answered. She was interrupted by Taylor's gavel.

"Excuse me, everyone, I call this meeting to order. We have a lot to cover, so let's get to it, shall we?" Taylor bellowed.

"Here, here!" chimed in Lorelai. Her enthusiasm awarded her a sour look from Taylor. 

"Now Lorelai, I'm sure the entire town will get to hear you talk soon enough," Taylor admonished.

"Yes, dearie, we've all heard about the Dragonfly, congratulations you two!" Miss Patty interrupted, and the townspeople chimed in with their congratulations.

Taylor pounded his gavel in frustration. "Now, now, there will be time for that later. Can we stick to the agenda people? The first thing we need to discuss is the association for the beautification of the glorification of the..." Taylor droned on as Rory poked her mother in the ribs, hard. 

"Mom. In walked trouble, with a capital T," she whispered. Lorelai turned her head and almost fainted. Somehow, she mustered up enough sense to raise her hand weakly and wave. There, standing in the back of Miss Patty's, was Max.

"Oh shit. Shit. Rory, oh shit," she mumbled her mantra as Max spotted the vacant seat next to Alex. "Oh this is unreal." Alex leaned in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she said unconvincingly as Max slid in to the seat. "Hi, Max," she whispered. She quickly whipped her head around to feign interest in Taylor's speech, but Max leaned in to whisper hello to her anyway. Lorelai smiled weakly and turned to look at Sookie and Annie. Annie raised an eyebrow, and Sookie gave her the most sympathetic look. 

"-cough-busted-cough," came from her right. She whirled her head around and gave a murderous look to Luke, who chuckled to himself.

"This is so not good," she said to Rory, and Rory couldn't think of anything to do but nod.

"As I was saying, we simply need more people on the committee for the Fourth of July Extravaganza. Three measly volunteers is simply unbelievable," Taylor was saying.

"Now Taylor, I resent the implication that I am measly," Kirk interrupted, flustering the sweater-clad town leader.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it..." he began his rant. From behind her, Lorelai could hear two male voices chatting.

"Can you believe these things?" Max whispered to Alex. Alex shook his head in disbelief. 

"This is my first," Alex said. Max laughed. 

"It gets worse, believe me."

"Is the funny little man always here?" Alex asked, referring to Kirk, who was now standing in his protest against the term 'measly'.

"Honestly, it sounds like you're calling me a rodent."

"How is that even remotely possible? And I'm not even referring to..."

"Measly. Weasel-y. It all sounds similar."

"Oh for the love of..."

"So are you a friend of Lorelai's?" Alex asked finally. The guy was nice enough, but he had definitely singled out Lorelai to say hello to.

"You could say that. Are you?" Max asked back, equally annoyed at this point.

"You could say that," Alex answered back. 

"Shhhh." came a sudden voice. Annie gave the guys a pointed look, and they stopped chatting, looking guiltily at their hands. 

Thanks Lorelai mouthed the words. Annie nodded.

"Now, getting on to the business of business, we have some news regarding the Inn situation here is Stars Hollow. Now I'm sure you all know how hard the Inn's fire has been on the tourism, not to mention the sore sight the burned remains to the Independence have been," Taylor began. I'm happy to announce that Mia has finally sent someone here to take care of the whole problem. Mrs. Annie Goodspeed. Annie?" He motioned to her and she stood. Taylor began to applaud and the town joined in. Annie waved like a beauty queen, toothy grin and all, and the Gilmores giggled. Finally she sat down.

"Finally? The fire only happened two weeks ago," Annie whispered to Sookie. Sookie shrugged.

"That's Taylor," was all she said. 

"Now, as Miss Patty said earlier, we have confirmation from Mrs. Goodspeed that Fran Weston has finally agreed to negotiate with Lorelai and Sookie to sell the Dragonfly, which, once it is properly repaired, will be Stars Hollow's new inn," he ended with flourish, and the townspeople clapped politely as Sookie and Lorelai grinned madly.

"Now I thought today that we would start to discuss what we, as a town, think the name of our new inn should be. Now I was thinking..." Annie looked wildly at Sookie and Lorelai before standing abruptly.

"Pardon me, Mr. Doose?" She interrupted politely, earning her a fierce frown. She continued. "I think perhaps you and I should sit down and have a conversation before we open up these sorts of things to the town," she said diplomatically.

Taylor shook his head. "Now Mrs. Goodspeed," he began. Annie interrupted him again.

"_Miss_ Goodspeed," she clarified, annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" Taylor looked confused. 

"It's _miss_. I wouldn't want all these eligible bachelors to think I'm married or anything," she scanned the room with a chuckle and winked at Luke, who smiled back. Taylor was visibly flustered, so she continued. "Anyway, I was just trying to explain that we don't need to be having this discussion..."

"And you, Miss Goodspeed, need to know that here in Stars Hollow, we discuss things openly, in a forum," he spread his hands over the townspeople. Annie pursed her lips, and put her hands on her hips. 

"Fine. Then we will discuss firstly, the complete inappropriateness of this entire conversation. The naming of a business is in now way open for debate amongst members of this town," she fired at him.

"Now young lady, if you had read the town bylaws I had..."

"I read them, Mr. Doose, thoroughly. And if you are referring to section 4-A, clause 2 in reference to storefront signage, you would see there is no legal standing to discuss the naming of a place of business before said business had been named,' she said authoritatively. 

"Whoa," quipped Lorelai. Annie smiled, and Taylor blanched. It took him a moment before he could recover, as he furiously flipped through his copy of the by-laws. Annie stood defensively, waiting.

"Well, if you had read section 12-C..." he began. Annie laughed.

"Section 12-C speaks specifically about graffiti and inappropriate language posted in public. I assure you, as Lorelai and Sookie's Lawyer, the Inn will be appropriately named."

"Yes, well..." Taylor continued his furious search for a loophole. He looked up, dismayed. "I suppose you and I will have a private meeting first," Annie nodded, and sat.

"You go girl!" Lorelai shouted, adding some Arsenio Hall "whoops" for a special touch.

"Just doin' my job ma'am, " she tipped an imaginary hat in Lorelai's direction

"Wow. How very Jack McCoy of you. Totally a Law and Order moment," Sookie added.

"More like a really fat Lara Flynn Boyle, The Practice chick," said Lorelai. Rory nodded, and Sookie and Annie laughed.

"Well, if that's all, then this meeting is adjourned," said Taylor. Lorelai panicked.

"No! I mean, wait, there's got to be more business, right?" She looked around in desperation.

"Whatta ya mean sweetie?" Babbette asked sweetly. _Bless her,_ Lorelai thought.

"Well, I mean... have you noticed the utter lack of... festivals from now until July 4th? I mean, it's only the beginning of June. There are plenty of things we could be celebrating," she said with false enthusiasm. Luke groaned.

"Like what honey?" Miss Patty asked with interest.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Taylor interrupted.

"Now Taylor, if the young lady has something to share..."Miss Patty argued, but Taylor shook his head. He banged his gavel twice

"Meeting adjourned," he stated, and walked off the podium. The rest of the attendees stood to leave.

"Nice try mom," Rory whispered as the two of them turned around to face Lorelai's difficult situation. The look on Max's face said pretty clearly that he knew what was going on. 

"So," Max looked at Alex as they stood, "what do you mean when you say you and Lorelai are friends?" he asked loudly, gaining the attention he was trying for.

"Max," Lorelai tried to stop him, but he wasn't interested in listening.

"Well, she's my girlfriend," Alex said happily, smiling at Lorelai. His face fell when he saw her cover her hands in her face.

"Look, why don't we go outside and talk..." Lorelai started to push her way past Rory and Luke towards the exit. Max beat her to it and blocked her way. A crowd began to gather around them. 

"Really. That's interesting. I'm her ex-fiancé. Currently, I'm her boyfriend too, but that seems like it can't be right, doesn't it?" He looked angrily into Lorelai's eyes. She tried to stand up straight despite his glare.

"I really think we should just take this outside," she said.

"No, this is fine here. So, what's your name, how long have you been her boyfriend?" He turned to Alex, who was still wrapping his mind around the confrontation.

"Umm, about five months or so?" he answered, flustered.

"Five months. Isn't that nice and happy?" His voice rose, so that everyone still in Miss Patty's, half the town at least, couldn't help but over hear. The vein in Max's forehead began to throb slightly, his face turning red with anger. Lorelai sighed. 

"Luke, shouldn't you step in? I don't care what she's done, this isn't right," Annie whispered. Luke sighed and started walking closer towards the fighting couples.

"Me, I've been seeing her for about two months or so. You sleeping with her?" Lorelai gasped at his question. Alex, thankfully, did not answer. He looked more uncomfortable than anything.

"Really, I don't have to stand here and listen to this," Lorelai said angrily as she tried to push past him. Max grabbed her arm and pushed her back, and gasps of surprise filled the room.

"That will be quite enough of that. Now why don't we all just head on out..." Luke stood in front of Lorelai, blocking her from Max. He realized he wasn't Lorelai's only champion.

"Yes, I agree," Kirk said, standing up as straight as he could, trying to sound tough. Max ignored him.

"Of course. It's Luke," Max addressed the group. "Whenever Lorelai's around, everybody knows _you_ can't be too far behind. Tell us Luke, are you sleeping with her too?" Max taunted. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Luke lunged towards him, grabbing his shirt, and suddenly the circle of people became confused. He drew back his arm and his fist connected soundly with a very skinny face. He let go of Max with surprise, and the crowd stepped back as Kirk hit the floor.

*****

Why is a story always better if Kirk hits the floor? It's my version of a shout out to Kris. Thanks for the review. Reviews are addicting...

A couple of things...

For those of you that are wondering about the spoilers, you can go to girlmoregirls.org and click on the spoilers to read about the Inn and everything. 

This chapter's very long because there were a lot of little plot pieces I had to throw in there to get to this town meeting. It wasn't always fun to get through, and in the end I'm not displeased with this installment, but I'm not thrilled with it either. I hope everything worked for you guys.

On a show-watching note: did anyone see the WB's outtakes? They had a GG scene where Luke and Lorelai were sitting on a bench. 

Lauren to Scott: "Well, that's why I love you." 

Scott sits there, contemplative.

Lauren: "Wait a minute, I just said I love you

Scott (laughing): well, I love you too

Lauren: Well great, I just ended the whole show.

AAUURRGGHH. Get that out of your heads people. I have no faith anymore. It's all gone (* sniff, tear*)


	4. Probably Perfect

We'll just jump right in here hopefully, ya'll read the first three chapters, and know where we're at.

*******

It took Luke a moment to realize what he had just done. "Shit," he muttered. He looked down at the small heap that was Kirk on the ground. Lorelai dropped to her knees to see how bad it really was.

"Kirk?" She whispered, gingerly picking up his head while the town stared on in amazement. Kirk groaned. Luke let out a huge sigh, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. He regained his composure and straightened his shoulders. 

"Nice job, Neanderthal," Max said snidely. He blanched at Luke's menacing look, but it was Lorelai who put him in his place.

"Look, haven't you caused enough grief? Fine, you got me, I'm a horrible person, and I've hurt you, _again,_ and you're mad, and everyone knows it," she motioned to the crowd around them. "Just leave, please," she looked hopelessly defeated for a moment, and that enraged Luke even more. 

"She's asked you nicely. Now I'm telling you, go." Luke grabbed Max by the arm and roughly walked him towards the door. Lorelai looked towards Alex with helpless eyes. Alex, kindly, held up his hands in surrender.

"It's okay, Lorelai, really. We'll I'll" he sighed heavily and shrugged, looking defeated. Lorelai stepped towards him but he backed away from her attempts to make contact. "Bye Lorelai." He shoved his hands into his pockets and the crowd parted to let him pass. He stepped gingerly past Luke at the door, and left, quietly.

"Alright, that's enough," Luke started shooing people out of his way," go home, watch television, it's all more exciting than this," he barked at them. People stepped back, but no one made any move towards leaving. Luke bent down and joined Lorelai, who was again kneeling over Kirk. "Is he waking up?"

"He just keeps groaning," she answered.

"I didn't even hit him that hard," Luke grumbled. "Kirk, wake up," he said more loudly, slapping his cheeks.

"Well don't beat him up more, dearie," Miss Patty interjected, trying to be helpful. Luke sneered in her general direction, and Kirk still refused to budge. Luke sighed, and hoisted the skinny man over his shoulder. A giggle escaped from Annie's lips, and she clasped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. It wasn't supposed to be funnyshe coughed to cover herself. Beside her, Sookie struggled with the same problem. 

The crowd parted yet again as Luke led the way out the door. He made his way to the diner, not really sure what the hell he was supposed to do anyway. _What more can this woman get me into for God's sake? I made an ass of myself, knocked out the skinniest guy in town, and I've started a fricking parade,_ Luke turned and looked at the crowd following him across the street to his diner. Annie, waddling with Sookie and Jackson, Miss Patty leading the charge of the town, and Rory with her mother Lorelai. She looked tiny, grabbing Rory's hand as they followed him. He flashed her a weak smile, and she smiled sadly back, her eyes lighting up just a bit.

Luke shifted Kirk's lifeless body onto his other shoulder to fish the keys to the diner out of his pocket. It wasn't necessary, as Jess swung open the door. He took one look at Luke and the crowd and stepped out of the way. 

"So, anything fun happen at the meeting?" he quipped. Rory flashed him a warning look, and he retracted. Luke dumped Kirk on the counter.

"Ouch," Kirk yelped, and Luke whirled around to stare at him, and Kirk went still again. 

"Close that door behind you Annie," he ordered. She obliged. "Close those damn shades too," he barked. He ran his fingers through his hair, completely at a loss. Annie stepped in. 

"Sookie, Jackson, why don't you find some ice for Kirk's head. Rory, and you-" she pointed towards Jess, "come here. Luke, Lorelai, see how Kirk is doing, O.K.?" She turned to Jess and Rory. "Why don't you guys do us all a favor, go upstairs to Luke's, find us some beer, wine, whatever, and bring it on down O.K.? Thanks." She shooed them into the hallway and waddled over to the counter, where Luke looked like he was going to murder Kirk any minute now. She placed her hand on his back, startling him.

"You want to find a radio or CD player or something? I don't know, we need to lighten the mood," she shrugged, and Luke nodded, glad to have a task. "You o.k.?" Annie asked Lorelai.

"I feel like an absolute idiot," she said honestly. Annie nodded. 

"Is he gone?" The girls jumped as Kirk opened one eye and looked at them. Lorelai nodded. "God, I thought he was going to kill me."

"He will, Kirk, if he finds out you're faking it," Lorelai warned. "If you run now, we can hold him back," she tried to be helpful, as Sookie and Jackson returned with bags of ice. Sookie handed one to Kirk as he swung off the counter top and raced for the door. 

"I trust you will all keep him from bludgeoning me to death," he said worriedly. They all nodded as Luke came out from the back. 

"What the" he started after Kirk, who fled out the door. Lorelai stepped in front of him and placed both her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Miss Patty and the gang are still out there Luke," she warned. Luke stopped and sighed.

"Here you go Annie," Rory announced as she and Jess came tumbling down the stairs, two bottles of wine and a six-pack in tow. 

"What the hell?" Luke looked lost. He was losing complete control. Rory and Jess shrugged. 

"Now Luke, tell me you're not looking forward to one," Annie took out a beer and held it in front of him.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," he grabbed it and opened it, taking a long drink. He hopped onto the counter and sat down. "Put the damn closed sign up though," he pointed towards the window, and Jess flipped the sign, peeking out the window.

"They're all still out there, you know," Jess informed them. Lorelai groaned and plopped down on the stool next to Luke, and threw her head into her hands. Luke put his hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"This is so embarrassing," Lorelai mumbled into the counter. Annie nodded and put a glass of white wine in front of Lorelai. 

"I know, but it'll blow over soon enough," she said encouragingly. The group stared at her blankly. "Well, maybe it will blow over someday," she admitted reluctantly. "Jackson?" she offered him a beer, and he took it. "Sookie?" 

"No- I mean, Annie, no-water is fine, I can get it," she looked flustered. Annie shrugged and poured herself a glass.

"They say a little wine doesn't hurt," she said. Sookie gave Jackson a questioning look, and continued to get herself a glass of water.

Annie waddled over to the table where she had lain her briefcase down, and flipped it open. "So, Lorelai, I've got a bunch of cds. let's see I've got my He's a big fat jerk' collection, the I want to wallow" collection, the "to hell with everyone/Alanis meets Pink' collection" She paused as she flipped through the CD book as a knock came at the diner door. 

"Go away," Luke bellowed, making everyone laugh. The knocker paused for a moment, then rapped at the door again. "Someone isn't getting it," Luke muttered, hopping down from the counter. "Go"

"away?" Nicole finished through the glass. Luke almost dropped his beer as he unlocked the door hastily.

"Hi," he said quietly, and she walked past him, annoyed, and stopped as she took in the crowd. 

"Nicki. Hi," Annie said from the counter, forcing herself to smile.

"Annabelle. Hello," Nicole said cautiously, turning on a heel to look at Luke, who was again locking the door. "Interesting group here Luke," she said shortly. 

"The meeting was a little rough," he offered cautiously, glancing at Lorelai. Nicole followed his gaze, 

"I got dumped. Twice. Publicly," Lorelai filled her in, raising her wine glass before draining it in one gulp. Annie smiled and poured her another.

"Interesting," Nicole said. She turned to Luke. "Maybe I should wait upstairs," she started to say.

"Oh come on Nic, join us. It's your wine we're drinking," Annie interrupted. Nicole's lips pursed into a thin, dagger-esque smile, but Annie ignored her. "We'll even put on some music for ya," she slid a CD out of its case and put it in the player. Manic Monday, the Bangles, came blaring through the speakers. Nicole rolled her eyes, and Annie shook her head. "You don't fool me for a bit Nicki," she poured a glass of wine and Nicole walked towards her, taking it. Luke watched his girlfriend in silent surprise.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Nicole sat down next to Annie at a table and took a sip. 

Luke walked over to Lorelai at the counter as Nicole and Annie began a conversation. "How you feeling?" 

"Stupid. Idiotic. Colossally moronic," she rambled. 

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal," Rory interjected.

"She's a sweet kid, ain't she?" Lorelai asked Luke, looking up at him with wide eyes. He felt his breath catch when she looked at him.

"She's right, it's not that big of a deal," Luke argued. Lorelai shook her head.

"Rory, why don't you and Jess go to our place and start your movie night. I don't want to force you two to watch me wallow." Rory shook her head no, but Lorelai insisted. "Go on, you guys, really. It's more embarrassing to have you guys watch me than anything," she shooed them towards the door. Luke grabbed Jess by the arm.

"No funny stuff Jess," he threatened

"Or you'll knock me out Kirk style? I got it Luke," Jess muttered before following Rory out the door. Luke glanced out at the vigilant crowd, which had begun to thin out. 

"Go home, people," he growled out the door. He made his way back to the counter, where Sookie and Jackson were keeping Lorelai company.

++++ meanwhile, at the table,

"So what the hell are you doing here, Annabelle?" Nicole took a sip of wine and started intently at Annie.

"I could ask the same of you, Nicki," Annie retorted. 

"I fricking hate that name," Nicole said sullenly.

"About as much as I hate Annabelle," Annie replied snappishly. She sighed and took a sip of her wine, feeling guilty for doing so.

"I thought that was bad for the baby,' Nicole retorted. Annie shrugged, and Nicole decided to move on. "So you're the lovely Lorelai's lawyer."

"And you're dating a small-town diner owner? Not really your style, is it NickiNicole," she corrected herself.

"And you're knocked up and by yourself," Nicole hissed back. Annie raised her hands in the air in surrender.

"Down kittysit, stay," she said with a thin laugh. Nicole looked suspiciously at Annie. "There's no reason we should be jumping down each other's throats," Annie said diplomatically.

"Fine, you're right," Nicole agreed grudgingly. "A lot can change in a year or so, you know," she said quietly. Annie nodded in agreement, rubbing her swollen belly.

++++ the counter

"God, and in front of the whole town too," Lorelai hung her head and leaned into Luke, who put his arm around her in support.

"That was shitty," he said simply. Lorelai looked up at him.

"It's not like I didn't deserve it," she said cynically.

"Oh, honey, that's not true," Sookie tried to comfort her friend.

"Of course it's true, and if anyone knows it's true, it's you two. Both of you told me how stupid I was being and I ignored you both. It serves me right now. God, I just feel like such an idiot." Luke hugged her towards him, tightly.

"Still, there's no excuse for Max acting like that. It was" Luke searched for correct word, and failed, "rude. I don't understand what you saw in them anyway," he muttered. Lorelai raised and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Luke looked uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, Luke, what do you mean?" Sookie prompted. Luke looked to Jackson for help.

"You're the one who said something" Jackson said, avoiding the issue. Luke looked at the three of them helplessly.

"Well, I mean" he stammered. _What the hell_, he thought, and began to rant. "First of all, why is it that none of the guys you date seem to _own a comb_, or even _know_ how to _use_ one. And was there even 150 pounds _between_ them? They'd both blow away in a strong wind. I never talked to Alex, but any guy who takes a girl fishing on a first date is a moron, and Max is the most irritating guy I have ever met in my _life_" He trailed off as Sookie, Jackson, and Lorelai stared at him in shock. "You asked," he grumbled. The three of them burst into laughter. 

++++at the table

"I wonder what they find so funny," Annie glanced at the four at the counter. Nicole shrugged.

"Who knows. Lorelai's a nutcase," Annie raised her eyebrow. "Oh, sure, you two are probably best buds now. She gets on my nerves," Nicole sighed.

"I wonder why _that_ could be," Annie trailed off. Nicole looked at her knowingly.

"Luke is loyal, thoughtful, and wouldn't ever cheat on me, this I know," Nicole pointed at Annie, accentuating her statement. 

"I don't doubt that," Annie said honestly. "So, whatever happened to Michael?" 

"Michael didn't change. One of us had to Nicole trailed off. "It's not really an issue right now," she said noncommittally. "Luke is the perfect boyfriend." 

"I see," Annie watched Nicole drown the rest of her drink and pour another. "Slow down, or you'll be dancing on top of the counter in no time." Nicole laughed.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember that little club across the street from the courthouse? We used to close that sucker down every night" Nicole reminisced. Annie nodded.

"It's the lawyer's life- you work hard, and play harder," she agreed. Nicole raised her glass, and Annie followed.

"To playing hard."

"Here here."

++++ at the counter

"What I don't get is what you were thinking Lorelai I mean it, why even bother with both of them like that?" Sookie asked her friend Lorelai sighed.

"First of all, the fishing date was a second date, not a first," She stuck her tongue out at Luke. "As for whyI think I was just paranoid. At first, seeing Alex was fun and nice and it was good to get out there and just be a couple and all that fun stuff. And then here comes Max, and a million questions pop into my head- was I right? Did I screw up the best thing ever with my little freak-out? Did I make a huge mistake? But then there's Alex, who's sweet and fun and maybe _he's_ the one, but maybe _Max_ is the one, and then I went back and forth" she shrugged. "I was afraid of screwing it up with the _right_ guy, and I just made a big mess out of it. It wasn't even like I was having fun seeing two guys or anything like that. It was just difficult, and unpleasant. I'm kind of relieved. God, that sounds so selfish," she hung her head again. 

"Then it wasn't meant to be, that's all. Finding _the one_ shouldn't be that hard," Sookie rubbed Lorelai's arm soothingly. Luke snorted. "What?" Sookie asked.

"So says the only happily married, happily pregnant one in the room," he quipped. Sookie frowned.

"Well, you've got your girlfriend and everything, right?" Luke nodded, glancing over at Nicole. 

"Speaking of which," Luke let go of Lorelai and walked around her over to her at the table. 

"Well that didn't sound convincing," Sookie started to say, giving Lorelai a look.

"Sookie, for God's sake," Lorelai admonished. Sookie shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"She's right, Sook, the guy has a girlfriend, stop trying to set him up with Lorelai," Jackson added.

"And he's not interested in me anyway, so stop thinking it. God, and who could blame him, I mean, he has solid proof of what a mess I am anyway," Lorelai glanced at Luke as he sat to join Nicole and Annie. She made an attempt to take another drink from her empty wine glass. "I need more wine," she said, heading over to the table to join the other three.

"Well, we should be heading out," Jackson announced. "Sookie likes to be in bed by now," he added.

"Bye guys," Annie waved. "Sookie, we'll start tomorrow at ten, o.k.?" Sookie nodded, and they left the diner.

"So what's going on over here? Lorelai asked as Nicole continued to giggle into her glass. 

"Nicole and I are reminiscing about our old interning days at Beckman, Stiles and Nash," Annie told her. Lorelai sat and joined the table as Nicole continued her story.

*****

"I cannot believe it's one-thirty," Annie rubbed her eyes as she helped Lorelai to the car. Lorelai let out a small burp and erupted into giggles.

"I didn't know Nicole could be fun," Lorelai mentioned.

"I think she shocked the hell out of Luke too," Annie agreed. The 80s music mixed with the wine had loosened Nicole considerably, which came as a surprise to everyone except Annie. "The highlight was you two dancing on the counter to Abba's Dancing Queen.'" 

"That was fun," Lorelai nodded as they got into the car.

"Feel better?" Annie asked as they drove towards Lorelai's place. 

"Much. Thanks Annie," she said with a smile. "I'm surprised you knew Nicole so well. I thought you called her a snot'." Annie laughed.

"I did. And she is. We were friends once though," Annie said thoughtfully.

"What changed?" Lorelai asked 

"She started sleeping with the boss. One of them, anyway, a partner. Suddenly I was covering for them all the time, making up stories and taking his wife's calls.. it sucked, and I wound up quitting over it. She was still with him when I left for North Carolina I'm surprised she's moved on," Annie added quietly. Lorelai stared ahead.

"Well, Luke could probably do that to a girl," she said thoughtfully. Annie hid her surprise at Lorelai's statement.

"You know I thought for sure you two were together when I first saw you both at the diner," Annie said cautiously. Lorelai seemed unsurprised.

"Ask anyone in this little town and they'll tell you the same thing. Sookie's convinced. Bah," she waved her hand drunkenly in front of her face. "It's all crap. Maybe once, a while ago but yeah, if he was interested, he'd have asked by now, or something. No, it's crap. He's got Nicole, and he's happy, and that's good. I'm glad for him. Maybe once, but" Lorelai trailed off.

"Did you ever think about it?" Lorelai nodded.

"This close," she squeezed her fingers together. "Wasn't meant to be," she shrugged.

"Wow. I wonder what that would have been like." Annie didn't want to let the topic go.

"Probably perfect," Lorelai sighed. "In some other universe, probably perfect," Lorelai looked out the window as they pulled into her drive. _Probably,_ she thought to herself for the millionth time since she had broken her engagement to Max. _Probably is crap too, though. I probably shouldn't have gotten pregnant at 16. I probably shouldn't have left home, probably shouldn't have taken Chris back, ever, probably shouldn't have done a lot of things. _She wiped the thought from her mind, as she had become accustomed to dong for so long. 

*****

The next chapter is short and sweet, and it's one of my favorites so far. There's no introduction to it- I hope you like it :)


	5. Love Sucks

"You're looking at me funny," Nicole stated with pursed lips. Luke had been giving her strange looks ever since Lorelai and Annie left the diner. She looked down at the t-shirt she had borrowed to sleep in. "Is it not my color?" Luke shook his head.

"I've never seen you quite like that before," Luke said slowly. Nicole became annoyed.

"Like what? I was acting like everybody else, we were just having fun" She stood away from the bed, hands folded in front of her. Luke smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I'm not saying it was bad, it was just different. You're usually more reserved," he explained. She walked towards the bed and sat down. 

"As far as you know, " she muttered as she sat. It was Luke's turn to be annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole softened and kissed his forehead. 

"Nothing, sorry. Must have been the wine, made me a little crabby," she tried to brush it off, and as usual, Luke let her. They lay down on the small bed, and Nicole shifted uncomfortably until her back rested against his chest. There's only one way to share a twin bed, really.

Luke propped his head up on his shoulder and looked at Nicole. He reached forward gingerly and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face. She smiled softly. "Did you ever think about having kids?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself. Where the hell did that come from? Nicole's eyes widened and she sat upright, almost knocking him off the bed.

"Good God, no. What are you talking about?" She looked horrified at his suggestion. "No, never. God." Her eyes searched Luke's intently. Where was this coming from?

Luke stammered. "I was just um never mind, let's go to sleep." He tried to lay back down but Nicole was wide-awake now.

"No, Luke, it seems like you're wanting to talk, so sit up and talk. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Nicole, it must be all the pregnant people around, screwing with my head I guess." He shrugged. Nicole sighed.

"It's more than that, and you know it. I suppose I should tell you, I've been pregnant." She looked at her hands, waiting for him to respond. Luke put his hand on her shoulder. _God, what have I started, this is probably something terrible_

"What happened?' He asked lovingly. 

"What do you mean, what happened? I got rid of it. Terminated the pregnancy." Luke couldn't hide his surprise at her outburst. Or his disappointment. "Great, so now you think I'm some monster. Wonderful." Nicole started to swing her legs over the bed to stand up. Luke stopped her.

"I don't think that, come on." 

"Annie coming here just had to mess up everything, didn't it?" She shook her head.

"I thought you two were getting along just fine downstairs,' Luke said, puzzled.

"It's not that. Look. Annie knows me because we used to work together. She was right out of college; I'd been working for about a year, and we both were hired around the same time. There weren't a lot of woman at the firm, so we were a bonus on the team, you know. About six months into the job I started seeing Michael. He was a senior partner, which made it inappropriate enough, but he was married too. I knew it, so did he. I'm not going to pretend I was duped or anything." She looked at Luke, daring him to judge her. His face remained impassive, as usual, so she continued. "Michael and I saw each other off and on for the past six years. It was always 'I'm going to leave her,' neither of us really believing it. The baby was our last big fight. I'm sorry, but I'm not about to raise some kid on my own while Dad runs off to spend time with his 'real family.' I told him so, and we broke up. Again. You asked me out about three weeks later, and that's been that."

"Wow," was all he was able to say. Nicole rolled her eyes. 

"Luke, don't. Don't start running our brain and thinking everything out. We have a good thing here, right? We compliment each other. We go out, we have fun. We don't need to fill the night with meaningless chatter, we don't force each other to do things the other person doesn't want," Luke ran his fingers through his shorter hair, and rubbed his clean shaven chin, thinking otherwise for a brief moment. Nicole continued. "We practically the perfect fricking couple," she smiled at him thinly. 

"In fact, we'd _be_ the perfect couple if we were actually in love with each other," she said finally. The words fell thick and heavy in the darkness of the room. Luke realized he was holding his breath, looking at her. She had said it. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth, not really, but it wasn't something he ever thought they'd really address. But there it was, lying in front of them, pulling at them like a weight. There was no hiding it now. Luke exhaled loudly, then took a deep breath.

Nicole continued, her face softening at the disappointment she saw in Luke's face. "Oh Luke, let's not kid ourselves. Love sucks. Plain and simple, it sucks. What good comes out of it? Look at us, for crying out loud. I loved that man to pieces, I'm still in love with him, and where has it gotten me in six years? Nowhere. I know he loves me, too, but it just doesn't _work_ sometimes. And look at you," she pointed at Luke, but his face remained impassive.

"Do you honestly think I could come here and be your girlfriend if we really were 'in love'? You've been in love with Lorelai for so long, I don't think you even know it anymore. It's in your blood, it's who you are. It's obvious every time you talk with her, look at her, come close enough to smell her hair or brush against her hand. I know how that feels Luke,"

Luke's face remained still as stone. She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his arm. He didn't flinch, but he was holding his breath again. "You told me about Rachel leaving, and how you thought it was crazy, and I smiled and nodded, but I know why she left. But I also know why you do what you do. Why go after it? Why put yourself out there on the ledge, ready to fall flat on your face- and for what? It's safer, the way you handle it. You've taught me that. Love is overrated. Look at Lorelai herself. She just got dumped again- twice in one day, mind you. How many times have you seen her go all to pieces over some guy? She throws herself out there, and gets disappointed when she doesn't find that perfect 'love.' She's kidding herself. We're not kidding ourselves." She leaned over and kissed him, not surprised when he doesn't kiss her back.

"Luke, we're fine. We have fun. We care about each other. That's enough, trust me. Sure, we might get jealous sometimes, like I did when she stayed here, but that's more of an ego thing than anything. We'll carry our torches and move on with our lives. We can do that together, you know," she ran her hand along his face and he closed his eyes. "Let's go to sleep sweetie. It'll be fine, you'll see." They lied down, her back nestled into his chest, his arm around her waist. They fell asleep without another word. 

****

The morning sun was cruel as it streamed in through Luke's window. He woke up, hearing the sound of the shower shutting off. He put his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. His dreams had been unsettling, filled with darkness and panic and frustration. He tried not to think about any of it. Tried.

Nicole came out of the bathroom, dressed for the day in one of her flattering business suits. "Morning sleepy-head. It's almost 5:45. I can't believe you're still in bed," she teased. He smiled unconvincingly. Nicole sighed.

"I killed us last night, didn't I," she asked softly. He swung his legs over the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't know," he said truthfully, looking up at her. "Maybe."

"Look Luke, let's be honest," she started to say and he laughed bitterly, She paused, regrouped, and started to talk again. "Don't make this over because now she's free Luke. Don't be that guy."

"It's not about Lorelai," he started to say, his voice faltering. He couldn't really fool Nicole, never could; that fact was evident by her stunning revelations last night. 

"Of course it is. Don't run to her just because we finally were honest about our relationship. Luke," she sat down and took his face in her hands, "we have fun. It's nice to have someone to call and talk to and not have to pine over and worry about, not have to be worried about whether or not every word is a declaration of devotion and love that you won't be able to live up to. It's good, what we have. Let's do this, o.k.? Let's just- be us, for as long as it's fun." She kissed him, and he kissed her back fiercely, trying to recapture _something_,he wasn't even sure what. She felt comfortable to him; he let her go then. She smiled. "We'll be fine, you'll see. It's better to have all this stuff out in the open anyway."

She got up and collected her stuff. "You better get going, or you're going to be late," she admonished. He stood up and stretched. She smiled to herself. _It's just a bonus that he's such a good looking guy too._ She waved and left the apartment.

The air felt thin. The silence of the apartment was deafening, and he knew he was alone again, with or without Nicole. He had known it for a while, and sometimes it ate away at his sanity. He stood up straight and buried it. She was probably right anyway. Love sucked.

*****

So how do you feel about Nicole? I like her even more now that she's not so one-dimensional. 


	6. The Next Best Thing Take 1

I have no idea how long this sucker is going to be.  It keeps growing in my mind… but anywho.  Here's chapter Six, I hope you enjoy it!

*****

 "Just sign here, and down here, and over here," Annie pointed to the appropriate lines on the mortgage document.  Lorelai and Sookie eagerly grabbed their pens and signed their names, giggling happily.

"More coffee?"  Luke asked, coming up to their usual table.  For the past two weeks, the girls had been meeting at the corner table, getting things organized.  Often, Annie would stay until he closed the place down, pouring over the numerous files she had on the Dragonfly.  Lorelai and Sookie had been busy looking into furnishings, appliances for Sookie's kitchen and other fun stuff.

"My hero," Lorelai grinned, holding out her coffee cup. 

"So you own it now, right?"  Luke asked, smiling back.  

"Yup.  Of course, there are about 500 more pieces of paper to sign…" Lorelai groaned and turned her attention back to Annie.

Luke headed back behind the counter, where Jess was getting ready to leave.

"Where you going?"  Luke asked, a little more harshly than he intended. 

"Out."  

"Out where?  With who?"

"Just out, Luke," Jess headed out the door, and Luke followed, unappeased.

"Jess, hold on.  You know your dad's showing up today.  When will you be back?"  He stood in front of his nephew, blocking his path, arms crossed.

"I'll be back when I'm back," Jess tried to step around Luke and failed.  "What _is it with you?"_

"Jess, come on.  Don't give me a hard time today, o.k.?"  Jess walked around him, and Luke followed. "This is going to be hard enough," he began.

"Yeah right, Luke.  Your headache is gone as of tomorrow," Jess shot at him.  Luke sighed.

"Is that really what you think Jess? After a year now, this is what you think?"  Jess looked down at his feet.

"Nah, guess not," he said, less sarcastically than usual.

"Well, good… cause, it's not…true I mean. I'm…going to miss having you around." Luke looked around uncomfortably.

"Yeah, to clean up the diner." Jess grinned, and Luke smiled back appreciatively. 

"Yeah, for stuff like that.  Where are you going?" he tried again.  Jess sighed.

"Over to Rory's.  Then I'll come right back here, and wait for my dad like a good little son.  I promise Luke."  Luke nodded.

"What are you two going to do? You and Rory, I mean," Luke continued to follow Jess down the street.

"Break up.  There's not much point to anything else," he shrugged.

"Really?  Wow.  I didn't really think about it like that, I mean, I thought you two were all lovey-dovey and all that crap," Jess laughed. 

"She's just a girl," he tried to be nonchalant. "Even if she _is_ a Gilmore," he added with a smirk.

"She's not just a girl, I'm not buying it," Luke argued.  He stopped walking, and Jess continued, shaking his head.

"Let it go Luke, I have," he called behind to his uncle.  Luke watched him go and headed back to the diner.

 *****

"O.K., I think we're done for the day," Annie started collecting the papers as Luke walked back into the diner. "Oh, ouch," she rubbed her side as a cramp squeezed her side for what felt like the 50th time that day.

"Are you alright?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  Annie smiled weakly.  

"Sure, don't worry.  Just a cramp.  So anyway, did you guys like that trade show out in Boston?" She changed the subject skillfully.  

"It was awesome.  I had no idea they even had stuff like that," Sookie said excitedly.  Annie had directed Lorelai and her to a convention/trade show for Inn and hotel owners in Boston that weekend, and the ladies had come back with some great ideas.  "Everything's coming together," she sung.

Lorelai was unconvinced by Annie's change of topics.  "Are you sure you're o.k.?" she asked again.  

"I'm fine, Lorelai. I promise," Annie said.  "I should probably head on home," she tried to lift her briefcase and bags of paperwork and failed.  

"I'll help you home," Lorelai offered.  Luke walked over to help them out.

"Here, let me get that," he grabbed the heaviest bag from Lorelai. "How'd you even get these here in the first place?"  he grunted.

"There are wheels on that one," Annie pointed to the bag. "Really, you don't need to make a big deal out of it," Annie sighed as Luke and Lorelai commandeered her belongings. "Fine, come on then," she gave up.  Truthfully, she was tired, more tired than she had been.

The three made their way down to Annie's house on Peach Street.  Lorelai proceeded to give Luke a hard time about leaving the diner for the second time.

"Enough Lorelai, it's not busy and Caesar can take care of it," he said, exasperated.  

"But aren't you afraid a great big hole will open and the diner will get sucked into a parallel universe Angel and Buffy style if you aren't there 24/7?"

"I am not there 24/7 Lorelai," he rolled his eyes as they came up to Annie's walk.

"I haven't been in here before," Lorelai stated, looking at Annie.  "How come I haven't been here before?"

"It's a mess still.  I'm still unpacking."  She fumbled for her keys and opened the door, kicking the mail out of her way.  Lorelai and Luke stepped into the foyer.

She hadn't been kidding.  There were still boxes stacked in the front hall, a stack of mail piled by the door.  Annie glanced down, and let out a little gasp as she recognized a familiar envelope.  "Jake," she whispered to herself, wondering how in the hell she was going to bend down to pick up his letter.

"What sweetie?"  Lorelai asked, glancing down at the mail. She bent down and gathered it up.

"Nothing.  Thanks," Annie smiled and practically grabbed the mail from her. "This way," she stepped over a fallen box and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.  Luke and Lorelai followed.

The kitchen was in better shape, mostly unpacked and clean enough. Lorelai glanced into the dining room and saw that it seemed virtually untouched.

"So Annie, you must be busy getting the baby room together," Lorelai offered as an excuse.  Annie sighed and sat at the table.  

"I wish. I just don't have any energy right now.  It's crazy, I know, I'm down to the wire and the baby's coming in a month or so, but God, it's a lot tougher than I expected."  Annie twirled Jake's letter in her hands anxiously, and for the first time, Lorelai caught a glimpse of the loneliness Luke had told her about weeks ago.  She sat down next to Annie and took her hand.

"Honey, we can help you with all that.  You're in the home stretch now; you should be sitting back and bossing people around.  I've probably got you working too hard…" Lorelai admonished herself.  Annie shook her head, but Lorelai continued. "Luke and I can stop by and help you get everything together," Lorelai offered.

"You guys are busy- Jess leaves today, Rory's heading to college in a week- the last thing you need to be doing is taking care of me right now.  I'll figure it out, somehow," she said.  Lorelai glanced up at Luke for help.

"Don't be stupid.  Of course we're going to help you out for crying out loud.  You should have asked sooner," he said gruffly.  Annie started to protest, and he interrupted, "do not even try to argue, it's been decided," he finished.  "Come on Lorelai, let's let Annie rest for now. We'll figure out a schedule later," he gently grabbed Lorelai's arm, helping her to her feet.  

"You do have stuff, don't you?  Do we need to go shopping?" Lorelai asked as Luke dragged her out.  Annie nodded.

"That was the easy part.  Moving it here, setting it up, that's what's so difficult.  Thanks guys, really," she said with a weak smile.  Luke and Lorelai headed out the front door, and Lorelai grabbed her arm back.

"What's with the rush job mister?"  she asked, annoyed.

"Did you see her letter?" 

"No, why?"

"She's itching to read that, not talk to us.  It had a military seal on it," Luke mentioned.

"Oh.  You're so smart!"  Lorelai threw an arm around him and hugged him tightly.  "You're a softy too.  But can you believe that house?"

"I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner.  How is she supposed to put stuff together by herself? We should have known," Luke admonished himself. Lorelai smiled up at him.  

"You're such a good guy," he blushed.  "No really, you are.  You're just a great guy."

"What is it- good or great," her cracked a joke to avoid his discomfort.

"Both," Lorelai smiled at him.  "And I think you have a crush…" Luke groaned.

"Not again, please.  No, no, no," he denied the accusation.

"Come on, I mean, no one would blame you, she's smart and sweet and funny…" _why am I pushing this?  Do I really want to hear that he has a crush on Annie?  _

_Why is she pushing this?_  "I don't, I promise.  She's too young."

"She's three years younger than me,"

"Which makes her five years younger than me.  She's too bubbly…"

"Too bubbly?"

"I don't know… you asked.  I get the feeling that if she wasn't 8 months pregnant she'd be bouncing off the walls.  Her hair reminds me of Rachel, and I find that slightly irritating.  And, finally, she's totally in love with her marine guy, and I don't make it a habit to go after girls who are in love with other people," he paused for a moment, thinking of Nicole and her Michael.  He shook the thought from his head. "She's not my type."

"Not your type? She is a lawyer, isn't she?"  Lorelai teased as they made their way back into the diner.

"Enough, please.  Do you believe me?  About Annie?"  It was important she believed him, and he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, I believe you.  So I guess that just means you're a wonderful guy all around, with no ulterior motives," she smiled up at him, and caught herself looking more intently into his eyes than she intended.  _Damn, I'm losing it._

"Good.  So are you going to come by and meet Jess's Dad tonight?"  Luke changed the subject and walked behind the counter. 

"Wouldn't miss it.  Is he cute?" Lorelai teased.

"Does it ever stop with you?"  The thought irritated him to no end.  Lorelai and Jimmy?  

"Sorry, sorry.  Yes, I will be here, with Rory, dinner at seven, right?  I will see you then crabby pants."

"Wonderful guy to crabby pants in," he looked at his watch "thirty seconds flat- a new record."  He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fickle," Lorelai threw the words over her shoulder as she sashayed out the door.  Luke watched her leave until she was out of sight.

*****

"Oh my God, did he close the diner?  Oh, Rory, he closed the diner!"  Lorelai practically skipped up the street as she and Rory made their way to Jess's goodbye dinner.  "Please, please, please, tell me I can mock him for this!"

"Mom, he's probably under a lot of stress right now," Rory tried to be mature as her mother bounced around her.

"You're right!  This will be the perfect thing to lighten the mood! I knew you'd be all for it," she rubbed her hands together wickedly.  "Here's what you do," she schemed.  Rory gave up all hope of stopping her.  They stepped onto the front stoop and turned to each other.

"Ready?" Lorelai whispered fiendishly.  Rory nodded.  "Here goes…"

Lorelai and Rory burst into the door, panicked and wild.  "Quick, Rory, to the phone, call 911." she shouted, sending Rory racing.  "Luke?  Good God, what have they done to you?"  She called out, searching madly around the diner.  Nicole, seated at the formally set table in the center of the diner, rolled her eyes as Jimmy and Jess jumped up at the commotion.  Lorelai grabbed Jess by both the arms and shook him "Are you alright?  Wounded?  Maimed?  What's happened to you all?"

"What the hell?"  Luke bumped into Rory as he came out from the kitchen.

"Yes, this is an emergency… something is very wrong…" Rory was saying into the phone.  Lorelai raced over to Luke and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank god, are you alright?  What happened, what did they take?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke looked at her with absolute disbelief.  

"Well, we walk up the road, Rory and me, and there's a "closed" sign on the diner, and the windows are closed and it's only," she glances at her clock "7:12 p.m.  There's no town meeting, so we assumed… robbery?" 

"Kidnapping," Rory chimed in.

"Outbreak of food poisoning."  Luke stared at her blankly for a moment, then smiled.

"It's 7:12.  You're late.  And you've scared the hell out of Jimmy," he walked around her and back into the kitchen without further comment.

"So which one is your girlfriend, and which one is your girlfriend's mother?"  Jimmy joked to his son. 

"I date the cute one."

"Hey, I heard that!" Lorelai pouted.

"Excellent entrance Lorelai.  I give it a 10 on the drama-meter," Nicole quipped.  Lorelai curtseyed with flourish, and sat down beside her.  

*****

"Well, that was interesting," Lorelai backed into the kitchen with a handful of dishes, dumping them in front of Luke.  

"Thanks." His tone of voice was strained, as if he was being short with her. Lorelai raised an eyebrow.  

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." 

Lorelai shrugged. "Jimmy seems nice enough."  Luke snorted.

"Yeah, really nice. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of Jess and Jimmy back here thanks to you," he scrubbed the dishes forcefully.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you certainly gave him reason enough to come back. You were practically in his lap by he end of the night," _shut up shut up shut up Luke.  Don't go here.  Shut up.  _

"Are you drunk?"  

"Nope."

"Luke, I was nice, I made conversation.  I was goofing off. I mean, come on; are you crazy?"

"Yeah, sure probably."  He became engrossed with washing the dishes.  Nicole stepped into the kitchen with a handful of glasses.  

"Nicole, tell him I was not flirting with _Jimmy."  Lorelai looked to the woman for help, but Nicole only shrugged. _

"Lorelai, you're a flirt, you flirt with _everyone." She stepped to Luke's side and placed the glasses in the sink, making a point to make eye contact with him.  "And __no one you flirt with should take it seriously."  _

"Thanks, I think…" Lorelai's voice trailed off as Nicole left the room. "Did she just help me or insult me?"

"Both, I think," Luke replied honestly. He dried his hands.  "She's right though.  Sorry." He threw the towel over his shoulder ceremoniously and headed back into the diner.  

_What the hell just happened here?_ Lorelai shook her head and followed him out.

"So I'm going to go then.  Nicole, always a pleasure," Lorelai waved and quickly left the diner.  

"Shit," Luke cursed softly.  

"She'll get over it."  Nicole shrugged.  "Don't worry about it.  She'll be back to flirting with _you _in no time at all."

Luke sighed.  "That's not what I was getting at Nicole," he started to say.  

"If you believe it."

"What?  What do you want right now from me?"  He threw the towel onto the table and crossed his arms angrily.

"You're still mad."

"Good observation." Nicole walked over to him in an effort to placate him.  She placed a hand on his arm and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Maybe we need a break," she offered diplomatically.

"Sure. Great.  Don't let the door hit ya'…" Luke walked away from her.

"You've completely shut down. How am I supposed to talk to you?"

"You're not.  You're leaving."

"Look, maybe I was wrong saying what I said yesterday.  Maybe we weren't ready for that discussion…"

"No.  We were more than ready." He turned his back to her.

"You know what you're doing, don't you?  You're making it convenient for yourself, so you can go on pining after her and not feel guilty about it.  You don't have to feel guilty.  Do you _really _think if you're free now, suddenly she'll come running to you with happiness and sunshine and all will be right with the world?" 

He turned to her then.  "If Michael left his wife, today, what would you do?" She shrugged.

"I'll tell you what I wouldn't do.  I wouldn't go running to him, pride be damned, ditching everything I had before like my life was dedicated to waiting for him to accept me," she said pointedly.

"And what is 'everything you have' Nicole?  What do we have now that's any better than sitting on the sidelines, carrying a torch?" He looked into his hands, defeated and tired.

"You're leaving me," she said softly.

"You're the one that left Nicole, if you were even here at all."

"Look, I'm going to go.  And I'm going to call you tomorrow, and we're going to go out tomorrow night like we planned, and we'll work this out, O.K.?" She tried a pout on him. It worked for _other_ people.  He sighed.  

"No, Nicole. I can't." He crossed his hands across his chest and stared at her, and Nicole realized there was nothing left to argue for.

"That's O.K. Luke.  It's not fun for you anymore, I can see that.  I'm sorry I did this to you, to us, because I really did like _us_ Luke," she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"We can stand here, and make half hearted promises to call and see each other every once in a while, but it would be more lies, and there aren't any lies between us.  Luke, honey, just remember- this is what breaking up is.  It hurts, and there's nothing left to show for everything you've gone through."  She looked sadly into his eyes.

" What you have with Lorelai- I would kill to have that with Michael.  Because at least I would be with him, a part of his life, and not feel so used.  What you've got… it's the Next Best Thing to the whole package deal.  Just don't forget that, O.K?"  

 With that, she gathered her purse, and walked out of his diner.

*****

So truth be told, I was going to hang on to Nicole a lot longer, but she just wanted to go.  It puts a kink or two in my plans later, but I think I'll get over it.  Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a big fan of writing Rory and Jess, primarily because this is Java Junkie fic, but partly because the show has made them into such annoying characters lately.  So don't be disappointed if there aren't a lot of fun scenes between them.  Thanks for the reviews guys- they are great motivators to ditch my hubby and write obsessively.  :)


	7. Paint, Princess, Paint!

"Hi Luke." Rory looked sullenly up at the surly diner owner as she sat at the counter. "Two coffee's to go," she added reluctantly.

"Oh that's just crazy," he muttered, staring out the window. He watched as Lorelai made her third circle around the block outside the diner. Rory had joined her for the first two. "Here." He handed Rory the coffees he had prepared five minutes before she had even walked in. "And go give her this." Rory looked oddly at the screwdriver. "Just give it to her."

"No message?"

"No, let it drive her crazy until she comes in and asks me."

Rory grinned. "Since when have you figured my mom out?" Luke shrugged. "You do know, you better have a meaning for it when she comes in or she'll kill you. And please, god, tell me it's not that you want to start screw" Luke turned red and interrupted her

"Out. Now. Man, you better get your butt out to college before she rubs off on you completely."

"Bet you wish she'd rub off' on"

"_Now_ Gilmore," he pointed to the door, and Rory left, chuckling.

"Did he kick you out? I am going to go kick his ass..." Lorelai looked ready for a fight. "What is _that_?" She pointed to the screwdriver.

"It's a present to you, from Luke. And I already asked, it doesn't mean he wants to screw around." Lorelai gave her daughter a horrified look.

"Well what _does_ it mean then?" Lorelai glanced back into the diner where Luke was doing his best to ignore her. 

"Mom, there's Lane and Dave I'm going to get going, O.K.? "

"Fine kid, leave me with the mystery. Hey, you'll be back later tonight though, right? We're going to spend some quality time together?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it, especially since you invited Grandma. It should be fun, as long as you two don't fight"

"We've been doing really well, Rory, that's why I invited her. Go, have fun. I'll probably be going over Inn stuff with Sookie and Annie today anyway." Lorelai returned her attention to the screwdriver, debating whether or not to go in. Her curiosity won out, and she skulked into the diner.

"So what's this mean?" she asked shortly.

"Oh, and good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Don't be all nice to me. We're fighting." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No we're not."  


"Um, I think I know when I'm fighting with someone." She was getting irritated.

"Well, I'm not fighting with you, so we're not fighting."

"That's not the way it works," she wagged the screwdriver at him as he took away her to-go cup and threw it away. "Hey!"

Luke reached for a mug and poured her a fresh cup. She eyed it suspiciously.

"We're not fighting, because I don't want to fight with you." He paused. "I'm sorry," he said finally. Lorelai was caught off guard.

"Well, you should be."

"I am."

"Because, I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know."

"Yeah. Good." She turned the screwdriver over in her hands. "So what's this mean?"

"I figured, if you were up to it, we'd go over to Annie's today and put her stuff together for her. I called her this morning and she said ten would be fine. I've got Caesar to cover the shift- I might duck out for an hour around noon, but I'll be back." 

"Goodie. A project. I've been so bored lately," Lorelai sipped her coffee happily. This morning was turning out much better than she had expected.

"She hasn't bought any paint, so she said you could stop by and get some ideas for colors earlier if you want."

"I love to paint," she danced happily on her stool. 

"I know." Lorelai finished her coffee and hopped off the stool. "Not so many cans of paint this time, O.K.? It's just a little room." Luke watched her dance out of the diner, the proverbial weight lifted from his shoulders.

***** 

"Annie?"

"In here Lorelai," Annie called from up the stairs. Lorelai bounded up, heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Good morning!" Annie smiled as she sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles of baby stuff. "I forgot how fun this stuff was. I bought it almost four months ago, and it's been in boxes since."

"So, what are we looking at here?" Lorelai sat down in front of her and grabbed a box.

"Well, let's start with these," Annie reached into the pocket of her maternity overalls and pulled out three little figurines. "At risk of being too Genevieve, here is my inspiration for the room,'" She handed the figurines to Lorelai. 

"When I was a freshman in college, Jake was stationed in Okinawa, Japan. He used to send me little stuff every once in a while. These are netsuke, Japanese figurines." Lorelai closely examined the small animals. 

"The first one that looks like a little dragon thingy is a Kirin. Here, Jake wrote what they stand for," she produced an old letter from the same pocket and read. "'The emblem of kindness and virtue, the kirin is a vegetarian and is so gentle a creature that it won't even walk on grass lest it crush the living beings that take shelter there.' Isn't that nice? In college I decided to be a vegetarian for that year. Blech, I don't recommend it. The tiger one, that's for luck, courage and strength, all of which I'll need for this baby, and the last one there- I had a thing for collecting frogs- that one's a toad but close enough that one is for luck and persistence."

"Wow, you kept these for a long time."

"I know. They're my favorite ones- I have a whole collection of them somewhere in these boxes that I'd like to display in here. So yeah, all this stuff has a Japanese theme, and the colors are red and black and cream, which are supposed to be good, stimulating colors for the baby. Oh, and look at what I ordered-" she tried to reached for a large picture frame and tried to rock herself closer to it, until Lorelai finally reached over and picked it up for her. "That's "Emily" in Japanese. I had it framed a while ago."

"Emily?"

"Emily, Emma it's what I'm naming the baby." Lorelai nodded. "It after Jake's mother," she added quietly.

Lorelai was dying to ask her a million questions- things like, how did you even meet Jake and what's he like? It was killing her to let the story come out in pieces like this, but sense told her not to pry just yet, anyway.

"So, what can I color match for the walls?" Lorelai stood up and helped hoist Annie to her feet.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to get stuck. You can take one of these, and this" Annie collected a pillow and another piece of artwork and sent Lorelai off with a pretty good idea of what to get.

*****

"Ready Mr. Fix-it?" Lorelai popped her head into the diner and looked around.

"Yeah, one second," Luke finished ringing up a customer, stepped around the counter and grabbed his toolbox.

"Bert! Oh Bert, how I've missed you!" Lorelai fawned over the toolbox.

"Yeah, I'm sure he missed you too," Luke grouched. It was hot out, and suddenly painting didn't seem like the best idea in the world. 

"No you don't, do not be a grouch!" Lorelai wagged her finger at him as they walked down the street to Annie's. "This is going to be fun!" She jumped and twirled around, midair, and practically landed on him. 

"Yeah, O.K., I get it" he helped steady her. She changed, he noticed, into grubbier clothes for painting- ripped jean shorts and the patented Lorelai tight t-shirt. This one was pink and read: "Hail to the Princess."

"Come on, slowpoke!" she bounded up the front walk to Annie's. He was about to come back with some smart remark about him being the one carrying everything, but she was already too far ahead. "Hurry up!" Well, at least she was holding the door open for him. Small miracles.

"Annie?" Lorelai called into the house.

"What if she's sleeping loudmouth?"

"She's expecting us," Lorelai reasoned. She was about to scream again when Annie poked her head over the upstairs railing.

"Come on up!" Luke and Lorelai trudged up the stairs and into the baby's room. It was still in a disarray, albeit a slightly more organized disarray. Annie looked at them guiltily.

"I tried to clean up as best I could, but I got tired again. At least I'm not so nauseous anymore, thank God," she smiled, and looked more refreshed than she had the previous day.

"You're nauseous Annie? How often?" Annie looked at her questioningly. "It just seems odd, this far along, to be sick and everything" Lorelai trailed off, trying not to alarm Annie, who looked uncomfortable at the question. "Have you talked to your doctor?" 

"I put a call in," Annie blatantly lied, and felt terrible for it. She tried to change the subject as best as she could. "So where should we get started?"

"Well, _you_ should go downstairs, watch television, read a contract or whatever you think is fun or relaxing. Luke and I will take care of stuff," Annie started to protest, and Lorelai hushed her. "You can't lift, you can't bend down, and you _cannot _be around when we start painting- the fumes are totally dangerous. So you'll have to make your best attempt at being a lazy butt and leave this to us. When it comes to the details, we'll come down and ask you. I promise, this room will be perfect." Luke watched silently as Lorelai fussed over Annie, helping her down the stairs.

"Well, I could get a jump start on some of the Dragonfly stuff" Annie was saying as they left.

Luke walked into the baby room and looked around. Linens and stuffed animals were strewn about the room in different boxes; the box of parts for the crib leaned against a corner, and the other furniture had been left, probably by the movers, practically in the middle of the room. _In a month, there'll be a baby in here, fussing and smiling and making a mess in this place._ The drift of his thoughts caught him by surprise, as much so now as it had when he asked Nicole about kids. Nicole. She hadn't called, and he hadn't expected her to, or wanted her to, for that matter. The mess of it was still fresh in his mind, and he was keeping it to himself for a while. The last thing he needed was Lorelai cooing all over him, telling him how sorry she was, how he'll find somebody someday, like she had when Rachel left. 

"Earth to flannel man," the echo of her voice as she spoke into her cupped hands startled Luke from his thoughts.

"I'm just trying to figure out where to begin " he lied. 

"At the beginning, of course. I think the best thing we can do is clear the place and get the paint on the walls. Then maybe get the furniture together and keep going from there" Lorelai took charge, and as usual, Luke relinquished the reins to her. 

*****

"My arm is going to fall off," Lorelai said for what had to be the millionth time. Luke sighed, put his paintbrush down and walked over to the other side of the room, where Lorelai had been painting the trim. 

"Stand up," he said authoritatively. She looked up at him from the floor, her eyes wide and expressive, as always. She smiled and he forgot what he was doing there _right._ _Focus._ She reached out her arm and he pulled her to her feet.

"What?" He didn't say a word, but took the paintbrush out of her hand a put it back in the pan, hanging onto her hand in the process. Lorelai stood, puzzled, as he proceeded to lift her arm slowly, until it was directly above her head. She found herself holding her breath, the sound of the Beetle's "Help" coming from the radio the only interruption in the stillness. Still holding her hand, he walked around her, staring intently at her shoulder. He led her arm out to the side, and she could feel the tickle of his breath on the back of her neck as her stood behind her. She started to turn her head to look at him.

"Don't move," he warned, and she snapped her head forward, utterly confused. Her arm extended, Luke shook it, then let it drop to her side. "I think you'll live," he whispered into her ear. She turned and smacked him.

"Jerk," she laughed, pushing him again. 

"Hey, you're the one who was worried about permanent damage ow!" He grabbed her by the arms as she tried to smack him again, her momentum causing her to land squarely in his chest. 

"Smart ass," she smiled, breathless at her assault. 

"Whatever you say, Princess," he let her go and pushed her back towards her paintbrush, smacking her in the ass in the process. She feigned an aversion to his actions.

"Are you getting fresh with me young man?" She chided him, still glowing from being called a princess. 

"Paint, Princess, paint-" he shook his brush at her and pointed to the wall. He tried to ignore the rush of giddiness that enveloped his mind, or the way it felt to be close to her. _This is the next best thing,_

*****

"It's official. I'm dying of starvation," Lorelai laid on the drop cloth, staring up at the ceiling, her arm draped over her head dramatically. Her declaration didn't even garner a response from Luke. She peeked out from under her arm. "What, no test to see if I'll live?" 

"Nope."

"Hmmph. I see how much you care."

"Lorelai Gilmore, it is a medical certainty that you will not die of starvation for the next six weeks at least. I know how you eat, I feed you every day. I'm not concerned." He stepped back, examining his work. He and Lorelai had been painting for the last three hours, and they were just about finished- touch ups aside, and it looked pretty good. He joined Lorelai on the floor and laid back, his head next to hers.

"We did a pretty good job quickly enough," he seemed pleased.

"Has it earned us a food break?" Lorelai pleaded.

"We had sandwiches an hour ago," he teased. She reached over and pinched his arm. "Hey!" Luke rubbed him arm.

"That's how my poor empty tummy feels." Luke grunted. Lorelai tilted her head to look at him; his eyes were closed, he looked relaxed. "Tired?"

"A little. It's hot up here." Lorelai nodded and leaned her head so it rested close enough to his that they were touching. She closed her eyes too. 

"We should take a nap," Lorelai yawned. 

"I thought you were hungry?

"Now I'm tired."

"Well, we can't laze around her all day," he turned his head towards hers, and she thought she felt the trace of his lips on her forehead before he sat up. The notion brought her back to awareness quicker than a cold splash of water. Before she could even think, he was up and on his feet. "Come on, let's eat again," he sighed, smiling. "Then we can get to getting the rest of this stuff together."

She followed him down the stairs, staring at his back, trying to chase the thoughts running through her head. "Annie?" He called softly down the stairs.

"Hey guys. I was going to come up and see you," Annie waddled into the foyer. "Come on, I made chicken salad." Luke took the rest of the stairs two at a time and walked past Annie to the kitchen. Lorelai took more time. "Lorelai? Are you O.K.?" Annie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, must be the paint fumes," she joked halfheartedly. _Just stop thinking, stop imagining things girl. The paint IS getting to your head_.

"Took you long enough," Luke teased as she walked into the kitchen. He handed her a full plate of food.

"Always serving me," Lorelai quipped.

"You are the Princess," he said for the third time that day. Lorelai looked at him, the question on your face. "It's on your shirt, Lorelai," Luke pointed to her chest. She blushed, embarrassed that she had thought it was anything more. 

"Of course. Good to see you pay attention," she muttered, sitting down. _Gather yourself_. She looked up at him with a dazzling smile to cover her tracks.

"So you're in a good mood Annie. What's up?" She changed the focus of attention to her friend.

"I got my letter," Annie smiled. "It's about a week late, which made me edgy. But he's fine, I guess. He can be vague about the details." 

Lorelai put her fork down and stared at Annie. "O.K. It's killing me. I have to know the story."

"It's a long story," Annie sighed.

"I gathered. But I'm dying to know if you're willing to share," she added. Luke looked expectantly at Annie as well. He had been just as curious as Lorelai, and though the crazy Gilmore's imaginary stories about Annie and Jake had entertained him for most of the morning, he was curious about the truth. 

"Yeah, I guess I am. I haven't talked about it much," she paused. "Well, not with anybody really. My dad didn't really ask the details or anything. I told Travis a little butif you're sure it won't bore you," Annie looked at Luke and Lorelai, who seemed interested. Sighing, she sat down with some effort, and started to tell them about her marine.

*****

FYI: the next chapter will be the summary of Annie's relationship with Jake- not a lot of Gilmore Girl action, but it's kind of necessary. I hope you guys enjoy Annie enough to get through it. J 

Also, I found a great website about Netsuke, and practically quoted them, so here's the reference:


	8. Annie's Story

Wow This is looooong. It's hard to sum up a whole story in just one chapter. So anyway, I hope you like Annie and Jake and their story. I tried to write it a little differently, so it wasn't all first-person story-telling. I promise, more fun Java Junkie stuff in the next chapter I've already started it, so I know I'm not a liar. This is just a short diversion. Hope you like it.

*****

My parents were young when they had me, barely out of high school. My mom waited tables while my dad worked the night shift for UPS and went to college in the afternoon. Jake grew up in the same neighborhood; we went to grade school together. His mom died, and his dad went to jail, and he moved away when I was in the second grade. I didn't see him again until 8 years later. I was working at a train station just outside of Boston, and then there he was.

June,1988

" Umm, crap. Hold on one second." Annie punched the ancient keyboard ferociously, her multicolored bracelets clinking against each other. "Come on you stupid" She banged on the side of the monitor. She glanced around nervously, thankful this place hadn't been busy since she started working there two days ago. The customer in front of her had been the only one she had seen that morning. "There!" She said triumphantly. The screen popped up and Annie flashed a toothy grin at the young man in front of her. "Welcome to the Weston Station train depot. Now, what can I get for you?"

"I need to pick up my ticket," he was soft-spoken, polite, with a hint of a southern accent. He kept his head low, unfolding a paper in front of him. "Here's the confirmation number," he looked up at her through deep blue eyes and handed her the sheet.

"Right O.K." she typed the number into the system and tapped her fingernails impatiently as she waited for the information to pop up, glancing back to smile at him every now and again. "Here we go, a one way to North Carolina? Do you have your I.D. Mr. Eden?"

Jake paused for a moment, unnerved by being called Mr.' "Yeah, sure, right here," he fumbled with his wallet and handed her his driver's license. _Jake Eden birthday 06/17/ 1970. Jake Eden_ She glanced back up at the man in front of her and then back at the license.

"Is there something wrong?" Jake asked, his tone steady despite his nervousness. 

"You're Jake Eden did you grow up around here? I think I went to school with you. I lived in Wayland, off of Jackson road." This time Jake couldn't completely hide his surprise.

"I lived there once, yes," he said cautiously. Annie's smile widened.

"I knew it. We rode the bus together- I was in first grade, you must have been in third or something. I had a huge crush on you!" he blushed, the redness creeping over his cheeks. Annie leaned over the counter and continued. "We were getting off the bus at school and that horrible little girl what was her name? ShannonMoretnson. Shannon Moretnson, evil girl. She shoved me out of her way and I- smack," she slapped her hands together, "slid right on my knees in the pavement," he watched her remembering, eyes looking up into the air, a soft smile on her face. 

He remembered her. 

"You grabbed my books, held my hand and took me to the nurses' office cause my knees were bleeding. You were so nice- I tried so hard to be brave in front of you. That afternoon I went home and told my momma I was going to marry you." He was still blushing, she noticed, just barely. He was no longer that skinny little boy that helped her into the school that year. He was taller than her father, which put him over 6 feet. He looked as if he worked hard labor outside; his arms were muscular and his tan reached as far as the edges of his shirt sleeve.

"You have a good memory," he said with a small smile. She twirled a golden curl of hair in her fingers. 

"So, what the heck are you doing out this way? I thought you moved to Mississippi or something after after." She didn't know the details of his move, only that it came after his mother died, and nobody ever wanted to tell her why. 

"Close. Tennessee. I lived with my aunt out there."

"So you're going to North Carolina by way of Massachusetts?" she teased. He shook his head.

"I wanted to visit my mom's grave," he said in the same soft tone. Annie's smile faded. 

"Oh. Sorry to pry," she looked down at her hands. "Oh, here's you're license back. I'll just print this out for you," she busied herself, embarrassed. "Your train leaves at 6:30. It's only 1:45," she glanced at her watch, the back up at him. "Are you just going to wait around here the whole time?" 

He nodded, walking over to the sitting area. "I don't really have anyplace else I wanted to go to or anything." 

"Oh. Well, it isn't going to be all that exciting around here at all. My boss says that since the new station opened up three months ago just outside of Waltham, no one swings by here anymore." Annie walked around the counter and sat down in the waiting area across from Jake. He was startled by her brazenness as she continued to engage in conversation with him. "I just started working here three days ago. I turned 16 in May and managed to avoid the whole work thing until my dad got sick of it and said 'young lady, you need to enhance your moral character and get a job,' " her voice dropped low and cartoon-like as she imitated her father. "So I got a job out here just to irritate him. We moved to Boston when my dad got his new job, but I still have friends out in Wayland," she barely paused for a breath as she continued her chatter. Her boss never stayed for more than an hour, yesterday she did crossword puzzles all day and read book after book, she was bored stiff and the friend who she had gotten the job with had quit the first day. Jake just stared at her, amused and surprised. He couldn't' recall the last time someone had said so much to him at once- possibly, no one had.

"You sure talk a lot," he drawled when she stopped to breathe. She turned red and started to stand up.   


"I'm sorry, you probably want to be left alone," she looked wounded and stood up. _Wait, no_, _that's not what I meant. Shit say something._ His eyes followed her as she walked back around the counter and sat down at on her stool. She kept her eyes lowered and picked up a book and started reading. _Damn._ Jake sighed and picked up his magazine.

++++ half an hour later

Not one damn person had walked through the door to break the silence between Jake and Annie. She kept glancing up at him obsessively as she pretended to read. _Stupid boy. Stupid cute boy I used to know. Stupid me, yapping away like an annoying little chatty-kathy. Stupid._ She turned the page angrily without reading a word on it.

"What are you reading?" Jake finally broke the silence and Annie almost fell off her chair.

"Nothing, I'm just bored," she answered honestly. 

"Me too," he added, uncomfortable by his attempts at conversation. 

"So" Annie started to walk around the counter again and resumed her position in front of him. "Where are you going? Well, I know you're going to North Carolina. Why?" 

"It's where I got stationed, for boot camp."

"You're joining the army?"

"Marines," he corrected. Annie didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Well, that sounds terrifying," she settled on honesty. He laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," he smiled, and it lit up his face. 

"Annie?" her boss burst through the door, and she stood up suddenly, banging her knee on the row of chairs. 

"Ouch. Over here," she called, hobbling to the counter. "He'll only be here for a minute," she whispered. He watched as her boss blustered on about staying behind the counter, yadda yadda yadda. A couple walked in and she helped them with their tickets, and the station filled up a little more as the 2:30 train pulled into the station. Jake just watched her, quietly, as she smiled at the passengers and helped them along. Occasionally, she would glance over at him and give him a wink, and his stomach would jump. The train left and Annie wandered back over. 

"My shift is up in about half an hour. I have some paperwork and stuff I have to do maybe we could get coffee or something?" she looked at him shyly, and he nodded. "O.K. then!" she almost tripped over her legs as she walked back. She asked out a boy _wait until I tell June what she missed quitting so soon._

*****

We went out for coffee, and I talked more and he listened more. Before he left, I gave him my address- I told him to write me if he had the chance. I never thought he would, really- he was so quiet and I thought he had just been humoring me. But he did, and the letters at first were short and simple. It was easy to forget about him and start going out with other guys though, and it wasn't like we had even been dating or anything. At first I was embarrassed and stopped writing to him all together, but he kept sending me a letter every couple of weeks, and I told him I was seeing so-in-so, he'd say congratulations, and we were writing again. He'd politely ask about the boyfriends I had, but we'd mostly talk about other stuff.

I saw him after he got out of boot camp; he stopped by for the day and we hung out a little bit. He was even taller, I remember, and more quiet, if it was possible. He came back a year later to take me to prom after Jerry Breckenstien dumped me a week before for some slutty cheerleader. He flew out here and rented a tux and we took pictures at my mom's house. I chickened out at the last minute, not really wanting to show up with my "stand-in" date after everyone knew I got dumped. He understood, and he took me out for dinner to some restaurant that was way too expensive. We went bowling afterwards, formal attire and all. I don't think I missed the prom at all.

We kept writing all through college- he came to my graduation ceremony and took me out for dinner when I got accepted to Yale. There was one time we tried dating, almost, but it didn't really work with the distance. I'd go over and take care of his mom's grave now and then, and we'd exchange pictures and little gifts and what not. There's so much to tell- I'm trying to sum up, honest, but we're talking almost 13 years of little histories here.

So anyway, fast-forward to last March. I hadn't gotten a letter in almost six months. Jake thrived in the Marines- he was a member of the Special Ops- Marine Force Recon. I'd start to get letters with lines blacked-out by some military group or another (as if 'hi, how you doing in law school' was really top-secret or something), and he couldn't ever really tell me where he was at an given time. I wasn't surprised when I hadn't heard from him, there wasn't any real talk of war or whatever then, but it was odd; in 13 years, I'd heard from him at least every three months or so. His letters were getting longer, like his mind was starving for conversation and I was the only one feeding it. 

March, 2002

"Morning Lois," Annie picked up her mail at the admin.'s desk, briefcase in tow. "How was your weekend?"

"Good. It was fine," she said hurriedly. "Miss Goodspeed, there's an officer in your office," 

"Excuse me?" Lois nodded, standing up to whisper.

"He came in about 7 a.m., wanting to speak to you. I told him you'd be in around 8:30, but he insisted on waiting."

"A police officer?"

"No. Military," Lois nodded knowingly. Annie's heart skipped a beat, her stomach dropped. Jake wasn't one for surprises; he would have called. _Shit. _ "Thanks, Lois, um, hold my calls, I guess?" She shrugged, straightened her shoulders, and headed into her office.

"Good morning," she said, too cheerfully for her own taste. "What can I do for you?" The officer stood, and she shook his hand and hurried herself around him to sit at her desk. _Stay calm. Calm"_

"Miss Goodspeed," he began

"He's dead. Isn't he?" she blurted out the words. _Nice. Good calm._ The man didn't speak for a moment, and she sat in the silence, panicking. A million thoughts ran through her head, _I should have written him more, talked to him on the phone or something- I've been neglecting his poor mom's grave for almost a year, I only spent a day with him last time he was here, and he was in for almost a week damn it_! She started to tear up.

Major Jeffrey Simmons didn't know what to make of the woman sitting before him. He came here expecting to tell her how awful she had been but she looked generally upset. "Would it matter to you if he was?" The words sounded harsher once he spoke them. 

Annie's worry turned to absolute anger. "Excuse me? Who the hell are _you_ and what exactly do you want here?" She was incensed. Simmons acknowledged is tactical error- she was becoming hostile.

"My apologizes. Let me start again. I am Major Jeffery S. Simmons, and a friend of Jake Eden, your boyfriend," he hesitated at the word and looked disdainfully around the room, where he hadn't found any evidence his statement was correct.

"Jake is a friend, yes. What is this about Major Jeffery S. Simmons?" She mocked him haughtily. _Boyfriend?_

Simmons sighed. This was not going well. He hadn't expected Jake's woman to be emotional. The opposite, actually, considering.

"Look, allow me to lose my professional composure and tell you that you are seriously freaking me out right now, and I want to know what the hell is going on. I assume it's about Jake, and I assume that it's not good. So spill," she stood up, slammed her hands on her desk and stared at him. 

"If you'll just calm down,"

"Don't _even_ tell me to be calm."

"Fine, please, sit." She glared at him and took her seat. "When if the last time you heard from Major Eden?" Annie opened her desk drawer and pulled out a large envelope.

"The last letter was postmarked June 24, 2001," she flicked the envelope across the desk to Maj. Simmons. 

"He didn't write to you at _all?" _Maj. Simmons seemed perplexed, and he was flustered for a moment. "I thoughtI owe you an apology. If my attitude was less than inviting, it is only because I thought you had been ignoring the entire situation."

Annie wanted to scream. "_What_ situation?"

"Three months ago Maj. Eden came back from a FR mission wounded in battle," Annie felt nauseous. 

"What battle?" Simmons shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, never mind, it's probably delta blue, code purple vector classified or some shit," she muttered. "How badly?"

"Maj. Eden's been in the hospital at Camp Lejeune since. His jaw, broken and wired shut. Both of his legs were severely crushed, as well as his right arm. He's got three broken ribs that we know of. He was treated for head trauma when they brought him in but has recovered from those injuries. He's started physical therapy, but the recovery is slow." Annie sat speechless. "He's been at the hospital for a long time, Annie. He needs to go home, and he can't go by himself. I should have known he'd have too much pride to have someone contact you or write to you himself."

"What are you asking Major?" Annie asked softly, her thoughts muddled

"He doesn't have anyone else Miss Goodspeed." 

"Well, I have a smaller place, here in Boston- it's a studio, really, but I can" she started trying to piece things together.

"He needs the medical attention he gets a Camp Lejeune. He needs to be home, at _his_ home."

"You're asking me to go there? To live, at camp whatever and leave my job and take care of Jake" She didn't have an attitude, didn't ask him if he was crazy. She was simply realizing what had to be done- what he was asking her to do. _But it **is** crazy, I can't just up and leave and_

He doesn't have anyone else.

"I understand this is inconvenient, Miss Goodspeed."

"I don't know that you do," she said softly, without malice. "I haven't seen Jake for almost three and a half years. He isn't my boyfriend, or anything like that. We write to each other a lot, of course, but," Annie's word's faltered.

"I apologize then. I misunderstood your relationship. I shouldn't have bothered you, Miss." He started to get up to leave as she paced around him.

"Well, you did, so too late now." She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his chair. "He's going to be mad, you know. You're right about his pride. I don't really have a choice, do I? He's my friend, and he needs me.' Her mind was whirling a mile and minute, but one thought was clear. _ He would do this for me, no question._ "I have to talk to some people, get some things organized" she sat down and started making a list. "When are you leaving?" 

"0800 tonight."

"Wow. O.K. yeah. I can do that. I have to do some things, figure some things out" She pushed the intercom button on the phone. "Lois, I need to talk to Mark Crawford, now." Her composure regained, she made up her mind, quickly and without hesitation, like she had all her life. The sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach- that would go away. She just had to finish her list.

*****

__

I packed up some stuff and sublet my apartment and that was that. Crawford thought I was crazy, but he let me go, unpaid leave, f course, and I went. If Jake was pissed he couldn't really say- he couldn't talk at all with his jaw wired shut. I hadn't heard his voice for three years and there he was, and I still couldn't hear him talk. His house was on base and had nothing in it aside from some pictures of his mom, of me, a bed and a fridge; he didn't even own a shower curtain. He gave me carte blanche to furnish the place, and I did. The first month, when he couldn't talk, was awkward, and I filled the silence with incessant chattering. 

We got along well, though I was bored out of my mind and he didn't want help with anything, stubborn mule. Everyone assumed I was his girlfriend, and I kept the assumption going. It made more sense to people why I was there. I had my own room, of course, and my own stuff. When he was able to get up and around on one of his legs he suggested I look into helping out with the Military lawyers. He had an acquaintance that wouldn't mind "keeping me busy." So I started working with some of the guys out there- trial work, which was fascinating. Military courts are so different, the laws and procedures anyway. We were defending some guys involved in a friendly fire incident, and I was helping with some research and what not. We won.

August, 2002

"Jake! JAKE!" She skated through the kitchen, kicking off her shoes. "Jake?" She called happily, screeching to a halt at the sofa. "There you are!"

"The place isn't that big, Annie." He smiled, having grown accustomed to her penchant for loud outbursts. 

"We won!" she shouted before she dived into him for a hug. He was getting used to the constant physical contact too- she was always hugging and rubbing his back, grabbing his hand it was so strange at first, to have someone touching him all the time. She'd always been that way, sure, but a night out here and there compared to everyday well, he was getting used to it. Maybe even liked it. Maybe.

Annie jumped up again. "I have to get dressed. Benny and Carl and Ricky are waiting outside to take us out, I have to change." Jake made a face. "_You're going_ Jake. No buts about it. We're gonna have a life if I have to carry you out on my back myself." She ran to her bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse as she ran.

"Um, Major Eden?" A tentative voice from the front door. 

"Come in," he said, laboring to stand up. _God damn it,_ he cursed the pain in his legs and back. 

"It's Benny sir," Benny looked uncomfortable. "Well, sir your girlfriend is nuts," he said simply. Jake grinned.

"This is not news." _My girlfriend. Interesting._

"She asked us on the way over here where people go to celebrate, and we mentioned Diamond's and she said let's go there"

Jake nearly choked. "Does she know it's a strip club?"

"Oh yes sir, we told her over and over, but she said if that's where you go"

"I'm ready. You're ready enough I guess," she glanced at Jake in one of his patented solid black tees with jeans outfits. Jake just stared.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" 

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be a prude." Jake crossed his arms over his chest. Annie's suede skirt came just above her knees, frayed at the edges; she wore long brown boots but this wasn't the problem. Her shirt, on the other hand, _if you could call that a shirt_, he thought, looked like nothing more than a handkerchief tied loosely around her neck and midriff. Her back was practically bare.

"I don't think so,"

"I'll wear a jacket," she assured him, slipping into a short jeans jacket. "Now can we go?" 

"We're _not_ going to Diamonds Annie." His face was hard as stone, arms still crossed. 

"Well, you have no say over where we go if you're going to be a fuddy duddy and just stay here," she smiled wickedly. She had him now.

"So, I don't go, you bully these men into taking you to Diamonds, right?"

"Yup."

"If I do go, we'll go somewhere else?"

"Yup. Nice one, huh?" She grinned wickedly. Jake sighed.

"Fine." She clasped her hands together in happiness and gave him a quick kiss. She had been doing that lately- pecks on the cheek, an occasional quick kiss, like now. Maybe he was getting used to _that_ too.

+++++

"Down the hatch, gentlemen!" Annie threw her head back and swallowed what was now her fourth shot. Jake smiled and finished his off as well, watching her dance in her seat. Annie was practically bouncing around the bar, laughing with delight, flirting shamelessly, but mostly with him. "I love this song!" she exclaimed for what had to be the millionth time that night, and she got up to dance. Her jacket was long gone, which he had figured in the first place, and watching her dance by herself on the dance floor was driving him crazy. Annie far away, in a letter, a photograph- that he could handle, push out of his mind. Annie in front of you, the smell of her, the brightness- of her smile, her clothes, her laugh- they were intoxicating. 

She caught him watching her and smiled devilishly. Holding his gaze, she danced towards him, slowly, to the music. His demeanor remained cool, composed, but still he worried people could hear his heart racing madly. She was close now, and he let his eyes wander over her dancing body. Closer now, bending down over him, golden curls tickling his face. The same devilish smile she locked their gazes and stopped for a moment, eyes questioning. _Hell_. There was no stopping as he reached for her face with his good arm and brought her lips crashing into his.

She was practically in his lap, locked deeply into a maddening, ferocious kiss- pent up feelings rushing together in the culmination. He tasted like whiskey. She tasted like salt. He broke away first, and stared at her intently. She didn't really know what to say.

"Guys, I'm getting out of here," the moment was broken as Carl stumbled into them. It was late. 

  
"We'll get a ride with you then," Annie said, eyes still locked with Jake's. She tried to read them, but her own thoughts were muddy.

+++++

"Home sweet home," Annie quipped as she held the door for Jake. She'd held his hand during the car ride home, but there hadn't been much conversation. She shook out her hair and tossed the keys on the kitchen table. 

"Annie?" The question in his voice was implied, but she knew what he was getting at. _Don't think too much Jake. Don't._ She turned to face him, the same smile she flashed him at the club slowly illuminating her face. "Do we need to talk?" he offered lamely. She shook her head, closing the gap between them swiftly. "Annie," what began as a protest ended as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He took her weight with him and leaned against the door, their kisses frenzied and hot. She leaned against him and a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Oh, sorry sorry," she was breathless. "About the leaning. Sorry about _that_" she moved to kiss him again but he stopped her, cupping her face in his hand.

"Annie, you're probably drunk," he started. She shook her head. 

"Little liquid courage, that's all. I want this. Jake, _I want this._" She stared into his blue eyes. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure what _this_ is. I'm not sure what I can give you," he looked lost, absently stroking her face with his thumb. 

"We'll figure it out. I promise. Now, can I tuck you in?" she asked seductively. He nodded slowly, matching her smile with one of his own.

__

*****

But we didn't figure it out. We went from bizarre friends-with-tension to happy little couple living together like it was always meant to be- I'd go to work, come home and we'd have dinner, watch a movie, go to bed together. My room was cleared out completely by September and we were like kids playing houseJake was different, and I thought to myself- I did that, I made him laugh and smile and be a different person, and I let myself believe it.

But he was getting better, and I had a life in Boston and a job and ignoring it wasn't going to make it all go away. We had the perfect Christmas, just the two of us, with gifts and our first "I love you-s." Maybe it was so perfect because some part of us knew things were going to change.

*****

January, 2003

"Mark Crawford called again today," Jake looked over the newspaper he was reading as Annie bounced back into the kitchen, having changed out of her work clothing.

"Yeah, I know. He called me on my cell phone too," she grabbed herself an apple out of the fridge and sat with him at the table. "He has a couple of cases he wants me back to work on with him, two acquisitions he's having some contract issues with. He wants me to go one a loophole hunt." She took a huge bite out of the apple, juice dribbling down her chin. Jake wiped her chin with his thumb, and she smiled at him.

"Maybe maybe you should think about it," he said slowly. Annie swallowed hard.

"What?"

"Maybe you should think about it." He stood up and started pacing. "Annie, I doc said I'm ready to go back to active duty." 

Annie's stomach plummeted. "Well, fine, good, that means you're better so what are you going to do?" He looked at her pointedly. "You've got to be kidding me!" She jumped out of her seat. 

"Annie,"

"No! You have got to be crazy! Tell them no; tell them to go hell! There's got to be something else you can do!" Her heart hammered the inside of her chest, and she was pacing with him, eyes angry and worried and wild.

"This is what I do Annie, this is my life. I don't even know who I am if I'm not in FR."

"You almost _died _you idiot. You couldn't walk straight for almost a year. They've taken all you need to give them, Jake! No, don't," he tried to calm her down, reaching out to hold her arms. 

"So there's nothing different here, now. Nothing changes. And what the hell: 'Maybe I should think about going back to Boston?' Yeah. Translation: thanks for the time Annie, now go back to your other life cause thins one's coming to a close I said don't!" she jerked herself away from him.

"Don't Annie, I can't fight with you_stop_," he grabbed her arms, too tightly, and she flinched. He released her arms as if they burned him, staring at his hands blankly.

Annie panicked. "Jake, stop, you didn't do anything stop, don't do that to yourself. You're not like that Jake," he stepped away from her but she wouldn't leave it alone, taking his head in her hands. "Baby, please," she hugged him tightly. They stood in a silent embrace until he could gather his thoughts, until he was calm again. 

"I'm sorry," he tried to apologize and she shook her head, kissing him softly. 

"Jake, it's O.K., really. We'll just work out some other solution to all this" she started to say, breaking away from his embrace.

"What kind of solution Annie? We knew this was coming." She felt the anger welling up again, the pain his words inflicted unintentionally. "Annie, they want me to leave next week," he let out a slow breath.

She laughed bitterly. "And you're going."

"It's my job."

"It's your life," she spat out the words angrily. "Which means, I'm not."

"This is what we do Annie, we do our jobs, the difference is now we're together, we can"

"What? What can we do? Can I sit here, waiting to hear if you're alive or dead every other day, reading through the blacked-out messages, sick to death every five minutes? I love you, you jerk and that's the difference now. And if you leave next week, it'll be the _only_ difference, because we certainly won't be together any more." Jake straightened his back, willing his heart to go cold, to stop with the damn _feeling _because that was only complicating things. _She wants to leave. She's better off gone anyway._ He'd been repeating the lies to himself for the past three weeks, when he and Simmons began discussing his next mission.

"We're going to war, Annie. In a couple of months, if not sooner."

"Are you crazy? Is that supposed to make me feel _better?_" She wiped furiously at the angry tears that began stinging her cheeks. _He's leaving._

"It's my job," he sounded cold. "I'm leaving next week."

Her heart lay in a million pieces at her feet. She sucked in her tears, sucked in her breath, and matched his tone with a coldness of her own. "I don't even know what you're waiting for. You should have just sent me a letter."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"You know what, you're right. Get the hell out."

"It's my house Annie."

"I don't give a shit, I don't want to see your face, now or ever. Just get out. _Get out!_" she shoved him towards the door. Angrily, he grabbed his keys. 

"Fine." He slammed the door behind him. _Don't fall, don't break, don't let it happen_she took deep breaths and ran into the room that had been hers. She grabbed the suitcases out of the closet and started packing furiously.

"Benny, it's Annie. I need a ride; can you stop by? Right now, yeah. Thanks," she hung up the phone, wildly wandering throughout the house shoving anything she could find that she wanted into her bag until it was full. They had accumulated so much that wasn't his, or hers, but _theirs_. She grabbed the stack of pictures she had taken -of him, of camp in general, at the dance- and shoved them into her bag as well. What the hell did he need them for? _Shit._ She was crying again. Benny honked the horn outside, and she ran into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She should leave something- a note, a symbol she couldn't think of anything. So she justleft.

*****

An interesting link I found about the Marines' Force Recon:


	9. Luke's like Chocolate

"You just left?" Lorelai broke in incredulously. She and Luke had listened in silence for the last hour as Annie recalled the story of her relationship with Jake. She shocked herself by her own outburst.

"I just left. I was so mad, and headstrong, and full of damn pride and I thought maybe, if I left, he wouldn't go. Maybe"

"Maybe he'd follow you," Lorelai finished. Annie nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Luke's question was directed more at Lorelai than Annie. Both girls shrugged. 

"I know it was in the back of my head when I high-tailed it outta town right before I almost married Max. It's irrational. It's a girl thing." Lorelai shrugged.

"And it's something Jake didn't get either. Honestly, I was afraid I wasn't ever going to hear from him again. Within a week or so he had me tracked down and sent me letter after letter until I wrote him back. He told me he loved me, he understood why I had to leave- he didn't really, but he thought he did. When we went to war in March I thought I'd die of guilt at it all. There I was, mourning this huge loss in my life, puking my guts out every morning and not putting two and two together- and suddenly, the world was involved in my fear and it was everywhere- on every channel, every front page. I watched obsessively with this idea that maybe I'd see him, catch a glimpse of him or something." Annie paused, catching her breath,

"What did he say when you told him about the baby?" Lorelai asked gingerly. Annie looked at her guiltily. 

"I never told him. He doesn't know," she said flatly. "I was worried that it would distract him, upset him, he'd be angry or he'd rush home and think he had to do right by me' and make us both miserable. No, I haven't told him yet. I don't know how." She got up and started to pace.

"Oh, sweetie, really, I'm sorry" Lorelai hugged her tightly, tears welling up in her own eyes. Luke felt like an outsider, trapped in some womanly-discussion he didn't quite understand. 

"Oh let's not be silly," Annie said when she broke away, and the girls laughed at each other and wiped their tears. "It's my burden, I guess. I'm dealing with it sort of."

"O.K. then. If you need anything, you know where to come now, right?" Annie nodded. "Good. Do you have enough energy to go look at the paint job?" Luke watched in confusion as they headed upstairs, chatting about the room. 

*****

"Screwdriver?"

"Screwdriver." Luke and Lorelai kneeled over the pieces of the crib they were building. 

"Screw?"

"Screw." she giggled, and he sighed. 

"If you are going to giggle like that every time I ask for a screw, we are not playing this stupid game anymore." Lorelai had insisted they pretend to be crib-surgeons, and Luke discovered quickly that if he wanted her help, he best play along. _Oh, who am I kidding? I could do this myself. It's more fun this way,_ he admitted to himself.

"Well, stop asking for such dirty things."

"You are tainting a poor little baby's room with your trash talk." 

"Oh, fine, party pooper," she stuck her tongue out at him. "You'd probably go faster without my help anyway." She stood up and stretched, her shirt creeping up, revealing her flat belly. Luke watched out of the corner of his eye, and felt like a voyeur. "Do you need anything?" She leaned over and rubbed his shoulders.

"Nah, I should be good here," _as long as you keep doing that_

"Can you think of anything else I can do?"

"Well, this is good," he blurted, embarrassed by his outburst. She laughed richly and kneeled behind him.

"Well, good then. I feel useful." She bit her lower lip, surveying the room as she rubbed his shoulders. They had moved most of the furniture back in and hung pictures on the walls. The changing table was set, and the shelves were full of knick-knacks and stuffed animals and other baby stuff. The crib was about all they had left. 

Lorelai felt herself overtaken by an undeniable sadness. It was so much more than she had ever been able to give to Rory, in the tiny shack they had called a home for so many years.

"I wish" she started to say, pausing.

"What?" Luke stopped fussing over the crib and turned to look at her. 

"Hey now, don't move," she teased. "I was just thinking When Rory and I lived with my mom, she had this dainty little pink room I had no say in decorating, and when we when _I_ left, we didn't have any room for all this stuff I just wish things could have been different sometimes."

"Are you kidding? Rory's a great kid- she turned out great. You did a great job," Luke delivered his compliments gruffly, avoiding any undo mushiness.

"I know. I'm lucky- it could have gone so many different ways" she continued rubbing his shoulders absently until he turned abruptly.

"Don't even try to start with that nonsense. You weren't just lucky, you worked your butt off, you made sacrifices, and you did it all by yourself. Sometimes" he paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Sometimes it's easier to look at you and forget that while most of us were groaning about high school, you were working, changing diapers, looking out for Rory it's easy to forget because you make it look easy." She was staring at him as he ranted.

"Wow thanks. Thanks." It was in his eyes, his sincerity. _We're having a moment here. _ Luke turned back to the crib. _And, there it goes. _ She started rubbing his shoulders again as he worked.

*****

"Lorelai, for goodness sake, how much junk food did you _buy_?" Emily Gilmore gaped in horror as Lorelai dumped armfuls of candy bars, chips, Twinkies and other junk onto the coffee table.

"About twice as much as all this," Lorelai danced back into the kitchen to get more.

"It's all going to catch up with you one day you know," Emily warned.

"I know. I have nightmares about renegade ho-hos chasing me down and beating me senseless."

"Well, they wouldn't have that much work to do," Emily quipped.

"Mom, you just made a joke. Honey, Grandma made a joke! Golf clap?"

"Golf clap." Rory and Lorelai delivered their haughty applause.

"Yes, well, it's all this attention I'm getting from you lately, Lorelai. I don't know what to do with all the influence you've been having on me lately." Emily popped a chip into her mouth to illustrate the point.

"So, what are we watching?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"You mean you didn't pick?" Emily seemed surprised.

"Nope, I picked them out by myself grandma."

"Oh thank God." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Ouch, another jab!"

"Last time we tried this little get-together you rented Showgirls and Striptease, Lorelai."

"I was testing your ability to take a joke mother"

"Well, I'm here now so I guess I passed _that_ test. So what were you doing all day without the Inn?"

"Yeah, mom, tell grandma who you spent all day with," Rory teased.

"Yes, yes, tell me!" Emily seemed overly eager. _Don't push her, Emily, she'll only retreat_, Emily warned herself. The relationship she and Lorelai were developing was still on shaky ground.

"It's not that big of a deal," Lorelai said unconvincingly. "O.K., fine," she crossed her legs and sat in the middle of her couch, her mother to her right, Rory sitting on the ground in front of her. "Luke and I spent the day together, getting Annie's room together," she couldn't contain her wide grin.

"They had a moment," Rory added, giggling.

"A moment?" Emily joined in their giddiness.

"Maybe. Maybe a moment. Maybe nothing. I don't know!" Lorelai tilted her head onto her mothers' shoulder. "Uggh. I'm having another Luke craving."

"Craving?"

"Yeahsometimes, I don't know Luke's like chocolate. I get this feeling like I've just _got_ to get my fix of time with him so I indulge in a little bit of flirtation,"

"A little bit?"

"Hush evil child. This is mommy's story. Anyway, I indulge in flirtation and hang around the diner a little more often than usual and today I got a whole _day_ of fun with Luke. I swear, I almost lost my mind when he called me Princess" Lorelai's ramblings didn't make much sense to Emily, but she was fascinated nonetheless.

"I know he's just that man from the diner' mom, but there are times when I look at him and I think God, I don't think I could live without this guy in my life, and if I can't do that, then why wouldn't I tell him and have myself a nice Lukey boyfriend and free coffee whenever I wanted"

"Well, why don't you? And I do not think of him as that man from the diner,' Lorelai. He makes you happy, this I can tell. I thought for sure you were going to be his girlfriend almost three years ago now."

"Yeah, well, he's got himself a girlfriend now, and I don't even know what I'm thinking anyway. It's all very melodramatic when I get my Luke cravings. Usually, something winds up distracting me and I forget all about it, which is stupid and unfair, and usually why I suffer through them in virtual silence"

"Virtual silence: the exact opposite of real silence," Rory quipped, earning herself a smack in the back of the head with a couch pillow.

"Well, I think I know what's going on there," Emily said in her usual authoritative tone, interrupting the pillow fight that had begun to erupt. She smiled smugly, pleased by her observation.

"What's that, mom?" Lorelai pushed the hair out of her face and covertly jabbed Rory with the pillow again.

"You, my dear, have simply not finished having your fun yet." It seemed to clear to Emily.

"I'll stop hitting Rory, mom, tell me, what's going on?"

"No, that's not oh for heavens sake that _is _what is going on. You're not done having fun yet. You see this man that you could probably spend the rest of your life with happy and secure with a house and kids and" she started to trail off dreamily. "Anyway. You see Luke, and you see all those things and you decide to hold off because you're not done with your fun yet." Lorelai made a face, re-adjusting her position on the couch.

"Trust me, mom, I'm not seeing wedding bells and little kiddies when I look at Luke," she said sarcastically, turning to Rory for support. Rory, however, avoided her mother's gaze pointedly. "Hey, what's that mean?"

"It means grandma can be a very observant woman."

"Thank you Rory."

"Oh, you're quite welcome."

"O.K., enough of that crap," Lorelai was annoyed. "I am not avoiding all that stuff. I almost got married. I'm looking for Mr. Right and Mr. Forever in one big package I am not simply 'having fun.' " Lorelai stood, stepping over the edge of the couch to get something else to drink.

"And I'm sorry, but I do _not_ see flowers and happiness and kids when I see Luke,"

"You did have that dream mom," Rory reminded.

"Ooo... what dream?" Rory began to spill the beans to Emily.

"Hey, cut it out. I told you, that wasn't me dreaming about being married to Luke with kids... that was, me projecting about Christopher and Sherry." It all made sense in her head damn it, why did it sound weak now?

"Wait, I want to amend my previous observation," Emily interrupted. "You are still having your fun, yes, but maybe it's not just Luke that you're avoiding, maybe you're just not picturing yourself settled yet."

"But it's what I want right now." She popped the top to the soda and climbed back over the couch to sit down. "It is," she argued with herself as much as anything.

"AND," Emily continued, ignoring her daughter, "when you picture yourself settled, you'll see how different your "cravings" become. Because with Luke, it's going to be all or nothing."

"Stop, you're freaking me out."

"You won't date him and risk a friendship so you'll wait and then one day you'll want to marry him and hopefully it won't be too late"

"Lalalalalalalalalaaaa can't hear the crazy lady talk!" Lorelai danced around the room with her hands over her ears. 

"I'd be willing to put money on it."

"Really?" Lorelai stopped singing and raised her eyebrow. "How much?"

"I thought you couldn't hear me."

"You weren't saying anything interesting until then. So money? How much?"

"How much is reasonable."

"What exactly is the bet here?" Rory was confused.

"The bet is that when Lorelai _really _gets it in her head to settle down, she is going to find herself head over heels for one Luke the diner man." Emily crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're on. How much?"

"Five hundred."

"Pennies?"

"Dollars."

"You're loony."

"I'm confident."

"Wait- have we not established she's already 'head over heels?"

"No, Rory, she's admitted she has a "craving" right now. I'm talking about the real deal." Emily smiled smugly as her daughter thought it over.

"Who determines if I'm head over heels?"

"You do."

"So, the deal is, when _I_ decide _I'm_ head over heels for Luke because suddenly I want to have his babies, _I_ tell you and then _I _pay up?" Emily nodded. "So when do you pay up?" 

"Well when you marry someone else?"

"Nice, a cheap wedding gift."

"O.K., if _Luke_ marries someone else."

"No, that's not the bet. I could be head over heels and he could be living some married life with a blond curly-haired chick." 

"What?"

"Nothing." Lorelai crossed her arms and paced around the room. 

"No, you're right I guess we'll have to put a time limit on it then. Five years?"

"Holy huge long bet, mom."

"Fine, one, one year. But if it happens, you have _got_ to admit it. It's only fair."

"Fine. Yeah, sure. One year. This is the oddest bet I have ever made. And probably an easy five hundred bucks," Lorelai danced around her mom. "You're gonna lose"

"I'm _not_ worried." Rory stared in wonder at her mother and grandmother. They were both nuts. 

"Um, can we watch a movie now crazy ladies?"

*****

"I still cannot believe you subjected my dear sweet mother to those horrid movies, Rory." Lorelai swung the door to the diner open and Rory and Emily followed in. Rory blushed.

"They were supposed to be good foreign films mom" 

"They were fine, Rory."

"Oh, sure, Rory rents two movies with _full frontal nudity_ and it's o.k., but I rent Striptease and I'm the bad guy" They sat down at a corner table.

"Good morning," Luke was startled by Emily's presence. "Um I'm guessing you want breakfast?"

"Good morning Luke," Emily's proper tone made Rory giggle, and Luke shifted uncomfortably. 

"So"

"There's always coffee Luke. Usually we start there."

"Right, yeah," he stalked off to get the coffee.

"I think you scare him mom."

"Well, most men are intimidated by their future mothers in law" Emily teased.

"MOM! Knock it off," Rory started laughing out loud then as Luke came back to the table.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked innocently.

Before Rory could open her mouth, Lorelai blurted out, "my daughter's a pervert."

"MOM!"

"You _are_! We watched movies last night, and Rory rented two films- practically pornos!"

"Mom! That is so not true they they were foreign films and critically acclaimed" Rory stuttered as she turned bright red.

"Right sure, try to sound all innocent." 

"What did I tell you about your mother rubbing off on you?" Luke grinned.

"Hey! _I _don't rent the pornos" Luke left to help another customer.

"I cannot believe you ratted me out to avoid your own embarrassment. You are a mean mother."

"You both are trying to get me into trouble with your little comments." 

"Whatever will I buy with my $500? I wonder"

"Oh please mom. Whatever. LUKE! Do you have pancakes?" Lorelai hollered across the diner.

"Yes," Luke yelled back.

"That's new," Rory quipped.

"Is that what you all want?" Luke asked from the counter.

"Yes please. Can I have chocolate chips in mine?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Please?" She stood up and walked over to the counter, leaning in to plead her case. "They put them in the pancakes at the IHop."

"Then go to the IHop."

"But the service is friendly and accommodating there. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Is it always like this?" Emily whispered to Rory.

"Do you see anyone in here acting surprised?" Rory whispered back.

"I don't have any chocolate chips Lorelai." 

"Oh, well, alright then. That's all you have to say."

"Really, if I did"

"I know. Don't worry about it." She smiled brilliantly and he sighed.

"I could go get some"  


"Don't be a loon. It's fine, really." She walked back over to the table.

"You know there are going to be chocolate chips in your pancakes now," Rory said, scolding her mother.

"No he's not- he doesn't have any. It was a long shot." She shrugged.

"No, that's not what I mean, momlook, there he goes" Rory pointed out the window where Luke was heading out to Doose's market.

" I guess that's just customer service" Emily began as Lorelai bolted from her seat. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lorelai called across the street to Luke. 

"Go back inside."

"Are you crazy?"

"I needed other stuff"

"Like what?" Lorelai followed him into the market.

"Stuff, Lorelai." He was blushing now. He grabbed a bag of chocolate chips off the shelf.

"Well, let me help you then." She took the chips from Luke and replaced them with another bag. "These are better."

"Fine." He looked around the market, no idea what else to grab.

"Hey, I had fun yesterday." Lorelai changed the subject, startling him.

"Um, yeah, so did I" Luke was flustered.

"It's fun spending time with you." _I sound like an idiot._

__

This is odd. "Same here." He grabbed a carton of milk that he absolutely didn't need and felt a little better.

"Maybe, well, if you're not too busy later this week, we could go see a movie? If Nicole doesn't mind, you know." _I am absolutely insane. Stupid Emily, stupid talking about stupid stuff, infecting my brains_

"Umm, sureshe wouldn't mind or anything," _Tell her you two broke up._

"Well, it's just that Rory leaves this Wednesday for school and everything, and I was thinking I need a distraction or something."

__

Of course. She needs company. "Yeah, that's fine." He paid for the stuff and they walked back across the street. "Wednesday. That's weird."

"They have orientation for a couple of days before school really starts. It's a freshman thing, I guess." They stepped back into the diner. 

"I should go cook." Luke motioned towards the kitchen.

"I'm not stopping you," Lorelai smiled and headed back to her table. "Enough you guys." She looked guiltily at Emily and Rory.

"We're just making a list grandma's going to buy me that new Bronte collection"

"Oh shut up."

__

*****

Rory's movie's were: Like Water for Chocolate and Queen Margot, if you were wondering. I had it all figured out but it didn't fit. 

Let me know what you think :) I know bets are contrived sometimes, but it seemed fun.


	10. All the Way Home

"Hi Luke," Annie slid into what was now her usual chair at the diner.  "Just a glass of water- I'm not all that hungry."  He stomach had been bothering her, again, and Emma was restlessly kicking her side every five minutes or so.  

"Here you are.  So what's on the agenda today?"  Luke took a seat next to her; the diner was quiet enough.

"Well, Lorelai and Sookie should be here any minute.  The paperwork for the Inn is all together, and the contractors are going to start next Monday, which puts us right on schedule for an October opening.  There's still a ton of work to do. I can't believe I've been out here for almost a month now."

"Are you planning on staying out here until then?"

"I'm… staying out here indefinitely.  I'll be honest, C and B haven't exactly been thrilled with my track record lately.  I've been looking into some law firms in Hartford," she paused.  "I ran into Nicole.  She said to say hello to you."  Luke looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, yeah…"

"You two aren't seeing each other anymore?"  

"Well…she's in love with someone else."  Luke admitted.

"I know.  Does Lorelai know?"

"Why would she need to know?"  Luke sounded defensive.

"Umm, she's your friend?"

"I know… I just, didn't want to hear it, you know?  Didn't want to have her telling me that it's O.K., blah blah blah. Besides… I don't know, maybe I was thinking Nicole and I might be getting back together or something…" he looked at his hands.  "I just know I don't feel like telling Lorelai right now, O.K.?" Annie looked at him sympathetically.

"See, that's what I'm trying to avoid," he rose, annoyed.

"Stop, stop, I understand.  Your secret's safe, O.K.?" The bell on the door rang as Sookie and Lorelai bounded into the diner with Rory.

"Sorry we're late, sorry. It's Sookie's fault!"  Lorelai laughed, pointing at her friend.

"I don't think so Miss 'I Don't Know What Shirt I'm in the Mood For This Hour.'  Hey sweetie," Sookie greeted Annie.

Lorelai waved her hand dismissively as she sat down. "Bah, whatever, the details aren't important.  Coffee, now that's important!" Lorelai looked expectantly at Luke.

"And for you Sookie?"

"Um, water's fine."  Luke nodded and headed back towards the counter.  Rory followed.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi."  Luke was always felt a little uncomfortable making small talk with Rory, mainly because he felt like she could see right through him.  _Hi, I'm probably in love with your mom and I'm an idiot about it and Jess probably told you all sorts of stuff…_

"So… have you heard from Jess?" Rory asked.  Luke nodded.

"Yeah.  He called the other day.  Very nondescript, of course, but he sounds alright."

"Oh.  That's good."  Rory glanced back at her mother.

"There something you need?" Luke questioned.

"No… well… maybe.  So you know I'm leaving tomorrow, for Yale."

"Yeah, your mom mentioned it the other day.  Middle of the week seems weird."

"Yeah.  I spent all weekend packing," she took a deep breath, feeling guilty for what she was about to do.  "You know she's going to be a wreck."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"Look, maybe…" Rory searched for the words.  "Maybe you could make sure she's not _too much of a wreck, you know?  Look out for her- make sure she doesn't do something crazy…"_

"That's impossible," Luke smiled, and Rory laughed.

"You know what I mean- just, make sure she doesn't lock herself in the house acting like a complete loner or something.  Do you think you could do that for me?" Luke nodded.

"Have you talked to Sookie too?"  Rory shook her head no.

"Sookie's so involved with the baby and everything, I'm just afraid extra attention from her is going to make my mom more depressed."

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about it.  She talked about going to see a movie or something."  Rory smiled.

"That'd be great.  You're the best Luke."

"I've been getting that a lot lately.  Here, take this with you," he handed Rory the coffee and water and sent her on her way back to the table, where Lorelai and Sookie were doing their best to distract Annie from getting any work accomplished.

"So you're in the home stretch now- when are you due?"

"August 17th.  About two weeks now."

"Wow, are you so excited?"  Sookie giggled.  "I wish it was my time already."

"Sure, I guess, now that the room is all situated, thanks to Lorelai and Luke.  Now about these papers…"  Annie got down to business.  She was already getting so tired.

*****

It wasn't unusually crowed for a Wednesday night; the evening after-movie crowd had started to fill the diner. Luke had sent Caesar home around 8 o'clock.  The phone rang, breaking the monotony of the evening.

"Luke's," He answered with his usual greeting, gruff and impatient.  When greeted with a series of sobbing gulps and sniffles on the other line, he was instantly concerned.  "Hello?  Who's there?" A deep breath, some heaving sniffles and then-

"Luke?" 

"Lorelai?  Oh my God, what happened?  Where are you?"  In his panicked haste to get wherever he was going-to his coat, to his keys, he had no idea- he tangled himself in the phone cord.  "Shit.  Where are you?"

"On the side of the road somewhere.  I pulled over…" sobbing.  Sniffling, gulping- Luke's heart was racing.

"Are you hurt?"  Holding his breath, pacing, his heart racing faster.

"No.  I'm just...(hic, sniffle) upset.  I tried to call my mom, but (hic) she's not there… I shouldn't have bothered…" she felt like an idiot, babbling into the phone to him.  _He probably thinks I'm insane_.

_I am going to kill her when I see her, if I don't hug her to death first_.  "Lorelai, _what is going on?"_

"I dropped off my baby… she's all grown up now," she started to wail a bit, and sucked the sound back in, trying to keep from hyperventilating.  

Luke took a deep breath to keep _himself from hyperventilating as well, as he began to understand.  "So Rory's officially at school now," he asked, knowing the answer full well, trying to get her to calm down and talk._

Lorelai nodded, then realized she was on the phone.  "Uh huh." She rummaged through her purse for a tissue.  "Hold on," she put the phone in her lap and blew her nose. Luke waited patiently for her to come back on the line, glancing around the diner at some increasingly annoyed customers.  _How the hell did I get so used to Jess being around for stuff like this?  I'm going to have to hire some other…_

"Luke?"

"Yeah Lorelai, I'm here."  His undivided attention diverted again to her. "What's up," _Nice. 'what's up?'  Idiot._

"I was so good when I dropped her off, I didn't sob or make a fuss or anything, we just unpacked some stuff, took a walk, and I left, like all the other good mom's and I'm just driving away, farther and farther away and it's just _awful_.  I can't handle it all of the sudden, and I'm bawling like a complete _fool_, and I can't even see so I pull over and Emily isn't home and I feel like an _idiot…"  He listened to her rant, interrupted by hiccups and sniffles, and tried to picture her, sitting on the side of the road sobbing._

"Where are you?  I'll come get you," he decided.  She shook her head and again, realized she was on the phone.

"No, no.  That's silly.  I'm a grown up, perfectly capable of driving myself home by myself," she breathed in deep, sucking in her sobs and straightening her back.

"Are you sure, because I can come get you, it's no big deal," he looked around at how many people he was going to have to kick out…

"Of course it's a big deal, and I'll be fine.  I'm sorry to even bother you with this, but I couldn't call Rory and I just lost it," she tried to explain, without saying the God's honest truth, which was she wanted to talk _to him. But that couldn't be it, could it.  _I'm just emotional._  "She's just, all grown up and now she doesn't need me anymore, and I…" she started to weep again.  "__Damn it." She cursed into the phone._

"Lorelai, that's crazy.  Think about it.  I don't know any other person as close to their kid as you are to Rory.  She's going to need to for the rest of your life- you'll see, I bet there's a message on your phone at home right now" _at least, I hope there is_ "And if anything proved it, it's you.  How much crap have you gone through with your mom?"

"A lot," she dabbed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

"Yeah, a lot, well, who's the first person you tried to call when you were upset, huh?" Lorelai thought for a moment; her first instinct had been to call her mother. Luke took her pause as recognition.  "See, you have nothing to worry about," Luke nodded at the customer at the counter, who pointed angrily to the coffee pot and his empty cup, and stretched to reach the pot to pour him another cup.  

"You're right, you're right, I'm just a blubbery mess, a big baby.  I should start heading back," she checked her eyes in the rearview mirror and dabbed her eyes dry.  

"Are you sure?" Luke asked again, trying to organize the growing mob of customers wanting their orders taken care of.  

"Yeah.  Luke?  Could you maybe, talk to me for a little while?"  Her voice sounded small and childlike. 

"Yeah. Of course, sure," he agreed instantly.  "Hold on," he put the phone down.  "Listen up everybody.  For the next hour, if you want food, you come up here and ask me for it.  You want a refill, you come up here and get it.  Those are the rules," he announced to the grumbling dinner crowd. Lorelai heard his muffled announcement through the phone and felt guilty.

"I'm back." 

"Luke, you're busy, I can let you go," she offered.  _Please don't go._

"Nah.  It's fine.  So tell me about Rory's dorm room," he prompted, listening intently as she went into great detail, Lorelai style, while he took his dinner orders from the counter.

++++++

"I see you!"  Lorelai slowed her car to a stop in front of the diner.

"Yeah, I see you too," Luke wiped down the counter, his head cocked to the left to prop up the phone.

"It's not really all that busy now," she observed, parking the car.

"I know.  It's ten thirty- we're closed."  

"We've been talking for over an hour and a half," she seemed surprised.

"I'm amazed it took you so long.  Are you coming in?"  The cord to the phone prevented him from walking closer to the door.  Lorelai, it seemed was still in her car, sitting behind the wheel.

"I thought you were closed," she teased, sliding out of the car.  

"You get in here. You're helping me clean.  I haven't been able to move from this spot."  Lorelai walked slowly, watching Luke from the street as they spoke on the phone.  She stopped and stood outside the window, continuing to stare back into the diner at Luke.  He glanced up at her.  "What?"  he asked into the phone. She looked… serious.

"You're _so good _to me… you know that?"  She hadn't realized what it had meant for him to talk with her for so long, off her ledge and all the way back home (pausing for a cup of coffee and stack of pancakes at that roadside diner, of course, and another cup of coffee at that gas station, making her trip even longer…_God almighty, could I be more selfish?_).  

She hadn't realized it until she saw him standing there in the middle of the counter, practically tied to the wall, and he didn't even complain.  _Where else do you find that?  How does… who does that for someone?  I don't even deserve… And she couldn't move.  She was ashamed of herself and of the way she just always assumed…_well, it's what Nicole has now, it's what you passed up on for who- for Christopher?  For Max?  For what?  Why is it so damn terrifying to imagine loving this... wait, **loving Luke**?  Oh God, am I just this emotional? Damn Emily and her stupid little bets… __

Luke blushed, uncomfortable with the praise, especially from her. "Lorelai, I'm hanging up now… my neck is killing me.  Come inside," he coaxed.  He hung up the phone as she willed her legs to move.

The bell chimed musically as she stepped inside, plastering a smile on her face.

"Look, I'm just kidding- if you're tired, you can head back home." Luke noted her hesitation.

She shook her head.  "You're nuts.  I'm all yours," she opened her arms and grinned mischievously.  "Whatever you want…" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"There's a dish rag over there-" he pointed to the counter.

"I see… kinky in a diner sort of way," she said seductively, wiggling her eyebrows.  "Cleaning as foreplay… I get it."  _What are you doing?_

_What is she doing?_  "Definitely.  Playboy has articles about it all the time.  'I was just having a normal day, cleaning house when suddenly three girls from the volleyball team walked by and asked if they could help…"

"Playboy?"

"Only for the articles, of course."

"Right."  They worked their way around the diner, wiping down tables, filling saltshakers, closing up shop.  They were done in about a half an hour.

"What next?"  Lorelai wiped her hands and walked over to the counter, to Luke.

"Nothing.  We're done.  The cord reaches back into the kitchen."  He leaned against the counter as she sat down at a stool next to him.

"Would it be evil to ask for some coffee?"

"Would it stop you if it was?"  he asked playfully.  She frowned.  "I'm teasing Lorelai." She seemed sensitive.  _She's moody- still emotional from Rory's leaving, obviously._

"I know, but you're not far off. "

"Lorelai," he sighed her name in protest.

"Luke," she mimicked.  Her face fixed itself in seriousness. "_Thank you, for tonight.  Thank you for… everything."_

He looked away. "You sound like you're leaving.  You'll be here tomorrow, and I'll be here, and it'll be a day like the others," he occupied himself with straightening the napkin dispensers on the counter, embarrassed. 

"Luke, stop," she grabbed his hand and looked up at him with wide eyes.  His gaze locked with hers and he stopped breathing.  "I just have to tell you… _thank you_, so much for being the best _friend_ I could ever hope to deserve."  He saw her smile then, bright and sweet, but there was that word and it rang louder and truer than anything else she had said.  _Friend.  It jarred him from his…._delusions_, he thought, and he reached out and tussled her hair.  _

"Go home, get some sleep, you're getting all mushy on me."  Lorelai stood up and kissed him on the cheek.  Her lips, warm and soft, scalded his cheek.  He went to bed that night with her kiss still burning.  

*****

_"I said come here!  Boys, for crying out loud…" Lorelai ran around the yard, chasing some mysterious, flannel-clad kids running circles around her.  "Line up!  Right now, or your father's going to kill you all!"  _

_Six little boys lined up in front of her, baseball caps blocking their eyes.  "What have you been up to?  Look at me," Lorelai snapped.  They turned their heads upwards and Lorelai realized they were all miniature little Lukes, beard stubble and all…_

"Oh God."  She jolted out of bed.  "That is just _disturbing," she said to no one in particular.  __Ever since that stupid bet with Emily I've been absolutely nutty.  She got up for a glass of water. __All right, time to analyze... she sat at the kitchen table.  _

So there were kids, if you could call the lollipop gang o' Lukes kids… and I did say "father," but still, I don't think it qualified.  She tried to picture herself, in reality, married to Luke, with kids…It's just not there.  I promise. And I'm not saying that to save $500 bucks…Oh well.  It's not like I'm avoiding him or anything.  We're going to see a movie tomorrow, just the two of us, and it'll be fun, like a test date.  Maybe… oh I don't know.  Maybe I don't even want this. 

"Enough Lorelai, get to bed," she scolded herself. She turned off the light and headed back to bed.

*****

"Ready for a couple hours of movie magic?"  Lorelai burst into the diner, a ball of energy.  An enormous purse hung from her shoulder, stuffed to the brim with junk.

"Yeah, in a minute…" Luke shuffled around in the back.  "We have to stop and get Annie."

_What?_ "Annie?"

"Yeah, I talked her into coming with us tonight.  I thought it'd be good for her to get out- what, bad idea?"  Luke held the door open for Lorelai as they left the diner.  She wasn't smiling anymore.

"No, it's a great idea," _to invite your future girlfriend? sure, great…._ "I'm sorry I didn't think of it," _fat pregnant date-buster… wait, it's not a date cause he's got a girlfriend already, and now my pseudo-date is busted in on by a curly haired blonde ready to burst…_

"Lorelai?  Are you listening?"

"Huh?  Sorry, started daydreaming."  _ I am a mean person.  He was being nice to some poor pregnant girl… who is cute, and funny… grrrr. They walked up the steps to Annie's place and rang the bell._

"Hi guys.  Thanks again for inviting me," Annie smiled as she closed the door.  _Luke is such a wuss…_she thought to herself as she looked at the two of them.  He had practically begged her to come along, clearly afraid of being left alone in a date-like atmosphere with Lorelai.  _Lorelai's a wuss too, probably.  I should ask her what's been on her mind lately…the motley crew made their way to the theater._

"What are we seeing?"  Lorelai asked.  

"We were thinking of catching that new Matrix movie," Luke said.

**_W_**_e were thinking? Oh I'm so glad I've been involved in the movie non-date that **I set up…**_ "Sounds good."  _Never mind that I've never even seen the first two- as long as you and **Annie** discussed it first… great, now I'm all crabby._

_Wow.  She's crabby.  Must be a side effect of having her other half of in school..._Luke assumed incorrectly as they stepped towards the ticket counter.

_Holy tension batman_ Annie watched as Lorelai's mood began to darken.  _Maybe I should beg off sick…_

"Three for the Matrix thingy, whatever.  No, I'll buy," Lorelai pushed Luke's money away as she paid, playing the martyr.  

"I should probably grab an end seat," Annie led the way into the already- darkening theater.

"There's three- over there." Luke pointed.

_Well, isn't he helpful… at least he even remembered I was here…why am I so crabby? Oh yeah, cause I wanted to spend time with my boyfr… oh God, I'm insane. Losing my mind.  Rory must have taken it and packed it up with her sheets and that really cute black sweater I wanted to steal and now here I am brainless with my Luke cravings and what not. Why are they staring at me?_

"Lorelai?  Are you going to sit?"  

"Yeah, of course, right."  Lorelai walked down the aisle three seats and sat down.  Luke sat next to her, and Annie took her spot on the end.  

"Are you alright?"  Luke whispered.  Lorelai shrugged, digging into her purse for something to munch on.  _Anything but chocolate.  I hate chocolate today and chocolate's stupid crush on my stupid lawyer…_

+++++

"I can't believe how good that movie was," Annie gushed as they left.  Luke nodded in agreement.

"My favorite part was when Neo jumped off that…" 

Lorelai trailed behind as they swapped favorite scenes.  _I'm just being selfish.  They belong together. Listen to them yap.   I don't want him anyway.  I need to find myself a nice boyfriend who **hates** blondes and start going to movies that make **sense**_…****

"Lorelai?  I swear you're in outer space."  Luke looked questioningly at her. "What did you think?"

"I think I had no idea what was going on.  What the hell is the Matrix?  Why did that girl insist on so much leather?  Why did Keanu have a plug in his head?  So many questions."

"Lorelai, you have seen the other two, right?"  Annie asked.  _Uh oh_. she thought as  Lorelai shook her head. _Oh, no wonder she's pissy…_

"What do you mean you haven't seen them?  We would have seen something else…" Luke looked incredulous.

"No, you guys seemed excited.  Look, I should head back home." Lorelai knew she was pouting like a little kid, she just didn't care.

"I thought we were going back to the diner.  I have pie…" Luke coaxed. _I'm not doing a very good job of keeping her mind off of Rory, he thought whenLorelai seemed uninterested.  "There's ice cream too…" her resolve began to waver.  "And you can have as much as you want…"_

"Fine.  Sold.  It better be good," she agreed grudgingly.  Luke smiled and put his arm around her as they headed towards the diner.  _See.  Much better._ Lorelai finally smiled.

"Hi Luke.  I cleaned up a little bit…" Caesar greeted them as they walked into the empty diner. "Can I talk to you?"  Luke nodded and left the girls to have a word with his only employee.

"What's up?"

"We've been getting some strange phone calls all day- a guy asking or Miss Goodspeed… the connection isn't very good and he's sometimes hard to hear.  He's been calling all day… I thought you should know."

"Sure, thanks."  He clapped his hand on Caesar's back as he left.  _Odd._

"What's that about?" Lorelai danced over to the counter and sat down.

"Not much, just-" he paused as the phone rang. "Hold on."  He answered the phone suspiciously, a strange look on his face.  

"Tell 'em we're closed," Lorelai shouted merrily.  Luke shook his head.

"Annie? It's for you…" the question in his voice made Annie nervous.

"Umm, O.K.  That's odd…" Annie waddled to the phone.  "Hello?"

"Annie.  Hey baby."  Annie almost fell.

"_Jake?"_

_*****_

Oh the drama… : )  just teasing.  so whatta ya think?  Let me know…

And as a heads up, the next chapter is going to be Annie's phone call.  If you love Annie (like I do) then go ahead and read it… if you're not so interested, you can skip it all together and still be fine with the story.


	11. Missing You: Annie's phone call

"I'm glad I finally got a hold of you. I couldn't call your cell phone from here and you don't have your own ground line." Jake's voice sounded so far away, but it was _him_, and she almost dropped the phone. She wanted privacy. She left Luke and Lorelai in the diner and stepped into the kitchen; her knees buckling, she grasped the counter and allowed herself to slide to the floor.

"Jake, oh my God," the damn tears were already burning her eyes, threatening to fall torrentially down her face. "Where are you?"

"Annie, baby, you know I can't tell you that," Jake sighed and rubbed his forehead in an effort to push away the intense pounding on his temples. He only had a couple of minutes; he knew it would take forever to gather all the words he wanted to say. She was so much better at this, she deserved so much better than what he had given her.

"Are you even there? Talk damn it," she was angry and terrified and so damn happy to hear his voice for the first time since she found out she was having his baby, since he left and went halfway around the world to fight and maybe die.

"I'm here Annie. I'm so sorry." _Talk and don't think anymore._ "I just wanted to hear your voice." She choked a sob.

  
"You're going to die."

"Stop it, no, I'm calling because I finally got a chance to Annie, not because- no, stop it."

"What then? God! I can't do this Jake, I love you but I can't, it's killing me, you know?"

"Do you want me to quit Annie? To leave everything behind? I would do it if you asked me." His stomach dropped at the thought of it.

_YES! _"That's not for me to ask Jake, I won't do it," she pushed at her eyes with the palms of her hands harshly, stinging her eyes. Her stomach cramped and it hurt and it didn't even compare to what she was feeling. "I won't do it," she said over and over. _I won't trap you and make you leave if you don't want to leave._

"Annie things are so damn different now." This wasn't coming out right, _I'm just making her upset and I can't do that anymore._

"What does that even mean Jake?" She was so angry, and she knew she was being stubborn and unfair and vulnerable all at once, and she wanted him _there_ damn it, because she needed him so much, why didn't he _know_ that? _He doesn't know why because I haven't told him, **tell him then**__, there's too much at risk. He could hate me for it, he could get distracted and die and it'd be all my selfish fault._

"It means I can't sit here and pretend that I can breathe without you, knowing you're hurting and not telling me all of it, because you're not and I know it Annie. This was easy before because it wasn't… because I didn't…"

"What Jake? I need to hear what you're _thinking_ about _any of this_. You write and you say you love me but I know it isn't really enough for you…"

"That's not true, Annie, it's not… I didn't _care_ before and it made me good at what I did. Elsa says I'm useless now, and maybe I am- at my life, at my job- I don't even know. I know that whatever you did changed everything, and I'm not saying it's bad…Annie?" the connection began to static and he panicked.

"Damn it Jake," she listened through the static, gripping the phone until her knuckles were white, straining to hear his voice. 

"Annie? God damn it. I need you to hear me now. Because you're all that matters, nothing else matters anymore and I've been stuck here trying my damnedest to pretend that isn't true…" she sat in silence and the connection was breaking up, but she heard him in pieces. "…soon, I promise… never …"

"Jake," _say I'm pregnant, say it._ She felt hot and sticky and thought she was sweating in her frustration. "I love you," she prayed to God he could hear her, and the phone went dead.

The floor was cold but somehow she wasn't, not really, and she couldn't figure out how she was going to get up. She reached to the floor and her hand slipped- what had spilled? She lifted her hand and stared without comprehension until the smell of it sparked her memory.

_Blood? Oh god._ She was sitting in it, soaked in it. She couldn't breathe. God. _Scream Annie_.

"Lorelai!"


	12. Two Omelets and a Case of the Flirts

Wow, leave a little bit of drama hanging and the reviewers dig their claws in just teasing, I'm a total review junkie. That stuff is like heroin. I am really glad that people are into Annie and Jake. Anywho, without further ado, here's the next chapter- I hope you enjoy it!

*****

"Who is it Luke?" They watched as Annie's face went white and she slid into the kitchen, out of their view. 

"I thinkmaybe Jake?"

"Why would he call here? Who else would call?"

"I don't know Lorelai," Concern clouded her face and he knew she wasn't curious for curiosity's sake; she was genuinely worried.

"You know she isn't doing all that well?" Lorelai whispered.

"No, what do you mean?"

"She won't say but she's not having an easy time with this. Pregnancy is so complicated, you have no idea. It's even harder now because everything's so terrifying, you're not sure if you're ready, or what comes next, and God forbid you accidentally catch TLC's _Maternity Ward_- there are some things too brutal to show," she shivered. "She's been working way too hard" They stared at the doorway to the kitchen.

"We should give her space, focus on something else."

"Right, of course, yeah."

"How have you been? I mean with Rory gone and everything." He sounded concerned and she liked that.

"O.K. Better than I thought, I guess, after my little road-trip breakdown. I bought a computer yesterday. I'm very proud of myself. I looked up some stuff and went to the library and ordered it online and everything. It's my goal to be an internet junkie so Rory and I can save cash and talk online. It's one of those cute fruit ones- with the screen that moves up and down and it sticks its tongue out at you"

"What?"

"Haven't you seen that commercial? It's so cute. The iMac"

Luke looked blankly at her. "I'm not exactly technologically advanced."

"Well, this is supposed to be an easy one or something. You'll have to come over, I'll teach you how to _chat_" she said seductively, wiggling her eyebrows. "It's all the rage."

"Right," Luke smiled, much more comfortable with a happy, flirtatious Lorelai than the sullen one who had sat through a movie she obviously didn't understand. _I don't understand her lately- have I ever really understood? She's flirtatious and serious and **looks **at me differently- like she's trying to figure me out._ It was unnerving, because he didn't want to be transparent, not to her. Nicole's words rang in his head. _"Do you really think if you're free now, suddenly she'll come running to you with happiness and sunshine and all will be right with the world?"_

"Lorelai!" The cry from the kitchen was panicked and terrifying and it jarred him from his thoughts. Lorelai was on her feet faster, and made it to the kitchen. They found Annie on the floor, panicked and bleeding

"O.K., don't panic. Luke- call 911." Lorelai kept her wits about her as she dropped to her knees and sat with Annie. "Look, it'll be fine. Look at me Annie, just breathe, O.K.? Breathe with me now," she held her hand and looked directly into her frightened eyes. "It's fine. Trust me. Just try to calm down."

"I didn't even I don't know what"

"Shhhh. I know sweetie, I know." She heard Luke hang up the phone; he rushed over to them. "Umm, Luke, why don't you get us some wet and dry towels and a glass of water, O.K.?" _How is she so damn calm?_ He ran and grabbed a bunch of towels. _Stay calm, breathe, like Lorelai said, for Annie's sake._

"Here." He gave Lorelai the towels and ran his finger through his hair, at a loss for what to do.

"Great, thanks. Why don't you wait outside for the ambulance," she suggested. His concern and fear were palatable and they didn't need that right then.

"Yeah, of course," he left, thankful to be useful. He could see the flashing lights of the ambulance as he ran to the door.

"In here," he directed the paramedics back to where Lorelai and Annie were laying on the floor.

"Luke, I'm going to go with her- follow us?" She ran with the stretcher as they loaded Annie into the ambulance, her knees and hands still stained with blood.

__

Follow, right. She needs something else to wear. He ran upstairs and grabbed two extra shirts and a pair of sweatpants. _Take Lorelai's car- there's more room_. He grabbed her keys and purse and raced to the Jeep.

*****

Lorelai and Luke waited anxiously outside the hospital room. Lorelai had changed into the clothes Luke had brought and swam in the outfit, making her look even smaller and more child-like in her fear.

"Pacing isn't going to make this go any faster," Luke growled, equally on edge. Lorelai's nervousness made him even more anxious. "Sit," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her practically into his lap. She slid instead into the seat next to him.

"Oh man, this is probably all my fault," Lorelai rang her hands. "I mean, I _knew_ she was working too hard for her condition, and I still pushed with everything with the Inn, and" _How could I have been so angry with her at the theater? My bad karma and cruel thoughts and everything_

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I really don't think this is in any way about you," his tone more harsh than he intended. She sucked in her breath and stopped talking, wounded. Luke sighed again. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just edgy," he put an arm around her and hugged her close. She didn't move.

"I know I'm selfish," she started to say, thinking again about earlier. He squeezed her.

"No, you're not," he dismissed. She shook her head miserably.

"Yes I am. I" she was interrupted as the doctor came out of Annie's room.

"Are you Luke and Lorelai?" he asked, coolly professional. Lorelai nodded.

"Well, we've managed to stop the bleeding with no real harm to Miss Goodspeed or her baby. I'm going to tell you what at least four other doctors have told Miss Goodspeed up until this point now," he began disdainfully. "She is working herself too hard, not taking care of herself properly, not notifying her doctors when she's having problems it's been this way for a while, according to the records we had faxed from Boston" he flashed the open file for effect. 

"She is three weeks from her due date, and I am not about to deliver this baby early simply because she cannot seem to take it easy. So I am ordering her to bed rest, and I am leaving her in your care, or else she is staying here." He finished with a harsh tone. Beside him, Luke could feel Lorelai seething. She waited long enough for the doctor to finish.

"Are you done?" Lorelai asked, gritting her teeth. The doctor looked confused, regarding the strangely-dresses Lorelai with disdain.

"Well, yes," he stated.

"Good. Then you can listen to me now. How dare you come out here with your smart mouth and attitude, look at a chart and bad mouth a woman who is sitting, alone, in that hospital room, sick with worry? How dare you presume to know the circumstances behind this pregnancy or any other pregnancy for that matter when you speak to the person for five minutes and read a write-up by other arrogant doctors who think they know better?" 

"Have you ever had a baby?" She stepped closer her finger pointed at his chest; he stepped back, appalled. "I would assume not, since you'd be a fricking medical miracle and probably wouldn't be stuck in some ho-dunk hospital this side of Boston if you were worth any thing, so let me explain. It's frightening, and uncertain, and you have this huge responsibility that eats away at your brain, and you're told not to worry, so you worry about not worrying, and that makes it worse. Throw on top of that the baby's father, out in some "undisclosed location" during this war and reconstruction we've been going through and add some worry and emotional hardship right on top there. Sit there and think about the father of that baby in there fighting to defend your right to come out here and smart off like a jackass," 

She paused to collect her breath. She half expected Luke to stop her. "Now we're going to go in there, and we're going to bring our friend home. And when she's ready, this baby's going to come out, and you are not going to say another word about it. You will be polite, and friendly, or you will call in the next baby doc and have him or her handle this one. Because if I find out you've put that girl through any more guilt or stress with your condescension you _will_ be a medical miracle when they figure out a way to get that stethoscope out of your ass." She took a breath and turned to Luke. "Ready to go?" she asked, daring him to chastise her. He stepped forward and looked into the now-frightened doctor's eyes. 

"I take it we no longer have a problem here, right?" Luke asked coldly. The doctor nodded and handed him Annie's chart as Lorelai bounced into Annie's room.

"God, she's not even out yet and I'm a horrible mother," Annie greeted them sadly. Lorelai waved her hand in the air, dismissing the claim.

" Nonsense. You've got loads of opportunities to be a much more horrible mother when she's out than this little incident. Wait until you lose her in the mall for the first time. Rory decided she wanted a drink of water, and failed to mention the fact to me- I was busy paying for her little Easter dress when bam- kiddo was gone. Two security guards and a disgruntled cashier later, I found my little demon baby and got s stern lecture about how my mom really shouldn't let me take my kid sister out shopping alone if I couldn't keep an eye on her. It was brilliant," Lorelai smiled. 

Annie laughed, causing her to clutch her stomach. Worry flashed onto Lorelai's face, but she disguised it quickly. "Let's get you home, O.K.? They're going to bring that wheel chair around."

Luke hopped out of the way while the nurse wheeled in the chair, watching Lorelai fuss over Annie protectively. _This is the woman worried about being selfish?_

*****

They pulled into Annie's driveway at three a.m. that morning, exhausted mentally and physically. Annie was sleeping in the backseat of the Jeep.

"Can you carry her upstairs?" Lorelai whispered to Luke as they pulled in, and he nodded.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Lorelai brushed the hair from Annie's eyes as Luke lifted her from the car and into the house. Lorelai ran to open doors and they got her into her bed safely enough.

"Thank you so much," she mumbled in her sleepiness. Lorelai tucked her in and the two closed the door.

"Wow." Luke looked at Lorelai as they headed down the stairs. The color was draining from her face. "Lorelai?" She shook her head and tried to hide her face from him. Luke gently gripped her chin and brought his face towards hers, and she started to cry.

"Hey, now, come on, it's all over," he looked at her helplessly. _Hug her or something, damn it._ He put his arm around her protectively, and she started to sob into his shirt. "You did such a good job Lorelai, really, you were amazing," he whispered reassurances into her hair, hugging her tightly on the stairs and it felt natural to be doing so. 

"I'm sorry, I must be tired," she stayed in his embrace and looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks tear-streaked. 

"I don't blame you. You were awesome there. Let's go downstairs," he suggested, and she nodded, leaning on him for support. "Here, sit." He led her into Annie's enormous couch and sat with her.

"Thanks," she wiped her eyes with the enormous shirtsleeve dangling from her arm, and they laughed at the silliness of it.

"I couldn't think of anything else to grab," he shrugged, glancing again at her oversized outfit.

"It's perfect. Comfy." She hugged the flannel against her, and it smelled like him.

"So, we should figure this out." He leaned over to take off his shoes, and she did the same.

"Well, we can't leave her."

"I know." He raked his fingers through his hair.

"We could do shifts," she suggested lamely. "You have to work and everything, but you could bring her food and stuff or I could try to cook but we're trying to make her better, not kill her." He laughed.

"That could work. We could stay here at night- there's a guest bed somewhere and I can grab the couch." Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Well, it makes more sense to do this together at night, so it isn't so"

"Scary?" She finished; he nodded. "Good. I really didn't want to stay here alone at night." She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her. "Luke?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah?" He was suddenly nervous.

"Thanks for being here. I'm glad you asked Annie to go tonight, it might have been bad if we weren't there." _And I feel guilty enough for being angry with her for busting on our non-date._

Luke smiled at her and stroked her hair absently. "Go to sleep. I'll stay up for a bit," he offered. She nodded into his side and made no attempt to move. Turning his chest into a pillow, she fell asleep.

*****

They woke up, entwined on the couch, a little after seven, the light from the windows streaming in. 

"You O.K.?" Luke asked as they untangled themselves. Lorelai stretched, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go check on Annie." She stood up and hiked the sweatpants up as she wandered up the stairs; Luke looked on with amusement.

Luke made his way to the kitchen and opened Annie's fridge; it was better stocked than he thought it would be. He grabbed an array of items and started making breakfast.

Annie was still sleeping. Lorelai leaned over and checked in on her. She looked tiny bundled up in the comforter. Satisfied, Lorelai headed back down the stairs.

"Wow, something smells good." Lorelai walked over to the stove where Luke was cooking and gave him a big hug from behind. 

"How's Annie?" he asked, surprised, trying to turn his head to get a glimpse of her. 

"She's good," Lorelai spoke into his back, continuing to hug him. She perked up and looked beside him.

"Oh, do I smell coffee? You wonderful man" Lorelai let go and walked over to the coffee. "Wait a minute" she poured a cup and took a sip. "Are you trying to test me?"

"I don't know what you mean" _there's no way she can tell._

"This, my dear, is decaf don't try to deny it! Where have you hidden the _real_ coffee?" She started to search the cabinets and stopped short. _Holy deja vu!_

"That's impossible." Luke shook his head as Lorelai produced a can of regular coffee.

"That's skill," she argued. 

"Well, whatever you call it, it's all"

"Sure to kill me, I know, I know. Nothing new there." He made her a plate with an omelet and hash browns. "These little green things look suspiciously like vegetables"

"They're smothered in eggs and butter and everything else- I'm sure you'll love them." Luke made himself a plate and sat down to join her.

"Annie still sleeping?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth in an unladylike fashion.

"Aum daakto bobbably ave umming." 

"I have no idea what you just said Piggy."

She swallowed. "That's _Miss _Piggy to you. I said the doctor probably gave her something." Lorelai finished off her omelet and looked expectantly up at Luke, who had barely taken a bite of his own. Her lower lip started to quiver and Luke sighed and pushed his own plate across the table.

"Hey, wait a minute," Lorelai pushed it back. "That's not what I meant. I'm not _horribly_ selfish am I?" _Uh oh. She's got that depressed-sad look thing again_

"Nah, I'm teasing," he lied. "Wait and I'll make you another one."

"You could _teach_ me you know, then I'd be all self sufficient-like." 

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't come in anymore and I'd lose half of my profits" She laughed. 

"Fine. But seriously, tell me what to do" she got up and headed over to the stove. "Here's the eggs, and the butter and those little green thingies oh look, there's a bunch of different kinds!"

Luke swallowed the last of his omelet and practically flew out of his seat. "Seriously, it's no big deal"

"No, no, you watch me, and tell me what to do." Lorelai refused to budge from the stove.

"Wait, first you.. no, put that down, Lorelai" he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her away from the stove. "You are scaring me," he pointed to her.

"You are a control freak," she pointed back. "At least you're cute when you're all panicked" Lorelai teased, absently rubbing her hand on his back as she leaned to watch.

__

This is just nuts. "Wow, it has been a while since you've been on a date." _Ouch. That sounded harsh to **me.**_ Lorelai abruptly stopped and stepped back.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" She sat back down at the table and stared at Luke's back.

"Never mind." _Idiot._ "Nothing."

"Bullshit. Spill." Lorelai crossed her arms, her stare turning into a glare. Luke sighed.

"All I mean is that when you're between guys, whatever you're have a tendency to be more flirtatious, that's all." _You sound like an idiot. You want her to stop? You are such a moron_

"And that bothers you?" _Mega-harshness over here. _

"No, that's not forget it." Luke put her finished omelet on her plate without looking at her. Lorelai stabbed at it with her fork.

"Well, don't pretend like _I'm_ the only flirt around here," Lorelai grumbled. Luke practically dropped the frying pan on his foot; it clanged noisily onto the floor. "Wake the dead, why don't you."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow he seemed flustered.

"I mean you are a flirt too Mr. Flannel Man, and don't you even pretend that you're not. 'That coffee will kill you,' 'your arm isn't broken,'" she mimicked in a deep voice.

"I youtwisting it" he couldn't complete a sentence. _She isn't wrong_ the little voice in his head mocked. Lorelai ignored his protests and continued.

"And it's even your fault I got _engaged_ you know."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" _Finally, a sentence_.

"It means you and Max were posturing around my foyer in some male testosterone rage and after you left Max got all mad and asked me to marry him."

"I thought there were daisies involved or something."

"Sure, after I said no the first time but he kind of ambushed me with all that the next morning. Anyway, all I'm saying is that every boyfriend I've had in the past four years has made on comment or another about the way you flirt with me, so don't be acting all innocent young man." She loved the look of confusion on his face. "Your own girlfriends see it too- Rachel asked me what was up, and Nicole _hates_ my guts currently, wine-induced-dance-a-thon aside, of course."

__

Good, a topic change. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What, did you finally knock some sense into her?" Lorelai smiled as she took another bite of food.

"Nowe broke up." It was Lorelai's turn to be surprised.

"You're kidding? When?"

"Oh, after Jimmy's visit"

"That was almost a month ago! I cannot believe you didn't tell me!" She smacked his arm as he sat down next to her.

"I didn't want to talk about it," he replied gruffly. Lorelai paused, going over her words in her head. She opted to ignore the tact-filter.

"Would it be awful if I didn't say I was sorry?" She gave him a withering smile.

"Umm no?" _This woman drives me nuts._

"I'm not saying I'm not sorry she hurt you or anything I know you liked her a lot she just irritated me. She was too skinny. And she walked funny- don't ask me how, she just did. And she didn't like me at all and I'm not sorry she won't be taking up all your time anymore. No wonder you've been free to actually _talk_ to me and everything. I was going through Luke _withdrawal _there." Her arguments against Nicole sounded awfully familiar like a certain rant about bad hair

"Aww, you had two other guys to keep you company," he joked. _Why do I even get involved in these heart-stopping conversations? I must be a masochist._

"Yeah, but two nobodies don't equal one Luke with coffee!" _Holy major flirting Batman! _"Speaking of which isn't the diner still, um, a mess?"

"Yeah, I thought about that. It's still closed right now. Taylor's probably having a conniption fit, which makes it all worthwhile. So let's come up with a plan here." _Safe conversations only, please._

"Well, I'm obviously staying here during the day. I can split some of the Inn stuff up with Sookie when the contractors start Monday."

"Yeah, but for right now, I'll wait here while you got get some stuff from home and get cleaned up. I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"How well do you know me?"

"Fine, two, but try to hurry." 

"I'm teasing again, I'll be here in an hour. Scouts honor." She raised her fingers in the girl scout salute.

"I'm supposed to believe you were a Girl Scout?" Luke quipped as they walked towards the front door.

"For two whole months mister! I learned how to tie a mean knot, and if you're not careful, you'll find out how good I am at tying them," her voice dropped seductively.

"Yeah, well, I was a Boy Scout for eight years. I'm sure I'd figure it out then _you'd_ be the one in trouble." _Shit. I am a flirt._

Lorelai grinned triumphantly. _I am so glad we didn't decide to knock this off- I wonder if we even could? "_I'll see you in a little bit." She gave him a little wave from the front walk, hiked up those sweatpants again, and headed home.

*****

A correction: I made a mistake (and my husband thinks I can't say that) _A Baby Story_ is not the terrifying TLC show, as javagirl kindly pointed out admittedly, I've never watched it long enough to catch the name- it's more of a "hey, let's see if Trading Spaces is on OH DEAR GOD! click" sort of event. So anywho, I stand corrected : )

Just a side note: Seriously now, that TLC _A Baby Story_? Terrifying. Terrifying.


	13. Laugh it up, Fuzzball

Lorelai danced around her house, carelessly throwing a variety of items in her suitcases. 

"And _then_ I told the summofabeetch off," she recounted on the phone to Rory.

"Way to go mom." 

"It was a stressful night. I'm still wearing Luke's pants," she giggled. Her mood had soared since her conversation with Luke. 

"I'm going to try to erase that image from my mind, O.K. mom?"

"College is making your mind _dirty_." 

"Luke is making _you_ giddy." Lorelai paused her whirlwind of activity and thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Rory was beginning to get excited.

"I am allowing for the possibility. That is all. I owe my mother nothing. Oh, I have to tell you about the lollipop gang" she continued to chat with her daughter for a couple of minutes until she was done gathering her stuff.

"Baby, I've got to run. Call the cell for the next few days, K?"

+++++

"I'm back!" Lorelai called into the house. Luke threw the remote onto the coffee table and lifted himself off of the couch. 

"Good. I have to get to work. You look happy." Luke noted as she bounded into the room with her bags.

"I _am_ happy. It's a gorgeous day out." Lorelai smiled widely. 

"Good. Well, I'll see you around lunch then?" _I can't believe how long I'm procrastinating usually I'd be anxious as hell to get to work, but_his thoughts wavered.

"Absolutely!" As Luke walked past her she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll bring something yummy?"

"If by yummy you mean fattening and greasy, yes, I will." _Do I have to even leave at allYes, go to work._

"I'll see you then." She walked him to the door. "Have a good day at work," she said cheerfully, waving as he left. She shut the door and gave herself a hug. It was a great day.

+++++

"He's going to totally smack that guy look- there he goes!" Lorelai jumped out of her seat as the hillbilly who was in love with his cousin's brother's wife ran across the stage, charging his great uncle/stepbrother. "Get him Steve!"

"This stuff is insane," Annie shook her head, never having watched _Jerry Springer_ before.

"This is cultural history here. You have to watch this stuff oh, there he goes again!" Lorelai laughed giddily. Annie smiled weakly and shifted in the bed. It was only twelve thirty, and she was impossibly frustrated with bed-rest already.

"Look, you can get up in a bit. Only a little bit every day, doctor's orders. What can I get you?" Lorelai's good mood was irritating.

"Nothing. Why are you so happy anyway?"

"I don't know? You're doing better, and it's beautiful out, and Nicole and Luke broke up" Annie sat upright, too quickly.

"Ouch. I knew it!"

"Wait. Knew what?"

"You and Luke it's perfect, it's"

"Crazy. Luke and I are friendswe have been for such a long time. Look, I'll admit to this- I'm happy as punch that he and Nicole aren't together. I'm even happy he has more time to spend with me. But I'm not looking to do anything besides keep up my happy, satisfying friendship until something drastic happens, and I'm talking earth moves, light shines from the sky sort of heavenly revelation."

"Sure" the wheels in Annie's head began to turn rapidly as she started scheming... after all, there's nothing _else_ to do when you're stuck in a stupid bed for God knows how long_grrrr._ She pounded her fist grouchily into the covers.

*****

"Luke?" Lorelai called out his name as she entered the diner. A crash from the back, followed by an indistinguishable explicative, and Luke emerged from the back.

"Lorelai. What's wrong? Where's Annie?" He seemed overly concerned, glancing around her.

"I'm not hiding a big fat bed-ridden pregnant lady behind my back, Luke. She's sleeping, and I need coffee," she sat down at the counter and played obsessively with the napkin dispenser, slightly jealous that he'd been thinking about Annie. Luke put a cup down in front of her and then suddenly put his hands on top of hers, stilling her twiddling.

"You should have called, I would have brought some over for you." Lorelai glanced all around the room, fidgeting, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, you know, I thought a walk would do me good," she said lazily. Luke tried to catch her eye, and realized why she was avoiding his eyes.

"She kicked you out, didn't she," he said, grinning like crazy.

"Oh shut up," she grouched. "So maybe I was being a tad overprotective and everything, but she's in need of our help, and I was trying to be helpful," she pouted prettily.

"I knew you would drive her crazy, and in only four days too. So why don't you see how the Inn is coming along? I'm sure you could spend some time going over their progress," Luke paused as Lorelai looked guiltily at him over the rim of her coffee mug. "Don't tell me"

"They said I was getting in the way. It's my inn, damn it!" she slammed the coffee cup down with mock ferociousness. Luke continued to laugh at her, so she grabbed a magazine off the counter and smacked him with it. He shook his head and started his obsessive-compulsive cleaning routine.

"Hey, what is this?" Lorelai glanced at the magazine, which was actually an ordering catalog. "What fun new stuff are we getting for Luke's, huh? Let's see," she flipped to the dog-eared page Luke had marked. 

"Hey, just, give it" Luke tried to grab the catalog and failed as Lorelai danced out of his reach. 

"Awww Lukey!" She opened the page and turned it towards him. "High chairs? How cute!" She cooed.

"Well, the girl has to eat, and she eats here and after she has a baby, she's still going to have to eat, so" he ended his mini-rant and shrugged. Lorelai continued to giggle. 

"You know, the baby isn't going to be able to sit in this for a while. They have that whole floppy head thing and all," Lorelai lectured. Luke snatched the catalog and pointed to a certain chair.

"I know, but these ones have the thing where you can put that seat- thingy inside it" he instantly regretted sharing his information. Lorelai stared at him for a good 30 seconds, then burst into laughter. "Fine. Laugh it up, fuzzball," he muttered. She stopped abruptly.

"What did you call me? Fuzzball?" Lorelai feigned irritation. 

"It's from a movie- oh, never mind," he grumbled. 

"A movie? Which movie? Why do I not know this? What bizarre-o world have we entered where Luke is making movie references and I sit silently clueless?"

"_Silently_?" he jabbed. She made a face. 

"So what movie, mister movie man?" She danced at the edge of her seat.

"I am _not_ telling you." He turned his back and went to help his other customers. 

"_Pleeeeeeeeease???"_ she whined, the sound of her plea following him despite his attempts to ignore her.

"No."

"Please?" she asked prettily, trying a different approach. 

"Nope." She strummed her fingers on the table, thinking.

"Tell you what. You come over to Annie's after you close, she should be sleeping, and we can watch whatever movie it is you just quoted. It'll be fun! And I can't annoy her as much if you're there to stop me," she added. Luke contemplated the offer.

"You'll watch it, no matter what?"

"As long as it has that line in it, yeah it's not some kinky _bad_ movie, is it? 'Cause if it is you're a pervert" Luke turned red.

"No, for God's sake." Lorelai giggled, and Luke looked exasperated, as usual. "Does she have a VCR?"

"DVD."

"Well, then I'll have to bring my VCR," he started to walk away.

"Are you kidding me? How old is this movie? And why is it not on DVD yet? Is it a home movie? Little Luke acting out plays with all his little friends?" Luke shook his head. 

"You'll have to wait," he said. It was driving her crazy, and he loved when he drove her crazy. _Wow, dirty thought,_ he grinned to himself.

"You are mean," Lorelai pouted as she drained her coffee cup. "But I'll forgive you if you bring snacks and stuff," she flashed him a devastating smile. _Flirt. She's a flirt, I'm a flirt_

"So I'll see you later? Ten-ish?" she asked. He nodded, and she made her way out the door. _If I stop at home I can pick up those cute new Strawberry Shortcake PJs and wash my hair.. **for Luke**? That's I suppose that's nutty. _She sighed, and started to argue with herself internally. _It isn't nutty if it's what you want, like Emily said**. Emily is a loon**. Luke is my friend, and I want to look nice because he's a boy and flirting is fun and I'm having a Luke craving right now. It'll pass. **Maybe it won't**_Her mind continued to argue until she couldn't take it anymore. "Uggh," she said out loud, grabbing both sides of her head. "Enough with the voices people," she said to no one. A passerby gave her the strangest look, which she was used to well enough by now. She continued on her way home, singing the Smurf's theme song to herself to avoid any heavy thinking. _La la lala la laaaa_

*****

"Star Wars?"

"Empire Strikes Back, to be exact," Luke handed her the tapes and headed to the television with his VCR. Lorelai checked out his butt as he leaned over to plug it in, nodding approvingly. "There." he turned around, and she looked guilty. _What's she done_ he looked around the room suspiciously. 

__

Watch with the drooling Lorelai Gilmore she scolded herself. She scooted over to give him room on the couch.

"Is that what you wear to bed?" Luke surveyed her outfit down to the Strawberry Shortcake hair bands that held the two little pigtails up on the top of her head.

"Luke Danes, are you trying to picture me in bed?" Luke blushed, and they both started watching the movie.

"How come that big hairy guy can't talk again?" Lorelai interrupted for the tenth time.

"Because he's a _wookie_." Luke explained. Lorelai suppressed a giggle.

"Five times."

"Five times what?"

"I got you to say "wookie" five times." she bounced on the couch.

"Shh. I like this part."

"Oh! Oh! A white Wookie!" she pointed to the screen as the white monster attacked Luke.

"No, it's not a shhh." he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sleepy. Scoot over," Lorelai said after her released her, pushing Luke towards the end of the couch. He obliged halfheartedly, loathe to move too far away.

He didn't have much to worry about. "Comfy?" she asked as he settled in. He nodded. "Good." She plopped an oversized couch pillow onto his lap and laid down, her head on his lap.

__

Ummm, uh, yeah. His body stiffened and he willed himself not to move. His arm rested uncomfortably above her head on the top of the couch. He even held his breath.

"Luke?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to move?"

"What, nah, you're fine." He tried to be nonchalant. 

"Because if you're planning on not moving for the next two hours, you're going to have a major cramp and I'm not going to be responsible for that. Relax, or I'm moving." He smiled and loosened up. "Here." She grabbed the arm that was beginning to cramp and wrapped it around her waist. Her shirt had begun to creep up and he could feel her skin. _Relax or she's moving.Relax_ Luke tried to concentrate on the movie."

+++++

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There isn't enough scoundrel' in your life" Lorelai popped off the couch, tossing her hair as she quoted the movie seductively.

"Do not even expect me to say I happen to like nice men,' " She dissolved into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the couch.

"You said it, you said it," she sang. Luke turned red.

"Yeah, you got me" he looked away for a moment then turned abruptly and grabbed her sides, tickling her.

"Oh my God- I am so going to kick you!" she squirmed. "Seriously stop" he let go and she fell off the couch. "We're going to wake up Annie," she whispered, still giggling.

"It's late. You should go to bed." 

  
"Join me?" _uh, shit what the hell?_

What the hell? "Ummm.."

"I meant to sleep silly. There's no reason you should have to spend another night on the couch when there's a huge queen sized bed in there. I feel guilty." _All true, but what the **hell**?_

bad idea. bad idea. bad idea. bad idea. "Sure." 

__

what? what? what? what? "Good!" She reached out her arms and he lifted her upright, pulling her into his chest roughly. "Uh, let's go," she said more cheerfully than she intended.

__

What am I doing?

What am I doing? They walked into Annie's guest bedroom and Lorelai flipped on the light. "Oops," Luke bumped into her as she paused. 

"Look, maybe" _This is insane._

This is insane. "What? Don't worry about it, O.K.- seriously." _I am perpetuating the madness._

"I need to get something." _I sleep in my boxers. This is all very wrong._

"O.K." Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed. _I have finally lost it._

Suck it up. You said yes already. He took a deep breath and headed back in.

"Favorite side?"

"By the alarm clock?"

"Good. I stay as far away from that evil thing as possible."

"I remember- thirty alarm clocks and decaf coffee" his mind jumped to that morning, and they both got quiet.

"Well... goodnight?" Lorelai climbed underneath the covers, and Luke did the same. "Uh, Luke? You're going to sleep in you jeans and shirt?"

"Yeah?" 

Lorelai sat up. "If this is too weird for you" 

"No, fine, sorry," he took off his shirt and wriggled out of his jeans. Lorelai started giggling. "You are making this difficult," he grouched. She laughed harder.

"We are _so_ weird," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. She sighed and laid down, head on his chest. "Goodnight gracie."

"Goodnight Lorelai." _There is no way I'm sleeping. _In the darkness of the room, he could still make out her face, her eyes closed softly, a small grin on her lips. He fell asleep with the image of her smile dancing on the edge of his dreams.

*****

FYI: I'm moving in the next couple of days, so that may slow the chapter uploads or maybe not, I'm not all that sure. : ) Hope you guys are having fun! I will warn you, there is some, how shall I put it, 'fun' with a Gilmore Girl FanFic favorite whom I cannot stand in the next chapter- bear with me, please, it's there for my own amusement. (now I speak in riddles. The fun don't stop!)


	14. And They're All a Little Fruity

_I have to find my pants._  It was an odd thought to wake up to, but as soon as Luke began to stir, it jumped into his mind where it echoed.  _And then find a nice cold shower.  _

He glanced at the bed-hog that was Lorelai, lying on her back with her arms spread wide, blankets twisted around her pajama clad legs, and replayed the previous nights' sleep in his mind.  Lorelai snuggling into his side, her hair clips leaving their imprint on his chest.  Lorelai's unnaturally freezing-cold feet sneaking underneath his legs for warmth, Lorelai kicking him awake for the third time around four am.

_Yeah.  Go take your shower now, idiot._ He slipped silently into the hallway and to the guest bathroom and let the water cool his skin.  _Think, think…you need to place the order for all the produce today and call the damn plumber for the third time now… he ran through his list of things to do, repeating it over in his head until he was concentrating on work and only on work.  It was a little trick he was used to by now._

Luke couldn't help himself as he glanced back into the bedroom; Lorelai was still sleeping soundly.  He checked his watch; 5 a.m.  No wonder. _If I get moving I can get to the diner, grab a couple of Danishes, and get them back here before she tries to kick me again. And, of course, I need to get stuff for Annie too.  _

+++++

Lorelai stretched her arms over her head and sighed loudly, sorry to have left the sweetness of her dreams.  What she had been dreaming about wasn't nearly as clear as it usually was, but she still felt like waking up had left something behind.

_Ah shit, Luke?_ She opened her eyes wide and realized she was alone and probably had been for a couple of hours.  She reached for the clock and almost knocked over a tall glass of orange juice. _What the? She rubbed her eyes and looked at the nightstand more closely.  There was the nearly spilled glass of juice, accompanied by large bowl of fruit. __Well, it's pretty I guess…" Lorelai reached for the note._

"Eat something healthy for once, or you'll be hogging the bed for completely different reasons. –Luke."

"Awww… whatta sweetie," Lorelai sighed and reached for an apple.  She _washungry, and despite popular belief she __did eat fruit, occasionally, like when it was brought right to her so she didn't have to get up and get something __good to eat.  _Interesting…_ she noticed another piece of paper sticking out from underneath the fruit.  She tugged at it until it came free._

"Wow, you must be really hungry or really lazy…your real breakfast is on the floor. –Luke."  Lorelai squealed and glanced down at a plate of Danishes.  "Uggh… too… far…" she tried to stretch and reach pathetically before finally giving up and stepping out of bed.  

"Well this is all very nice," Lorelai said to the empty room, smiling idiotically to herself.  _I'm not going to think about stuff. I'm not going to recall to myself how I practically propositioned Luke last night, how I fell asleep next to him… how I liked it... nope.  I am gong to eat my Danish and be happy and check on Annie and think about my inn and all other sorts of stuff.  _

*****

"So, you're in a better mood today."  Lorelai sat behind Annie, braiding her hair into twin pigtails.  

"I suppose so.  I feel better today," Annie flipped the channel for the fourteenth time.  "There is absolutely nothing on."

"Yeah, 10:30 is a lull… Ricki Lake'll be on in half an hour.  Anyway, _I think your good mood has to do with the mail yesterday…" Lorelai hinted._

"What… you mean my letter?"  Annie asked with a smirk, pretending to be confused.

"Yes, you mean lady.  Dish."  Annie had filled her in on the phone call earlier in the week, and her curiosity had been piqued ever since she'd brought in the mail.

"Jake is… good.  His tone is a little different; he misses me, he loves me, but it isn't so melancholy.  Maybe talking did _him some good."  Annie played with the letter, allowing her mind to wander._

"Is that the bell?"  Lorelai pulled Annie's hair more tightly than she intended at the sound.  "Oh, shoot, sorry.  There it is again. Do you think it's Luke with lunch?   I'm starving…"  Lorelai swung her legs off of Annie's bed and skipped down the stairs.

"Have you come to feed the poor starving ladies of the house?"  Lorelai swung the door open dramatically.  "Ooops.  Sorry, wrong guy…" Lorelai peered over the large bouquet of flowers blocking her sight of the man behind them.  "Hello?"

"Hi," the flowers made way to reveal a strikingly handsome, suit-clad gentleman smiling brightly.  "I'm looking for Annabelle Goodspeed?"  

"Umm, sure, of course…" _Jake?_ Lorelai was a little flustered. 

"You must be Lorelai.  I'm Annie's friend, Travis DuGrey."  He shifted the flowers and extended his hand.  "Annie's told me a lot about you."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ "Oh, right, you're the prosecutor from Boston, right?" _Annie's mentioned him before, I'm sure… they talk on the phone… why is the name familiar? "So what brings you out here?  Duh, Annie of course."  _It should be illegal to be devilishly cute and distracting and why is the name bugging me? __

"Yes.  I'm staying with my father in Hartford for a couple of days and thought I might stop by and see how the little fighter's doing,"

"She's upstairs.  She's been confined to bed rest."

"Annie? Bed rest?  Oh man, she must be climbing up the walls with boredom." Travis laughed heartily and Lorelai nodded.

"I think she might actually be allergic to day time talk shows.  Let me just tell her you're here," they paused outside of the bedroom door and Lorelai snuck in.

"Um, why did you not tell me that you have gorgeous friends who bring you flowers and knows my name?"  Lorelai teased.

"Ahh, it must be Travis.  So tell me, what do you think?  Isn't he cute? Do you like him?"

"Well, in the short trip from the door to outside of your room, we've decided to get married, have seven children and live in Albuquerque," Lorelai made a face.  "I don't have any opinion Annie, I just met him."  She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you trying to set me up?" 

_More like trying to **wake you up Lorelai… or wake ****Luke up, whichever it takes.**_  "No…" 

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm pregnant, so I'm always right.  It's practically law that you have to believe me."  She crossed her arms over her enormous belly. "Now go let my friend in." 

"The crab apple will see you now," Lorelai bowed as she opened the door.

"Travis!"  Annie practically squealed.  Travis was the type of friend every girl liked to have… so long as they had no romantic interest whatsoever.  Travis was beautiful, smart, funny, and an absolute womanizer, but he listened well and partied until the sun came up.  They had been friends since law school.

"Miss Bella," Travis handed her the flowers and grinned.  "Are you half insane yet?"

"More so.  Sit and talk to me!"  Travis sat at the edge of her bed; Lorelai, feeling uncomfortable interrupting the friendly discussion, slipped out of the room.

"So, that's Lorelai," Travis mentioned after she had left. Annie nodded.  "And I'm supposed to… what, ask her out?"

"You're supposed to be your usual charming self and either make her realize she's not interested _because_ she's in love with the other guy, Luke…either that or make Luke jealous enough to finally make a move.  Either way, they need to get together and neither of them are very good with the direct approach."  Annie sounded demanding.

"Yes madam.  No problem." Travis flashed a knee-weakening smile.  "I will work my voodoo magic."

"Excellent." 

+++++

"Annie's going to take a nap," Travis explained as he greeted Lorelai, who was watching television downstairs.  He had been up with Annie for almost an hour and a half. 

"Join me?" _Wow, that sounds familiar, _she motioned for him to sit in a nearby chair, and he obliged.

"So you said you were spending time with your family in Hartford?  Your name sounds so familiar…." 

"Well, I'm staying with my father and his new wife and son…"

Realization dawned over Lorelai's face and she almost gagged.  "Ohmygod, now I know where I've heard your name…DuGrey- are you related to a guy named Tristan?"

Travis started to laugh.  "Unfortunately… yes… he is my half brother."

"Oh man, you're kidding.  I think he and my daughter, dated, sort of… maybe…"

"Really?  What's her name?  Tristan has a habit of bragging about his girlfriends…" Lorelai gave him a deathly glare.

"Her name is Rory Gilmore, and I am not against killing boys for past offenses, so spill the beans." Travis raised his hands in surrender.

"I have heard the name, yes… respectfully, if you believe it.  IF I remember correctly, he referred to her as 'the Jackie O to his JFK,' " Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"So what's the little monster up to now?"

"Oh, he's done it this time.  House Arrest- and I mean the real deal.  He has to wear a collar on his ankle and he's confined to the house."

"You're kidding!"

"No.  So much for college, right?  My dad is so pissed.  I know he's my brother and all but the kid is the biggest screw up ever… I keep dreading the day he's going to show up on the other side of the courtroom from me." Travis moved closer to Lorelai, using their laughter as an opportunity to get a little closer.

Lorelai grabbed her tummy.  "Oh, I am so hungry."

"So you want to go get something?"  Travis suggested slyly.

"Uh… no.  Luke should be here soon.  He'll bring a ton of food soon," her tummy grumbled.

"Luke is… your boyfriend?"  Lorelai choked on a laugh.

"Um, no, a good friend," _who I sleep with at night, who I flirt with constantly, who my mother thinks will be her son in law, yeah._

"So… is there a boyfriend?"  Travis' tone was seductive and he was staring at her with intense blue eyes meant to make her stomach go all a-flutter.  _So where's this guilty feeling coming from?_  

"No.. umm… no," she was stuttering like a moron. _Quick, change the subject._

"Lunch," came a call from the front door as Luke rounded the corner with bags of hot food. _Saved by the bell._

_Perfect timing,_ thought Travis.  _So this is Luke._

"I have your normal gallon jug of coffee, three cheeseburgers, a couple of… uh, hi."  Luke glanced up at the lawyer seated in Annie's living room. _Yeah. I'm sitting at the diner like an idiot wondering what it'll be like to face Lorelai after last night and she's here chatting with some **guy**… _

"Hi.  I'm Travis DuGrey, Annabelle's friend."  Travis stood up to shake Luke's hand. _Let him get a glimpse of the "competition."_

Luke looked at Travis' extended arm and then at his own, filled with food.  "I'll have to get you later," he said shortly and headed towards the kitchen. 

"I'll go help him," Lorelai told Travis. She jogged to catch up with Luke. "Hey you. Thanks for breakfast Mr. Funny Man," she smiled, genuinely happy to see him.

"Yeah, well, here's lunch, jokes not included," Luke set the food down on the table.  He was, of course, uncomfortable with the appreciation, uncomfortable with the damnable 'vibe' he was getting from the guy out in the other room…_you'd think I'd be used to a permanent state of discomfort, he thought cynically.  "So who's Mr. GQ out there?" _Geeze, could you sound a little more pathetic please?__

"Travis?  He's a friend of Annie's," _duh he knows that._ Luke nodded. "You walked in just in time too because I think he was asking me out." Lorelai leaned against the counter, trying to sound indifferent.  _And what do you think of **that **Mr. Luke Danes?  _  __

"Just in time to what?  Drop you kids off?'  _Damn stupid vibe._

"No, to interrupt.  Gosh, you're crabby."  She reached across the table and grabbed a french fry.  "Bad day at the diner?" _Maybe a bad night's sleep?  Maybe he's just angry with me? Or **maybe** he's jealous… and that's a good thing, right?  This is all getting so complicated._  The Avril Lavigne song popped into her head just then and she was distracted from her thoughts.

"Naw, sorry… so how are things with the Inn going?"  _Luke Danes, Master Subject Changer._

"Good, I guess. Sookie said they're making real progress on everything.  We should be set to open the first weekend in October.  That's only a little over a month away, can you believe it?"

"Yeah. You're going to be back at work, busy in no time. You're going to do great."

"You think?  I'm a little nervous," she sat down and started chowing down.

"Yeah, I think." 

"Oh crap, Travis," she banged her knee on the table in her haste to get about.  "Wow, we are totally rude."  She brushed passed Luke and into the family room, where they had left him.  _And we're off again…_ Luke sighed.  Lorelai running off to other guys- it was a song and dance he was used to. 

*****

"So what are we watching tonight?"  Lorelai greeted Luke as he brought dinner to the house.

"Where's your new boyfriend?"  Luke asked, only half joking.  Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly.  Travis, if that's who you're referring to, went back to his father's place about an hour ago," Lorelai plopped down onto the couch and watched Luke get dinner ready.  "And you should be happy he's around- he volunteered to watch Annie tomorrow night while we're at the town meeting."

"Yeah, lucky me."  He'd been torturing himself all afternoon with thoughts of Travis and Lorelai hitting it off.

"Well fine, if you'd rather _not have me be there for your entertainment I can just stay here…" Luke rolled his eyes._

"That's not what I meant and you know it.  So… did he ever ask you out?"

"What?"  _What sort of answer is he looking for here?_

"Well, you said he _almost_ asked you out before, I just wondered if he succeeded in asking you out or not."  _End the conversation- suck your stupid question back into your mouth, rewind time and forget even brining it up._

"Well, sort of, I think… I mean, he certainly _hinted enough about stuff, but," Lorelai shrugged._

"Well, you should- go out with him I mean."  _Have I lost all control here?  Is my mouth completely independent of my brain?  Can I wake up from this nightmare **now** please?  God what the hell?_

_Oh.  Great. One night in bed with me and he's ready to pass me off to the first guy who comes to the door._ "Really?  I don't even think he's my type…" _And your type isn't gorgeous lawyers who are charming?  Since when, Lorelai Gilmore?  They made their way to Annie's door. "Annie?  Dinner!"_

"Good, I'm hungry... I think… or maybe I'm sick, I can't tell all the different pangs in the stomach now.  Hi, Luke." Luke nodded hello. "So, you two, what do you think of Travis?"

"Well, Luke thinks I should date him…" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

_What?  No, no, no that's not right._  "Oh… so you liked him then?" Annie looked confused.

"I didn't say that… you're twisting my words…"  Luke stammered.

"You said, and I quote: 'you should- go out with him I mean.'"

"I just meant if you were interested, you haven't been out in a while…"

"He's trying to get rid of me," Lorelai was only half kidding.

"It would appear so…" Annie said.  _It would also appear that I completely miscalculated what and idiot that man can be, for God's sake… ow… I can't get all stressed…_ she took a couple of deep breaths.  _So much for scheming._

"Oh for God's sake… I am not."  _It may sound like that, even to me, but I'm just…. backwards.  Stupid.  Need to learn not to talk._

Lorelai let it drop, though her thoughts continued to spin a mile a minute.  The three ate their dinners with jovial enough banter, and soon after Annie grew tired and excused herself.

"Uh oh, we're alone again… should I call someone to chaperone?" Lorelai teased as they made their way downstairs.  "Or would it be better if I just went to some other room so you could be completely rid of me…."

"Stop it.  You're being silly." _She's mad?_

_Wow, I am mad._  "Maybe.  Or maybe you're trying to pass me off on some other guy because I freaked you out about the sleeping thing last night."  _Well, that was smooth; I am impressed with my own sneakiness._

Luke paused on the last step, looking down at Lorelai.  Maybe she was right. Of course, his attitude made no sense to him at all, but you never know.  "Maybe," he conceded.

_Well **that sucks.**_ "Oh.  Really?"

"I wasn't trying to pass you off or anything… I just wanted to make sure you weren't… I don't know… lonely or something."

"And taking it out on you?"  

"That's not what I mean…'

"I know.  Look, I will admit to having surprised myself last night with my little proposition, but I think it's just because we've been spending time together lately, more than usual since I don't really have a job, and we're just more comfortable around each other.  Rory and I would fall asleep together all the time.  She'd kick me out and stuff- like 'mom, go to your own bed, you're hogging the covers'- and all that."  _O.K. now I'm babbling, but babbling is good.  I'm also half lying, which is also half telling the truth, so that cant be that bad._

Luke smiled.  _Of course, it's no big deal- it's Lorelai.  She compares me to her daughter…, which is admittedly weird.  Never mind I've slept beside a total of three women in my entire life, herself included… this is just normal stuff.  Right, normal.  "I know a little something about the bed hogging.  Does she complain about kicking?"_

"I _kick?_" Lorelai feigned surprise.

"Like a ninja."  

"Whaaaaa…" Lorelai danced around Luke, waving her arms like a karate master.

"Look out, Jackie Chan."  

"Yeah, these are deadly weapons."  She looked at her hands.  "So what are we watching?"

"Well… I thought we'd try the Matrix." Her face fell. "You might understand it better…"

"Yeah, yeah, O.K., plugs in head and all that kung-fu stuff, bring it on," she grumbled.

"We can watch something else," Luke tried to be diplomatic.  _Not really, I just live to please this woman.  I'm a mess._

"I'm teasing, Luke," Lorelai grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room. "Pop it in and let's get rocking."  She paused.  "Holy cow, that was quite possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever said to you."

"I think… well… there was that one comment in '97…no, that wasn't as bad…that was the dirtiest comment right there."  Luke grinned, putting the movie in the VCR.

"Another tape?  Man, you need to get into the 21st century…" Lorelai rolled her eyes.   Luke sat next to her.

"Hey, I say, why change?  If it ain't broke, don't fix it."  _The first true words I've spoken all day._

+++++

"So, what they're saying is we're all in the juice and they suck our bodies energy and the robots rule the Earth and we have to rely on a guy who whines about being or not being 'the one' every five seconds to break us all out of our happy juice cocoons so we can… what, live in a burned out world?"

"Pretty much, yeah."  Lorelai shivered.

"I say, if your food is fake plug-in-the-head stuff, I pity the fool who tries to pull my plug." She stretched her arms languidly above her head, yawning prettily. 

 _How does she even **yawn** prettily? It's not normal, I tell you._

"So, ready for bed?"  She stood up and looked at him expectantly.  

"Um, yeah, sure."  There wasn't any question, not really.  He got up and followed her to bed.


	15. Counting the Hours

T-Minus 14 minutes and counting

"You're late," Luke grumbled as Lorelai squeezed past him into the rickety folding chair next to him. _Probably hanging all over Travis for a little too long._

"I knew you'd save a seat for me," Lorelai was all smiles. "Rory says hello. I was instant messaging her on my shiny new computer in my half-built office and I lost track of time."

"You were at the Inn?" Luke's tone softened. 

"Yeah. Travis came by around noon and I was out of there ASAP so I could get some stuff done over at the Dragonfly. Sookie was starting to get annoyed, I think. I've been there all day- there's so much to do. Everything is moving along so quickly. The exterior is completely finished and the interior is starting to come together, hence the half-finished office, and they're doing the landscaping soon" Lorelai babbled on and on in her excitement and Luke did his best to try and keep up with her mile-a-minute chatter. He watched her eyes light up with excitement, basking in the changing smiles and facial expressions that were patented Lorelai Gilmore.

"Order. Can I have order here please? Lorelai? Do you have something you'd perhaps like to share with the rest of us or would you and Luke prefer to go outside and finish this conversation?" Taylor looked down at them with fatherly annoyance. 

"Oh, oh I have the floor? Then I'd prefer to share. I was just talking about how _fabulously_ the Dragonfly was coming along, and how Sookie and I are planning on throwing a huge party as soon as it's done and everyone is invited, even you Taylor." Lorelai set the town a twitter with news of her party, further annoying the forgotten Taylor, who continued to bang his gavel until the groups' discourse faded into a small murmur. 

"Well, thank you Lorelai for that announcement," he began with false sincerity. "Now, may we continue with our meeting here?" He gesticulated widely, accentuating his sarcasm. 

Lorelai's phone rang. "Um- maybe, hold on," she teased as she answered it.

"Well," Taylor smoothed his ruffled feathers. "I think we can all"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Lorelai interrupted yet again, bouncing to her feet. She looked squarely at Luke. "We're going to have a baby!" Lorelai misspoke in her excitement. Luke rose to his feet as Lorelai returned her attention to the phone. "Uh huh, yeah, of course right!" She turned again to Luke as she hung up. "We're having a baby!" She started to jump up and down.

"I knew it, you two!" Miss Patty blurted, breaking what had become a private excitement.

"What? No wait Lorelai?" Luke tried to address both Miss Patty and the overly enthusiastic Lorelai to decipher what was going on.

"Travis is taking her in, we have to stop and get her bag, though, they haven't grabbed anything in their haste" Lorelai ignored him and headed for the door. Luke followed, dazed.

"Lorelai? When are you due dearie?" Miss Patty called out. Lorelai stopped then, understanding her intent. She grinned wickedly and turned, rubbing her belly.

"'Bout 7 months" she said slyly. Luke turned purple. "Let's go Daddy," Lorelai headed back out the door.

"Wait.. she's not we're not.. no.. ah.." Luke stood facing the town, purple turning to green.

"Come _on," _Lorelai grabbed his sleeve and his feet magically began working again and they left. She threw her purse over her shoulder and headed purposefully towards the jeep. "We have to stop back at the house."

"I you Lorelai!" he stopped and pointed towards Miss Patty's. "They think I you we're" words failed him.

"Aww, Luke, did I ruin your reputation?" Lorelai batted her eyelashes with false humility. "I'm sorry."

Luke let out a deep breath. _She's impossible. _They headed for the jeep.

*****

Four Hours

"It's been almost four hours now. Four hours! How long does this take?" Travis paced in front of Luke, annoying him to no end. Shaking his head, Luke stood and headed back into Annie's room, where Lorelai was chattering non-stop, rubbing Annie's back absently. 

"Hi," Luke said shyly, his stomach turning as Annie's face contorted with the pain of her contraction.

"And, there it goes," Lorelai said helpfully, examining the electronic fetal monitoring machine. "They're getting a _little_ closer," she lied helpfully. Annie had a long way to go.

"Do you need anything? More ice?" Luke tried to be helpful, blurting out the first thing he could think of. _They always need ice on television._

"No ice. Don't like ice, don't want ice, no, no, no." Annie was grouchy and terrified and she missed Jake more than she would ever have thought was possible. Luke looked wounded

"Aww, Annie, you've insulted the ice man," Lorelai stood and headed towards him. "We're going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, o.k.? We'll be back." She put her hand on Luke's back and gently guided him into the hallway.

"Are you sure we won't miss anything?" Luke asked, concerned. Lorelai simply laughed.

"Oh Luke, Luke, you poor silly bachelor. _We've only just begun" _she sang. "Travis- go sit with Annie," shed bossed as they passed him.

"That guy is annoying," Luke grumbled. Lorelai smiled and threaded her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're so cute all worried and grumbly." _Is he worried because she's a friend and it's all nerve racking, or is he moreworried than "just a friend?" _Her stomach knotted with jealousy? Jealousy? No, that's nuts.

"Well, this is worrying business, She _should _have people worried about her here," he reasoned. "Jake should be here," he added as an afterthought. He glanced down at the top of Lorelai's head, and his thoughts wandered back to her. _Who worried about her, 18 years ago when she was so young and by herself did that idiot Christopher? _He tried to picture her young and fat as Annie, all by herself in the hospital. He was staring now.

Lorelai felt his eyes on her as they walked through the endlessly white hospital halls. She smiled and leaned her weight on him, content knowing that just then, he was thinking about her.

*****

12 Hours

Annie felt like screaming. She had her back rubbed, she walked around a bit, she tried different positions and the epidural was a godsend, of course, but it was all still so damn frustrating. She was hot, she was cold, she'd shift this way and that. She'd been in a stinking bed for almost a week and a half waiting, always waiting, more waiting. She was damn ready.

Luke and Lorelai were snuggled in a chair beside her bed, Lorelai on Luke's lap, sleeping soundly. Travis had long since gone home. _Idiots_ she thought angrily. _Stupid people who don't even know how fricking lucky they are with each_ "Ohhh," Annie groaned loudly. Maybe that epidural was starting to wear off.

"You o.k. sweetie?" Lorelai asked groggily, waking up. Remembering where they were, she sprung into action, waking Luke in the process. "Are they closer now?" She smoothed Annie's hair out of her face. Luke checked the EFM like the nurse had showed him. Annie felt guilty for her previous malice.

"Ow. Yeah." Annie glanced up as the nurse came in to check on things.

"Well, let's see here now," the nurse fussed over Annie. Luke turned respectively, embarrassed, as the nurse examined Annie. "Looks like we're at 10 centimeters! I'll go get the doctor."

The doctor entered moments later, the same Lorelai had given a tongue lashing to previously. He was startled at the sight of them. Lorelai raised an eyebrow expectantly and the doctor nodded to her and went to Annie.

"So, I hear we're about ready." He was chipper and polite. "Let's get you into the birthing room then."

Lorelai watched the fear flash quickly onto Annie's face; she reached for the tired girl's hand and squeezed. "Let's do this," she said in what she hoped was a confident tone. She was suddenly frightened, and she reached behind her with her other hand, grasping for Luke. He grabbed it; they were linked, the three of them, Lorelai drawing strength from Luke's familiar grip. 

The nurses began to wheel Annie away, and Luke let go of Lorelai and watched them walk away, his heart going with both of them.

+++++

12 hours, 37 minutes

Lorelai burst out of the birthing room, panicked and white, she stumbled towards Luke. 

"What? Lorelai?" Luke watched as nurses entered the room Lorelai had just left.

"There's complications they said. It's rough, They're going cesarean." She hugged him then, emotionally drained and sobbing, the paper hospital gown crinkling as he squeezed her. "It should be O.K. It should be fine," Lorelai repeated through her tears, trying to convince herself.

+++++

14 Hours, 21 Minutes

"there she is Luke, look!" Lorelai danced in front of the large glass window as they rolled the tiny infant towards the glass. "Emily Anne Goodspeed Eden. Such a big name for such a tiny lady," Lorelai cooed.

Luke grinned widely, leaning in to see Emma more closely. His hand rested on Lorelai's back.

"She's pretty. She has a nice round head- no smooshing," Lorelai continued to babble. They were both exhausted, but no one was more so than Annie, who rested soundly in her room. 

Luke remained fixated on Emma, her tiny features crinkling as she fussed in the bassinet. Two hours ago she wasn't even there just a big belly in a friend and now-this- these perfect little features on a tiny little perfect baby, vulnerable, tough, beautiful.

Lorelai stared at the wonderment that encompassed Luke's face. "Pretty amazing, huh?" She asked him softly. Luke nodded, words escaping him, as usual in moments like these. "See, babies aren't so bad," she teased.

He grunted. "Yeah, well, I've never really looked at one before," he continued to stare. "I mean, really _looked_."

"Make's you want one, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Luke answered without hesitation, shocking both himself and Lorelai. "I mean maybe, someday you know" he stuttered.

"Yeah, with the right girl, I remember," Lorelai referred to their conversation the night of the Stars Hollow Dance-a-thon. That seemed like so long ago, back when they weren't as close as they were now "Come on, let's see Annie," Lorelai mercifully broke the thick discomfort that had suddenly descended upon them as she stepped away from the window. 

*****

38 Hours

"Will you hold her, Luke?" Annie extended her arms, Emma nestled securely in them. Lorelai had gone to load the jeep with Annie's flowers and baby gifts, making room to take them all home.

"What? No" Luke looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. Annie laughed.

"She won't break, Luke, I promise," Luke started to turn greenish. "If you don't hold her, she's never going to get used to guys she could grow up weird," she teased, watching Luke struggle between his fear and his desire to make her happy. She won.

"Fine, what do I do?" Luke held out his arms awkwardly and Annie chuckled, shuffling slowly- and painfully- over to him.

"Here, like this- like a football," she helped him cradle her tiny daughter and smiled with satisfaction as he held her there tensely. "Look who's got you, baby girl," she sang softly to Emma reaching out to touch a tiny little hand.

It was how Lorelai found them- Luke, standing prominently, his broad shoulders tight and head poised downward, smiling at Emma. Annie's golden curls, washed and neatly styled, hung gently in her face as she leaned on Luke's arm, talking to her baby. They looked perfect. She felt nauseous. 

"Ready to go?" She interrupted finally, having stood there unnoticed. _It's a baby, everyone loves babies. Stop reading into it._ She tried to calm her now-pounding heart as the jealousy crept slowly throughout her brain. _Smile, damn it._ She forced a grin. "And look at you, Uncle Luke," Lorelai said thinly as Luke stared up at her, a self-satisfying, lopsided grin on his face. 

"Yeah, just a second," Annie looked up at Luke and stepped away from him; he panicked without her presence and stood still. Lorelai chuckled.

"Just bring her over here, we'll get her situated," Lorelai motioned for Luke to take a step or two to the bed so they could get Emma into the car seat. He walked slowly, two laboriously long steps. Lorelai took Emma from him gently and expertly fastened the seat. "All set."

"Let's go home," Annie started to walk out the door. A nurse with a wheel chair stopped her. "Oh for I am SO TIRED of sitting," she grumbled. The nurse refused to budge until Annie sat down.

"I felt the same way," Lorelai put her hand on Annie's shoulder. Luke, much more comfortable with the baby carrier, took Emma, and they all left the hospital together.


	16. Back and Forth and Back Again

"Oh Annie, darling, she really is a precious baby," Missy Patty fawned over Annie and Emma's table at the diner. Luke sat next Annie, grinning foolishly at the baby. "I'm sure you're just so excited about your _own_ baby coming soon, Luke you little devil." Miss Patty pinched his cheeks. Lorelai had to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she made her way to the counter for her coffee- to go. 

"For God's sake Patty, Lorelai and I are _not_ having a baby." He shook his head in exasperation.

__

Well, since I **am** in a hurry, should I just go back there and get it myself? Lorelai drummed her fingers impatiently on the counter top, trying to control her outright jealousy. _Yes, it's jealousy. _She had admitted as much to herself last week, when the third conversation she had been trying to have with Luke abruptly ended as soon as Emma and Annie walked in.

"Well, the mother to be is up there waiting for you sweetie," Miss Patty pointed to the counter.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke finally noticed her and made his way to the counter. "How long have you been there?"

__

Like you care. "Oh, long enough to try to devise a McGuyver-like plot to get my coffee using your napkin dispenser and an old wad of gum."

"You should have said something," Luke shook his head. "So, are you hungry? I have blueberry pancakes," he tried to persuade her.

"No, just coffee-to go," Lorelai glanced at her watch and then at the door, impatiently.

"You've been busy," Luke said cautiously, eyeing Lorelai's facial expressions as she turned and waved to Annie- her smile withering as soon as Annie looked away. 

  
"What? Oh, yeah, busy," she said offhandedly. She reached for the coffee and he caught her off guard by withholding it.

"Lorelai. What's wrong?" Luke continued to withhold her coffee. "You haven't eaten here in almost a week- are you even eating at all?"

"Yes, Luke, somewhere in my 30...some odd years of life I have learned to feed myself when necessary. _And besides, I'm really not in the mood to watch you play "daddy" every five minutes_ She grabbed for her coffee but he wasn't relenting.

"I'm worried about you," he said gruffly and sweetly, all at once, with that Luke charm that _Luke charm? God, I'm losing it. Get a grip._

"I'm just so busy Luke. Really. The inn is opening in a week and a half."

"I know, I got my invitation in the mail. You could have dropped it off."

"We wanted to be formal," she said haughtily. He smiled. "Are you going?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he said with all sincerity.

"Good." _good. _Her mood eased a bit. Luke handed her the coffee and she started to leave.

"Lorelai? Listen," he walked from behind the counter and towards her. "Just come by for dinner, o.k.? You have to eat sometime, might as well be here."

"You miss the business that much, huh?" She teased.

"I miss the company, Lorelai." He looked at her pointedly, and her heart twittered oddly. 

"Oh... O.K. then," she stammered. "I'll see you later then."

"Sevenish?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye Luke," she headed off to the inn. Luke made the rounds, filled a couple of coffee cups, took an order here and there, and headed back to Annie's table.

"So how's the new guy working out?" Annie asked.

"Tom? He's O.K. I guess. I'm still getting used to having an employee, though."

"Didn't your nephew work here?" Annie rocked Emma in her car seat, shushing her softly.

"Yeah, but that's family. It was more punishment than anything." Luke's thoughts wandered to Jess. He hadn't heard from him in a week or so

"tonight?" Annie was asking.

"Sorry- what?"

"Is Lorelai eating here tonight? I haven't seen much of her. Is she O.K.?"

Luke sighed. "She says she's busy- I don't know, I get the feeling she's mad at me. It's weird, you know, going from seeing her every day for hours to barely stopping to say hi." Luke stared at his hands. _Lorelai's gone back to the way things were before the whole sleeping-thing spending tons of time together, but here I sit, mulling it all over in my head a million times_

"should cook for her upstairs, make her relax," Annie was saying.

"Huh?"

"Earth to Luke! I said, you should make her relax. She's been running at mach 80 for the past two weeks. She looks thinner and tired. You're her friend, you should cook for her up at your place and make her relax." Annie repeated. _Sometimes this man is so dense get her alone, you idiot, and get on with it already._ She fixed Emma's blanket and stood up. "I should get going."

"Yeah, O.K. is everything good with your two? You need anything."

__

He is a sweet idiot though. "No, we're fine. I got a letter from Jake yesterday, so I know he's doing well. Still off in some undisclosed location, though it sounds like things are getting better. Things are going well," she smiled. "Later, Luke."

"Bye."

*****

Lorelai was late. She rubbed her tired eyes as she made her way to Luke's. Sighing, she sat down at the counter and leaned over to rub her swollen foot. _These 14 hour work days are killing me._

"Hi, can I help you?" A pleasant yet strange voice asked from above her.

"Ahh" she almost fell off the stool. "Uh Luke's going to kill you if he finds you behind the counter, strange boy-person. He has strict rules" her eyes wandered across the diner, searching for Luke.

"Oh, you must be Lorelai" Lorelai slid off the stool and backed away suspiciously.

"O.K., now this is getting creepy" 

"Luke's upstairs. You're supposed to go up there." The boy started wiping down the diner, Luke-style. Lorelai snatched the rag from him. 

"What have you done with him? Who are you?" The boy just laughed. _ I will kill you if I have to boy_

"I'm Tom- Luke hired me last week, and he said you were starving and sleep deprived and I should ignore any threats you may make on my life." 

Lorelai was offended. "Well, then I'm going up stairs, and if there's anything else funny going on, I am not above torture and other forms of severe punishment" Lorelai wagged her finger t him as she backed her way to the door.

__

So Luke hired someone and I don't even know it? Maybe I **am** sleep deprivedUggh. Why can't this man build an elevator or a ski lift or something she dragged herself up the stairs to Luke's apartment. 

She got to his door, the smell of garlic bread emanating from inside. She opened the door suspiciously. "Luke? Everything O.K. in here?"

"It's about time, Lorelai." Luke closed the door to the oven and wiped his hands on his jeans, looking at the clock. 8:02.

"You said seven-_ish._ There's a lot of room in that _ish_." Luke laughed. 

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Sit down." Lorelai shrugged off her blazer and sat down, groaning as her knees popped.

"On your feet all day, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. We're training now, and Michel wound up pissing off most of the new employees who are not yet used to his charm so the day was long and tedious." Luke set a plate in front of her, piled high with lasagna, garlic bread and _yup, that's vegetables. He's tryin' to make me all healthy._ He poured her a glass of wine. "This smells great," she said as her stomach growled loudly. She looked up at him sheepishly as he sat down across from her. "I guess I have beenhow did he put itstarving myself? Although I'm not so sure about the sleep deprived part" she quoted. 

"He's a little snitch," Luke looked down at his plate, embarrassed. 

"He's new, and _I_ didn't even know about him," Lorelai said stabbing her fork in his direction pointedly before taking a huge mouthful of lasagna.

__

"You have not been around lately, missy." Luke retorted. Lorelai shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Lorelai- are you mad at me?"

__

Yes. "No why would I be mad?"

"I get the feeling you're mad about something."

__

I am. "I'm not." _I'm mad because we were spending tons of time together and now we're back to the same old routine and **you** don't seem to mind because you're off with some chick and her baby all the time._ "So is that why I get the royal treatment? You think I'm mad at you?"

__

Royal treatment? Sarcasm she **is** mad. He put down his fork. "Lorelai. Honestly. You're not mad?"

__

He looks so worried. It's not his fault really, it's mine, because I'm stupid and I can't figure out my own freaking mind about him and I'm being a total snotty girl. Knock it off. Her face softened. "I promise. Really." And she tried her best to mean it. He relaxed.

"So you'll be proud of me. I made this a theme dinner and a show."

"We're watching a movie?"

"Yup. And you can't leave and go back to work- I'll lock you in. You're gonna relax."

"So what's the theme?"  


"_I'll make you an offer you can't refuse"_ he quoted. She burst into laughter, practically snorting wine out her nose.   


"That is the _worst_ Marlon Brando impression I have _ever_ heard," she gasped through her laughter. Luke blushed. "It's cute," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. He threw his napkin at her, and they were back to normal, it seemed.

+++++

"I am getting so tired." Lorelai stretched her hands above her head and reached for a couch pillow. She and Luke were about halfway through the Godfather II.

"Did you want to go?" _Don't go._

No, I **want** to stay. "Did you want me to?" Lorelai asked quietly. 

"No, I'm jut saying, I mean, there's a movie and a half left here you're not going to wuss out on me are you?' he teased. 

"No, but I am going to turn you into a headrest." She pointed towards the end of the couch, and Luke obliged, scooting over. She plopped the pillow onto his lap and laid her head down. Minutes later, she was falling asleep.

Luke didn't remember the rest of the movie. He didn't get up to change the tape when it was over, rather, he let it rewind noisily. He continued to stroke soft hair, curling it around his fingers, brushing the sides of her face gently with his fingers. He jumped slightly when she stirred.

"Mmmm what movie are we on?" she turned her head in his lap and looked up at him.

"Second one just ended." _Twenty minutes ago._

"Well, put the next one in." She sat up and he obliged, as always. He sat back down and she snuggled herself closer to him, head back on his lap. "I missed this," she said sleepily, dozing off already.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered.

*****

Luke stood in the parking lot, the enormous building looming in front of him. He felt ill just looking at it. Noisy teenagers brushed past him, chattering about teenage girl-type stuff, he figured. _I am insane. This is just stupid. Hopeless. Retarded._ He willed himself not to turn and run to the safety of his truck, and slowly, he entered the mall.

__

I don't even know where the hell to begin. It was Saturday afternoon, a perfectly stupid time to be Luke and be in a mall, but he had put off going until now so it was his own damn fault anyway. Lorelai's party- the grand opening of the Dragonfly- was tonight, and he had been thinking about getting her something, a gift or whatever, to mark the occasion. Thinking turned into dreading, dreading turned into avoiding _and here we are. Last minute, clueless. God help me now._

He jammed his hands into his pockets and wandered aimlessly for a little while. He settled on a department store- one of the fancier ones- and walked inside.

__

Clothes? No. She has a ton of clothes. I wouldn't even know where to begin with clothes o.k. Luke, you've settled on no clothes move on. He walked past the sea of racks. _Shoes- she loves em I wouldn't know here size way to research boy-o._ Getting frustrated, he continued to wander, avoiding ruthless mothers with strollers and ditzy teeny-boppers. 

__

Perfume? But I like the way she smells nowthe thought made him blush and he quickly moved past the counter and almost knocked over a stand of necklaces. "Ah shit," he grabbed for the stand and a sales clerk raced to help him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. _Run. Run away- run screaming for the car and don't ever come back to this awful place._

"No problem. That thing's kind of a pain." The clerk smiled kindly. She was older than he was, fashionably dressed and she looked helpful. "Do you need help with something?" _Swallow the pride or go home empty handed._

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a little out of my element." She smiled knowingly. 

"Shopping for your wife?" She asked sweetly. His face answered her question. "A girlfriend?"

"Friend. Just a friend. A girl who is a friend. Friend." _You sound like an idiot._

"I see. Is there an occasion you are buying for, something specific for your friend? A birthday maybe?"

"She's opening her business today having a party and what not," he was flailing his arms dismissively, almost knocking something else over in the process. _Get a grip moron._

"I see, so a keepsake? Something to mark the occasion?" He nodded. "Can you tell me more about what she's like?"

Luke frowned, thinking hard. "She's well she's different. She's_how do you describe Lorelai?_ "She's crazy, that's a fact quirky if you're feeling polite- she could talk your ear off if you let her, and there's no such thing as _not _letting her. She acts like a teenager sometimes, but she works her butt off she's putting her daughter through Yale now" Luke trailed off, realizing he was babbling incoherently.

The saleswoman nodded politely. "So she's free spirited, and fun. Is she trendy?" 

"I would assume so, she's always wearing some new outfit with a short skirt or something." _Can you **try** to be helpful Luke? Come on._

"Alright then maybe we can start over here" she directed him towards the case. "We have some great Swarkovski crystal pieces," she spoke as if he was supposed to know what that meant. 

Luke felt ridiculous. He stared at bracelet after bracelet, earrings, necklaces, one piece after another, not really feeling like any of them were right. _Like you know what's right._

"I think this is hopeless," Luke shoved his hands in his pockets. The saleswoman's smile was beginning to wane. His eyes wandered over the case, when something caught his eye. "Wait a minute," he stepped to the case. 

"Is that" he pointed towards the bracelet and the now-anxious saleswoman pulled it out quickly. 

"Oh, this is lovely" she handed him the bracelet. "I think that'syes, that's a Dragonfly there on the charm." He smiled. 

*****

Thanks to everybody who reviews- you guys rock. Moving was tiring and relatively uneventful- I'm glad to be getting settled into a pattern again.

Now, begin rant:

So spoilers are up for the season finale I really can't wait for season 3 to end already. It's getting frustrating- and I think one of my biggest frustrations is in the complete assassination of Luke's character when he's dating Nicole. Season finale has him going on a _cruise_ with her. So, let's see Luke takes his first vacation from Stars Hollow is what is probably forever, to leave and get locked on a big floating party boat where people wear shorts and get drunk and eat like cows, and to top it all off, they have to get dressed up formally for dinner ever night. Hmmmm. Yeah, that's _totally _Luke's thing. Blech.

Oh well. There's at least another dream so maybe we'll get some more L/L action. Let's just hope, fellow java junkies, that ASP figures out that L and L can be fun _together_, drama and all that _can_ continue, and things _can _be fun. Let's hope. I'm not looking for a sudden fall-into-everything sort of relationship (as you can tell from this fic, I like them to move slowly and purposefully) but _come on already._

End rant. Thanks.


	17. Now that I Found You

So by now I hope you all get my little "code:"

Five stars for a significant amount of time passing/scene change,

Crosses for Point of View changes in the same scene I recap because I used it a lot this time. Enjoy!

*****

Lorelai's heels clicked noisily in the empty foyer as she paced back and forth, fixing little details in anxious anticipation of the grand opening party. _Breathe, Lorelai. Stop and look around. _She willed herselfto pause and took in the site before her. The inn was fabulous. The rich mahogany front desk stood proudly in the front room, adorned with rich plants and the new, (empty) leather-bound guest book. Burgundy chairs surrounded the central fireplace she and Sookie had added. Everything smelled new.

"There you are." Rory burst out from the main ballroom, where Sookie, Jackson, and a gaggle of staff members were busily setting up. "What are you up to? Admiring all your hard work?" Rory glanced about the room, taking in the details. Her gaze returned to her mother, standing in the entryway. She wore a simply black evening dress (well, as simple as anything Lorelai Gilmore owned anyway), with a squared neck and thin spaghetti straps. She had done her hair different too- it was up and off her neck, stylishly away from her face. She looked nervous.

"Just taking it all in, you know?" Rory walked over and hugged her mother around the waist.

  
"It's really fabulous Mom. Really."

"Yeah, I think so too." Lorelai smiled down at her daughter, happy to be able to share the moment with her. Rory had changed in the past two months. Her tone of voice was richer and older, she carried herself a little less insecurely, and her demeanor was much more womanly and less childlike. College will do that to a person. "You've grown up," she noted absently.

"Yeah, well, so have you lady. Look at your grown up place. You even have your own office" Rory broke away from her mother and walked over to the door behind the front desk and opened it widely. "You're different too. A little more calm."

"Hah. Doubt it." Lorelai's stomach churned mercilessly. "I'm gonna puke any second now."

"No, you won't." They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Lane!" Rory ran to give her friend a hug.

"Hey girl! I've missed you!" Lane hugged her back. "Now out of the way" she scooted Rory backwards, still hugging her. "There." Dave walked through then, guitar in hand.

"Hi Dave," Lorelai smiled. "You ready for tonight?" Lorelai rang her hands nervously. She had been discussing entertainment with Annie one night at the diner and Annie had volunteered to perform- she had been a singer, apparently, in college and Lorelai had smiled, accepted the offer, and immediately started to worry. She'd recruited Dave to play back up. 

"So, this isn't going to be a disaster, is it?" Lorelai asked him confidentially. Dave shook his head 'no.'

"Honestly, Ms. Gilmore, I promise. You're going to be really surprised. She's got this blue-grass meets Stevie Nicks sort of thing going on. It's cool. We practiced all day." Lorelai smiled and nodded, still unconvinced. _Well, she's practically perfect at everything else, why not this too?_ Lorelai bit back her jealousy and tried to remind herself- _the girl is your friend. She helped make this happen for you. And it's not like she openly hits on Luke or anything. Honestly. Relax._

"Oh! Sweetie! Come look and see!" Sookie poked her head out from inside the ballroom and motioned for Lorelai. 

The room was breathtaking well, of course it was, they had designed it to be that way, right? But Sookie had outdone herself in the decorations, and of course, the food. Candle-lit tables clustered together with airy white table cloths and brand new dishes and glassware sat in the corner of the room, next to a huge buffet table with hors d'oeuvres and punch and champagne. Lit fica trees and candelabras surrounded the stage. There was a small dance floor, for weddings and such; they had opened it up for the evening. 

"Oh, Sook, it's incredible." Lorelai wandered around the room aimlessly. "Can you believe we did it?"

"I know. It's pretty awesome." Sookie was dancing in place, hands clasped together merrily, resting on her growing belly. "We rock!"

"We certainly do."

"Mom? Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Rory called from the front room. Lorelai smoothed her skirt and went to face her biggest critics.

"Lorelai," Emily reached out for her daughter and gave her a hug. "You look wonderful. This place looks wonderful." Emily was beaming, giving Lorelai a boost of confidence. 

"Thanks mom"

"Really, you've completely outdone yourself here. And look, you even took my suggestion about moving the desk over here" Emily was off and chattering, pointing out little details without _much_ criticism. It was much better than Lorelai had hoped for.

"Well, Dad?" Lorelai finally asked, as Emily and Rory went off the wander the rooms together. _Grown up? Yeah, right. So grown up that this man still makes me feel 10 years old._

"Well, Lorelai, I must say, you've done a wonderful job. The location is excellent, considering you don't have much competition out here; you should make a nice profit. The inn itself is well decorated, not tacky or kitchy like so many of those dreadful B&Bs now a days. I would recommend this place to anyone I knew." 

Lorelai thought she might burst with pride. Instead, she hugged her father tightly, surprising them both. "Thanks Dad." _Do **not** cry Lorelai._

"Well, then, you've earned it. Gooderm...good work." Richard patted Lorelai on the back, uncomfortable yet pleased. 

+++++

"Right that way Annie. Hello Emma!" Lorelai took the baby carrier from Annie as she shrugged her guitar case off her shoulder. 

"I'm just going to go put this away- I'll be right back." Annie left Emma with Lorelai. Guests had been trickling in for the past 15 minutes or so, and the Inn was bustling with activity. 

"Let's get you out of there" Lorelai set Emma down and unbuckled her. Emma gurgled merrily as Lorelai lifted her out, cupping her head as she place her on her shoulder.

"Hostess, babysitter you're doing it all tonight," a familiar deep voice interrupted Lorelai's whispered babblings to Emma. Lorelai couldn't contain her grin as she turned, rocking the baby.

"Hey you," she flashed Luke a full smile, and he reciprocated, hugging her awkwardly with the baby between them. He stepped back. "Wow. You look nice," Lorelai eyes took in Luke, clean shaven, hatless; he wore a silver dress shirt, tucked, over jet-black dress pants. She eyed him suspiciously. "You been cheatin' on me?" she teased. He looked flustered.

"What?" She ran a free hand over his chest, smoothing a wrinkle she'd just created. 

"Your shirt. I didn't buy that for you." She pouted.

"Oh, well, I bought it myself."

"Liar."

"No, really, the lady at the store pointed me in the right direction"

"Total. Liar." Lorelai continued to taunt, her hand still pressed against his chest.

+++++

"Grandma? What _are_ you doing?" Rory walked up behind Emily, who was peering out into the front room from behind a large fica tree. 

"Shh. I'm spying."

"Well that's obvious," Rory peered around her grandmother and saw her mother standing with Luke, hand on his chest.

"Oh, I see. Checking on your bet?"

"More like wondering where my money is. Look at them!" Emily whispered forcefully. Rory took another look. Her mother was relaxed, baby on her shoulder, obviously flirting and comfortable. Luke seemed more relaxed than usual too, like the aura of uncertainty that usually clouded the non-couple had dissipated. 

"Yeah they _do_ seem pretty comfortable. Mom talks about him all the time too. They're always doing something together."

"Then why aren't they _together_ then."

Rory paused. "Mom thinks she's just worried."

Emily snorted in an unladylike fashion. "About what?"

"About her-" Rory pointed as Annie interrupted the couple; at her presence, Lorelai snatched her hand back and Luke took a wide step back, allowing Annie to come between them.

"Who is that brazen hussy?" Emily was perturbed. _My Lorelai deserves all of this, including this stupid man_

"Grandma!"

"Well, look at her, bursting in on them like that."

"Yeah, well, she's probably looking for her baby. According to mom, Luke's really attached to the little girl."

"Well. She's probably playing off his good nature towards her little baby and unfortunate situation"

"I don't really think Annie's doing anything, Grandma, really. I get the impression she's trying to get them together."

"Well, she stinks at it." Lorelai had left Annie and Luke to their hellos and Emily turned towards Rory. "So how's school then?" She changed the subject and her tone expertly as Lorelai approached.

+++++

"Well, dinner was great," Luke complimented Sookie. She giggled and thanked him. 

"What's so funny over here?" Lorelai approached from behind, curious. Sookie just shrugged.

"Everything. I always giggle when I'm happy!" She proved her point again. Luke was giving her an odd look. "Oh! The punch bowl is almost empty!" Sookie waddled off.

"Having a good time?" Lorelai asked Luke, standing close.

"Yeah. You've really outdone yourself Lorelai, really. This place is incredible." She beamed at his compliments.

"Thanks. I certainly think it is." Their attention was taken then by Dave at the microphone. 

"Oh, looks like Annie's going to start," Lorelai whispered.

"Is she any good?" Luke asked. Lorelai shrugged. 

"Dave thinks so." She felt a pang of jealousy as Luke stared up at the stage. Annie sat cross-legged on a stool with Dave beside her; the crowd of partygoers dragged their seats around the stage in anticipation.

"_Baby now that I've found you I can't let you go. I'll build my world around you, I need you so, baby even though, you don't need me"_ Annie's voice was sweet and clear, and she sang softly into the microphone. Lorelai smiled as she looked over the crowd, which seemed content listening to Annie's soft melodies. She turned to glance at Luke, who was still staring at the stage. Her smile waned, and she rubbed his back absently before walking off.

__

Huh. Shit, Luke watched as Lorelai slipped slowly out the ballroom door. _Get some balls and get over there._ He followed her out.

++

"Look, Rory, there they go!" Emily whispered feverishly to her granddaughter. Rory turned her head and smiled as Luke slipped out the door, following her mother.

"We should go spy"

"Emily." Richard's voice interrupted. "Leave the girl alone." He crossed his hands and went back to paying attention. Emily, properly chastised, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a similar fashion, sitting back. Rory suppressed her giggle, glancing giddily back at the door Luke and Lorelai had just left from.

++

Lorelai wandered into the small 'tea room', affectionately nicknamed "the Weston Wing" in honor of Eliza Weston. The room was stodgy in an antique-chic kind of way, if that's even really possible. Lorelai stopped in front of the large portrait looming from the back wall.

__

Well, Eliza, what do you think? She asked silently. 

"Lorelai?" She was startled from her internal conversation with the portrait.

"Luke? You're missing the show," she turned to face him, hip slightly bent, one leg long and straight in front of her, her right arm grasping her left forearm_. She looks like she was posing for a photo, she looks incredible._ He wasn't really moving, just staring, sort of. "Luke?"

"Yeah, well, you're missing it too." _Wake up doofus._ Lorelai shrugged.

"She _is_ really good." _Stop talking about Annie._

Luke didn't register who she was talking about, so he ignored the comment. "Wow. That woman is really interesting. Or is that a dog?" He stared up at the painting that had captured Lorelai's attention.

"It's both, sort of." Lorelai smiled, turning back to Eliza. "It's hideous."

"Well, it doesn't really fit the décor" Luke tried to be kind.

"It's a requirement. I think we did O.K. with it. Every once in a while I come in and ask Eliza's opinion about something or another." Luke smiled. _That's something I can totally picture her doing._

"Does she answer back?" Luke stepped closer until they were both standing in front of the painting, side by side.

"Oh sure. She's a fount of knowledge, really. She'd have to be with a face like that. I assume she's totally brilliant, at least, she is when she's in my head, so you know" _you're babbling._

"Interesting." He stared at the painting a few moments longer. "So I have something for you." The last sentence came out in a rush with the breath he'd been holding in.

Lorelai's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "For me? Ohhh what is it?" She started to dance back and forth on her toes, hands clasped happily. He laughed. 

"Here," he handed her a thin, wrapped box. She started to tear at it. "Er wait," he held her hand still, and she looked up at him with impossibly large eyes. _I am such a chicken. _"Open it later."

"Are you kidding me? Is this some new sick game you're playing with me? I have no patience, Luke, none at all. This will haunt me until it's open. Are you that mean?"

"I'm sure you could wait Lorelai." He looked nervous. _Be happy with the gift Lorelai, it's the thought that counts the thought of what the hell it could be boring holes in my brain all night!_

"Fine," she relented, smiling. He still held her hand and they stood, facing each other. "Thank you," she said sincerely, staring up at him. _Holy moment, Batman._ She caught her eyes wandering over his face, settling for a moment on his lips, parted slightly he was breathing a little more heavily. She looked again into his eyes.

__

Move move move move move movehe stood locked, feeling the softness of her hand under his own. _MOVE! _His mind screamed at him, breaking the trance. "Well, you're welcome," he said, taking his hand back and shoving it into his pocket. 

__

And, there it goes. "We should get back," she motioned for the door. 

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded and followed her out.

+++++

"Goodnight Mom, Dad." Lorelai waved from the doorway of the Inn. The night was nothing short of a success, despite Miss Patty's interpretive dance, Kirk's near-death experience with a small cocktail wiener and Lane's mega-drama when her mother showed up and saw Dave. "Wow. My feet _hate_ me right now." Lorelai kicked off her shoes as she closed the door, grinning to her daughter. 

"So which room did you pick?" Rory grabbed her bag from behind the desk.

"I put you in the 'honeymoon suite,' and I took the 'presidential suite.' "

"Right, and are they any different from each other?"

"Nope. One "suite" two bedrooms" Lorelai grinned. "Race you for the big bed!" She and Rory took off like mad women, flailing around corners, sliding on patches of the hardwood floors in the hallway. 

"Beat you!" Rory panted, leaning on the door.

"Yeah, but _I_ have the key!" Rory lunged for her mother and tried to wrestle the key from her. Lorelai successfully opened the door and they tumbled into the room in a tangle of skinny arms and legs, laughing hysterically.

"Ugh. College made you fat," Lorelai shoved Rory off of her. 

"Whatever, mother." Rory stood up and shook herself out. "You are _so immature_," she said snootily. Lorelai's eyes turned devilish. "No you don't," Rory backed away as her mother sprang up to tackle her again.

"Wow. We could be the next Miller Light girls," Lorelai quipped after.

"Mother and daughter teams are probably even hotter," Rory added, grinning. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too kid." Lorelai squeezed Rory tightly. "O.K., we should get to bed."

"Right." Rory got up and grabbed her bag. "I call room on the right."

"Fine, I'll take the left." Lorelai stood up and brushed herself off. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. _Strawberry Shortcake, my very cutest, _she recalled. _Oh, my present!_ "Rory! I'll be right back I forgot something." She headed back down the hallway to the front desk, her bare feet padding softly. _Here it is,_ she reached behind the front desk.

Lorelai stared at the silver box, turning it over in her hands. She gave it a short shake, and it tinkled musically. _Huh. Well, what are you waiting for?_ She sat down in a burgundy chair by the fireplace, curling her legs underneath her. She ripped at the paper impatiently and opened the box.

Her breath caught as she peered inside. She grabbed the bracelet first. It was a rigid bracelet, the kind that held its shape; it was sliver on the edges with an iridescent, metallic strip, swirled with purples and greens and more silver touches wrapped around the center. At it's clasp was a circular charm, a dragonfly imbedded in the center. Astounded, she turned it over in her fingers, and finally clasped it onto her wrist. The metal was cool. 

She turned her attention back to the box and found a pair of circular earrings identical to the charm, and a necklace to match as well. Finally, she grabbed the short note.

__

L- Congratulations on the Dragonfly. You deserve all the best, always. -L

*****

__

She woke, happiness radiating as brightly as the morning sun as she stretched languidly. The smell of fresh coffee filled her senses and she swung out of bed.

"Good morning, Princess." Luke stood at the doorway, cup of coffee in hand. "Did I say you could get out of bed?"

"I have to ask permission?" she pretended to be offended as he walked over to her. He set the coffee cup down and swung her up into his arms and tossed her gently back onto the bed, following her onto it. She was trapped underneath his heavy arm as he lay beside her.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yup." He brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes and tucked the loose strand behind her ear. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead softly. She closed her eyes and smiled.

His kisses made their way across her face, and he teased her lips open, kissing her soundly, his arm pulling her tightly against him. 

"I love you, Luke." She whispered into his ear as he started to kiss her neck, hands gently tugging at the straps on her nightgown

"Whoa." Lorelai woke up abruptly, instantly upset that she had interrupted her own little fantasy with something as ridiculous as _waking up_. Her right hand went to her left wrist, and she gently fingered the silver bracelet she had left on the night before. Well- not really the night before. She leaned over and glanced at the clock. 4:30. "Uggh." She laid back down and tried to close her eyes, but her mind was racing a mile a minute.

__

Well, there's no second-guessing about what **that **dream meant. It all made sense, really. The nagging jealousy, their continued closeness, the way her hand always wandered to rub his back lightly when he was standing anywhere near her. She knew it. _Head, here- heels, there. Yup. This is head over heels. _

But really was it? Was she really ready to take the entire friendship into her hands and end everything they'd ever had so she could have an adult relationship with this man, who she loved, and probably had loved forever now, and date and get married and have babies and get old and _yup. Definitely._ She didn't even hesitate in her decision. She didn't even feel so bad about owing her mother all that money. _Great, try sleeping now._

Lorelai pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. "Arrgh." _Fine. Go take a shower._ She swung herself out of bed to the bathroom, tiptoeing past Rory's room.

She let the water run until it was scalding hot, turning her skin pinkish with its heat. She washed her hair, her face, ran her hands along her arm, bracelet shining against the water, and she felt herself blush, as if she had somehow brought him into that shower with her. _It's a big enough shower for that too,_ she began to picture standing next to Luke, water running down her back and the sides of the shower as they

"For God's sake!" she shut off the water, hot now for an entirely different reason. The air in the bathroom was cool against her skin and she welcomed it. She wrapped one towel around her body and dried her hair with another as she walked back towards her bed. 

__

5:02 the clock read, bright green numbers glowing in the still-darkened room. _"I wake up at five." _She remembered his comment. What had she called him crazy? Insane? She was thankful now for his insanity.

__

So you're getting dressed to go over there andwhat? Hi, Luke, thanks for the jewelry, by the way I am so in love with you it's making me crazy enough to wake up at 5? Well, whatever. I can wing it. I'm good at that. She thrust one leg into her jean shorts, and the other quickly followed. _Make-up and a little hair fixin' wouldn't hurt_ she wandered back to the bathroom, glancing in at Rory, who, like a sane person was still sleeping.

+++++

__

The previous evening

Luke strolled home, hands in his pockets, whistling some song Annie had been singing. _Whistling like an idiot, _his head told him, but he didn't really care.

He noticed something was wrong as soon as the diner was in sight. A familiar beige car was parked awkwardly in front of his diner, front left wheel on the sidewalk. As he walked closer, he saw the small figure sprawled awkwardly on the front stoop.

"_Nicole?" _Luke jogged around the car to the familiar red head. "What the"

"Well, it's about time" Nicole staggered to her feet, obviously intoxicated. "I've been here 'bout 20 minutes now" she slurred.

"What" he paused to make sure she wouldn't fall over. "What are you doing here?"

She hung on his arm. "He's an idiot," she said solemnly.

"Who?" He balanced Nicole's flailing body on his hip as he opened the door.

"Who? Who?" She mocked. "Michael."

__

And Michael is the other guy, duh. "What happened?" They struggled up the steps.

"He's gone and left his wife. The idiot." She leaned against the wall as he unlocked the apartment door. "He asked me to _marry_ him. Can you believe that?" She snorted.

__

Ummm O.K. "And that isn't a good thing?"

"No! Idiot going and screwing everything up." She mumbled and pushed past Luke into the apartment. "I'm thirsty." She stumbled to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"I thoughtNicole." He took the beer away from her. She frowned and tried to grab it back and he pulled it towards him, causing her to fall into him.

"Hmmm are you trying to seduce me Luke Danes?" Her voice turned sultry and she ran her hand along the side of his face. He shook her hand from his face and stepped back, causing her to stumble. "Well, fine then," she said rudely, grabbing her beer. "I forgot there's your saintly little Lorelai you're probably still pining away for," she was contemptuous, angry, and she shoved her way past him. "I'll just be on my way then" she rummaged through her purse, spilling beer in the process. She found her keys and held them high over her head. Luke snatched them.

"Sit." He pointed to the couch. She pouted like a child, but obliged. "What are you doing, Nicole?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't know," she sighed, sounding coherent for a moment. "I just kind of ended up here."

"Well, sleep here. Take the bed, I'll Jess's old bed." Luke sighed and stood up. 

Nicole sat miserably on the couch, drowning in her mixed emotions and confusion. "Here," Luke tossed her a shirt. "Goodnight, Nicole."

"Goodnight."

*****

Lorelai crept up towards the diner until she realized that creeping was probably completely unnecessary. It was Sunday morning, and there wasn't much activity in Stars Hollow. The lights were on at Luke's, though, and she stared at him through the window as he turned down the tables, getting ready for the breakfast crowd. She smiled to herself, shyness taking over for a moment, and she let herself just watch.

__

Get going girl. She headed towards the door, glancing quizzically at the car parked oddly on the curb. Her mind, however, was focused on other things.

A light rapping at the front door caught Luke's attention. _Lorelai? _He walked from behind the counter and wiped his hands on a towel, tossing it to the side as he unlocked the door.

"Hi?" He stood in the doorway, blocking her from entering.

"So, what are the odds you've got some coffee in there?" She peeked around him, smiling. 

"Umm yeah, sure" Luke moved to the side and she walked in, brushing against him. The slight movement sent shivers through both of them, but neither noticed.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, incredulous as they walked towards the counter. He glanced at the half-full coffee pot. "It'll be just a minute, O.K.?" She nodded and sat on a stool, spinning back and forth.

"Rory and I stayed at the Inn. I had a littletrouble sleeping." She blushed, but he didn't notice.

"So, of course, you thought- caffeine will take care of that," he joked. She giggled nervously. _She's acting oddly_

"So I opened your gift" she began cautiously. He looked away, embarrassed. _He's so cute. _"It was beautiful. Thank you," she gazed at him purposefully, trying to catch his eye. _Just open your mouth and start talking you're usually good at that_

"Uggh. _Tell me_ there's some damn aspirin down here," a grumpy, female voice called from the hallway. Lorelai's face went white. "Oh, hi" Nicole stumbled into the diner, clothed to her knees in one of Luke's shirts. _Shit. This is not good._

This is so not good. Luke glanced from one girl to the other, clueless.

__

----uh----- Lorelai couldn't even think. _Get out get out get out get out_suddenly popped into her head and she jumped off the stool. "Right, so thanks. Nicole," she waved awkwardly and practically ran for the door.

__

Don't she thinks stop her Luke just watched as Lorelai left, words failing.

"So what did I just screw up?" Nicole asked. Luke shook his head. 

"I have no idea. Nothing. Everything." He grabbed a bottle of aspirin from behind the counter and slammed it on the counter before stalking off into the kitchen.

*****

Ohhh you all hate me now! I know it! Hee hee hee trust me, trust me, faithful java junkies, all _will_ be well sometime soon I'm writing as I post this, I promise! I'll write faster the more reviews I get.. ._oh I am a shameless hussy for the review- I am totally teasing._


	18. Love Sucks Take 2

__

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, what the hell was that?? Lorelai practically raced back to the Inn. She was shaking. Shaking! Her hands could barely get the bloody key through the door to get back into the safety of the Inn.

"Rory!" she called, running through the hallway, forgetting the time, how early it was. "Rory!" 

Rory woke with a start, hearing panic in her mothers' voice. "Mom?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

"Rory?" Lorelai was in the room now.

"Mom?" she met her by the couch, ad one look at her mother's wild eyes made her panic. "What? Mom?"

Lorelai collapsed on the couch. "Ran far" she tried to catch her breath.

"Where? Is everything all right?"

Lorelai shook her head miserably. "No," she managed to choke out before she burst into tears.

"Mom, really, you're freaking me out" Rory tried to calm her mother down.

__

Breathe. Suck it in Lorelai She took heaving breaths, gulping for air. "O.K., O.K.," she calmed herself.

"There, good, now what's wrong?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Luke." 

"Aww, Mom, really?" Rory breathed a sigh of relief. It was nothing she didn't already know.

"Look, he bought __sniff__ me this" she raised her hand limply and started crying again.

"Mom, this is a good thing," Rory took her mothers' hand and examined the bracelet. "This is beautiful."

"I know. I mean thank you. I mean it's _not_ a good thing. I thought it was a good thing. I went over there to _tell _him even,"

__

Uh oh. "Yes, and"

"And he wasn't _alone_, Rory." She moaned.

__

Oh shit. "Annie?"

"Annie. God, I wish. Then I could say, 'Lorelai, it's your own damn fault.' I could have seen _that _coming. I mean, we'd still be talking major pain and torture and all that but still. No it had to be that skinny little bitch"

"_Nicole?_ I thought they broke up!"

"Yeah, well, me too. That's what he said. All that time sleeping with me and probably _her_ too"

"Whoa, Mom. Totally freaking me out."

"I mean Oh" Lorelai launched into the details she had been withholding from Rory for the past two months- the movie nights and sleeping beside each other- the morning breakfast, all came spilling out stream-of-consciousness style.

"Huh. And I thought you were in love with him when I knew the half of it." Rory shook her head, then became incensed. "Really, how dare he, Mom."

"Huh?" Lorelai looked up at her daughter as Rory stood up, angry.

"Everything you just said, this _gift_ even- that isn't just 'oh, hi, I'm your friend but I'm sleeping with someone else' stuff." Rory paced around the room. "It's ridiculous even. Idiot. Jerk."

"But Rory, I mean I've let this all go so long- and I knew, I did, a lot earlier but I didn't say anything"

"And he didn't say anything either. Just like a man to be perfectly content with the way things are going so long as it requires absolutely no real commitmentit's in the genes, I tell you. Jess was the same way- oh, I got you now so I can be all aloof and jerky.'"

Lorelai smiled wiping her eyes on her forearm. "You're ranting darling."

"I'm just disappointed."

"Awwyou wanted Luke to be your step-daddy?" Lorelai joked. Rory wrinkled her nose. 

"Well, not anymore." Rory crossed her arms and sat on the couch next to Lorelai. "So is it wallow time?"

"No. It's get up, let the maid get in here and get ready for your first guests time." Lorelai wiped her tears and stood.

"Well, at least you don't owe Grams anything."

"If only. The bet said head over heels, and gut-wrenching revelations aside, here's the head, firmly over the heels. There's no getting around it. My head hurts." She rummaged through her purse and found an aspirin. _Ironic_. She glanced around for something to drink and groaned. "Great. I didn't even get my coffee."

*****

Annie maneuvered Emma's stroller through the sidewalks of Stars Hollow, singing softly to her baby as they made their way to Luke's for breakfast. 

"Good morning, dearie!" Miss Patty called from across the street.

"Morning!" Annie waved, and then paused as she realized the rotund woman was approaching her. _Well, this will take about an hour_she smiled as she thought it, realizing how much she was coming to love this little town.

"Going to Luke's for breakfast?" Miss Patty asked suspiciously. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Same as always"

"Well, dearie, I don't know if that's such a good idea" Miss Patty looped her arm around Annie's and led her back to the studio, where an odd collection of Stars' Hollow's women (and Kirk) were seated.

"What's going on?"

"We're planning a boycott, sweetie," said Babette. "Of Luke's!"

__

Strange "And why are we planning this?"

Miss Patty tisked and shook her head. "Because darling, he is simply _not_ the type of person whose establishment we should be support with our patronage. Do you _know_ who spent the night last night?"

__

This is so KGB style crazy "Um, no" _Lorelai? Please say it's Lorelai_

"That lawyer woman! And with Lorelai pregnant with his child too, he cheats on her with that that _Nicole._" 

"It's appalling really. Didn't even try to hide it." Kirk added. "Just left her car parked right out front."

"And Lorelai, poor dear, walks right in on them! At least that's what _seemed_ to have happened as I was watching this morning from my window" Miss Patty added.

__

Dear God do these people ever sleep? Annie rubbed her now-aching forehead. "Lorelai's pregnant Luke's with Nicole this makes absolutely no sense"

"Well, it's true dearie. She announced it in the town meeting and everything."

"And you're sure she wasn't joking?" The ladies murmured to each other. 

"Well, even if she _was_ joking, which is entirely a Lorelai thing to do, Luke _still_ cheated on her with Nicole."

"I didn't even think they were dating"

"Well, they're never _really_ dating, but if they were going to this certainly screws everything up now doesn't it?" Miss Patty was determined to hang on to her protest. The ladies nodded in agreement.

"Well this certainly does make me re-think breakfast," Annie shrugged. _Find Lorelai._ "I'll stop by the Inn, maybe"

"We'll go too, the poor dear must be so upset." Miss Patty began to follow her out.

"Er no, no, I'll go first and see how things are going I'ller, report back?" Annie tried to duck out, alone.

"Right. Good idea sweetie." Miss Patty nodded, sending Annie off. She caught a glimpse of Luke in the diner window, turned up her nose, and went right back inside to plan other ways to make the silly man sorry for his silly choices.

*****

__

So let's play this cool, maybe Lorelai has no idea what's going on"Good afternoon Lorelai!" Annie whirled happily into the Inn, Emma in tow. "Well, it is an amazing day to open your business, I must say. And your party was fabulous." She tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Well, thank you Annie. You certainly added to it." Lorelai's words were sincere, but her heart wasn't behind them.

__

Uh oh. "I'm an attention junkie, and you gave me an opportunity for a good fix. Hey," she leaned over the front desk secretively. "I saw you and Luke sneak off during my little performance"

"Oh, sorry." _Shit. New topic please._ Lorelai busied herself behind the desk, straightening already-straight papers, filing already-filed forms.

__

This **is** bad "Well, what happened?" She asked, her jovial tone waning. 

"He gave me a gift," Lorelai offered lamely, extending her bracelet-clad arm.

"Wow. That is _fantastic_," _So maybe it's not so bad. _"So what did you say?"

"Thanks?" Lorelai turned her back then.

"Alright Miss Mysterious. What's up?" _I need to hear your side before I spill the beans about Miss Patty._ Lorelai sighed.

"I went over there this morning to say thanks I love you you know, the usual thing, and"

__

Oh **God this sucks! **"And?" she offered weakly.

"He wasn't alone, Annie." She repeated her version of the story for her friend. 

__

I am going to kill him with my bare hands. "I just don't _get_ it. I thought they broke up"

"My reaction too. That and some wailing." Lorelai felt ill. 

"So... you're in love with him?" Annie asked. 

"Unfortunately, I guess, yeah."

"You two just need to _talk_ to each other for crying out loud. You _know_ he loves you Lorelai."

"His ex-girlfriend spent the _night._ He's said it before too- we're friends, we're friends it's like our new mantra. I was stupid to think I could change that anyway."

"Maybe I could"

"Annie, you have to promise me you won't tell Luke about _any_ of what I just told you."

"But Lorelai, maybe it isn't what it seems. Maybe, you should tell him anyway and he'll choose you and"

"I do _not_ plan on telling him, Annie, especially not now, If anything, I should take it as a sign that the universe simply _does not want_ this _thing_ to happen for us."

"That's insane. If neither of you two _do_ anything about it, of _course_ nothing will happen."

"It's just I can't... not now, O.K.? I feel _so stupid,_" Lorelai looked at her hands and sighed. "Please, don't tell anyone about this? Promise?"

"Fine, I promise. Your secret's safe with me." _You are both insane, and you're driving **me** insane._ Annie sighed. "I just need to grab my guitar from the back. Watch Emma for me?"

"Sure." Lorelai leaned over the desk. _Such a cutie. _"Hey, boys are bad, O.K.? Take it from me and your mother, k? Love _sucks_."

*****

__

Another miserable morning making way to a crappy afternoon Luke thought darkly as he wiped down the counters. It was Wednesday. He hadn't seen Lorelai since she high-tailed it out of the diner Sunday morning. _Shit. You should call her and say what, exactly? Hi Lorelai, it's Luke you shouldn't be mad at me because I didn't do anything, even though I kind of **feel** like I did even though we're not dating because we're supposed to be friends and we should **stay** friends because otherwise shit gets all screwed up, like this, case in point_

It sucked. He wasn't blind. He had a pretty good idea of what Lorelai's intentions had been that morning. He knew she was being impetuous, _probably not even really thinking about it. She'd come here and say all sorts of stuff, about love and crap, and we'd be together for five minutes before she ran for the border. It's like Nicole said- we have the Next Best Thing and going farther will only screw it up._

Coward. Coward. Coward. His mind went back and forth; it'd been going back and forth for days as he just sat there like a lump and let Lorelai stay away. He was positively miserable. 

Luke glanced out the window and saw two women pass the diner in a snooty huff. _Not to mention how damn annoying **that **shit is getting._ He knew about Miss Patty's little boycott and couldn't really bring himself to fight it. The whole thing just sucked. _See, love sucks. You know it._

Coward.

The bell rang melodiously and he turned to the door where Annie was backing in with Emma. He hadn't seen her since Saturday.

"Breaking through the picket line?" He asked. She glared at him as she got Emma situated and sat down, thumbing through the menu on the table. _Great. It's a positively stunning afternoon here at Luke's_ There was practically no one in the place and Annie's pissed. _Big surprise._

"So what'll it be?" Two could play this game. Annie surprised him by smacking him with the menu.

"You are _such_ an idiot. You are _such_ a man- a stupid silly man." 

"Is that code for hamburger and fries?" Luke was agitated. She hit him again. "Oww, hey, knock it off." He grabbed the menu from her. Emma must have sensed the mood, because she began to fuss. He grabbed a chair angrily and sat down. "So, why don't you fill me in on why you're so damn pissed at me too."

"Because Auurgh... You are so dense."

"Well, thanks for being informative." He got up to leave.

"Wait." Annie grabbed his shirtsleeve and pulled him back to the table. "How what _Nicole?_ Luke?"

Luke sighed. " I didn't it's none of your business. And it's not really Lorelai's business either," he said pointedly.

"Ah, so you remember Lorelai pretty girl, brown hair, best thing to ever happen to your sorry ass. She hasn't been around. I'd have thought _you'd_ forgotten."

"Knock it off. I know she hasn't been around. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, explain to her _why_ you would go back to Nicole when you and she are"

"Are what? What are Lorelai and I really, Annie? Besides expectant parents, if you ask Miss Patty." He stared at her fiercely. 

"You you're you're just _Luke and Lorelai._ Stars Hollows star-crossed lovers- you just need your whole balcony moment" 

Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." He got up to head back to the counter. Annie followed.

"Are you kidding? Are you trying to tell me you _not_ completely in love with Lorelai Gilmore?" 

"It's not simple, Annie. It's not." He started a fresh batch of coffee and wiped down the counter.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's not. Lorelai's not in love with me."

"Oh you are _so blind_."

"I am _not_ blind. _I_ see things clearly. You can sit there and pretend you know everybody here, but you _don't_, O.K.? This is this is how she gets. She hasn't dated in a while, so she thinks, why not date Luke? He's pathetic, in love with me sure, so why not? Then she freaks, leaves and it's bye-bye diner man, bye bye friendship. I don't think so."

"_I_ think you're absolutely insane."

"No, _I'm right_. My friendship with Lorelai... it's more important than all this. This will blow over, and we'll go right back to"

"Being absolute idiots."

"Whatever."

"Fine. You want to be an idiot? Fine. You want to pine away and do _nothing_ about the way you feel, great. Whatever. But this situation _sucks_ Luke, and _you_ are the one who needs to fix it."

"She's the one avoiding _me_." 

"She's probably _mad_ at you, you idiot."

"Mad at me? Well shit, I'm mad at her too. She avoids the damn place, doesn't even bother to _ask_ me what went on before assuming all sorts of crap, and _I'm _the bad guy?"

"Look, it's Emma's 1 month birthday tomorrow, and I we could all get together and right now, it's all gone to hell, so. _Fix it Luke._"

"Fix it? Fix it. Fine." He slammed the rag onto the counter, temper flaring. _So she wants to hide in that Inn and be all mad and pretend like I'm the one who's crazy fix it. Fine._ "Caesar? I'm leaving" He brushed past Annie and slammed the door.

"Wow Emma, he's _crabby_." Annie watched the door swinging violently after him.

+++++

"Michel, what happened to all the pens?" Lorelai searched frantically around the desk for anything to write with, phone dangling on her shoulder.

"I threw them away," he said in his usual snooty tone.

"Why on Earth?" Lorelai rummaged around in the trash, extruding at least 6 pens.

"They are not good pens. They leak. My hands get very dirty, it is unpleasant."

"So get different ones- don't leave me with nothing!"

"You are crabby."

"I'm _working_, unlike some employees who think they own the place." Michel rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you are about to get crabbier"Michel looked up as Luke stormed through the front door, a cloud of anger over his face.

"What I" Lorelai's heart stopped beating as Luke made his way to the counter. "Uh yes Mrs. Winters, you were saying? Reservations for uh" Luke stood directly in front of her, glaring. "Can you hold on a moment?" She put the phone down. "Um... can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You I" he pointed, frustrated. "We need to talk," he spat out. 

"I am working."

"So was I."

"You're scaring my guests," she pointed to a befuddled elderly couple passing by.

"You scare my customers on a regular basis." They went tit for tat, hurling lines back and forth at each other. Lorelai relented.

"Would you at least go wait in my office? You're making a scene."

"You're one to talk," he headed for her office and slammed the door.

"Is _he_ mad at _me?_" Lorelai asked Michel, incredulous. 

"It would appear to be that way, yes."

"I should... oh shitMrs. Winter?" Lorelai finished the reservation and hung up the phone. She turned to Michel "Uh what do I do?" 

"A crossword puzzle? I do not know. He seems impatient."

"Yeah um right." She straightened her jacket and headed to the office. _He's going to come storming in here all mad at me? Where does he even get off?_ She worked herself in an anger rising.

"O.K., drama queen- what the hell?" Lorelai stormed into her office, guns blazing. 

"I'm the drama queen? That's funny." Luke crossed his arms and stared her down.

"So what? What do you want!?" Lorelai was confused and frustrated, she crossed behind her desk and sat down.

__

I have no idea what I'm doing here. "I you you are not allowed to be mad at me." 

"What? You can't tell me that."

"I think I just did." He glared at her.

"I don't care if you _say_ it Luke you can't just _say_ that and expect it to be true."

"Well, I did, and it is. We're not fighting." _Hell it worked before._

"Well who even said we were anyway?" She shot back at him. 

"_You_ are avoiding me."

"Wow give a prize to the man in the flannel shirt. He's observant."

"Why?" He crossed his arms. "If you're not mad at me, then why?"

"I" _because I love you? _"I just feel kind of stupid."

"Why?" He pressed.

"Come on, Luke. I interrupted you and Nicole"

"So what... Nicole? We're fighting over Nicole? That's ridiculous. I am not fighting with you over Nicole I didn't even know... you didn't say you were coming or anything"

"Oh, I see if I had called maybe you would have told her to put some _pants _on before I came over." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Look, I thought we were supposed to be such good friends- if you had a problem with something, you should have _asked_ me"

"I I felt stupid, I told you."

"Why?" She stared at her hands and Luke walked closer, standing at the edge of her desk.

"I I misinterpreted your gift, O.K.? I thought maybe it meant more than it did, but it doesn't, so fine, I'm avoiding you because I feel like an idiot, O.K.? " _Well, that just slipped out before the brain could hold that one in_

Oh, wow. "oh"

"See, and it's stupid, because, well, you're obviously with Nicole."

"I'm not with Nicole, Lorelai. She came over- she was drunk and upset- almost rammed the damn Lexus into my front window. I made her sleep it off before she drove againI hadn't seen her in months before that."

"Oh." Her mind raced. _Maybe maybe then, there's a chance to should I?_

"But as for the gift I just got it because I wanted to congratulate you on everything. You're my _friend_." He emphasized. _Liar liar liar liar liar. You are a big coward and a liar and you deserve that sinking feeling in your stomach. Idiot. Liar._

Question answered. "Well, O.K. Like I said it was stupid."

__

Please tell me this situation is diffused. "O.K so we're friends again then? This whole thing is behind us? Because I have this huge stockpile of coffee that is just going to waste" Luke teased, trying to lighten the mood. Lorelai nodded, laughing shortly.

"Yeah. Friends." she stood up as well. 

"I ah I need to get back to the diner." _Just get out and everything will be fine. _"We're good?" 

She smiled. "We're good, Luke."

"I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah." She walked him to the door, and watched him leave, tossing a wave over his shoulder as he walked towards the diner. _Friends. Great. Just great._ She walked back inside and went to work.

*****

So some of you probably still hate me, but I have this unholy desire to see Lorelai pine for Luke the way he obviously pined for her for quite some time it seems only fair. Thank you for the reviews! More to come, I promise!


	19. The Good Lord Chapter

He stood, frozen in thought, across the street from the busy diner. The rain pelted his solid frame as he watched silently, mind racing, heart pounding wildly.

He'd gotten lost somewhere on the interstate- Stars Hollow could stay hidden if it wanted to, which was probably why it remained so autonomous and quaint. He'd pictured it all in his mind for the past three months- the dance studio that served as a town hall, the perfect park with the white washed gazebo across from the towns' only little market and Luke's, there was, of course, Luke's: the diner that held his attention so raptly.

++

"Careful!" Luke swung around a bouncing Sookie and laid a cake on the table in front of a wide-eyed Emma. She could barely focus on the activity swarming around her; Stars Hollow had found another reason to get together and socialize.

"Looks good," Lorelai slid behind Luke and rubbed his back. "Excellent job, as usual." The rain beat rhythmically against the windows. 

"Now dearie, are you sure there's enough for everyone?" Miss Patty asked, concerned. Luke sighed and nodded, watching her flounce off to harangue the next poor party-goer before his head stopped shaking.

"Did you happen to make a non-dairy cake? I think I may be lactose intolerant this week," Kirk asked. 

"Please, people, we need to sing!" Lorelai shooed Kirk to the side, seated on one side of Emma's high chair. Annie sat across from her, grinning happily.

"You guys are awesome," she beamed at Lorelai and Luke, who stood above her. 

"Aww, sweetie, you only turn one month old once!" Lorelai brushed off the compliment and pretended to pinch Emma's cheeks.

"Ready everyone? A one and a two and a three" Miss Patty led the group in a rousing round of happy birthday, and Annie blew out the candles.

++

It wasn't her birthday. Her birthday was March 4th. She was an only child, her parents were divorced, she grew up in Wayland and he'd loved her for at least 10 years. These were all things he knew- simple facts, locked away in his memory next to the image of her face when she slept, the smell of her shampoo. 

He didn't move. He couldn't move. 

++

Lorelai bounced Emma on her shoulder, dancing around the diner, singing along to the music on the stereo. Luke watched her surreptitiously as he cleaned up the cake plates. _It's impossible to be that adorable without trying._ He wasn't thinking of Emma.

"I see you seeing her" Annie whispered, startling him. Luke blushed. Annie giggled to herself and turned towards the window, taking a sip of her coffee.

++

He could see her clearly, hips swaying, staring out at the rain from the window. _What is she listening to? What made her dance and smile like that? _What had he missed?

She stopped abruptly, and his breath caught as their eyes met across the window. She squinted briefly.

The world stopped.

++

The sound of the coffee cup breaking on the diner floor caught Luke's attention. Annie was a blur as she fled out the door. Puzzled, he looked around; his eyes met Lorelai's in a silent question. She bounced over to him, Emma still on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked as she turned to the window. "Oh," she said softly, breathlessly. "Wow."

Luke followed her gaze across the street, watching Annie and Jake.

++

He stood immobile as she crossed the street cautiously, rain matting her curls to her head instantly. She raised a hand, blocking the rain from her eyes as she stared. _Take one step, Jake. One step. _He forced his foot to move forward, and he stepped towards her.

There wasn't a thought in her head. Not a single one she could cling to, at least, as she crossed that street, still unsure, still not certain. And then she was. He stepped into the streetlight and she saw that it was _him._

He swallowed hard, still _so_ uncertain. I miss you? Go to hell? What would she say? He took another step.

She almost tripped in her haste to close the seemingly impossible gap between them. He was moving slowly, one more step- and she was in his arms in an instant in a whirlwind, a rain-soaked embrace that enveloped them both in a moment that stood apart from the rest of the world.

She was speaking into his ear, garbled half-words he silenced with a long-awaited kiss. Hungrily, anxiously, they grabbed at each other, embraced tightly, exchanging furious kisses that missed the mark but left their impression none-the-less.

She broke away first and he could discern the tears from the rain, just barely. Her blue-green eyes were wide with questions and hurt and happiness. 

"You're here." She ran a wet hand down his face, marveling at the solidity of the man in front of him. It was the first coherent thought she could form. 

"I came to win you back," he laughed nervously, groaning inwardly at how simple the words sounded. "You're making it easy on me."

She gulped in, half laughing, half sobbing, covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at him.

"Annie," he wiped a sopping curl from her forehead and stepped towards her, anxious to taste her lips again.

"Jake, wait." She pulled away slightly. He took a deep breath. _You knew it was coming, Jake, you knew there'd be something to talk about._ She glanced back at the diner. "There's something I have to tell you first."

__

Another guy? Luke? No- not him, but Travis? Someone else? Breathe. You don't deserve for this to be easy. You're ready. You're ready. "What, Annie?"

++

"Here. Move people!" Lorelai tugged at Luke's sleeve and held Emma close to her, hand shielding her head. Hand me that- that coat" Lorelai pointed to Emma's tiny jacket as she hustled to the baby's carrier.

"Here," Luke handed Lorelai the jacket as she bundled Emma up in the carrier.

"Get an umbrella?" 

"Right." He shoved past a couple of people and seized the first umbrella he saw.

"Here she comes!" Miss Patty called. Lorelai grabbed Emma and the umbrella and headed for the door. She opened it as Annie approached, clicking the umbrella open above Emma. Annie's eyes were wild, cheeks tear stained. She stared up at Lorelai for a moment; her friends' eyes were understanding, a smile on her face.

"Be happy," Lorelai whispered, and a grin filled Annie's small face as she lunged towards Lorelai and hugged her tightly.

"I am," she said, stepping aside to take the umbrella and her daughter. Lorelai stared after them as Annie skipped quickly to introduce Emma to her daddy.

"Wow," Lorelai said to Luke as turned, grinning.

"Here," Luke shrugged out of his patented flannel shirt. Lorelai looked at him questioningly as he nodded towards her now-soaked, _white_ shirt. She giggled and took the shirt, smirking.

*****

"So what do you think they're doing right now?" Lorelai asked as she passed the remaining dirty dishes over the counter to Luke. The towns' members had stayed late, speculating about the couple for hours; Luke had to practically throw them out. 

"You really want to be thinking about that?" Luke raised an eyebrow, teasing. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Such a man. Skip right to the sweet stuff, ignore all the important discussions- the hey, look I had our baby' discussion and what not."

"Eh. It's probably over already." Luke said dismissively, continuing to tease her. She was getting all annoyed, standing with her hands on her hips in his oversized shirt.

"You are terrible."

"I try."

"So" Lorelai glanced around the now-clean diner, searching for any excuse to stay. All day she had found little excuses to _help_. To be _near _him. _Let me get that, Luke. I'll come early and help you get ready, Luke. I'm a pathetic little loser, Luke. Ugh._ _Friends. Right. _Things had gone back to "normal" since their little argument. _Yeah, if **normal** is me pining away, picturing Luke in various stages of undress and what not. Friends. Whoo hoo._

"Yeah?" Luke wiped his hands on a clean rag and tossed it on the counter. He wasn't offering any help- or any excuse to stick around.

__

Shit. "Well, I should probably get going" she looked sadly towards the door.

"Yeah." _Idiot._ "Or you could ah stay for a movie?"

"Sure!" She said quickly, too quickly. _Could you **sound** more pathetic? _" I mean there's not much on television tonight." She shrugged, trying to regain composure.

__

She seems eager? Knock it off. Stop it. It's not even worth thinking about. "O.K. then." He motioned for her to lead them up the stairs.

Lorelai bounced up the stairs, grasping the sleeves of Luke's flannel shirt. _So what now? Think fast girl. Say something? Annie's obviously with Jake, he sees it, he doesn't seem broken up about it or anything or is he? Should I say something? No. Yes? Shit._

"So" she stepped aside as he unlocked the door. "I'm sorry about Annie," she said quietly, looking down at her sneakers.

"What about Annie?"

"You know Jake's back. I'm sorry." Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh for are we back to this again?" I thought I told you." He shook his head as she stepped past him into the apartment. "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush. On. Annie." 

"O.K., O.K., sorry." Lorelai raised her hands in surrender. _Then **why** are we just friends? _She had run the scenarios through her head. It wasn't Nicole, it wasn't Annie. _Well, that means it's **you**._ Lorelai frowned to herself. _Well, maybe I can change that_

"So here's what I got." Luke opened a drawer in his dresser. Lorelai walked over to him, inspecting her t-shirt. She determined that it was dry enough and shrugged out of Luke's shirt, handing it to him.

"Anything dirty in there?" she teased as she peeked inside. She looked at his "collection": ten VHS cassettes. "Huh. Note to self- stop at the rental store before going to Luke's next time."

"Well, it's closed now, so take it or leave it" Luke crossed his arms, _slightly _embarrassed.

"Well, we've seen the Matrix, the Godfather series, Star Wars that leaves" she picked up the last three movies. "Highlander? You're a trilogy kind of guy."

Luke snatched the cassette from Lorelai. "So- watch or not?"

"We'll watch it." Lorelai shrugged. "Don't get all touchy."

"Are you going to sit up for a while or should I grab the pillow?" 

"Oh! Pillow please!" Luke rolled his eyes and faked a sigh as he reached behind the couch to grab _her_ pillow. _It smells like her, it reminds me of her it's hers._

"Lie down," he laid the pillow on his lap and she obliged, stretching languidly before resting her head down.

"So what's this one about?"

"Shush and watch," he started the cassette and stretched his arms behind him. 

++

__

Hmmm a little dirty Lorelai raised an eyebrow at the screen during a particularly vivid love scene. Luke shifted, slightly uncomfortable. _Well girl, don't **waste** it._ Lorelai shifted, letting her arm hang over the edge of the couch, dangerously close to Luke's leg. 

Slowly, she crept her hands towards his leg. She made contact, paused. Placed her hand on his leg lightly, paused. She waited to see if he'd move, shift, grunt nothing. _Good._ "Absently," purposefully, she began to run her fingers slowly up and down his calf.

__

Good God. He was practically blushing from the screen- that he was used to. Was she trying to drive him up the wall? He looked down at her suspiciously. The love scene was over but her fingers continued to tease his jean-clad legs. She _seemed_ to be acting innocently. _Seemed_ to be. _Well, if she is, fine. If not, well- two can play **this** little game_. It was a mischievous thought, especially for him. _Maybe she is rubbing off on me. _He grinned to himself and glanced down. _Literally._

Luke attempted to be just as stealthy, lowering his arm to Lorelai's hip, his hand resting on her arm. Unhurriedly, he began to run his own fingers along her bare arm.

__

Dear Lord. Lorelai had to keep herself from jumping off the couch. _One little touch. This is nuts. Jesus. _There was more prayer in the room than at Sunday service.

They spent the rest of the movie teasing each other into a palatable frenzy. Lorelai snuck her fingers under the hem of Luke's jeans, touching his skin lightly. Luke shifted his hand from her arm to a patch of skin exposed between her short shirt and the waist of her shorts. The room temperature climbed higher even as the air outside cooled in the darkness.

The movie ended before either of them knew it. Lorelai sat upright quickly, blood rushing to her head. "Ugh. Head rush." She grabbed her forehead and blushed even more deeply than she had been. "So, I should probably go." Her skin was dancing, the slightest touch sending shivers down her back. 

"Yeah. It is late." Luke didn't budge. He wasn't moving, and the _pillow _certainly wasn't moving either. 

"Yeah." Lorelai glanced feverishly around the room gathering her things- purse, keys, _my sanity._ "Um, goodnight?" Lorelai called from the door.

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke turned on the couch to wave.

Lorelai shut the apartment door and practically ran down the stairs, stopping outside the building to catch her breath, rain falling onto her face, cooling her down. _Damn. Wow. Damn._

Think. Bread, mayo, sugar- you're almost out of sugar, he forced himself to recite the grocery list in his head. _Damn. Wow. Damn._

*****

"Jake? I'm going to take Emma for a walk!" Annie called into the yard. Jake had been there for four days, _four fantastic days_, she thought. They'd locked themselves in the house, getting used to their little family. Annie was itching for the chance to talk to Lorelai about it all.

"Oh- O.K." Jake peeked out from behind the hedges he was trimming. Shirtless, he wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Looks good out here," Annie quipped. Jake shrugged.

"I just started cleaning up around here," he pointed. She laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the yard." He blushed. She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be back."

+++

"Lorelai?" Annie wheeled Emma's stroller through the front door of the Dragonfly, which was bustling with dwarves?

"Annie! Hi!" Lorelai scooted around a small child dressed in full dwarf attire. "What's up."

"Oh no, you first." Annie motioned to the gaggle of giggling children. 

"Well, Miss Patty's studio is temporarily flooded due to the major storm which I am _sure_ you remember." Annie blushed. "So she's using the Dragonfly to put on her dance production of Snow White on time, so she can move the little butterflies on to the next fairy tale." 

"This place _never_ stops being crazy." Annie shook her head.

"This way," Lorelai motioned to her office and closed the door, silencing the noise. "Much better. So details! You've been MIA with your marine for four _days_. I'm dying to know what's up!"

Annie scrunched her shoulders, smiling happily. "It'swow, it's amazing."

"No drama over Emma?"

"Well, a little drama. More like I can't believe you never told me' drama but, you know. I just can't believe he's _here_. I roll over at night- there he is. I hear Emma in the morning and I get up in a panic to find him standing there over her crib talking to her. He's been compulsively fixing the house."

"So is he on leave? Officially home? What's going on?" Annie looked around the room guiltily.

"I don't know."

"Annie!"

"I know, I know. We promise to discuss, we don't discuss. I'm afraid to know. I just wanted him to get used to Emma and the idea of being a dad and I just want to be able to enjoy this."

"You might be fooling yourself though Annie. You need to talk things out if you're ever going to figure out what's going on."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Talk things out ever know what going on"

"That's different. You're changing the subject." Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not different. We're both stupid."

"Yeah, probably."

+++++

Jake shook his hair dry as he stepped out of the shower. He reached for a shirt out of their closet, _our closet_, and pulled it over his head. Annie would probably be gone for an hour or so. She'd been talking about seeing Lorelai all last night. He finished getting dressed and headed out the door. There was something he had to take care of.

Luke glanced up as Jake entered the diner, hands in his pockets. He was a big guy, not so unlike Luke himself- a little taller maybe, a little thinner. He wasn't unlike how Luke had pictured him, from Annie's descriptions.

"Hey. Jake, right?" Luke extended his hand and Jake shook it heartily.

"Right. And you're Luke." It wasn't really a question, but Luke nodded anyway.

"So, can I, uh, get you something?" Luke was uncomfortable with strangers, small talk, anything involving conversation. 

"Uh, glass of juice, if you have it?"

"Not a coffee junkie?" Luke asked as he poured Jake a glass of orange juice. Jake shook his head.

"Nah, you don't get a lot of caffeine in the desert." 

"Right." _Great. Now what?_

"Look, I've been meaning to stop by."

"Yeah?"

"Annie's been filling me in on the last couple of months out here. I can't," Jake searched for the words- he'd practiced this stupid speech, for God's sake. "I don't think I can explain what it's like to know she was I wasn'tI know you did a lot for her. You and Lorelai. And I wanted to let you know that I'm in your debt, whether you want me to be or not. There's nothing I can think of to make up for that." Jake took a deep breath after what was probably the longest personal speech he'd ever made.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "Forget it."

"I won't."

"You could." 

"I won't." They made eye contact then, and Luke nodded. They stood in uncomfortable silence until Luke broke it. "So where's Annie?"

"Probably with Lorelai. She went for a walk, I'm assuming to talk to her. I'm amazed she could wait four days without some social contact." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, well, if she's talking with Lorelai, she'll get a week's worth in an hour. That woman talks non-stop."

"I don't know if Lorelai will get a word in edgewise."

"I'd say the same for Annie."

"Then I'd say you've put up with a lot this last couple of months." Jake chuckled knowingly, finishing his drink.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it."

"Have you experienced an Annie meltdown yet?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so."

"Every once in a while something just sets her off and she starts swearing like a sailor for about five minuets straight. At first it's unsettling- after a while, it's cute."

"Well, there was that time at the hospital but I thought maybe that was just labor."

"No such luck."

"Lorelai likes to cause a scene."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She comes up with these elaborate scenarios in her head and plays them out. Last week she decided that aliens had landed out at the lake and they came in search of coffee and we had to hide the stash in the back seat of her jeep so she could drive away to safety. Lorelai's addicted to coffee. Her coffee intake keeps my books in the black."

"Annie irons her socks. Her laundry is perfectly organized and folded, even when it's dirty. It's weird."

"Lorelai names things. _Everything_. My toolbox is named Burt. The coffee pot gets a new name every week or so."

Jake chuckled. "Sounds like my Annie and your Lorelai are quite the pair."

Luke's smile waned. "She's not _my_ Lorelai." 

"Huh. Speak of the devil," Jake turned as Lorelai and Annie walked through the door with Emma.

"Hey you two," Annie walked to Jake and kissed him of the cheek. "Making friends already?"

"More like swapping stories," Luke tattled. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Coffffeeeeee" Lorelai whined as she sat next to Jake. Luke pointed towards her and Jake laughed knowingly. "What?" Lorelai looked suspiciously. "What?" Jake shook his head.

"You must be Lorelai." 

"Yup. And you are Jake. And we all know each other now, and I _still don't have my coffee!"_

"Keep yer shirt on."

"Must I?" Lorelai asked seductively, raising an eyebrow. Luke shook his head, grinning. _Say the word baby, and the shirt is history. No? He's so cute when he blushes like that! This is driving me crazy. Maybe Annie's right, I should say something._ Lorelai's eyes followed Luke as he weaved around the tables, serving his customers, making her wait. _Always making me wait. How the times have changed._

"Annie?" Jake whispered as he pulled her closer to him, out of earshot of the engrossed Lorelai.

"Yes, Jake?"

"I've had to read people, for a living. I trust my instincts. If those two are not together, _why_ are they not together, and _who_ do they think they're kidding?"

Annie laughed. "Themselves. They're kidding themselves." Annie tried to disguise their whispering as Luke made his way back to the counter to finally attend to Lorelai.

"How many cups have you had today?"

"None!"

"I served you _two_ this morning."

"Oh, you mean, _this_ day today."

"Uh huh."

"Then two"

"That I know of."

"Two total!"

"Liar."

"Pour the coffee, boy, or someone's gonna get hurt."

"Better serve her before the aliens come back, Luke." Jake interrupted. Lorelai feigned amazement.

"See Luke! I _knew _the military was involved! Quick! To my jeep!"

"Here, crazy lady." Luke handed over a cup and Lorelai did a victory dance.

"Well, since you both are here together, we had something to ask." Annie addressed Lorelai and Luke.

"What's up?" A now happy, caffeine filled Lorelai asked.

"Well, Jake and I have been talking about getting Emma baptized, and we were hoping that maybe you two would be her Godparents." Annie looked hopefully at them.

"You practically are already," Jake added.

"Wow uh wow." Lorelai glanced at Luke happily. "That's such an honor, you know? Wow." She looked questioningly at Luke, as if asking permission.

"Well, yeah, sure, of course." Luke nodded to Lorelai and she smiled.

"Aww, Emma, you are going to have the bestest Godparents in all the world!" Lorelai sang as she pulled Emma from her stroller. "Right Luke?"

"Right." He watched as Lorelai held Emma. _Godparents. Right. Nothing strange about that. Me and Lorelai, Godparents. There's that whole "god" thing there to make it not the most terrifying thing I've ever thought about. _He looked at the two again. _She'd make a great mom. I mean, she **is** a great mom. God. My head hurts._ Luke resumed cleaning the counter obsessively. _Eggs. Gotta buy eggs. And we need some more of these damn wash rags. They're wearing thin._

*****

First new episode in a while is on tonight! Supposed to be good L/L action (the dream discussion sleep over thingy referenced in the first chapter here! I know where I'll be planted this evening. Hope you guys like the story- still interesting, still fun, etc. Jake is fun! Luke has a friend! : )! Thanks for all the reviews- let me know what you all think about how this is going!


	20. Come on Eileen

"Oh, this one is so cute!" Rory gushed, handing another picture over to Lorelai. They sat at Luke's sipping their coffee, editing pictures of Emma's christening from the day before. The ceremony had been small and intimate, held in Star Hollows' small, Catholic Church. Rory had come in for the ceremony, and didn't have class until three on Mondays, so she had slept in late and joined her mother for breakfast.

"Definitely a keeper," Lorelai smiled as she examined the picture of Emma and Annie.

"You've got those back already?" Luke came to refill their cups.

"Such is the wonder of the one-hour photo lab," Lorelai quipped.

"Let me see" he reached for a picture. 

"NO!" Lorelai and Rory said in unison, pushing at his hands. He looked confused. "You _must_ understand the importance of photo editing, Luke Danes. No one can see photos before they have been properly edited for strange facial expressions, unruly hair and overall tackiness."

"Well _I'm_ in some of those photos. Shouldn't I be allowed to edit too?" He challenged her logic, arms crossed.

"You pay, you play. You don't, you're out of luck." She flashed him a greedy grin and shooed him off.

Rory looked purposefully through the stack. "Here, this one's my favorite." Rory tossed her mother a photo, waiting for her reaction.

Lorelai sighed, studying the picture. She and Luke were at the church, and she was holding Emma for a picture. Obviously they both were supposed to have been looking down at the baby for an adoring godparents and godchild sort of picture. The camera, however, caught a much different moment. She was holding Emma, yes, and Luke was there, yes, but they had caught each others' eye, glanced up for a moment, grinning at each other and that was the moment Rory had caught on film. 

The baptism had been a fun and wonderful sort of agony- she and Luke, sharing responsibilities, standing close to each other the entire time, taking picture after picture like _they_ were just that, a "them," a couple, smiling over a happy little baby.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, unable to put the picture down for a moment.

"Hey, that's a good one," Luke startled her and she covered up the photo.

"Are you _spying?_" She wrinkled her nose and glared at him.

"Give it," he reached for the picture and she reluctantly let him snatch it from her to take a closer look. "Yeah, it's nice," he cleared his throat and handed it back, flustered. He remembered staring at her so often the day before, stealing glimpses of her whispering to Emma, smiling at Annie or Rory.

"Rory and I are going to put together a scrapbook for Annie and Jake," Lorelai said lamely, taking the photo back.

"I was thinking" Luke pulled up a chair and sat down with them. "We should volunteer to baby sit for Jake and Annie so they can get away a little bit."

__

Really? "Really?"

"Yeah. Jake was mentioning how weird it was that they hadn't had any time alone and I thought you and I, being official godparents and all, should volunteer." He smiled, proud of his idea.

__

So you and I will lock ourselves into a weekend with a baby and play "house?" Count me in. "That's a great idea." 

"I thought so. When's good for you?"

"Well, we should probably see when's good for _them_," Lorelai teased. Luke nodded thoughtfully. 

"Yeah I'll get on that," he scurried off, leaving Rory and Lorelai alone to giggle after him.

"Well he's certainly taking his responsibilities seriously," Lorelai quipped.

"Mom, don't you see how perfect this is?" Lorelai sighed, knowing exactly where Rory was going. Her own mind had gone there as soon as Luke had brought it up. "You and Luke, back at Annie's, all snuggled up and cozy, watching a baby it's a perfect time."

Lorelai snorted. "To what? Embarrass myself?"

"Mom, honestly. What's the worst thing that could happen."

"Well, I could say, hi, I love you, and he could say ugh, please, god no, stay back, I can't be your friend anymore. Run away, run away!"

"He could say the _same thing _about _you_ mom." Rory pointed.

"But _he's_ not. All this time- 'Lorelai, Luke's in love with you. Lorelai, he's so in love with you.' Blech. All lies." She grabbed the picture and stared at it for a while.

"Mom. You say you're not getting any 'vibe' from him, but maybe you're not looking for the right thing maybe you're not giving him a chance to let you know."

"Sure, fine, whatever." Lorelai waved her hand dismissively. Rory scrunched her nose in disagreement.

"Mom. I think you're a wuss."

"Well, _that's_ a given." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter.

"How about this weekend?" Luke interrupted the bickering match, clapping his hands. Lorelai looked up, surprised

"Wow. That was fast."

"Yeah, I get the feeling they were a little eager." Luke grinned. Lorelai felt the butterflies in her stomach kick it into high gear. Six days. She'd have the perfect opportunity to tell him in six little days just how much she'd been thinking about things, about him_. If I tell him, of course. **If**._

*****

"Hi mom." Lorelai handed her coat to her mother's maid of the week and peeked around the corner into the sitting room.

"Lorelai! What are you doing here."

"Uh that's a nice thing to say to your only daughter on the night she _usually_ comes over for dinner." Lorelai walked over to the mini bar and made herself a drink.

"First of all, it's 5 o'clock, which is two hours too early for dinner. Secondly, I thought this weekend you were watching Emma, _with Luke_." Emily stared as Lorelai drained her first drink without stopping and poured herself another.

"Um yeah, yup, this weekend. They're leaving around 7 o'clock." She began drinking again and Emily went to grab the glass.

"Oh for crying out loud Lorelai. Stop that!" She wrestled the glass away from Lorelai. "You have to watch a baby in a couple of hours. Come to your senses." Lorelai started pacing.

"So, you think this is a good idea, right? I mean, you made that bet with me you knew all along that I'd fall head over heels for him, right? So, how come you didn't warn me about these constant knots in my stomach and that my thoughts would no longer be my own?" She sounded miserable. Emily put an arm around her daughter.

"It'll be different when you tell him. You _have_ decided to tell him, right?" Emily was excited. She had missed so much in Lorelai's life- all the boyfriends and with Max and the engagement- good God. She was so excited to be a part of this. She even had stories she could tell her grandchildren.

"Mom, seriously. If this doesn't work out, it's going to hurt big time. I'm totally terrified. I need to call Rory. I can barely look at him without getting flustered and stupid."

"You know what the problem is, don't you Lorelai?"

"No mom, I really don't, so please, tell me what the problem is here." She raised her hands in defeat and circled around the room to the settee and plopped down in an unladylike fashion.

"You need to come to terms with your feelings, Lorelai. _You're_ still fighting this whole thing."

Lorelai sat up and looked at her mother suspiciously. "I'm fighting it"

"Yes. Well, you've admitted it well enough, to me, to Rory and Annie, but only sadly- like 'isn't it so awful I'm in love with Luke.' " Emily mimicked her daughter so badly, Lorelai laughed. Emily pursed her lips and continued.

"You've decided that you have feelings, but the feeling is still scaring you. If it wasn't, you would have said something by now, regardless of whatever "vibe" Luke had been giving you." Emily crossed her arms as Lorelai processed her mother's opinion. _It's not as if she wasn't right about all of this before._

Emily continued. "Stand up. Come on, stand up." Emily hurried Lorelai to her feet. "Now, say it out loud. I'm in love with Luke Danes."

"Whoa sister, I'll have to fight you for that one," Lorelai joked. "I didn't even know you knew his last name."

'I'm observant, Lorelai," she sad dryly, not amused with Lorelai's attempts to change the subject. "Say it."

"Fine, fine. I'min love with Luke Danes," she muttered in a barely-audible voice.

"Unconvincing. Say it again."

"I'm in love with Luke." 

"Better. Again, in a different tone."

"_I_ am in love with Luke," she said authoritatively. "I'm in love with Luke," this time happily. "I'm in love withLuke," this time seductively. She felt ridiculous. She felt better.

"You're getting the hang of it." Emily grinned. Lorelai 

"I'm in love with Luke. And I'm going to get him to love me too, you know. And we're going to have fun." She jumped on top of the settee, making her declaration. "I am in love with Luke and I am going to flirt and pout and laugh my way into his arms come hell or high water. I am going to suck it up and tell him and that will be that."

"Excellent." Emily cheered. 

"I gotta go." Lorelai jumped off the settee.

"Well.. you you go girl." Emily tried to sound hip. Lorelai stopped in her tracks and turned, horrified.

"Mother. Don't _ever_ try to sound cool again. It's terrifying."

"Oh, just get out of here." Emily tried to sound cross, but found she was much to excited to do so. "And call me!" she hollered after Lorelai. 

*****

"There she goes again. She's got good taste, obviously." Lorelai called out to Luke as Emma grabbed hold of her bracelet again. Jake and Annie had left a couple of minutes ago, and Luke had decided to get started on dinner right away. Lorelai set Emma in a bouncy chair on top of the kitchen table so she could see all the action. Presently, Lorelai was leaning over the table, playing with Emma.

"What's that?" Luke walked over to them, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "Oh, yeah, I guess," he saw Lorelai's bracelet firmly clasped in Emma's tiny fingers, trapping Lorelai's arm for the moment. "Looks like if you want to get out you'll have to give it to her." 

"Not on your life," she said, prying Emma's fingers off, she dangled a ring of plastic toy keys in front of her instead. "Uncle Luke will just have to get you one of your own, right Emma? Yes he will. Yes he will!" she jabbered, smiling widely to Emma. 

"You wear that a lot," he observed proudly. Every time he saw it on her wrist it gave him a sense of pride, really. Like he'd done something good for her, and she was showing her approval.

"Of course I do. I love it. I get tons of compliments. Yes I do! I _do_ love my pretty bracelet!" She continued babbling to Emma. Her efforts were rewarded with a huge smile from the baby.

"Aww, I love it when they're old enough to smile like that. Yes I do!" She bounced Emma's feet up and down. 

"Yeah- she's been doing that lately. She looks a little less" words escaped him.

"Alien-like?" Lorelai supplied, releasing Emma and heading over to him. 

"Well, yeah, I was trying to think of a nicer way to _say_ it"

"Oh, she doesn't know. No she doesn't! Anything you say in a sing-songy voice is good, isn't that right little alien baby?"

"Stop that," Luke laughed.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I called Rory my little monkey child for about four months. She had a big head and super-thin arms and legs." Lorelai said in between flashing big smiles and other "excited" looks in Emma's direction.

"Does she _know_ this nickname?" 

"No, and I'll kill you is you tell her." Lorelai wandered over to Annie's CD collection in the other room. "In the mood for anything?"

"Not really."

"Strange mix it is, then." She grabbed a couple of random CD mixes and walked back into the kitchen. "Gotta love a six-CD changer like this." She popped them into the slots and hit the 'random play' button.

"So, what are we having?" She leaned over his shoulder, pressing against his back to peek. He glanced at her over his shoulder and found her face intoxicating close to his own. She smelled like perfume, he supposed. It was sweet and appealing even if he couldn't quite place what it smelled like, exactly. _It smells like her. You know that smell._ "Luke?"

__

Answer the question dummy. "Right, um just spaghetti." 

"Well it smells good. Can I help?" She stepped back and looked for something to do. 

"Sure, ah you can" he glanced around quickly, trying to find something he hadn't already taken care of. The CD player switched then from a mellow Bruce Springsteen song to _Come on Eileen_. Lorelai jumped suddenly. 

"Oh, I love this song." Helping forgotten, she danced her way over to the table to sing to Emma. Luke shook his head; he should be used to her lack of attention span. 

"_Come on Eileen, oh, why are you so mean? At this moment, you mean everything I am the best, oh, better than the rest, keep your feet clean, Come on Eileen."_ Lorelai sang nonsensically.

"What did you just say?" Luke glanced over at her and got a healthy glimpse of her leaning over the table, singing to Emma and wiggling her derrière to the music. 

"What?" she asked defensively, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Those are definitely not the words to that song."

She turned and crossed her arms defensively. "And how would _you_ know?"

"Keep your feet clean?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically and crossed his own arms, matching her stance. 

"Have you seen the video? They dance all barefoot in overalls. Their feet probably get very dirty. Besides, _no one_ knows the words to that song _anyway._" She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to making up lyrics. 

Luke leaned against the counter, watching her ham it up for Emma. Dinner was pretty much set as far as preparation- nothing to do but stir the sauce and wait for the garlic bread in the oven.

The CD player changed again. Norah Jones' award winner came through the speakers.

"And the award for most overplayed, not-so-hot jazz singer goes to" Lorelai spun around and smiled. "Dance with me?" She asked sweetly, pouting, holding her arms out towards him. His stomach dropped.

"No."

"Pretty please?" _That damn pout again._

"No _way._" 

"Oh, can't dance?" She started to spin around the room, arms held up ridiculously as if she had an invisible partner.

"I never said can't. _Don't_ dance." 

"So can't then," she shrugged. She continued to twirl, glancing over at the wide-eyed baby gumming her baby toy. " I'll just have to occupy myself, Emma, since Luke over her doesn't know how" 

__

She's goading you on, Luke. You don't have to as he was thinking it, he set down the dishtowel and stepped closer towards her. She wasn't looking at him. _Good. _He reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her fluidly into him. _Wow. That worked._ He surprised himself with his suaveness. _Surprised her too, _he grinned mischievously, readjusting their hands so they could dance more easily.

__

Ummm oh, wow. I've just gotten myself into something nice and. Wow. She looked up at him, still slightly shocked but smiling none-the less. They didn't say anything- he motioned to his left and swung her out widely and then back to his side. 

"What ah, where?" _come on Lorelai, form a sentence._

Luke grinned, pleased with having the upper hand. _For once, _he thought. "Rachel brow beat me not learning for prom. It kind of stuck."

__

Oh. Thank you, Rachel. "Well, she must be a good teacher."

"Maybe I'm just a good student." He spun her out again. 

"Hm. Maybe." The song came to a close, _too soon,_ she thought, and he allowed her to fall back, dipping her lightly. She laughed musically as he helped her back up. They stared at each other awkwardly as the music changed again, a loud rock-beat neither of them recognized. Emma dropped her toy keys and started to fuss loudly, giving them an easy way out.

__

Thank God, Luke thought.

__

Damn. "So, is dinner almost ready?" Lorelai wiped her palms on her jeans, just starting to sweat a little. She could feel her face flush as she went over and over in her head all the reasons why it felt _so right_ to be with him, like this.

"Yeah- you want to set the table?" he pointed to a stack of dishes and she nodded, grabbing them and placing them on the table, shifting Emma so she would be facing them as they eat.

"You know, Luke, does it ever feel like like we're just practicing?" She tried to sound calmer than she felt.

"Practicing? For what?" He tasted the sauce to make sure it as ready before bringing it over to the table.

"I don't know... real life, maybe?" She looked up at him. He looked confused as he sat the serving dishes onto the table.

"What, like watching Emma?" 

"Yeah, like that- like everything we've been doing lately. Eating dinner, watching movies"

His stomach knotted. _Please, let's not go here, please- it's such a good night, I'm having a good time, please don't spoil this, Lorelai_He shrugged half-heartedly. "So it's not 'real life' for us to get together and do all those things?" He tried to pretend he didn't know what she was getting at.

__

Well, this approach isn't working. "Never mind. Pass the bread?" She smiled widely, reassuringly, and he thankfully let the question drop. 

*****

"Do you think that'll do it?" Luke asked wearily, leaning his back against the closed baby-room door. He looked tired, the little lines in his forehead were showing a little more, and the lids fell more heavily on his dark blue eyes. Lorelai stared at him, taking it in. 

Luke fidgeted under her stare, nor sure if he should move or wait until- until what_? Until she ruined everything_? He pushed himself off the door. "Should we go downstairs?" 

"Yeah, sure. Downstairs," Lorelai fumbled for words, and smacked herself in the forehead when he turned around. He glanced back at the sound of it and she smiled some ridiculous grin and followed him. 

Her stomach tied itself in knots as they headed for the stairs in silence. The whole night had been a series of _possible_ moments gone awry for one reason or another. Emma would get fussy, she would chicken out, he would change the subject.

__

So just come out and tell him- click, the sound of her heel on the hardwood stair resonated. _Right now. _Click. _You can do this._ Click. _It's just LUKE. _Click_. Oh god, this is LUKE!_ Click. _Right in front of me and half of me wants to jump him right _Click_ now and the other part of me wants to reach out and_ "oops" she reached out with the thought and lost her balance on the stairs, tripping directly into the broad shouldered back she had be fantasizing about for weeks. 

"What the" Luke centered himself and turned, reaching out to catch her before she fell farther. 

__

"Pffft" she blew the hair that had fallen into her face out of her eyes. He grinned at the picture of silliness she presented. "Thanks."

"It's those heels, you know. I'm surprised you can walk in them at all," he chuckled as he steadied her. _That's better. Lighten the mood, avoid serious conversations at all costs, and things will go fine._

"These shoes are at the height of fashion," she replied haughtily. 

"Height being the problem," he cracked. She laughed obligatorily. _No, this is not good back to rocking babies to sleep and looking at each other longingly, and mushy stuff, back to that. _Lorelai bit her lower lip with hesitation. Maybe it was all wrong anyway. This whole thing was probably just all wrong. _There's that damn word. Probably. To hell with probably._

"Luke?" her voice changed, her tone serious, questioning, vulnerable. Luke's breath caught in his throat, dread creeping up from the pits of his stomach. _How can you want something for so long and still avoid it at all costs?_ This wasn't good.

"Lorelai," he sighed her name as he turned around and there she stood in the foyer, holding that damn baby blanket, looking completely diminutive next to the vastness of the old doorway. He watched as she took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

__

Just say it already, she yelled at herself in her head. "Luke, I need to talk to you about something," she walked towards him, her voice thick with urgency and needfulness. Luke felt nauseous, and tried his best to conceal it beneath his usual veneer of imperviousness. 

Lorelai stumbled over her words. "For the past, God, I don't know how long, a month? Two? Since the bracelet maybe? Well anyway, that isn't important. I've been thinking about things, about us and"

A wail from the upstairs bedroom interrupted her speech. She was almost relieved- it wasn't going well at all. Luke looked like he was going to puke. She put her hand on his chest and stepped close to him. "You just- just wait here, O.K.? I'll take care of this and then be right back," she ran up the stairs, two at a time. "I'll be right back," she reaffirmed, clicking up the stairs to the baby room.

__

Wait here? Like hell. Luke grabbed his baseball cap from the foyer stand and opened the door, stepping into the cool September air. He'd been trying to side-step this all night. 

He took a deep breath and searched through his memory, thinking, of course, of her. This time last year- he hadn't taught her how to fish yet, hadn't started seeing Nicole. They were fighting still? No, she was Mimi by now and things were getting better between them.

He closed the front door behind him, softly, so she wouldn't hear, and stopped, staring out at the walk in front of him. It was dark now, the trees cast strange shadows with the moonlight, but it was dark enough. _Just walk. One foot, in front of the other, nice and easy. She'll understand why. Why I can't hear her tell me what she wants to say. _He told himself lies, and clung to them. _She'll understand why it isn't right to change things once they're good, why this will never in a million years work. Doesn't she get it? This is it- the Next Best Thing- it's not being with her, but it's close. It's having her near and with me and there isn't anything there to screw it up. I've learned to live without the rest... I can't let her screw this up._

Coward. The word rang in his head, the dissenting voice from his tirade for complacency. He laughed cynically out loud. 

__

She'll probably thank me from saving her from making some silly mistake, like Max or Chris were silly mistakes, and she'll thank me for sparing her that. Probably. He sighed heavily.

__

Hell. 

He took a deep breath. He looked up at the sky. He swore softly to himself. He turned around and went back inside. 

"Luke?" Lorelai called his name from the front room. "I thought I'd lost you," she said, relief flooding her face. _Not yet,_ he thought cynically. 

"Thought I, ah, heard something out there" he pointed to the door absently. He sighed, deep and intense. He straightened up and loooked at her. _She's so damn beautiful. Shit. _

"What's up Lorelai?"

*****

For your amusement, the _real_ lyrics to _Come on Eileen_ (you just may be as shocked as I am that there are actually _words_):

Poor old Johnny Ray

Sounded sad upon the radio

He moved a million hearts in mono

Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them

Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever

Go toora loora toora loo rye aye

And we can sing just like our fathers

Come on Eileen, well I swear (what he means)

At this moment, you mean everything

With you in that dress my thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty

Ah come on Eileen

These people round here wear beaten down eyes

Sunk in smoke dried faces

They're so resigned to what their fate is

But not us, no not us

We are far too young and clever

Eileen I'll sing this tune forever

Come on Eileen well I swear (what he means)

Ah come on, let's take off everything

That pretty red dress Eileen (tell him yes)

Ah come on Eileen


	21. The Halleluiah Chapter

Lorelai furrowed her brow, the urge to chicken out again creeping up from the pit of her over-turned stomach. _Calm down. Buck up. Any stupid encouraging cliché you can think of- do that. The worst he can say is _**no**. The thought didn't calm her stomach. "Um I was thinking dessert? You want dessert?" Lorelai rang her hands. _Wuss.   
_  
If she's eating, she can't talk. "I brought ice-cream," he made a bee-line for the kitchen, leaving Lorelai still standing at the base of the stairs, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. "Ugh. O.K." She shook out her hair, tossed it over her shoulder and stretched her arms over her head. _Oh for gods' sake, you aren't prepping for a marathon. Get your butt moving. _Finally motivated, she charged the kitchen.  
  
"Luke?" she stepped through the doorway to find him furiously spooning out two rather large bowls of ice cream.  
  
"Hey. Chocolate chip O.K.? I mean, it'll have to be O.K. because it's all I brought." _Babbling? You sound like her._ He held out a bowl.  
  
"It's great." She walked slowly towards him and took the bowl, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream absently.  
  
"You're supposed to eat it, not kill it," Luke tried to joke, shoving an all together too-large spoonful into his own mouth.  
  
"Luke," she started, setting down her bowl on the kitchen's island he was leaning against. "What I started to say, before" she twirled her fingers together absently and looked up at him, her blue eyes full and open- really open, raw emotion flashing so briefly in her usually guarded eyes. It took him by surprise, and he met her gaze and swallowed hard.  
  
"I don't want you to think I haven't thought about this- I mean, really thought about it, Luke, it's practically the only damn thing that's been on my mind for the past couple of months, except the inn, of course, and Rory, but that's a totally different subject." The words tripped out of her mouth clumsily, rapidly, and she was thankful then that he was the quiet and thoughtful type, because if he hadn't been, well, that'd be a mess, right, _Focus._ She stepped closer to him now; she could reach out and touch him- so she did resting her hand lightly on his arm. He remained frozen in place, the harsh chill of the ice cream he swallowed too quickly stinging his throat. He couldn't talk if he _had_ to.  
  
"Luke, we're such good friendsI feel like we're even closer now since this summer, and I've had the chance to think about things I already said that. Right." _This is not going well._ "Luke, I don't want to just be friends. I mean, of course I want to be friends, you're one of the best friends I've got, but I'm thinking somewhere around the "more than friends" sort of thing." She stepped closer, her body pressed into his side. She stared at her hand on his arm, her fingers tracing circles into his shirt absently.  
  
"Lorelai," he began; her name sounded like a protest. She started to panic.  
  
"Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Lorelai, you're a big old mess when it comes to relationships and what not, and this might be the numero uno way to screw up a really good thing here, but I told you that I'd thought about all that." She looked up at him, the same depth in her eyes. "I've thought about what it means to date your best friend. It means knowing that it's all for real, and there's no room for panicking and general Lorelai freakiness. It means knowing there's the long haul in front of you- the whole package, and not being afraid of that."  
  
She stopped to take a breath and examine his face. He looked uncomfortable, slightly panicked, but on the good side, he was at least still _listening_. "I know before, I wasn't ready for any of that. I wasn't really thinking about anything past the day-to-day stuff my mom says I wasn't done "having my fun" or whatever the female equivalent to sowing your wild oats is or whatever. Um, would you say something so I can stop babbling?" she asked suddenly, sounding vulnerable and nervous.   
  
_---uh-----_ "It's I is there something I'm supposed to say?" _that sounded idiotic. And shit, look what you've done_. Lorelai's face fell.   
  
"Well it's not like there's any _protocol_ or anything like that. I'm new at this too, you know." She leaned back on her heels, giving a bit of separation between them.  
  
He wanted to reach out and touch her face, run his fingers along the side of her cheek and tell her _what? What an idiot you are for her? She hasn't said anything about  
_  
"I love you, Luke." She whispered softly, looking down at her hands. _And there it is, _he thought. It was the sweetest, most heartbreaking thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Lorelai" _what do you say to that. _**The truth.** "I love you too" _oh god oh god oh god_ She perked up, her eyes flying to meet his. "I just what if what if this isn't a good idea?" _There. Good. It's out there now._  
  
"But what if it _is _a good idea, Luke?" she was renewed by his admission. He still looked green, nervous and completely unsure.   
  
"And what if everything's screwed up now? What if there's no going back from any of it, especially this conversation?"  
  
"Who wants to go _back_? I don't"  
  
"Right now." He stared at his shoes.  
  
"Ah." _It's fair, Lorelai, it's a fair fear.   
_  
"I just I need to think about this." Luke finally admitted. _Give her time, she'll get bored or meet someone else_the thought turned his stomach but he tried to ignore it.   
  
"O.K. Time is good. Thinking, time- all good things." She nodded, her head jerking like a bobble-head doll. _Get a grip. _"So just a recap," she said cheerfully, squeezing his arm. He looked up at her. "So now you know I've done lots of serious-major-type thinking here, and that I would like to _be_ with you, and you've said that you need to think. Is that everything?"  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
"Good." _O.K. this is weird._ "So"  
  
"Yeah." They stared at each other, nodding.   
  
"Movie?" Lorelai pointed to the front room.   
  
"Sure." Lorelai reclaimed her now-melting ice cream and wandered into the front room. Luke followed wordlessly. _O.K. so internal recap- he said he loves you, which is probably the only thing that's keeping you sane right now, so cling to it, no big deal. What to do now. He wants time to think. Fair, it's fair- can't be pushy. Time to think. What do I do during that time, pray tell?_ She sat on the couch and Luke went to put the chosen movie of the week in- Silence of the Lambs, keeping with the trilogy tradition they had started.   
  
_ There is nothing going on in this head. Can't put together a single thought. _HE glanced over at Lorelai who was studying her ice cream intently. _Except that she has got to be the most beautiful and difficult and wonderful person I have ever met and I am on the verge of screwing everything up so badly. _He watched as she looked up suddenly, as if inspired; she caught him looking at her. She grinned widely at him as he walked over to sit down.  
  
"So don't you want to know why I'm smiling?" Lorelai bounced on the edge of the sofa next to him, still grinning.  
  
_Uh, you figured out that you made a mistake back there and you feel relieved?_ "Sure. What?" he crossed his arms and looked over at her.  
  
"_You_ might have to spend some time thinking, but I have absolutely nothing more to think about. I know where my mind is. And knowing it like I do, _I _am not planning on sitting idly by while you think of a million and one reasons why you don't want what _I _know I want."  
  
"Was any of that supposed to make sense?" he took a bite of ice cream.  
  
"I'm not done," she raised and eyebrow, a teasing smile on her lips. "While you sit and think about it, _I_ am not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm warning you right now, all's fair, and I plan on making _certain_ you realize that you and I are a perfect couple."  
  
_Uh oh._ "And what does this terrifying plan entail?" Luke shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I haven't flushed out all the details yet, but you are a stubborn man," she paused to take another bite of ice cream, licking the spoon clean seductively. "I'm thinking all out seduction coupled with some adoration and open admittance of my feelings" She sounded positively wicked.   
  
"Lorelai, you can't" he began. She clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned over.  
  
"Oh yes I can, and I _will_, Luke Danes. You're luck that you're getting fair warning of my intentions." She removed her hand slowly, running her thumb along his lip purposefully.  
"Ice cream," she said showing him her thumb before sucking it clean of any remaining drips.   
  
_Danger Will Robinson,_ Luke felt a flush creep up his neck, a million warning bells going off in his head. _Could be fun though_he forced his tight muscles to relax as he sank back into the sofa. Lorelai scooted closer and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. _Could be lots of fun  
_  
*****  
  
_This is _**not** fun. Luke sighed as Lorelai bounced into the diner along side Annie. He returned the wave and smile she flashed him before ducking into the kitchen towell, to hide.  
  
It hadn't been so bad at first. The spent the rest of the weekend taking care of Emma and things had seemed remotely normal. They'd flirt, because it was already established they were huge flirts, and that was O.K. Crawling into bed next to Lorelai wasn't even all that odd; it was the same bed they'd shared before and Lorelai was the same bed hog she'd been before. _Things were like before._ He'd relaxed a bit.  
  
Monday had been the biggest disaster. Huge. In retrospect, it'd been his fault, sort of. Lorelai had stopped by on her way to work, wearing an outfit he hadn't seen before. He'd commented on it- she looked nice. _"I'm glad you think so. I bought it for _**you,**" she'd said, grinning from beneath her coffee cup.   
  
Of course, she'd said it loud enough for Miss Patty to notice, which was probably her intent. _"Aww, isn't that sweet? I thought you two weren't together" "Oh, we're not. Not yet. Luke's thinking about it. My mind's pretty well made up in the affirmative," _she'd responded, leaving him standing there, helplessly listening to her tell the world's biggest gossip what was going on between them.   
  
And then there was the constant distractions. She'd brush up against him when he handed her coffee, and the devastatingly beautiful smiles came more often. He felt like a masochist. _You _**are** a masochist. You could end all of this temptation and subterfuge by just simply saying, yes Lorelai, I would love to **be** with you, to kiss you quiet and hold you at night when you sleep and blech. For how long, Luke?   
  
"You're hiding from me." He could see the pout on her lips in his mind before he turned around.  
  
He snorted. "Don't be silly."  
  
"Too late for that," she waited until he turned before flashing open her suit jacket, revealing _yup, that's a Star Trek shirt if I ever saw one._  
  
"Where did you even get that?" He shook his head and started re-stacking his coffee cups, straightening the already pristine kitchen.  
  
"The wonders of the Internet. I'm telling you, I'm becoming a real pro, surfin' the web, hittin' the chat lines. You better move fast boy or you're going to lose me to some hunky guy, screen-name "Klingon470" in Toronto." He rolled his eyes, stomach tightening in knots. _You're jealous of Klingon 470. You've gone beyond insane._  
  
Lorelai crossed the kitchen and grabbed his hand to get his attention. "So are you done thinking yet?" She threaded her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Lorelai.it doesn't work that way," he protested. He didn't pull away, though, when she wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped closer.  
  
"I know. I'm just anxious to get started, you know?" She wasn't trying to press the issue but she stared up at him, eyes intense.  
  
"Luke? The uh there's kind of a back up out here," Tom interrupted awkwardly. He'd been skittish around Lorelai since she threatened his life previously, and waited as long as he could before interrupting their whatever. _Who knows what those two do back here._ Tom shrugged and Luke stepped hastily away from Lorelai.  
  
_The diner, your job, customers remember those things?_ "Gotta go," he said lamely. Lorelai sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Go." She watched as his face began to cloud. _Oh, and now I can guess where he's going with this one_  
  
"It's my job, Lorelai. Don't expect me to be able to drop things and"  
  
"Stop. I never said I expected any such thing. Don't go looking for excuses, Luke Danes." He shrugged. She was right.  
  
"Sorry. I...I just have to go." He stepped through the kitchen to a crowded but quiet diner, the majority of the customers were town members staring at him intently. "Eat or leave," he said gruffly, pointing towards the door. Heads whipped together and the silent whispering that had been taking place since Lorelai's announcement to Miss Patty began again.  
  
Lorelai appeared from the kitchen then, flashed Luke a weak smile and headed back to Annie's table.  
  
"No luck?" Annie sipped her coffee, peeking over her cup at Lorelai.  
  
"Nope. It's not like things are _bad_ or anything. I can hear his brain churning out reasons to turn me down." She let her eyes follow his now-tense form around the diner. "I wonder if I'm just making him miserable."  
  
"If you back off, he'll take it as a sign that he was right- that you've lost interest or something," Annie warned. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I know. It's only fair, I guess." Annie giggled into her coffee. "What?"  
  
"You two are just crazy. I swear. It's as if the world would end if you two dated. Please."  
  
"Well, it _isn't _ all that simple, you know. I had to think about it for a while."  
  
"Aww, you're defending him already. You're just like, the most perfect non-couple ever!" Annie did her best impression of a valley girl. She was rewarded with a napkin in the face, courtesy of Lorelai.   
  
"I'm heading to work."  
  
"Fine, fine. Are you coming to my big 'I got laid off' party?" Annie asked, still laughing.  
  
"Of course. I can't believe they fired you after maternity leave."  
  
"I can. I've been a pretty terrible employee. Luke, you're coming, right?" Annie tugged on Luke's shirt to slow him down.  
  
"What? Oh yeah- the party maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Lorelai asked. "You have _other _plans?"  
  
"Well, it depends are you planning on flirting and distracting me all night?"  
  
"Well, of course."   
  
"Then _maybe_ I'll come," he stalked off to the counter to fill an order.  
  
"Maybe." Lorelai mimicked. Annie laughed.  
  
"Oh, he'll be there with bells on."  
  
"Bells I haven't worn _bells _this week," Lorelai joked, making fun of her own attempts to win Luke by fashion.  
  
"Go to work, oh Lucky One with a Job." Annie shooed her off and finished her coffee before heading home to Emma and Jake.  
  
*****  
  
"Luke's here," the fourth person whispered to Lorelai as she stood chatting with Jake.   
  
"Uh, thanks," she said for the fourth time. Jake stifled a laugh. "Wow, they are going to be so broken hearted when he turns me down," she said negatively. Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had it on good authority that wasn't going to happen," Jake said carefully. Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I hope not. I'm just trying not to psyche myself up too much, so if the let down comes, it will only destroy my entire world, not the _universe._" She took a sip of her beer and sighed. "Do I sound pathetic?"  
  
"I have no idea how to answer that question," Jake glanced around, looking for Annie to save him. Lorelai knew she was being an absolute drag. Almost two solid weeks of flirting and waiting had driven her up the wall. They'd gone out to the movies, _as friends_, eaten dinner together twice a week, and she'd even talked him into fixing about twenty random things she'd broken around the house in an attempt to spend more time with him. She didn't have to ask if she was pathetic, she _knew_ she was. Rory had called it "poetic justice." It was the first time she'd ever hung up on her daughter.  
  
"Hey, Sookie!" Lorelai scooted over to her robust friend.   
  
"Hey sweeite!" Sookie hugged her as best she could with baby blocking the way. "Did you know Luke's here?"  
  
"Yes, of course I know. I knew within one one-hundredth of the second her entered the door."  
  
"Oh, you're having a sad day," Sookie rubbed Lorelai's back sympathetically.  
  
"Well, this whole situation _is _a major blow to the ego."  
  
"Maybe your ego needed some deflating?" Kirk interrupted. Lorelai and Sookie stared at him, appalled. "Just a thought," he muttered before scooting away.  
  
"Did I just get insulted by _Kirk_. God the day _does _suck." Lorelai finished the last of her drink.  
  
"Oh honey, just think, the pay off will be so great. I'm just so excited!' Sookie danced back and forth on her heels.   
  
"Excited about what?" Luke's familiar voice interrupted. "Hey Sookie, Lorelai," Luke said graciously.   
  
"The baby, of course," Lorelai supplied.   
  
"Of course!" Sookie echoed.   
  
"Uh right." The three stood uncomfortably. Luke glanced around and saw that Lorelai's glass was empty. "Want another drink?"  
  
"God yes," she handed him her glass and he went of in search of a drink of his own, as well.   
  
"See how weird this is getting?" Lorelai pointed in the general direction of Luke's retreating back. Sookie just shrugged.   
  
"He knew we were talking about him."  
  
"He knows everyone is talking about him, which probably drives him batty. I'm such an idiot," she moaned. "I seriously thought it'd be _decided_ by now" Sookie avoided eye contact, grinning. "Yes, yes, I deserve it all, I know what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh, it's not that harsh Lorelai. It's just cute to see _you_ pining away and everything" she trailed off as Luke returned.   
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." She flashed him an ebbing smile.   
  
"Something wrong?" She didn't look nearly as bubbly as she'd been the past couple of days.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lorelai asked, a little sarcastically.  
  
"What?" He couldn't delve any further, as an already drunk Annie came crashing into them, breaking up the conversation.   
  
"Hello, lovebirds!" Annie called loudly. Lorelai saw Luke's face contort with annoyance. "So am I breaking up some secret little lovers conversation?" She giggled, finishing off her drink before she grabbed Lorelai's. "What?" she asked, noticing their less-than-enthusiastic faces. "Aww, are you two in a little lover's spat?"  
  
"Annie," Jake came over to tame his increasingly drunk girlfriend.   
  
"What? Am I loud? Of course I'm loud, I'm drinking, and having a party, and if my two friends would get their heads out of their asses and figure this out, we'd all be having fun," She draped her arms around them, tugging on their necks, hugging them. "Right kiddies? Come on, who's in agreement with me, huh?" She addressed the crowd. Random cheers came from all over, as a group gathered to watch the embarrassing spectacle.  
  
"Annie, really," Lorelai tried to shush her as Luke ducked angrily out of the girls' grasp.  
  
"Please Lorelai, and you're going to act like you have nothing to do with this?" Luke was annoyed; Lorelai was taken aback.  
  
"Luke, I swear I haven't said anything"  
  
"Right. And _all these people_ know about our discussionhow?" Luke spread his arms wide, gesturing to the crowd of partygoers. The music playing in the background thankfully covered up the whispered murmurs as Luke continued.   
  
"So how about it? Since it's all a public thing, now, and I obviously am the one with my- how'd you put it Annie, head up my ass? -we'll put it to a vote. You all think we should be dating?" He was yelling now at the crowd. Unsure of weather to participate in the conversation, there was only a small group of nods. "Oh please, you guys can do better than that- should Lorelai and I date? Stand up and be heard," he snapped. This time the response was louder, if not still hesitant.  
  
Luke whipped around to face a nervous Lorelai, who was twirling her drink in her hands, looking at him with wide eyes. "Hear that. You win, by public opinion. You want us to be together? Fine, we're together. Fine." He crossed his arms across his chest. _Aww shit, nice going._  
  
Lorelai looked like she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry I did this," she said sadly, handing him her drink as she past him by, heading out the door.  
  
He watched her go. _Shit shit shit shit. Nice going asshole._ Everyone was staring at him, and five minutes ago he thought _that_ was the worst thing. It wasn't. _Shit. _He put down Lorelai's drink and turned, heading out the back door, away from them, away from Lorelai. _Shit._  
  
"Oh man I suck," Annie said, breaking the silence. Jake kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Don't' worry about it I'll goright," he followed Luke outside.  
++  
  
"Well that was quite a show in there," Jake tried to be light hearted.   
  
"Yeah, I'm a real Oscar contender. And the award for biggest asshole goes to" Luke sat down on the back step, staring off into space.  
  
"So it's been a rough couple of weeks then?" Jake opened his beer and joined Luke on the step, a manly distance between them.  
  
"It's my own damn fault. I don't know what the hell my _problem_ is."  
  
"It's hard to admit when you've lost the bachelor battle," Jake said, sipping his own beer. "I think I knew I lost when just about every song I heard reminded me of her. "Every Little Thing' by Sting is just totally _her song _now_. _That's irritating."  
  
"I'd swear every special I offer at the diner is based around _something _she eats way too much of," Luke admitted. " I lost a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah?" Jake asked. Luke nodded. "Then why are you sitting here?"  
  
_Shit. _"Good question." He finished his beer and handed the empty bottle to Jake before getting up to leave. He didn't really need to explain where he was going.  
*****  
  
Luke stood outside the screen door and caught a glimpse of her pacing around the house. She turned the corner at the sound of her name and peeked out at him, holding the phone to her ear. She caught his eyes and stared.  
  
Rory? I have to call you back. She didn't wait for a response, didn't break eye-contact as she clicked the phone off and lowered her arm. she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Look, I screwed up back there. I know that. He rocked on the balls of his feet, hands shoved deep into his pockets. She shrugged nonchalantly, her heart still stinging from the blow his words had delivered earlier.  
  
What I shit. _Think think think Luke.  
_  
Look, forget it, O.K.? Lorelai tried to save him from the difficulty. Obviously it's just not right  
  
No, wait. He opened the door and stepped into her foyer, a renewed sense of urgency. _I'm not going to let it all slip away again damn it._ What I should have said back there what I should have said was that I've wanted to be with you for three years now, at least. What I should have said was I'm terrified of it, of losing you somewhere along the way because that would I can't even begin to imagine doing that again. What I should have said is I'm a coward but I love you and I don't know if that's good enough for someone as special as you. His heart stopped and he wasn't remembering to breathe as he stared into her eyes trying to read all the different expressions that passed over her face.  
  
She heard him so clearly and it startled her, as if she had forgotten for the past few weeks what all the flirting and effort had been for. _You need to react- he's going to pass out._ A grin spread widely across her face and she took a step towards him. Well, that's quite a bit better than fine, we're together.'   
  
He released the breath he had been holding and stepped closer to her. Yeah, I thought so. She closed the gap between them, her hands on his chest, fingers fidgeting with his shirt playfully.  
  
So, you wanna go steady then? She giggled, and he laughed with relief, nodding. You gonna be my _boyfriend_? she sang. He nodded again, hands finding the way to her waist, pulling her closer still. You gonna kiss me? He nodded and she gently framed her face with his hands as he leaned in closer.  
  
It wasn't a passionate kiss. It began tentatively, gently- lips closed and warm, molded against one another with sweet sincerity. He ended it sooner than she would have liked, searching again in her eyes for reassurance, for the answer to quiet the fears in his heart. He couldn't put into words what he saw there, in the depths of her gaze, but it struck him to his very core, calmed and warmed him throughout. He ran his thumb along the bottom lip he had fantasized about for so long and she closed her eyes. Luke stared, memorizing every detail.  
  
Lorelai basked in his gaze, feeling his eyes on her face like a caress. She opened her eyes to look at him in anticipation. More please? He laughed, rich and deep, and answered her with a hungry kiss, sliding his hands down her body to her back. She matched his passion then and there was no more hesitation from either of them. She teased his lips with the tip of her tongue until he opened up to her; she pressed her body closer into his and he grasped her tightly, hands sliding under her shirt, finding the smooth skin of her back. Her fingers wound through his hair, tugging gently as their kiss spiraled deeper.  
  
She ended it this time, panting, lips swollen.   
  
He sounded so small.  
  
You didn't think so?  
  
I did I just and she was kissing him again, making the world spin and stand still all at once. A moan escaped her lips, and he made it his goal in life to hear another.  
  
Neither of them really knew how long they stood there, drowning in each others' kisses, but they slowed their passions until they were looking again into each others' eyes.  
  
Now look what you've done. You've gone and changed everything, she teased.  
  
Good. It all needed changing.  
  
I agree. They stood together, entwined comfortably, but unsure of what to do next. So maybe this is a little weird, Lorelai admitted, hugging him tightly.  
  
Well, we skipped a lot of stuff here, Luke said thoughtfully.  
  
Uncomfortable first date. Lorelai responded.  
  
Guessing where to go, what to do.  
  
Wondering if you'll have stuff to talk about.  
  
Figuring out how long to wait before calling. I _hate_ that.  
  
Sounds like we skipped all the crappy stuff. I just  
  
Luke asked as Lorelai snuggled further into his chest.   
  
I just don't want that to mean we rush and skip all the _good_ stuff.  
  
Sounds fair enough. He kissed the top of her head. So why don't I pick you up tomorrow around seven and we'll go out on our first comfortable date. She smiled into his shirt.  
  
Someplace nice?  
  
  
  
And you'll get all dressed up and stuff?  
  
You'll have to wait and see. He started to release his grasp on her, reluctantly.  
  
Ohh! Maybe I should buy a new outfit. She was beginning to get giddy, and he enjoyed her silliness.  
  
If you want. _I'm grinning like an idiot._  
  
Come here, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, hard and quick. I _told_ you I'd get you sooner or later.  
  
Yeah, yeah. You're always right.   
  
And don't you forget it mister.  
  
Call Rory. Tell her I'm not still such an asshole. He opened the door and stepped onto the porch.  
  
Uh huh. One more she kissed him sweetly and stroked his face. He looked so serious all of the sudden. What, Luke?  
  
This still I'm still nervous, he leaned his forehead onto the top of hers. She smiled, hugging him tightly.  
  
Me too, she admitted, squeezing him. Feels pretty right, though.  
  
_I hope so._ So I'll see you tomorrow morning? She nodded. O.K., leaving for real now. He didn't move, and neither did she. Going now, he mummbled. She laughed.   
  
I'll see you tomorrow.   
  
She nodded.   
  
She watched as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder every couple of steps to wave. _I have a boyfriend. Luke. Wow._ She stepped back inside when he was out of sight and called Rory back.  
*****  
  
O.K, so I was _going_ to leave the last part for the next chapter, but I got the feeling I would either  
a) get more reports of deaths across the world  
b) have people _totally_ give up on me   
so Happy Easter, hope you all liked it!  
  
  



	22. The Rules

Lorelai overslept. It _probably _had something to do with the whole on-the-phone-with-Rory-until 3-a.m. thing, but somehow she'd turned off her alarm and snored her way throughout the morning. 

Rinnnnnnnnnnng. "Oh Jesus," Lorelai jumped a foot and a half off the bed, phone ringing somewhere in the vicinity of her left ear. "shitwhere the hell?" She rummaged through the covers before finding the screaming receiver, punching the talk button violently to shut it up. "''lo?"

"Hi sweetie!" Sookie's annoyingly perky voice responded. "Did I wake you?" She erupted into a fit full of giggles. 

"What? Yeah" Lorelai rubbed her eyes, looking for her clock, which was no longer on the bed stand. 

"Long, _tiring_ night last night?" Sookie continued to giggle. 

"Speak English, Sookie, please." Lorelai continued to look for the clock.

"Well, we're all _assuming _Luke went after you last night, and we didn't _hear_ from you or anything, and here it is, 10:15, and Michele and I assumed you two had a _really_ good night or something"

"What? No- 10:15?" Lorelai spotted her missing clock peeking out from under the bed. "Oh, man! I'm so late."

"Late for what?" Sookie asked cheerfully.

"For work breakfast- oh man." Lorelai scrambled around the room, trying to release herself from the twisted covers. 

"A little morning after breakfast, huh?" 

"Sookie." Lorelai stopped, free of the blankets. "What am I, a total whore?"

"Oh, honey, I'm just teasing," she paused. "So does that mean you two didn't"

"Jump all over each other like hormonal 16 year olds? No, Sookie." Lorelai flipped through her closet, searching for _anything _that matched.

"You two _did_ talk, right?" 

"Uh huh."

"AND? I'm going to explode if you don't tell me."

"We talked," Lorelai headed to the bathroom. "We're together," she smiled, calming down, thinking about Luke. _Luke, oh shit, he's going to think... ah crap._ She panicked again,

"Yeah!" She could hear Sookie jumping up and down. "But you're sure you didn't"

"Sookie! It's like you have money on it or something!" Lorelai held the phone away and brushed her teeth. 

"Yeah, well" she sounded guilty.

"Sookie!" Lorelai spit in the sink. "For real? You bet I was _that_ slutty?"

"Not slutty- no eager maybe," Sookie blushed, which did Lorelai no favors because she, of course, couldn't _see_ the blush. 

"Well, you _lost_ said bet."

"Well, you're together, and that's what's good."

"Look, Sook, I'll be in later- I _have_ to run." She hung up on her poor excited friend and hopped in the shower.

+++++

__

Eleven o'clock. You held out some hope there around ten thirty, but eleven o'clock is **definitely **past the breakfast hour. He felt nauseous, looking out the window for the millionth time. _They certainly aren't making this any easier. _He glared at Miss Patty and her gaggle of onlookers, who threw him a sympathetic look.

__

Screw it. He threw the dishrag onto the counter and headed towards the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of her struggling with one of her heels as she tottered over to the diner. He realized he was breathing again.

__

No big deal, just go to the door, that's right he willed his legs to move. 

"Hi. I'm so sorry," Lorelai bounced in, leaning on him as she fixed her shoe. She stood up then, their bodies close together. Luke stood in front of her at the door, blocking her way, looking as though he had no idea what to do with his arms. Lorelai grinned, pulling her shoulders in tightly, looking equally lost.

"Hi." They stood there awkwardly until Luke realized _maybe_ he should let the woman in the diner, for crying out loud. "You missed breakfast," he said quietly.

"I know, I totally overslept- I think I killed the alarm clock; poor Ricky," she moaned.

"Ricky?" He followed her as she sat down, knowing full well they had an audience.

"The alarm clock," she said, as if he should _know _her alarm clock's name.

"Right. Of course." Lorelai sat down at a table. "Look, I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly, sliding into the seat next to her.

__

I was late, I overslept do not **tell** me I gave you enough time to change your mind she panicked internally. "Dumping me already?" She tried to make light of it.

"What? No er no." She relaxed visibly and he felt his tension subside and smiled. "I was just thinking this morning, before you came in and what not, that maybe " She was looking at him so intently, he was getting flustered. "Maybe we should have some rules."

"Rules?" Lorelai looked confused.

__

It sounded so much better in my head. "Yeah, about rules, like for when you come in here and stuff, when I see you." He was trying to whisper to avoid being heard by the masses.

"Ah, O.K." Lorelai leaned in closely. "Rules. Such as" Lorelai prompted.

"Well, here" he took out his order pad.

"You took notes?" Lorelai teased.

"I had a lot of time while I was wondering where you were," he shot back. 

"Right. Sorry. Back to your rules." She smiled encouragingly.

"Well, first off, I don't think you should pay for stuff anymore it'd be weird."

"Like I'm whoring for pancakes," she giggled. He gave her an odd look. "Sorry, not funny."

"No, just does that sound all right?"  


"Can you afford to date me then?" She teased.

"Yeah, I think I can swing it." _Good, back to flirting and having fun... this isn't all that different, O.K.; it's running smoothly._

"Well, _that_ rule went in my favor. Next?" 

"Right " He looked at his pad of paper, filled with half-thoughts and scratched out ideas. "How what" he tried to think of how best to put it. Lorelai grinned at his internal struggle. "I don't think we should get all mushy here."

"Mushy? Here? Here, as in at this particular table?"

"No, here, as in the diner." He shifted, feeling silly.

"So, no jumping you and ravishing you on the counter during business hours then?" She raised an eyebrow seductively. He blushed.

"You're mocking me."

"A little," she admitted. "So no mushy stuff at the dinerI'm afraid the rule needs clarification."

"Likekissing and stuff" _Why did I think this conversation was a good idea?_

"What about hello and goodbye?"

"What about it?"

"Can I give you a kiss hello?" 

"Well, I don't know"

"Rory and Jess used to kiss all the time," she pouted.

"They're teenagers. And Jess didn't own the place." _It seems like a good point- doesn't it?_

"Right. And you do, so no kissing." She continued to pout.

"I didn't say that _entirely_"

"Professional, owner-style kissing is allowed then?" 

"I guess." He ran out of things to say. She grinned anyway.

"You'll have to come over and teach me sometime then. I've never had to know the differences between the specific types of allowed kisses."

"Still mocking."

"Yes, but if I get a kissing lesson out of it, well, it's all worth it then, right?" She leaned in closer to him, and he felt himself blushing again, incredulous that he was sitting there, so close to _Lorelai Gilmore_, talking about kissing lessons and rules of _dating_. He'd barely slept all night. "So, what other rules you got?" She reached out to grab the pad of paper away from him; he snatched it closed with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other. 

"That's all I'm sharing right now," he said, slipping the notebook into his pocket, keeping a firm grip on her wrist. She wiggled her fingers down until her palm rested in his, and they were holding hands across the table.

"So this isn't against the rules then?" She traced her fingers across his palm, making him shiver. 

"No, it's fine," he stared at her hands next to his own, lost in thought. "I thought you weren't coming," he admitted quietly. 

"I know. I'm _so sorry._ It was the first thing I worried about when I woke up. Well, no, the first thing I worried about was making the horrible ringing in my ear stop, but that was just Sookie on the phone."

"You probably need to get to work?" He asked, sounding disappointed. She grinned.

  
"Probably. Not quite yet, though. One of the perks of owning the place" 

"I don't get any such perks."

"Yeah, cause you're a control freak." Their hands continued to move slowly over each other, light caresses that made the rest of the world melt away around them. They stopped talking, concentrating on each other intently, content.

"Oh, you two," Miss Patty couldn't contain her giddiness. She charged the table and grabbed both their heads, pulling them in for a bear hug. Lorelai felt Luke start to retract, and gave his hand a squeeze; he relented. "You're just the cutest couple in the whole wide world!"

"Ain't we though?" Lorelai winked at Luke.

"Yes, and I will tell you, we all were starting to think you'd never figure it out, and here you two are-" she gesticulated wildly, bubbling with enthusiasm. Luke ground his teeth together, trying not to snap at her. Lorelai stopped responding, looking expectantly up at Miss Patty, who stood hovering, staring. "My, well, I should go," she exclaimed after a long silence. Lorelai nodded. 

"Bye," she waved as Miss Patty scooted into the street, flagging down another gossip monger across the street. Lorelai turned to Luke. "You're going to have to get used to that, you know."

"I don't see why they have to be so damn nosy," he grumbled. 

"This is going to be a pretty public relationship for a while, you realize. There's even bets about well never mind."

"About what?" 

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. On our _date_." She stood up. "You're not going to cancel on me because I was late, are you?" She pouted.

"No, but if I say I'll be there at 7 o'clock, you can't get mad if I'm not there till 10:30." Luke stood as well, walking her to the door.

"True, but I'll eat without you. Gilmore's have to be fed every hour or so, you know." She rubbed her belly. 

"Is that a hint?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Did you save me something?" 

"Maybe" he headed towards the counter and she followed. 

"You know, I haven't even had any _coffee_ yet," she said in wonder. 

"That's true," he nodded, equally amazed.

"Maybe it _is_ the "service" I come here for and not the caffeine" she started to say as he poured her a cup to go. "Or maybe not" she practically drooled. He laughed.

"Here," he handed her a bag of muffins and her coffee. 

"Thanks." She stood at the counter expectantly. "Well," she began after a moment of silence. "We'll have to have those lessons soon then."

__

Duh. "Right." He leaned over and gave her a _quick_ kiss on the cheek. She laughed. 

"_Very _soon," she called over her shoulder as she left. He blushed and watched her leave.

*****

"We're driving pretty far," Lorelai commented, watching the scenery pass from the passenger's side of Luke's truck. "Are we escaping?"

"Yup," Luke maneuvered the truck around a curve before turning to give her a grin. 

"Aww, is everybody giving you a hard time about dating little ol' me?" She scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That and more. Taylor was bugging the hell out of me all afternoon about that damn ice cream shop. Something about sidewalk signs or whatever. I tried not to pay attention."

"So where are we going?" Lorelai ran her fingers along Luke's leg, tracing patterns into his dress pants.

"Just outside of Hartford, there's this nice seafood place, I was thinking we'd go there."

"How'd you find it?" _You're a masochist._ Lorelai groaned inwardly, assuming it was a place he and Nicole had found.

Luke shrugged. "My dad used to take me out here with my sister a long time ago, whenever my grandmother would stop by. I called to see if it was still there and everything. It was this really nice place my dad used to take us all to, to show up my grandmother. It was always kind of funny." 

Lorelai smiled and snuggled closer. _It's nice to be proven wrong._

"Here we are," he pulled into a long drive that gave way to a large but quaint hotel, with the restaurant off to the side, flanked by a lake. Strings of white lights glistened off the trees that surrounded the drive as they pulled up. "Do you want me to drop you off?" 

"No, I'll walk with you." He turned off into the parking lot and shut off the car. 

"Ready?" he asked. She grinned and nodded, then start to giggle. "What?"  


"It's just funny- we're on a date- isn't it funny?" She smiled, and his stomach churned.

"Too weird?" He asked, nervous. She stopped laughing. 

"Weird. Not too weird." She crawled over in the truck and cupped his chin in her hand, bringing his face down to hers. He took her cue and kissed her forcefully, She returned the kiss, shifting until she was practically in his lap. He brushed her hair out of his way as he braced the back of her head with one hand; the other supported her back, keeping her from hitting the steering wheel. 

"Mmm. Nothing weird about that." She smiled. He grinned. 

"So, it's weird to go on a date- not weird to make out in the parking lot," he teased as she sat up.

"Oh honey, that's not making out. When we're making out, you'll know." She flipped the visor down and fixed her lipstick in the mirror. "I think we're ready now."

++

"So you were going to tell me about something?" Luke mentioned, taking a sip of water as they waited for their food. 

"About what?"

"That thing you were talking about this morningsomething about a bet."

Lorelai almost choked on her wine. "Oh, right, yeah." She cleared her throat. "Apparently, there are already bets about when we'll you know," she rolled her wrist purposefully.

"What?" 

"Hook up," she tried to elaborate, starting to blush. He understood then, but thought it'd be more fun to push her on.

"I don't get it," he lied.

"You know, when we'll do it."

"Do what?" A grin broke through, and she caught on.

"You're awful," she pushed his shoulder, still blushing. 

"So what's the bet?"

"A certain day or something. Sookie already lost." It was Luke's turn to stutter. "See, I told you it was bad." She took a sip of wine, lost in thought.

"What?"

"I don't know" their conversation was interrupted by the waiter with the appetizer.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked a moment later, when they were alone. 

"I just I don't know. It's like I was saying before- I don't want to rush into stuff just because we're not exactlyprogressing along normal couple lines."

"O.K" he supplied, but there was no need- she was already continuing.

"It's not like you can follow any silly fourth date rule, or anything like that, because honestly, what date would this fall under? We're not chatting idly about what we do, where we live, kids we do and don't' have, all that stuff, so it isn't really a first _or_ second date, so where does it fall? And just because we're ahead _here_, where does that put us with other stuff and" she stabbed at her food absently.

"So it's different new rules then."

"Yes, perfect. New rules, like the ones you started. So let's make a new rule. Did you bring your paper? " He shook his head. "Well, fine, we'll have to remember it then. We should wait," she said quickly, embarrassed.

"Waitfor?"

"To have sex," she said, just as the waiter approached to ask how their food was. It was obvious he'd gotten an earful. Luke turned a new shade of red, and Lorelai just stuttered, "fine, thanks." He left quickly.

"Why does that always happen?" Lorelai practically buried her head in her napkin. Luke laughed. "He's going to go back and tell all his little waiter buddies that we're thinking about having sex under the table or something."

"Probably," he grinned, laughing at her discomfort. "But seriously, you were saying?"

"Right. I don't know if I'm just annoyed by the fact that one of my _best friends_ put money on the fact that I'd give it up in one night, even if it _is_ to you." She blushed again, and he found her to be just as adorable pink as she was normally. "Or if I'm just nervous about how we're playing this whole thing out. So I think we should wait."

"Sounds fair." Luke was slightly uncomfortable with the topic, more so because he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he was having a conversation with Lorelai about sex- and it involved _him_ as an active participant. 

"Good." Lorelai took a bite of the calamari, her mind still going a mile a minute. "Maybe" she started to say, a mouthful of food. She held up her hand and swallowed. "Better. Maybe we should put a time length on it."

"What?"

"A time limit, for how long were going to wait. Then we'll know that there's a certain point where it's O.K. to start hinting at you know"

"If I said I didn't, would you continue?" She kicked him lightly under the table. "O.K., fine, a time limit. How long?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" 

"Uh six months?"  


"Six months! Do you not find me at all attractive?" Lorelai asked indignantly. Luke's cheeks started to redden. "Six months. Dear lord. Are you sure you want to at all?"

"Lorelai." He looked at her pointedly.

"I know, I'm just teasing. Six months sounds good."

"Really, it's just the first number I thought of"

"No, no, six months is good. You practically doubled my time limit, but hey, if _you_ can wait six months, _I_ can wait." She took a sip of her wine. "Six months. Maybe I am a slut"

"Lorelai." He repeated until she looked him in the eye. "Honestly."

"Honestly. Six months. It sounds like a plan." She smiled warmly, and he felt a little less silly.

"Well, this definitely doesn't constitute as first-date type of conversation," Luke tried to lighten the mood.

"I agree. I don't' think I've ever planned that far in advance with _any_ guy." Lorelai mentioned off-handedly, taking another bite. She chewed thoughtfully. "So this is for real then," she said softly.

"I hope so," Luke tried to laugh.

"No I mean it- we just sat here and talked about what we're going to wait six months to do and neither of us batted an eye. That says something, doesn't it?" 

"_I_ think so" the waiter interrupted yet again, most likely hoping for another juicy comment to break in on. He set their food down, and they continued their date, the conversation lighter, but the intensity of the moment lingered over them the rest of the night.

*****

I love writing them together : ). _I'm_ relieved they're at this point. Any comments or suggestions, feel free to throw them my way :) 


	23. Keys, Bubba, and Boyfriendly Duties

"Mom, you're freaking out."

"No I'm not." Lorelai stood in her kitchen, leaning against the wall, most definitely freaking out.

"Mom, I can _tell_ when you're freaking out."

"Well, you haven't been home in like almost a month so maybe our freak out radar is broken." Lorelai started biting her fingernails. 

"Are you mad?"

"Nu-uh," she said unconvincingly. 

"Mom, do you promise?"

"Uh huh."

"Mom, he's a great guy, don't freak out."

"O.K.! Look, here's me, not freaking out."

"I have to go to my study group, mom- I'll e-mail you tonight. _Don't _freak out."

"Uh huh, Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and started pacing around the kitchen. _Don't freak out? I'll freak out whenever I want to freak out young lady. Arrggh. _She grabbed her purse and her keys and her cell phone and headed out the door, pounding the keys to a familiar number as she left.

"Luke's." 

"I'm freaking out, Luke."

"Lorelai?" Luke shifted the phone to his other shoulder and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, Luke, it's Lorelai. Your girlfriend. And _as_ your girlfriend, I am calling upon you, my boyfriend, to perform some boyfriend-ly duties as I am _freaking out._"

"Boyfriend-ly duties," Luke repeated, skeptical.

"Right."

"Lorelai, where are you?" he asked, straining to look out the window.

"About a block away." She stalked down the street, shivering- she wished she'd brought a jacket.

"So these duties require me to help you now?"

"Yes."

"During the dinner rush?"

"Oh, I'm _so sorry _my freak out is not on your schedule." She turned on her heel and started heading back home. 

"Lorelai, stop. I see you turning around. Get over here." She turned just as quickly back.

"You know, I wouldn't even have to bother you, I could just sit in your apartment until you had _time_ for me, I could go there right now, if I had keys. I should have keys," she babbled. 

"Lorelai, just get in here and we'll figure something out."

"Fine." She paused, "and thanks."

"No problem," Luke watched her walk up the stairs to the door.

"O.K. I'm hanging up now," she said as she walked through the door.

"Good," he leaned back and hung up the phone. She felt guilty as soon as she entered the diner- it was completely crowded. 

"Hey," she said guiltily, leaning over to give him a chaste, professional-owner style kiss.

"Let me go get my keys," he stepped into the kitchen, leaving Lorelai with his newest employee, who was currently filling napkin dispensers and trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Hi," Lorelai said anyway. "Tom right?"

"That's right," Tom looked trapped. 

"Ah, we got off on the wrong foot a while back there. I'm Lorelai."

"I know," he said, his good-natured charm returning as he flashed a smile. Lorelai's volatile moods made him nervous. _Well, if Luke could handle the drama, whatever_.

"So Tom how old are you?" 

"22" he raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Whacha wanna do with your life, Tom? Be a mini-Luke?" She smiled. Tom laughed.

"I go to culinary school just outside of Hartford."

"Huh. So what brings you here?" She sat on one of the stools at the counter and stared up at him, eyes wide and questioning.

__

She's cute. I get it "Well," he wiped off the counter and leaned over. "Luke pays pretty well, and he gave me the title "manager." I'm a "manager of 36" ketchup bottles, of course, but resumes don't require the name, gender, or species of the employees you manage." 

Lorelai laughed. "I see."

"Yeah, and Luke's a good guy to work for I mean."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. _Is he being all protective?_

"Here you go," Luke walked up and handed her a handful of keys and one of his flannel shirts. "You know, the hardware stores' still open why don't you just go make a set for yourself."

"Make a set?" Lorelai asked, incredulous. She took the keys gingerly, staring at him in wonder.

"Yeah. You said you should have a set, you should, so here. And it's too cold for you to be out without something more than that shirt," he said gruffly, pointing to her little tee. Tom stepped aside to allow them room, but not far enough that he couldn't hear.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which key- to the apartment, which key should I copy?" He shrugged.

"Just copy them all." Luke tried to be nonchalant. _Maybe she doesn't **want** your keys._

"All of them?" She turned the keys over in her hands. "Are the keys to the _diner_ here?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes" Luke eyed her suspiciously.

"You want me to have these really?" She looked so surprised and happy, he felt himself getting embarrassed. 

"Just go," he said gruffly, smiling to diffuse the tone. He pointed towards the door. She smiled and leaned over and gave him a slightly longer yet still chaste and professional-like kiss.

"Going" she walked backwards, waiting for him to call her back, take his keys and run. 

He didn't.

+++++

"Hey Kirk," Lorelai sauntered into the hardware store, still dazed by her possession of his keys. "I need some keys copied."

"I just got trained on the machine," Kirk said in his usual monotone.

"Great then." She plopped Luke's key ring on the counter.

"It's an honor, you know."

"What?" _Having Luke's keys it is, isn't it?_

"Being trained on the key machine."

"Well, of course it is Kirk." She nodded, grinning.

"They usually don't train new employees on the key machine as soon as they have trained me."

"Well, you're just really special Mr. Key Maker Man," she tried to be supportive.

"Don't mock."

"I'm not"

"Are these your keys?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"No, they're"

"Did you steal them?"

"Kirk!"

"Have to ask, Lorelai. It's part of the procedure" he eyed her suspiciously and counted the keys. "Seven keys then?" Lorelai paused, tugging on the long sleeve of Luke's shirt, staring into her purse. "Lorelai?"

"Right. Here." She put her own key ring on the counter. "Eleven keys. Keep them separate, O.K.?"

"Sure. Twenty minutes?"

"Great." She wandered off, wondering where she'd be able to find some cute key chains in twenty minutes.

++

"Wow," Tom commented as Lorelai walked out the diner door.

"What?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Giving her your keys. Already. Wow." Luke shrugged. "That's like two steps away from engagement," Tom continued.

"Lorelai and I don't follow the same "steps" as everybody else," he grouched, staring out the window as Lorelai crossed the street.

"Really? Got your own steps, do ya?"

"Yeah," Luke said defensively, "we do."

"O.K" Tom stepped back in surrender. "So are you worried about whether or not she'll give you _her_ keys too?" Luke glared at him.

"I wasn't till _now_."

++

"Hey Lorelai!" Annie wheeled Emma's stroller around to the checkout lane, where Lorelai was studying the key-chains closely.

"Hey Annie. Hello there Emma!" Lorelai bent over and tickled the smiling baby.

"So what's up? Shopping for key rings?"

"Luke gave me his keys," Lorelai said, excited. 

"What?" Annie looked amazed.

"My reaction exactly."

"So thing are going really well then?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "We went out on our first and second dates now, done the movie-nights and what not, and now the keys" Lorelai frowned suddenly. "I don't know if it was such a big deal for him though. I mean I don't think it means what _I _think it means to him, you know what I mean?"

"Not really." Annie laughed.

"I mean, he just handed them over and said, 'go get yourself some keys.' It wasn't like, 'here is the symbol of my undying love' or anything. He's not very romantic"

"He's _Luke._ You expected _romance?_" Annie rested her hip on the stroller, listening intently.

"Maybe. I don't know dating should be a _little_ different than being 'just friends,' right? I wonder some times if he feels any differently about things"

"Well, you should ask him. Say something. Don't let it bother you too long or anything."

"I'm just being silly." She fingered the key chain she was thinking of buying. "I'm used to different guys- with flowers and cards and little romantic messages- and they all didn't work out, so maybe that's my cue that I needed something different, like this."

"Maybe. But don't let things settle- trust me, being mad about stuff for eight months took _years_ off of my life," she said wisely.

"You're right. If it's still bothering me later I'll say something. I promise." She grabbed a couple of the key chains and walked to the counter.

"It's about time. I thought for sure you were stealing something," Taylor said, ringing up her purchase.

"What, do I have "klepto" written on my forehead?" She turned to Annie and rolled her eyes. "I gotta get going. Bye baby girl!" she leaned over and gave Emma a kiss. 

"Bye Lorelai," Annie watched her friend leave, shaking her head.

++

Lorelai tapped on the glass of the diner, peeking in at Luke. He saw her and waved; she pointed to the apartment and he nodded, mouthing the words "five minutes." She nodded and headed up.

The apartment was quiet. She kicked off her shoes and wandered around a bit, slipping out of Luke's over sized shirt and tossing it on the chair in the kitchen. She'd never been in Luke's place alone before. She started perusing the kitchen. It was clean- everything was meticulously clean. "Huh." No surprise there. She opened the fridge and found it to be much fuller than her own. 

She felt like she was snooping. _He gave you his keys you know._ She wandered into the bathroom; one tooth brush, toilet seat up- typical bachelor bathroom, almost the same as it had been the night she slept over, back when the Inn burned down-six months ago now. God, it had been so long ago- not really, though. She'd been giving Luke advice on Nicole, had told him about hat dream she'd had over a year ago, she'd had that dream. _Weird_. She laughed to herself and headed back out to the rest of the apartment.

"Holy big bed, Batman!" She dropped her purse in the middle of the hallway. In Jess's old room, Luke had pushed the two twin beds together. She walked gingerly over to the center of the bed and pressed down; he had gotten a connector for the two mattresses, creating a king-sized bed. Grinning wickedly, she glanced around the roomLuke was still gone. She stepped onto the bed, and standing tall, she gave it a little bounce. Satisfied with the initial bounce, she started jumping- slowly at first, a little higher when she became confident the bed wouldn't collapse. Her hair bounced against her back, releasing her pony-tail from the scrunchie she'd carelessly placed there earlier. 

That was how he found her- hair wild, cheeks flushed, jumping on his bed like a little kid. She stopped when she saw him, collapsing on the bed.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Don't be." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

"O.K." She smiled and motioned for him to come over to the bed. "It was the bed's fault, anyway. It was calling me."

"Really?" He sat at the edge of the bed, slightly in front of her, and she sat back on her heels. He leaned back onto his elbows, looking up at her.

"Yup. It needs a name."

"Please don't name my bed," he half-moaned, half-laughed.

"Bubba." She pronounced with flourish.

"You expect me to sleep on 'Bubba.'" 

"Yup. It's a Bubba." She smiled widely at him, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Bubba." He grinned, and she leaned over and kissed him upside down. He opened one eye to peek up at her, her hair falling into his face. Quickly, he reached over his head and grabbed her waist, flipping her onto her back. He reveled in the peal of laughter the action invoked. He stared down at her as her laughter subsided.

"So what's up?" He brushed a hair off her cheek lovingly. _And I thought he wasn't romantic?_

"Uggh. I almost forgot."

"You can't forget. If you forget, I can't perform my boyfriend-ly duties," he teased. She sat up.

"It's Rory."

"Rory? What's wrong with Rory?" He sounded so concerned; she smiled.

"She has a boyfriend." Lorelai kicked her heels off the edge of the bed.

"And that's a bad thing" he thought briefly of Jess.

"Yes, it's a _horrible_ thing. She dating some _boy_, exclusively, and I've never even met him- he could be a psycho killer or something!" 

  
"I doubt Rory would date a psycho"

"Oh, I know. That's not it." She paused. "She didn't _tell_ me about it, Luke! I found out, accidentally, when I was asking her about some stuff on the phone today. She was supposed to come _home_ this weekend and isn't because it's their _anniversary._ She's been seeing him for a _month_." 

"Oh."

"My mother would say "I told you so.' " She mimicked. Luke started rubbing her back. "I _know _she's growing up, and I _know _she cant' be my little girl forever, but God, you'd _think_ she'd just _mention_ 'gee, I met a groovy boy.' "

"A groovy boy?"

"It's just frustrating. She she doesn't _need_ me anymore, Luke." Her face fell and she looked as though she was going to cry. _Hell, don't do that_

"You're crazy," he said unsympathetically.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Crazy. Rory will always _need_ you Lorelai."

"_Pffft. _Right." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's just hard to let go," she admitted.

"I'll bet." 

"I just have to sit here and hope that I did a good enough job."

"You did a great job," he played with her hair absently, trying to catch her eye.

"So _you_ say. Maybe I screwed her up big time with all my freaky-stupid relationships. You never know maybe I left her this horrible example. Sometimes" she paused. "Sometimes I wish she'd had a father. You know, a live at home, loves your mom sort of dad." She tilted her head and looked at Luke wistfully. "You would have been a good dad for her."

He grunted.

"What?" Lorelai looked at him skeptically as he rose, pacing in front of the bed.   


"Yeah, I'm such a great father-figure type. Have you completely forgotten my utter failure with Jess?"

"Now it's your turn to be crazy."

"Oh, sure. I did such a great job, he didn't graduate high school and moved to California with some stranger who happens to be his dad." He wandered over to the small window in the bedroom. Lorelai rose and stood behind him, hugging him tightly.

"You did a _great_ job with Jess, Luke. He had problems before he got here. Trust me, if he has _any_ success in his life, which I am willing to bet he will, he owes it to you. You gave him rules and told him what was expected of him and did your best to make sure he made all the right decisions. Whether he chose to listen or not- well, by the time their _that_ age it's too late to _make_ them listen."

"Sure," he said, unconvinced.

"Honestly. I lucked out and had Rory listening to me early on- back when she was my little Monkey child." She laughed, and he chuckled weakly, turning in her embrace.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one making _you _feel better?" 

  
"Aww, you already have." She snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah?" He sounded unsure. She nodded. "I'm not always so good at this stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know if you're slacking," she teased, stepping away. 

  
"I'm sure you will." He watched her walk over to her purse.

"I have your keys" she handed him his set back. "You're _sure_ you want me to have the copies, now right?"

"Yeah," he tried to sound cool, Tom's damn comment ringing in his ears.

"O.K." She stared into her purse and took a deep breath. "Here I made you a copy of mine."

"Really?" He stepped towards her and took a ring of keys, a large "L" key chain hanging from them.

"Yeah. The key chain's kind of lame but Doose's doesn't have a good selection. I got myself one too," she held up the copies of his keys, the same big L dangling from them. She looked at her keys in Luke's hands and shook her head.

"What?"

"It's just funnythis was _such_ a big deal when Max and I when it was just one of our big end-it-all fights."

"Oh?" He could barely get the little one-syllable word out. 

"Yeah, I just kept forgetting no big deal. Never mind." She smiled up at him. "So how many people have _your_ keys?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have to change the locks when Nicole or Rachel left?" It seemed like an innocent enough question, but the concept of either of them having his keys at _any _time sent a wave a jealousy through her. "I just thought I should know in case I come over aack-someone else comes in," she laughed weakly.

"NoI mean, Jess has a set, but I doubt he'll be dropping by any time soon."

"So this isn't one of those 'Luke Danes dating things' that you just do every time you're dating someone then?" 

__

She's jealous "Nope. It's a first."

"Oh. O.K." She dangled his keys from her fingers, staring at them. "I should probably let you get back to work," she said reluctantly.

  
"Probably."

"O.K. then. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah you could wait here, you know."

"Here?"

"If you wanted I'm just saying" He felt silly and started to blush. She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"O.K. I'll just, make myself comfortable. Take a nap maybe. I'm just worn out." She looked tired.

"Come down if you're hungry." He headed for the door.

"K. See you later." He left and she stood in the apartment, looking around. _Yeah, things are going pretty darn good!_


	24. The Epitome of Rudeness

"Rory, I don't understand why we're even arguing about this." Lorelai paced around the kitchen, which was becoming a pattern with her conversations with Rory as of late. _Leave it to fate to arrange one great relationship in exchange for screwing with another. No, that's not fair, Lorelai._

"Mom, all I'm saying..."

"All your saying is that you want to have your new boyfriend meet your grandparents before he meets _me._"

"More like at the same time..." Rory knew she was losing this battle.

"Yeah, right. You _know _I'm going to be late, and then all the sudden it'll be you and what's his name..."

"_Josh_ is his name, mom. _Josh."_

"Fine. You and _Josh_ yucking it up with my parents and I'll never even get to say two words to the guy." She rubbed her temples harshly. "I don't even understand why you feel the need to introduce him to your grandparents _anyway, especially_ since you haven't introduced him to me yet."

"They... they kind of know him already."

"Oh Jesus!"

"Mom, they know his parents, that's all. His parents told Grandma and Grandma invited us..."

"So I find out a _week_ ago and Grandma's known for how long?" She gasped. "Oh, I get it... the only reason you even _told_ me about him is because she knows! No wonder she's been calling me non-stop."

"No, mom, really." Rory twisted the phone cord in her fingers, knowing she was lying. "Look, we'll come to Luke's first then, alright?"

"Oh, sure, you know you're caught so now you'll give in. You know what, Rory? Do whatever you want." Lorelai was tempted to hang up on her daughter for the _second_ time in her life.

"Mom, I want to come there first. You're right. I'm sorry I even thought otherwise, O.K.? Josh thought maybe it'd be back tracking, but I'll explain it to him and it will be fine."

"Fine."

"Mom, please don't be mad about this. I didn't handle it well I'll do better, I promise." Rory sounded sorrowful, and Lorelai was a complete sucker for her daughter's apologies.

"I won't be mad, O.K.? Just, please_ Rory, _remember how important it is that we _talk_. You're so far away, I feel completely at a loss with you."

"You're right mom, I know," she paused, looking out the dorm room door to where Josh was waiting patiently. "I'll see you soon- a couple of days, O.K.?"

"Fine. Study hard. And I don't mean study _Josh_." 

"Bye mom."

"Later kid." Lorelai clicked off the phone and threw herself face-down onto the couch, letting out a therapeutic scream into the pillows. The phone rang, startling her. She lifted her head and answered it.

"What did you forget?" 

"Huh?" The voice was most definitely not Rory's. 

"Oops. Sorry- I thought it was my _other_ sweetie calling."

"By that you mean Rory and not some other boyfriend you've got somewhere" Luke leaned against the counter at the diner.

"Nah. I don't call him my sweetie.'"

"You don't call _me_ your sweetie."

"I just did!"

"Not technically."

"Oh, don't be impossible, I have a headache." 

"Lorelai, I was teasing," he shifted his weight, uneasy by her moodiness.

"I know. So what's up?"

"Have you eaten tonight?"

"Have you fed me?"

"Good point," Luke chuckled. "What have you been up to all night? It's nine thirty- I'm surprised you haven't gone into a coma from lack of food."

Lorelai's stomach grumbled, as if in answer. She laughed. "You got food for me?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to move to come and get it?"

"Do you want me to bring it over?"

"You don't _have to_" 

"I will if you want me to."

"Such a good boyfriend."

"See you in a little bit, Lorelai."

"Bye _sweetie."_ She hung up the phone and rested her head back onto the couch, though she was actually smiling this time.

+++

She was still half-passed out on the couch when he came over. "Candy gram," Luke called, knocking on the front door.

"You can't fool me, evil land shark," Lorelai called from the couch. Luke grinned and walked in.

"See, you _did_ fall into a coma." He crouched down in front of her in the couch and pushed aside her hair to see her face.

"Uggh."

"Come on, get up, eat something."

"You sound like a Polish grandmother. Eat, eat!" she swung her legs clumsily onto the floor and sat up.

"How would you know what a Polish grandmother sounds like?" Luke asked, standing up to go heat her dinner in the microwave.

"I don't know. I'm guessing here."

  
"Long day?" She had looked a little strained.

"You said it," Lorelai mumbled, mouth full of French fries.

"Those are _cold_ Lorelai."

"I'm _starving_ Lucas."

He made a face. "Here, eat this first." He handed her the cheeseburger he had warmed up. 

"Thanks."

"So what happened today?" 

"Well, Sookie started the day off with a bang by being an absolute pain in my butt that baby had _better_ pop out soon, I'm telling you, because Jackson and I are going to lose our minds if it doesn't. I can't believe she's got almost two more months. She takes mood swing' to a whole new level."

She took a healthy bite of her cheeseburger before continuing. "Then we discovered a couple of _plumbing_ problems, which is totally unacceptable considering the Inn is only a month old, so I had to call Annie to get on the contractor to figure out what's-what with that. _Then, _two couples practically had a _brawl_ in the foyer over who got a room with an _even number_ because apparently, odd is bad luck. And then Rory I don't even have the energy to get into _that_ right now." 

"That sucks," Luke said lamely. He couldn't think of anything else to say, really. _I'm terrible at this whole comfort thing._

"Yeah. It does." She polished off the cheeseburger before he could blink.

"That's an incredible talent, Lorelai."

"Thanks. So what's up with you?"

"Not much- diner all day, nothing new."

"Nothing?" Lorelai looked at him oddly.

"Nope nothing."

"Huh." She contemplated for a moment. "You have _nothing_ to talk to me about?"

"Should I?"

"No, I just think it's a little weird that you had a whole day and you can't think of anything to talk about." _Why am I getting so bitchy?_

This took a bad turn "Lorelai, is there something wrong?"  


"No, I just think it's odd." _Drop it girl._

"Oh." They sat in silence, and Lorelai beat herself up in her head for it. _Way to turn the first non-shitty thing today into a big shitty thing. What's bugging you?_

"So did you have to get back to the diner?" 

__

Is she trying to get rid of me? "No I got Tom to close," he said suspiciously.

"Oh. Good." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm a psychopath," she offered by way of explanation.

"I'm used to it," he joked, earning him a smack on the shoulder. He ducked, then leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Is it too early to go to bed?" She moaned. He smiled.

"Nah. I think you're allowed to make your own bed time when you're a grown up."

"Will you come sit with me until I fall asleep?" Her voice sounded frail.

"Sure."

"Will you hug me tight till I drift off?"

"If you want." He ran his fingers up and down her arm, making her shiver.

"Can we make out for a little bit so I'm _really_ tired?" 

"If you want" he grinned widely.

"Come on, then," she grabbed his hand and they headed up to her bedroom. "I'll even let you get to second base," she said seductively, pausing on the steps to stop and look at him.

"Are we at that step already?" She nodded slowly. He smiled and stepped up another step, bringing her body closer to his. She leaned down to kiss him softly, and he reciprocated. "Get moving, Gilmore." He pointed to the stairs and she giggled.

"Yes sir, Danes sir." She saluted him and jogged the rest of the way up the stairs to her room.

++

Luke stared down at Lorelai's sleeping form, running his fingers along her forehead. Her lips were slightly swollen- he rang his finger down her face to her lips and grinned, knowing _he_ had a part in their fullness. She slept in the t-shirt he had surrendered to her in exchange for her removing her _own_ shirt. She was practically forcing him off the bed already as she tossed and turned.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, trying not to wake her. She stirred, tossing an arm over his leg.

"Don't go" she mumbled sleepily.

"O.K." She scooted over and he slid his legs under the covers. She pressed herself against him, her arm around his waist, head on his chest. 

"Hey, take these off" she tugged at the waistline of his jeans, unbuttoning them. He jumped at her touch and took over. 

"I thought _you_ were sleeping" he said sternly as she ran her fingers over his chest, peppering his shoulders with light kisses.

"You didn't really tire me out, I guess" she smiled as he turned onto his side to look at her. 

"I'll have to work on that, then" He pulled her closer until she was molded against him and met her kiss halfway and it instantly ignited into a fiery, passionate kiss. She spread her hands widely on his bare chest, lifting her leg over his to bring him closer. Luke ran his free hand up her bare thigh, teasing her skin. Lorelai responded by squeezing him more tightly to her.

Lorelai rolled herself onto her back and Luke followed, breaking their kisses only briefly before resuming. Luke dragged his lips away from hers and began a trail of kisses down her neck, running his hands down her sides languidly. Lorelai could barely form a lucid thought; a moan slipped through her lips as he began kissing her ear.

"We should stop," he whispered regretfully, his body weight collapsing on her slightly. Lorelai laughed softly. 

"I know." Luke rolled off her and laid next to her, leaning on an elbow to stare at her. She regarded him fondly. "So six months, Luke?"

"Hey, we've almost got a month down"he protested.

"Yeah- next Saturday." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Saturday? No it's Friday," he began. She opened her eyes

"No we went on our first date on _Saturday._

"Yeah, you asked me if I was going to be your boyfriend on _Friday._" He felt silly saying it.

__

Well, that won't work "But" She started to protest. She couldn't think of anything to say. _Might as well be honest._ "I'm having dinner with my parents on Friday Rory's going and she'd bringing Josh"

"Oh. Rory's bringing her boyfriend, huh?" Luke sounded distant suddenly.

"Yeah. We're meeting at the diner first," she said. "I thought our anniversary was on Saturday."

"O.K. then. Saturday," he offered, still slightly annoyed.

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"No big deal." He hugged her tightly.

"Are you mad that I screwed up the days"

"No," he said quickly. "Technically, you're not wrong and neither am I. We'll go out Saturday."

"Did you have plans?"

"Maybe,"

"For Friday?"

"It's no big deal Lorelai." He was annoyed, yes, but not about the anniversary. _Four dinners she's had now Jess was invited to one, for crying out loud- now Rory's new boyfriendwhy is this irritating me? _

"So yeah six months. No as big of a deal for _you_ of course" Lorelai began, only half joking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked it more harshly than he intended.

"Please, you've 'gotten jiggy with it' a lot more recently than _I_ have," she mumbled, feeling silly.

"You think so, huh?" Luke's annoyance turned into amusement. Besides she sounded almost jealous again.

"Yes," she got quiet. "I wasn't sleeping with Max, not this second time around. And I stopped sleeping with Alex when I started seeing Max too. I know Max made it sound like like I was whoring around or something. I wasn't."

"Lorelai,"

"I just wanted you to know." 

"O.K."

"So how many people _have_ you slept with?"

"Are we at this step now?" Luke joked. Lorelai wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "O.Kfour." 

"Four?"

"Yeah. Four."

"I only know of two. Name names, buddy."

"You realize if _I _have to do this, you do too."

"We'll burn _that_ bridge when we come to it, buster. Spill."

"Well, Rachel,"

"Duh, next."

"When Rachel left the first time I had this rebound thing with a friend of hers, Jacey"

"Rebound thing, huh? And what kind of name is "Jacey"?"

"It's a nickname- her real name was something like Janet Christine JC."

"Whatever. Next?"

"You seem touchy maybe we shouldn't talk about this," he teased. She smacked him in the arm.

"O.K. Kris I dated for a couple of months like six years ago, then Rachel came back, then Nicole. That's four."

"Huh." Lorelai stared up at the ceiling, crossing her arms.

"So" Luke prompted.

"Goodnight?" Lorelai responded. 

  
"Wuss."

"Christopher's all you can _prove._" She paused. "Well it's not as many as_ you_."

"Really?"  


"Yeah, wow, thanks for the surprise- I'm not a big slut, you know!"

"That seems to be a theme with you lately. And I'm just surprised because well, why did it always seem like you were _with_ somebody?"

"Probably because I kept dating the same two idiots over and over. And just because I _date_ somebody didn't mean I _slept_ with them."

"Point taken. I never really dated around. It was more like a small series of somewhat serious relationships."

"Even _Jacey_?"

"Yeah, even her So Alex, Max and Christopher then?" 

"Yup." Lorelai shifted in the bed to look at Luke. "This is totally a weird conversation."

"I agree." 

"I'm glad it's over with though." She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, yawning. "Better to have that stuff in the open."

"Sure." He stroked her hair softly. "Now go to sleep."

*****

"She'll be here in about five minutes." Luke reassured Rory, who was checking her watch for the fifth time. He re-filled her coffee cup and turned to the young man beside her. "You want anything?"

"No thanks," Josh responded, affable enough. Luke nodded and headed towards the counter, but he continued to watch them studiously, protectively even. The guy was tall, not as tall as Dean had been but taller than Jess, and he looked older. Rory spent much of her time placating him, as he seemed antsy about being late.

"Sorry, sorry, had a minor curling iron accident, but it's all O.K. now," Lorelai bounded into the diner, full smiles. Luke watched her closely, and when he looked past her buoyant smile and laughter, he could see she was nervous and not in the best mood. _Wow. A couple of months ago I wouldn't have noticed._

"So, you must be Josh," Lorelai stuck out her arm as he stood and they shook hands. "I've heard almost nothing about you," Lorelai said flippantly. Josh flashed Rory a look of confusion; Rory just laughed weakly to cover her discomfort.

"Josh is studying international politics, mom."

"How perfect for a future international reporter to be dating someone equally interested then!" She was drowning. Luke decided to throw her a lifeline and interrupt with coffee. "Thanks, _sweetie._" Lorelai smiled up at him. "What, no kiss?" Luke bent down and kissed her forehead swiftly. 

__

What's wrong with him? Luke seemed stiffer, almost angry. She flashed him a questioning look but he ignored it and went back to work. _Well **that **sucks. This whole evening is going to suck so badly._

"Does your mother always greet waiters this way?" Josh whispered to Rory.

"No, they're dating," Rory whispered back. 

"Ahh."

"Ahh what?" Lorelai caught the end of their conversation. Rory just shrugged. 

"So should we get going? I wouldn't want us to be late" Josh asked impatiently.

"Hold on there, speedy, we just got here. You're really pumped about this dinner thing, ain'tcha." Lorelai was _not_ impressed. Josh seemed nice enough, but he was preoccupied or something, and obviously had no interest in meeting her. It felt Jess-esqu, only worse. 

"Well, mom, if we're going to be on time we probably _should_ get going" Rory was sorry she had said anything at all when her mother's face fell. Lorelai recovered, plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Fine." The three of them stood, and Lorelai turned to Luke. "We're leaving!"

"Really, you just got here" Luke walked over to her. 

"Yeah, well, apparently, being on time is a big deal tonight," she glanced around and noticed Josh and Rory were already halfway to the door. "So you'll be here when I get back."

"Sure. I mean, where _else_ would I be on a Friday night when you're having dinner with your parents?"

"Holy sarcasm." She looked at him closely, trying to figure out what was wrong.

  
"Never mind. I'll be here." He leaned over and kissed her forehead as quickly as before and was off to the kitchen before she could say another word. She stood alone in the middle of the diner, wondering what had just happened.

+++

"Hi mom," Lorelai stood in the foyer, shedding her fall jacket and handing it to the maid.

"Lorelai are you alone?"

"Rory and Josh are coming soon" Lorelai had broken at least thirty traffic laws to get to her parent's house first; Josh's Beemer went pretty fast, too.

"So, it's just the three of you then?"

"Um, yeah, mom, who else would"  


"Because I thought _maybe_ you'd bring Luke by to one of these family dinners. It'd be nice, you know, to actually get to _talk_ with the gentlemen my daughter is seeing." Emily was huffy, obviously put-off.

"Mom, we're still kind of new-dating and I try to protect him from"

"Oh, of course, you need to _protect_ him from this horrible family, right? Never mind the fact that _I_ practically got you two together" Emily had been stinging for two weeks about her lack of interaction in Lorelai's new love life. Lorelai was constantly busy, sure, and she spent her free time with Luke, which was good- all good things. _She could call, you know, like she used to for a little while there, let me know how things are going_.

"Mom, I didn't mean it"

"Hi Grandma!" Rory interrupted, walking in. 

"Rory!" Emily went to give her granddaughter a hug, ignoring Lorelai.

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's a pleasure to meet you," Josh said, suddenly charming and polite. Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we head into the front room?" Emily herded them along to sit down.

"Lorelai."

"Hi Dad"

"Rory! How is the college girl doing tonight?" Richard past Lorelai and gave his granddaughter a big hug. 

"I'll get my own drink then" Lorelai mumbled, pouring herself a martini.

"Richard, meet Josh Hargood. Josh, this is Rory's grandfather." Emily made introductions as Josh continued to be charming and talkative- completely unlike the diner. Lorelai sat back, sulking. 

"Dinner's ready," the maid du jour thankfully interrupted the Yale-centric conversation and the group retreated to the dining area.

"So Lorelai, the inn is going well?" Richard finally directed a question towards her.

"Yes, dad, it's going really well. It's very tiring. I don't think I was expecting so much of a difference now that I own the place." She turned pointedly to Josh. "I own an inn at Stars Hollow, the Dragonfly. I wasn't sure if you knew."

"Rory told me. She also told me that you've got a business of your own, Mr. Gilmore" Lorelai watched as the conversation changed lanes and was again monopolized by Josh's near-constant sucking up. Her parents were eating it up, too.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai excused herself, wondering if anyone noticed anyway. Rory was in full-adoration mode, hanging on every word Josh said. It was making her nauseous. She walked into the other room and flipped her cell phone open.

"Luke's."

"Hey."

"Lorelai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Dinner sucks, I can't stand _Josh_."

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"You should get back to the table, Lorelai. There's not much I can do since I'm not _there._"

"I just wanted to say hi," she mumbled.

"Well hi. I'll see you later tonight."

"Fine. Bye." She hung up on the entirely unsatisfying conversation and went back into the dining room.

"Who did you call, dear?" Emily demanded.

"Just Luke"

"Oh, so he isn't busy then."

"He's _working_." 

"He's free enough to take a phone call. It's just an observation, Lorelai." Emily took a forceful bite of food.

"Alright, you know what? I'm not feeling well; I need this dinner to be over. Mom, thanks, Dad, thanks, Josh, it was well, I met you. Rory, if you feel like calling, go for it." She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Really Lorelai, you don't need to make a scene" Emily called after her. Rory excused herself and followed her mother.

"Wow, could you have been more rude here?"

  
"ME? You're going to lecture _me_ on rudeness young lady? Because you have been nothing _but_ rude for a month, and that snotty new boyfriend of yours who obviously doesn't think much of your mother or her diner boyfriend is the epitome of _rudeness_. So pardon me if I'm taking my turn."

"That's not fair. He was just worried about being late"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, kid." 

"Mom stop. We need to get together soon, O.K.? Just you and me."

  
"I agree." Lorelai leaned against the car rubbing her forehead. 

"Next weekend?" Lorelai nodded. "Sohow's Luke," Rory asked, trying to change the subject.

" I think he's mad at me."

"Why?"

"God knows. I should go, though, your grandmother is staring at us."

"You hurt her feelings."

"I know... tons of apologies tomorrow, I guess. Come here." She gave Rory a tight hug. "I'll see you next weekend, then."

"Right. Bye mom."

"Bye. Lorelai hopped into the jeep and sighed. _Now to find out what the hell's going on with Luke._

*****

If you see something you thought was a shout out, it was : ) My reviewers rock.

Don't think I can keep going a chapter a day, but this stuff is practically writing itself (being on vacation helps too!)


	25. Let's Never Fight Again

If you forgot from the last chapter Rory was at dinner, Josh sucks, Emily's mad, and Luke's been pissy now you're up to speed! : )  
  
*****  
"Wow, don't look _too_ happy to see me," Lorelai mumbled as she walked through the diner, the weight of the impossible dinner dragging on her shoulders. Luke had noticed her walking in and given her a small wave-_if you could even call it a wave_ - and went right back to serving his other three customers. _Do I not look miserable and pathetic enough?  
  
You're being unfair_Luke tried to tell himself in an attempt to bury his frustration. _Better not go over there unarmed. _ He grabbed a cup and the pot of coffee and headed over to Lorelai's table.  
  
"Oh. Hello. How wonderful to get such prompt and courteous service." Lorelai pretended she didn't even know him.   
  
"Don't take your bad evening out on _me_, Lorelai." Luke poured her a cup and sighed. _So much for being fair, Danes.   
  
_"_What_ is your _issue_ today? Why are you picking _today_ to be such a jerk?" Lorelai's voice began to creep louder. "What have I done to _you?_ I mean, I've apparently done _tons _of stuff to everyone else- I've pissed off my daughter, I've made her boyfriend despise me, and to top it all off, I've got my mother riding my back because I didn't drag _you _to that stupid dinner"  
  
"And what makes you think you would have had to _drag_ me Lorelai?" Luke set down the coffee pot and crossed his arms, glaring down at her.  
  
"Excuse me? Have I entered bizarre-o backwards' world here? You _wanted _to come to dinner?" Lorelai stared at him in utter confusion.  
  
"Well, it's not as if you _asked _me to go."   
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to subject you to the torture"  
  
"Look Lorelai, I've met your parents, O.K.? It's not a big deal. I would just think that if _Rory's _bringing her boyfriend to dinner, maybe, just maybe, you would do the same. Or maybe this whole thing isn't important enough" He stared to stalk off. Lorelai followed him.  
  
"Are you listening to yourself? Are you crazy?"   
  
"All I hear is that it isn't your family that doesn't want me there, it's _you, _Lorelai." He slammed a couple of dirty glasses together and dragged them into the kitchen. Lorelai stood in bewilderment, thoroughly defeated by the entire evening. She waited for him to emerge from the kitchen. He took his sweet time; she grew impatient.  
  
"Fine. Fine. You know what, I cannot handle _this_ right now. I cannot handle _you_ and your insanity right now." She continued as he pushed angrily through the door. "This is too much for one night, so I'm leaving, and you can be as damn mad as you like, I don't care." She turned on her heel and grabbed her purse. _Stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me.  
  
_Luke watched her leave.  
  
_Well, and now it sucks even more!_ Stalking out of the diner hadn't produced the results she had anticipated. _I can't believe he doesn't** care!** I can't believe he's pissed._ She continued walking until she was past the diner windows; she stopped, leaning against the building. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. _And on our damn anniversary too- or the day before, or whatever, this just sucks.  
  
Go back in._ The little voice in the back of her head urged madly, but her pride held her back. She'd made a scene, and despite the fact there were only three customers in the place he was probably pissed. Besides, he still had an hour until close. _Go wait then_. She rummaged through her purse and found the keys to his apartment. She opened the door on the street and went up to wait.  
  
_Damn it,_ Lorelai opened the apartment door to see a huge bouquet of flowers on the table next to a wrapped box. _Man,_ _I'm just **evil**_ feeling guilty for the entire fight, she walked gingerly over to the table, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She picked up the package and shook it gently; it felt heavy and barely moved. _Huh._ She set it back down and walked about aimlessly, sucking in the urge to burst into tears.  
  
_Read something_she walked over to the bookshelf, obvious remnants of Jess's collection still propped carelessly together. She passed the Dostoevsky and Bronte and Hemmingway until she found a worn copy of Dante's Divine Comedy. _Well, I'm in hell already... _She grabbed it, absently tossing her sweater onto the dresser beside the books. She kicked off her shoes and plopped herself onto the bed, trying desperately to concentrate on the journey on whatever hellish-ring she happened to open to and not on everything that had gone so crappy that night.  
  
+++  
  
_Pick up, pick up_"You've reached the Gilmores! Aliens have landed and we have left this planet to be worshipped as goddesses, so until we find a way to escape the adoring masses, you'll just have to leave a message! " _Hate these stupid...  
  
_"It's Luke, _again_, just calling to see how you're doing, say sorry, all that pick up? O.K. I'll talk to you later." He paused long enough for her to have reached the phone and sighed, hanging up.   
  
_It's your own stupid fault._ He'd closed up about a half hour ago and was trying to figure out what to do next. He'd known she was having a bad time with Rory, he'd known she was just looking for a little sympathy_or at least not to get slammed by her stupid insecure boyfriend. Boyfriend. I didn't **act **much like a boyfriend. Ah hell.  
  
_He reached into his pocket, fingering the keys he'd been carrying since he'd gotten them. He ran his thumb along the cold metal L. Making up his mind, he shut off the lights and locked the door behind him.  
  
++  
  
Luke knocked on the Gilmore's front door. He looked around; her jeep was missing. _Maybe she went for a drive. Well, see if the keys work then, idiot._ Uh, Lorelai? He opened the front door slowly, peeking in after announcing himself.   
  
The house was dark and quiet, which certainly meant she wasn't around. _Or maybe she's around, upset and sitting in some corner somewhere hating you_ He decided to keep looking.   
  
He liked her house; it was comfortable and quirky and screamed Lorelai.' He wandered around downstairs, checking in the kitchen (_nothing out of the ordinary, no real food, dishes, just oh crap._ In the center of the table was a wildly wrapped box with his name on it in_glitter?_ _Yup. Glitter._ He grinned.  
  
_Just concentrate on finding her you don't deserve any gifts anyway. _ He called her name softly as he headed up the stairs. It was pretty hopeless- her bed was still made, seven different outfits strewn over the bed, the dresser in disarray. _Where the hell is she? Call her cell phonenumber's back at the apartment. shit._ He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back.  
  
++  
  
_Now why didn't I see that before?_ Luke noticed Lorelai's jeep still parked on the street as he made his way back to the diner. His pace quickened and he jogged back up to his apartment.  
  
  
  
Took you long enough. The mumbled response came from the bedroom. Lorelai rolled over, half-asleep and regarded him questioningly. Where _were_ you?  
  
Looking for you. He tossed his flannel shirt to the side and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, taking off his shoes. Have you been here this whole time?  
  
Lorelai sat up, cross-legged, arms crossed.  
  
Well, you have about a dozen stupid messages for you on your answering machine at home. If you're feeling merciful you'll just erase them all. He reached over and stroked her face; she didn't pull away. _That's a good sign.  
  
_Why, what do they say?  
  
That I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry. He held his hands in his lap and stared at them remorsefully.  
  
_I'm_ a jerk. I should have asked you to come with me tonight. I didn't even _think_ it'd be something you wanted to do  
  
It's not that, Lorelai I wanted you to _want _me to go. _Is it possible to sound **more** idiotic?  
  
_You're sweet. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Enough about that, thoughare _you_ O.K.? He shifted to face her; she shrugged.  
  
It was just a crappy night. But don't expect me to go getting all girly weepy on you or anything she grinned.   
  
_She's faking it. She's holding it in just one month of being close to her and I can read her so clearly now. Should I press her? _He tried to read her face as best he could. _No, not tonight. _Whatever you need, Lorelai.  
  
Whatever I need? Lorelai raised an eyebrow seductively.   
  
Luke said slowly. Lorelai's grin widened.   
  
I wanna open my present! She bounced on the bed. Correction-I _need _to open my present! If you only _knew _the absolute restraint it has taken for me to ignore it this long she groaned as if weak with the torture.   
  
It's just something small Luke protested as she jumped up to get the gift. She grabbed it and bounced back onto the bed.  
  
And the flowers are really pretty too, thank you, she leaned over and kissed him soundly, doing her best to erase the hurt that had twisted the both of them. I got you something small too   
  
I saw. On the kitchen table. She smiled up at him and he blushed. Lorelai held the box up to her ear, shaking it. Don't do that  
  
So it's breakableis it big?  
  
  
  
Is it green no, purple  
  
Lorelai, you can open it and find out.  
  
This is more fun is it something useful?  
  
  
  
Something fun and useful? she asked hopefully.  
  
Sure, I guess, he laughed. Just open it, or I will. He was blushing, uncomfortable with the thought of being there when she opened a gift from him.   
  
She ripped at the paper like a child, tearing it into little pieces. It's a box! She hugged the box closely to her.  
  
Stop it.  
  
Just teasing sweetie, she pulled open the box slowly, prolonging the moment.  
  
Oh, for crying out loud he opened the box for her and pushed aside the tissue paper the clerk had wrapped in the box for him.   
  
So impatient! She pushed his hands aside and pulled out what was quite possibly the biggest coffee cup she'd _ever_ seen- and Lorelai Gilmore had seen her share of enormous coffee mugs.   
  
You like it? He sounded shy, trying to catch a glimpse of her reaction.  
  
Holy cow. She turned it over in her hands. It was maroon with mocha and cappuccino colored swirls. do I get to drink _coffee_ from this? Her eyes were alight with childlike wonder, and she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
If you want. Luke was pleased.  
  
_Your_ coffee?  
  
Not right now" he glanced at the clock- it was past midnight.  
  
Oh! It's got my _name _on it. She flipped it over and found written in a script handwriting along the bottom.  
  
Well you don't want to lose it. He was grinning like an idiot, and he didn't really care.  
  
I love it, she said honestly, hugging it close to her. She set it to the side and kissed Luke thoroughly. She pulled away and looked at him sadly.  
  
  
  
I don't like fighting with you. It sucks.  
  
I agree. Lorelai crawled onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
Then let's _never fight again,_ she sang. He nodded, held her tightly and pulled her in for a kiss.   
*****  
  
"So you're going to be MIA pretty much all weekend," Luke asked, leaning back on the couch at his apartment, Lorelai's head on the pillow in his lap.   
  
"Yeah. I think Rory and I need to work some stuff out- just get _back_ to where we were at before this whole Josh fiasco. I never knew this whole college thing would be _so tough_." Luke responded by rubbing her arm slowly. "It's like it'd almost be _better_ if she was further away, because then I could blame distance for her lack of interest in anything back here, but she's 40 minutes away" Lorelai sighed.   
  
"You'll at least stop by to eat sometime, right?" _You are such a dork.  
  
_Lorelai shifted and glanced up at him. "You gonna miss me?" She smiled, noticing his discomfort. "Have you gotten used to having me around _every day_ already?" she teased. Luke responded by tickling her, causing her to jump with laughter. It helped to suppress his blush.  
  
Lorelai wriggled out of his grasp and sat up, leaning on his shoulder. _It's funny- dating your best friend, someone you see every day. I don't think I spent this much time with Max in **total**, both times I dated him._ He caught her looking at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You _are_ used to me."  
  
"Yeah." He felt silly, and the way she was looking at him wasn't helping.   
  
"Already."  
  
"Would you rather I wasn't?" He started to get defensive.   
  
"Maybe what if you get bored with having me around?"  
  
"Lorelai." He stood up to get a drink. "The _last_ thing on earth you will ever be is _boring_." He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "If anything, _you're _going to get bored with _me._" He swallowed hard, waiting to hear her response.  
  
She shrugged, nonchalant, and stood to stretch her legs. Her silence made him uncomfortable. She walked over to the dresser where he had placed her anniversary present to him- the picture of them from Emma's Christening, framed- and straightened it, smiling at the image. "We just have to avoid getting into a rut is all."  
  
"A rut?"  
  
"Yeah like, we haven't really gone out on a date in a while- anniversary excluded and" she paused, trying to be delicate.  
  
"What?" Luke shifted, uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, you're not the most _romantic_ person in the world again, anniversary excluded."  
  
"You _know_ that I'm not, Lorelai." Luke crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
"Don't get defensive I'm just saying, we should be careful that we don't just turn into old married-like people whose only real excitement falls when you decide _whose house _to watch movies at or sleep over in. Sometimes you just _need _a little bit of romance." She avoided his gaze, wandering around the apartment.  
  
"I don't know what you expect then." She could feel the air getting thicker and without looking at him, she knew he was getting tense, shutting down. _Time to just change this subject._ She walked over to him and hugged him tightly; his arms remained crossed.  
  
"Nothing that's not what I meant just forget it, O.K.?"  
  
"Easy to _say_"  
  
"Easy to do." She leaned in and kissed his nose. He could tell it was still bothering her though. _Damn it, of all the things she needs  
  
_"I'd do anything for you, you know," he said suddenly, wondering where the words even came from.  
  
_Whoa._ She stepped back, surprised by the sincerity and urgency of his outburst. "I know I would too" she wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace and they kissed deeply, passionately, his hands roaming her back and sides, pressing her closer. She broke away and trailed kisses across his face. "I love you," she whispered as she approached his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. It was the first time she'd said it since the night at Jake and Annie's.  
  
"Lorelai," he sighed her name and brought her lips back to his own, and they stood entwined in the kitchen of his apartment exchanging heated kisses, hearts beating wildly as caresses and kisses deepened. She broke away first.  
  
"I should we should" she was tongue-tied.  
  
"Yeah." He took a deep breath to calm himself.   
  
"I'll I'll see you soon, O.K.? Rory will be here tomorrow night right after work, so I won't be able to stop by" she stepped back, trying _not_ to concentrate on the fact that he hadn't reciprocated her earlier declaration of love.  
  
"O.K." He watched her gather her things clumsily, still shaking a bit. He tried to steady his own hands. "Lorelai," he called as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She sounded hopeful. He closed the distance between them quickly enough and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too." She grinned widely.  
  
"You better, buster." She slugged his arm; he laughed. "See you," she turned and left.  
*****  
  
"So we can lock ourselves in the house for six solid hours and watch both the Fellowship of the Ring and the Two Towers extended versions in anxious anticipation of the release of the third, and most important Return of the King this Christmas, or we could do a Kevin Smith marathon sans Chasing Amy because well, I hate that one and I'm the mommy or"  
  
"Mom, let me put my stuff down first." Rory laughed and dropped her bags in the foyer, feeling like a visitor in her own house. _Things change when you move out, Rory.  
  
_"I'm just trying to get the best bang for my buck here," Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly as soon as she released the bag she'd brought. "I'm glad you came tonight, although I'm still bummed you have to leave so early on Sunday"  
  
"Mom, I said I was sorry already." There was a hint of warning in Rory's tone.   
  
"I know, sorry." Lorelai quickly changed subjects. "So, anything you feel like doing tonight besides a movie marathon?"  
  
"Well, I _am_ starving."  
  
"Pizza?" Lorelai walked towards the phone.  
  
"We eat pizza constantly back in the dorms, mom what's wrong with going to Luke's? Did you do something to Luke, Mom" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? No."  
  
"So you haven't crumpled his heart into tiny bits or anything since the last time I talked to you"  
  
"Rory. That's so rude." Lorelai set down the phone and crossed her arms. "What is _with_ this new tone?"  
  
"Nothing, mom, I was kidding, bad joke." Rory tried to shrug it off. _I wish I knew why things have been bugging me_"So you two are good?"  
  
"Yeah. We're great, in fact."  
  
"So why aren't we going _there_ for dinner?"  
  
"Wellit's late, and" Lorelai bit her nails. "I just wanted this weekend to be about _us_ spending time together and everything didn't want a ton of people coming up to us, asking you about everything, bugging you."  
  
"It doesn't bug me mom. Let's go."   
  
_Well it bugs **me**_****, Lorelai thought as she shrugged into her jacket. "O.K. then, Luke's it is."  
+++  
  
"I would have thought you'd have gotten rid of these by now." Rory flashed the menu towards her mother.  
  
"_I'm_ not _that_ insecure" Lorelai opened the menu Luke had designed when he was dating Nicole, suddenly very insecure about the stupid thing. _Why is she being so irritating?  
  
_"Hey you guys," Luke said in a chipper voice. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight." He leaned over and was thankful when Lorelai met him halfway for their usual kiss he didn't want to interrupt their weekend.  
  
"Well, Rory just _had_ to have some of you good cookin' first thing I think she misses it more than me," Lorelai joked. _I can see right through you now, Lorelai Gilmore this visit is going badly already shit.  
  
_"Burgers all around?" He tried to remain upbeat despite his observations.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Rory?"  
  
"You haven't changed her into a health-food junkie yet?" Rory looked up at Luke and grinned.   
  
"I'm not a miracle worker."  
  
"Hey you two, who says I need to be _changed?_" Lorelai asked in a huff.  
  
"No one, mom." Rory rolled her eyes. Luke could sense the hostility between the two of them.  
  
"Well good then," Lorelai was trying to spin things positively. A burger is fine by me and I'd like a _special_ cup of coffee. She and Luke shared a glance that made Rory feel like an outsider.   
  
Um, I'll have a burger too, and coffee, minus the whole freaky special' thing. Rory smiled up at Luke and handed him her menu.  
  
Sounds good. He walked off to fill their orders.  
  
Wait till you see my coffee. I'm so excited. Lorelai practically bounced in her chair.   
  
I'm a little terrified of the whole thing, mom.  
  
Don't be. Here he comes, Luke set Lorelai's enormous mug of coffee on the table, Rory's looking positively miniscule next to it.  
  
So now I get the special.  
  
Yeah, it's even got my _name_ on it. Thanks sweetie, she called to Luke's back.  
  
  
  
Yeah. It's a new thing I'm trying out. I kind of like it.  
  
Well, I'd say having your _own_ coffee cup with your name on it is a lot better than a silly menu with a couple of salads. Excellent job, mom.  
  
I thought so! Lorelai's grin became genuine as hints of her usual relationship with Rory began to surface.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were back to their usual banter.  
  
So Paris is moving in next week.  
  
She's gone through _three roommates?_ Rory nodded.  
  
Two have dropped out and the last one had her own brand of therapy when she took all of Paris's stuff and threw it out the dorm window in the middle of the quad.  
  
  
  
Oh yes, I was helping her pick her underwear out of the trees for at least an hour.  
  
Should I be terrified for you? Lorelai took another bite of pie.  
  
Nah, I've learned the delicate nature of the little flower that is Paris.  
  
Lorelai shuddered.   
  
All done? Rory polished off her pie. We can still get back in time for some serious movie critiquing.  
  
Been a while since you dissed a good flick?  
  
Yup. I'll wait outside while you say goodbye  
  
No need, it's only professional-style kisses in the diner. She turned to the counter. Luke! We're leaving!  
  
He stepped from behind the counter and met them at the door. Have fun, O.K.? He smiled, seeing the light return in Lorelai's eyes. You need anything, call, he whispered. She grinned and nodded, and the Gilmores left the diner.   
  
Lorelai threaded her arm in Rory's as they walked down the quieting streets of Stars Hollow. Don't you miss this place? She asked, eyes wandering around the town.  
  
Rory shrugged. but I miss the dorm when I'm away too it's like I have this whole new place that's just awesome it's different mom. Lorelai nodded and they lapsed into a silence soon broken by the ringing of a strange cell phone.  
  
It's not mine Lorelai looked oddly at Rory as she rummaged through her pockets.  
  
Josh gave me his so he could call me Hello? Hey Josh, Rory's smile widened and suddenly she was two paces ahead, chattering away to her new boyfriend.  
  
_Don't be bitchy, be nice, be nice_ Lorelai tried to use telepathy to destroy the stupid phone the entire walk back to the house and failed. Rory was no closer to ending the conversation than she had been when they walked through the door.   
  
Five minutes, mom, Rory didn't wait for a response, instead, she walked herself into her bedroom and shut the door. Lorelai stood in the hallway, alone, staring at the closed door. _Not even a witty little comeback you're slipping girl. This is just crazy.  
  
_Shaking herself out of her trance, she removed her coat and wandered into the living room. _Pictures. Look at pictures of Rory when she wasn't being so obnoxious. _Lorelai grabbed a couple of the picture books she'd finally gotten around to organizing and allowed herself to get lost in her past for a bit, anxiously checking Rory's door every once in a while. After twenty minutes, she got frustrated.  
  
I'm changing into my pajamas!' she called.  
  
Rory called through the door. Lorelai wandered back upstairs and changed slowly, hoping Rory would be out by the time she got done. She forced herself to walk slowly down the stairs, but Rory's door was still shut.  
  
This sucks. Lorelai flung herself onto the bed and began randomly flipping channels, stopping to watch Animal Planet, grossing herself out. That is not fit for television she declared as she glanced at the clock.   
  
An hour had past. _An hour! It's fair game now_ she rose and knocked on Rory's door. Ror? I'm gonna start the movie soon  
  
I'll catch up! Rory called through the door, leaving Lorelai stunned yet again. _Well fine then._ She stalked back to the couch and started Mallrats.   
  
_That kid's on the escalator **again**_**** Brody exclaimed from the television. Lorelai laughed weakly, glancing back at her daughter's door. She jumped when it began to open.   
  
Wow, honey, any longer and Willam really _would_ have seen the sail boat.   
  
Mom, don't start Rory sat down, rolling her eyes.  
  
Longest five minutes ever, Lorelai couldn't help adding.  
  
Oh, you know what? Fine, you want to be a jerk about it, fine. Rory clicked off the TV angrily and stood, hands on her hips. Lorelai regarded this newer, angrier Rory with amazement. I know you don't like him, mainly because he didn't come over here and kiss up to you  
  
Rory, you just hold on Lorelai tried to control the explosion that was about to occur.  
  
No mom. Josh says you probably have a problem with me actually having a life that doesn't involve you and I finally see his point.  
  
_Josh_ says? He's never even said three words to me, how could he know? And what the hell is you not having a life without me all about Rory Gilmore? Cause last time I checked, I was your mother and that didn't suddenly end when you went off to Yale, no matter _what_ Josh says.  
  
You just don't get it.  
  
No, Rory, I don't get it. I don't get why you hide things from me, I don't get why you avoid talking to me, calling me when you know I'm at work and leaving a message, I don't get your tone or your utter lack of respect for me. I do not get it.  
  
I can't handle this. _She sounds like me last night oh man.  
  
_Don't walk away from me!  
  
I'm going to bed. I will talk to tomorrow _if_ you've calmed down. Rory slammed her bedroom door.  
  
Lorelai banged on the door. Rory, please. Rory responded to her pleas by turning up her music. she asked finally, quietly as she leaned against the wall and sank slowly to the floor. She dropped her head to her knees, the palms of her hands pressed harshly into her eyes, trying to stop the flood of tears that threatened to break. _Get up get up, don't sit here ans break down, get up  
  
_I'm going for a walk, she said weakly to the door before pushing herself up. There was no answer. Lorelai grabbed her keys and jacket, wrapping herself in it as she left, her slipper-clad feet stumbling aimlessly.   
  
She was at the diner before she knew it. Well, that wasn't true it was where she wanted to be. She knew it.   
  
She opened the door to the apartment quietly. It was late; Luke was asleep. He jerked up at the sound of the door opening and rubbed his eyes.   
  
She nodded, walking over to the bed. She crawled in without a word a buried herself in his side, the tide of tears breaking finally into a gut wrenching flood. Luke slid himself down until he was lying beside her, his arms wrapped around her as her body trembled, wracked with sobs.   
  
He whispered half sentences and heartfelt promises into her hair: he loved her, she'd be O.K., let it all out She cried until she had nothing left, and she was left hiccupping tears that wouldn't fall.   
  
She exhausted herself in the effort and still he held her until she calmed and had cried herself to sleep. He'd wake her early, so she could get back now she needed the peace sleep had brought her. Still he held her, watching her small frame breathe heavily. Sometime later, he closed his eyes.  
*****  
  
It's finals time, so the chapters are coming a little less swiftly hope you all are enjoying yourselves for those of you who are surely thinking Rory's OC, she is- college does that to you- at least, in my own experience now past. Any and all feedback is totally appreciated! : )   



	26. Coulda Woulda Shoulda

It was quarter past four in the morning and Lorelai sat in the passenger seat of his truck, huddled in one of Luke's thick blankets. She wasn't altogether awake, but she understood why he felt the need to take her home so early, and it made perfect sense to her morning-muddled mind as well.   
  
He'd woken her gently, kissed her forehead and helped her up and into the truck without much discussion. She'd been staring at him through sleep-laden eyes the entire trip and he wondered what was going on in that mile-a-minute-mind of hers.  
  
Here we are. He didn't pull into the driveway, rather, shut off the lights and let the truck coast to a stop in front of the drive. Lorelai made no move to leave.   
  
I haven't always loved you, you know, she blurted, staring out the window at her house. This time last year, I thought of you fondly, as my friend, and when you were angry with me I missed you, but not in any love-sick sort of way.  
  
he tried to interrupt, swallowing hard, unsure he wanted to know where this was heading.  
  
Sure, I liked flirting with you, bantering back and forth, batting my eyes. I enjoyed teasing you too, when I had this gut feeling you had a thing for me and I had absolutely no intention of doing anything about it because I didn't feel the same. I guess I was just _mean_ sometimes. She gave a strangled laugh, sucking in a tear at the same time and stared at her hands.  
  
  
  
I would get jealous, when you dated other peopleand I'd think well, maybe you do have a thing for him, but I'd sit down and really think about it and realize I was just being selfish, not really wanting to share your flirtations with anyone else because if you were with someone else, you probably weren't pining for me and your pining for _me_ made me special, you know. So the jealousy was so totally selfish, you see?  
  
She looked at him then and could tell she wasn't done and fought the urge to stop her from continuing, the outburst Nicole had made so long ago ringing dead in his ears and he knew he was so far in love with Lorelai now that if she said she didn't love him, the way Nicole had, it'd be the end of any of it. Feeling. Caring. Any of it.  
  
I know my mom called it having my fun' and all that, and maybe it was, but the point of all this is that somewhere along the line, I _changed_. Call it growing up or learning from my own mistakes but I started _thinking_ differently, started _feeling_ differently. Like maybe my next thirty years shouldn't be spent in some caffeine-induced craze of boyfriends and teenage living, that maybe I'd finally gotten past the whole not having an adolescence' thing and was ready to face everything as an _adult_. She could see his face turning into a mask, watched as his body stiffened. _Get to the point, Lorelai, you're hurting him.  
  
_So the point right, the point. I love you. Maybe it's the first really adult thing I've ever done, but it's a hell of a way to start if you ask me. She shifted over towards him as the relief washed over his frame. If I've changed enough to be able to recognize I've grown up, and that loving you is one of the top ten things I've done in my life, and well, maybe it's been a trade off. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
What if I've lost her now? What if I'm not the person she knew and she sees that, and doesn't want any part of it. What if this is all my fault? She trailed off, head buried in his arm and she knew she was crying again.  
  
He stroked her hair. maybe you need to talk about it with her.  
  
She sniffled and wiped her runny nose with the sleeve of her pajamas, glancing up at him.  
  
Maybe you've both changed and you just have to figure out where you two fit with everything that's different. _ I suck at giving advice. I make no sense, even to myself.  
  
_Well that makes sense.   
  
  
  
Don't sound so shocked Lucas. You've changed too, you know. Mr. Not-So-Loner-Anymore, Mr. Friend-to-Children-and-Lost-Pregnant-Girls. She pinched his side and he laughed. Mr. –Helpful-Advice. You should open a bar and listen to stories of woe all day.  
  
I feed Kirk. I hear enough woe for one lifetime from him. He squeezed her tightly. Go on, now, Rory's noticed us out here. He pointed to her house where Rory peeked out the window for the fourth or fifth time, he'd lost count.   
  
O.K. Gimme kiss? Little kiss, though- I need to get a toothbrush at your place. She kissed him softly and scooted over to the door. Want the blanket back?  
  
Later. It looks good on you. He grinned as she hopped out and hustled back to the house, grabbing at the large blanket so it wouldn't trail on the ground.   
  
Lorelai called into the house.  
  
Rory rushed into the foyer and stopped short, trying to act cool. You were gone a while.  
  
I fell asleep. Lorelai hiked the blanket up around her shoulders like a shield.   
  
The air was thick with their silence.   
  
Look, honey, we need to talk, Lorelai began  
  
I agree.  
  
Talk, as in, not get all angry and run off and all that.  
  
I agree.  
  
Good, we all agree. They continued to stare at each other, unsure of where to go next. This is totally a junk food moment, don't you think?  
  
Lorelai dropped the blanket and they bolted for the kitchen. Rory threw open a cabinet.  
  
Of course. Peanut Butter?  
  
With what?  
  
graham crackers?  
  
Good. You should have had Luke come in and make us coffee before he left.  
  
Damn. Good point. You think he's still out there?  
  
He'd probably come back.  
  
Yeah, but I'm trying not to be one of those selfish whore girlfriends.  
  
A good goal mom.  
  
I thought so. They turned and faced each other, arms filled with various types of junk food that would kill any normal mortal. They flashed each other a grin and headed towards the family room. Lorelai kicked Luke's blanket in front of her and they dumped their stash onto the table.  
  
Let's get comfy then. Lorelai spread the blanket out onto the floor and they sat.  
  
This isn't like a blanket of sin or anything?  
  
_No._ Brat. Luke and I are waiting. Rory raised an eyebrow. We _are_   
  
Fine. Good for you. They lapsed into silence.   
  
Rory, what's going on with us? Lorelai finally asked. Rory shrugged, biting into a peanut butter covered marshmallow. We said talk  
  
I know, she muttered, mouth full. She swallowed hard. Things are just different lately.  
  
I know!  
  
I know I'm not totally far away, but I feel like we're in different worlds.  
  
Lorelai sat back and let Rory rant.  
  
I know you don't like Josh, and I know it's partly his fault, and I feel bad about that, but when he's the one I see the majority of the time and you're not, it makes your opinion of him just irritating, which is totally irrational and annoying, but it's just the way I feel about it.  
  
  
  
And then there's the coming home thing, which is not at all what I thought it'd be the Inn is different, _you're _different, you're dating Luke which is great, because you two have this wonderful vibe thing going on and it's so nice to see you both happy, but it's different, and I guess I'm not handling that well.  
  
Well that makes sense honey. We both kind of pretended like this whole thing was going to be no big deal, and it _is_. Things are different now. I'm different. Different is totally the theme word of the day. Rory laughed.   
  
You are. It's good though, mom.  
  
  
  
what now? Rory munched thoughtfully on some cheetos.  
  
Well, we'll figure it out, Lorelai mumbled through a mouthful of food. We always do, you know.   
  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
If there's anything you need, Rory  
  
I know. She wiped her hands. Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Me too. Lorelai tossed the bag of chips on the table. Oh, who am kidding. she grabbed it and started munching again. Rory laughed. So, you gonna tell me about your _boyfriend_? Rory shrugged.  
  
He's a boy. He's fun. I think he likes me a lot.  
  
You think?  
  
Paris hates him.  
  
  
  
I don't know if I really want to get into it.   
  
That's O.K I could give you juicy details about _my_ boyfriend. She wiggled her eyebrows, grinning lasciviously.   
  
Oh that's just _wrong_ mom! Rory threw a pillow at her.   
  
Not wrong!  
  
I do _not_ want to hear juicy stories about Luke.  
  
Well, that's probably a good thing, because I don't have any juicy details that is. I have other details.  
  
Do you love him? For real, now that you've got him? Rory looked up at her mother hopefully, studying her face. Lorelai's eyes softened and she smiled dreamily. _It's written all over her face.  
  
_Yeah. I love him a lot.  
  
Good then. He deserves lots of love.  
  
I agree. Lorelai stared at her daughter, smiling. So we're good?  
  
  
*****  
  
When do I get my boobs back, Lorelai? I mean it _when?_ Annie tugged at the front of her shirt. Lorelai almost choked on her hamburger; Sookie giggled.  
  
Soon enough, honey. Annie made a face and glanced across the back yard towards Luke, Jake, and Jackson. The mid-October air was chilly, but the day was agreeable nonetheless. Annie and Jake had invited Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson over for the last barbeque of the year.  
  
I like that they all get along.  
  
Yeah, it's a good thing. Lorelai polished off her burger and stood up. If you can really call that getting along  
  
Well, they each got to make their own burgers their own way, and they're sharing the grill like nice boys, Sookie grinned.   
  
I feel like starting a coop and asking Jake for one of _his_ burgers. Lorelai grinned wickedly.  
  
You can't sell out your man like that. It'd be too much for any guy to take! Annie laughed. The baby monitor let out a wail, and she got up, sighing. Looks like naptime is over!  
  
Oh, let me get her Annie! Sookie stood up a little too quickly. Oh, head rush.  
  
Sookie, you're not supposed to lift anything! Sookie pouted. Fine, we'll all go. Lorelai stood and grabbed Annie's hand, hoisting her up. They headed into the house.  
  
Looks like they're all on baby patrol, Jackson nodded towards the girls' retreating backs. So Jake, you going to make an honest woman out of her? Luke laughed as Jake gave Jackson the oddest look. What? It's a fair question!  
  
I guess Jake glanced over at Luke, who shrugged in return. well, I'm not sure yet. There's still stuff we need to work out.  
  
Like what? Jackson pressed.   
  
Work. I have to go back to North Carolina in a week and I haven't told Annie yet. She's going to flip, ya'll, even though it is only for a few days.  
  
Are you going back then? Luke asked suspiciously, taking a long drink of his beer. _I want to like you man, but if you're bailing again  
  
_No. Not really, I guess. It's not like I can just quit, you know, it's more complicated. I'm not leaving, that's for sure. It's not worth it anymore. I have to find out what my options are.  
  
Luke was satisfied with his answer.  
  
Well how about you, Luke, how are things with Lorelai? Jackson continued his attempts to gossip with the guys. Luke was a bit more open to his attempts than Jake was, having known Jackson's tendencies to, well act like a girl sometimes.  
  
Good, I think he nodded to himself. You know, she keeps leaving stuff at my apartment.  
  
  
  
Yeah- hair clips, sweaters, random pairs of shoes it's a little weird.  
  
Oh man, you're being tested. Jake sat back, chuckling.  
  
  
  
Jackson added.  
  
She wants to see what you'll do with her stuff. Will ya' give her a spot? Will ya' give it back? _Don't _give it back. Jake laughed.   
  
What, like she wants a _drawer _or something? Luke contemplated, remembering Rachel's drawer.  
  
Or something.   
  
Be careful, Luke. You are at a distinct disadvantage because Lorelai knows everything you've done for other girls you've dated. If you gave Nicole a drawer, you better find a _closet_ for Lorelai. Jackson warned. Jake laughed in agreement.  
  
Wow. Now I'm terrified.  
  
You should be. Chicks are tricky. Jackson tried to sound manly. It failed totally, and they were still laughing when the girls rejoined them.  
  
What's so funny? Lorelai demanded as they approached. Luke had to wipe a tear from his eye as they tried to calm themselves.  
  
Jake said in his slow southern drawl, and it started he and Luke all over again. Annie shook her head.  
  
Daddy's a silly head, yes he is! She bounced Emma on her hip. Jake shook his head and took a deep breath.   
  
Come He grabbed Annie and sat her on his lap; Luke did the same with Lorelai. Sookie took one look at Jackson and rolled her eyes, sitting next to him.  
  
I could do it, Jackson seemed wounded  
  
I'd kill you, and I want my baby to have a father. She reached out to Annie. Oh! Pass the baby! Annie obliged.   
  
I'm hungry, Lorelai grumbled, rubbing her tummy. Luke hugged her tightly.   
  
What else is new?  
  
Not nice!  
  
But true, Lorelai, Annie quipped. Thanks for coming out you guys.  
  
It's fun. Nice and couple-ly! Sookie babbled.   
  
Luke said softly, breathing in the scent of her hair. Lorelai set her hands over his own and leaned back. They were quiet, enjoying the silence.  
  
Stop looking at my _boobs, Jake._   
  
You sure they're _yours, Annie?_ Lorelai began to laugh and Luke shook his head, enjoying, really _enjoying_ the company.  
*****  
Luke stared at the pile of random Lorelai items he'd piled onto his bed: A scrunchie and another strange, evil-looking hair-torture-clamp of some kind, a sweater, a t-shirt, a plastic coffee mug (which he cleaned, thank god), a tube of lipstick, three pairs of earrings, a bag of m-n-ms (well, they certainly weren't _his_) and two pairs of shoes. _Who leaves shoes behind? How does that even happen? Wouldn't you miss **two** pairs of shoes?_   
  
It wasn't as if she'd even left anything that would be all that _useful_ should she stay over- like a toothbrush or a pair of slippers. _That girl's feet are always freezing._ And with winter coming up, it'd be worth it to leave a couple of _socks._ But no.   
  
_So, not a drawer_ He walked over to his closet and found a box and put everything inside. _Now it looks like I'm kicking her out. _He emptied it immediately and moved on, pacing around. There was Jess' old closet but he'd kind of turned that into office storage as soon as he moved. _You could go back to having the file cabinets next to the table_ No. That wouldn't work.  
  
Luke raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. _It's all random stuff, of course, so it doesn't **fit** in any one place_ Suddenly it clicked. He grabbed his coat and headed down to the diner.  
  
Tom, I'm going out.   
  
Tom waved as Luke headed for the truck.  
*****  
  
So what are we shopping for again, mom? Lorelai dragged herself around the mall, following aimlessly as Emily power-shopped for a million different things.  
  
We're getting a jump on the holidays!  
  
Mom, it's not even Halloween yet.  
  
Oh, you and your last minute shopping, Emily waved her hand dismissively. I have to make sure I have enough stuff for your grandmother, she shuddered.   
  
Still, mom, you're going to totally miss the entire grab-and-jab holiday shopping the third week of December.  
  
Oh, poor me. Emily browsed the jewelry case at Neiman Marcus. So have you thought about what you're going to get Luke?  
  
Not really. Lorelai played with some necklaces hanging on the rack.   
  
What? Why not!?  
  
Mom, chill, I just haven't thought about it. He's difficult to shop for.  
  
So things are still good then?  
  
Yeah, actually, I was wondering if I could bring him to dinner this week?  
  
Please, Lorelai, I wouldn't want you to _torture _him.  
  
Mom, stop, I'd like to. Honestly. Lorelai placed her hand on her mother's arm.   
  
Well, that would be very nice, then. Emily tried to contain her smile. What do you think of this over here Emily pointed to a particularly flashy necklace.   
  
Uh, I don't' know if that's exactly grandma  
  
A voice from behind them interrupted.  
  
Nicole. Hi! Lorelai turned to face the familiar redhead.  
  
Shopping with your mom?  
  
Yeah. Mom, this is Nicole. Lorelai awkwardly introduced them, watching as they exchanged polite, if not strained, hellos.  
  
So Lorelai, how are things with you and Luke? Good?  
  
_And how does she know lucky guess?_ Yeah, things are good.  
  
Oh. How nice, she sounded anything but pleased, despite her plastic smile. Luke told me about you two getting together a while ago, but he hadn't mentioned it in a while.  
  
_Dangerwhat the hell? _Oh. Yeah, we're dating, month and a half almost, Lorelai mumbled.  
  
Great, that's great. Well, tell him I said hello, and I'll probably give him a call sometime next week, K.? It was so nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore. Nicole turned on her heel and sauntered away.  
  
Well, who is that obnoxious woman?  
  
Luke's ex, Lorelai said absently, lost in thought.  
  
Well. That's interesting. They still talk then?  
  
Lorelai bit her nail.  
  
Should we get going then, Lorelai? Emily asked gingerly.  
  
I don't feel much like shopping.   
*****  
  
Luke smiled widely as Lorelai walked into the diner, so happy to see her he didn't quite notice the anger in her body language.  
  
Lorelai was not as enthusiastic.  
  
Caesar? I'm heading upstairs for a while. He put his arm around Lorelai and led her upstairs.  
  
I'm glad you stopped by, he started to say as they walked up the stairs.   
  
Really? Cause you might not be when I say what I have to say. Lorelai crossed her arms and stared at him, angry.  
  
_What's this? _What's up Lorelai? He held the door open as she stalked in, arms crossed, and she was right, he wasn't nearly as happy as he had been.  
  
Do you still talk to Nicole? She hurled the words out, spinning on her heel to stare at him as he walked through the door.   
  
occasionally, she calls  
  
And you didn't think this would be information I would like to have?  
  
Luke's defenses went up instantly. Why exactly would I think this was information _you need to have_?  
  
Oh, I don't know, so when I'm shopping with my mother and we happen to run into her, I don't look like an absolute idiot when she says oh, be sure to tell him hello and I'll call later!' Maybe _that's_ a good reason. She tossed her purse onto the table angrily.  
  
_Damn Nicole_ Lorelai, I  
  
Did you _love_ her? Lorelai asked suddenly, jealously. She bored holes in his head with her glare. He didn't answer right away.   
  
I guess I did, yeah, in a certain way, I did  
  
Then why did you break up with her?   
  
Would you rather we hadn't broken up? Their voices rose.  
  
I'd rather you answer. _Why _did _you_ break up withoh. I get it. Lorelai read into his silence. She broke up with _you_.  
  
Not technically  
  
Oh come off it. You were in love with her and she ended things. Again, information that would have been _nice_ to have  
  
Lorelai, I don't see the point.  
  
The _point?_ She laughed bitterly. The _point_ is that information like that is important. I could be your re-bound girl. This could all mean nothing in a month!  
  
  
  
And you're still talking to her? If she hadn't broken up with you, would you have? Would you have broken up with _her?_  
  
  
  
Would you? You wouldn't have.  
  
If Sherry hadn't gotten pregnant where would _you_ be Lorelai? You think I don't know that the only reason you aren't with Chris is a 5 foot blonde mommy? Luke returned Lorelai's glare and they stood in a stalemate.  
  
His questions took the wind out of her sails. He was right. She couldn't think of much to say, really, so she just stood there, the anger melting away into confusion and a little sadness. So she stood, trying to think of anything to say, her arms waving occasionally as if she was still talking.  
  
Luke stepped towards her. This is stupid. We could drive ourselves crazy with this sort of thing. What if you had married Chris 20 years ago? What if Rachel hadn't left? Really He ran his hand up one of her arms as she avoided his gaze.   
  
Yeah. I just freaked out, I guess. You're right. She stepped towards him and he hugged her tightly. I just I guess I don't like her very much. Luke laughed. She was that other girl' I had to get rid of, Lorelai mumbled.   
  
  
  
Yeah. I had elaborate plans too, you know. MacGyver like stuff. You wouldn't believe.  
  
Probably not. Luke kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
O.K., psycho girlfriend freak-out over.  
  
  
  
O.K., so I drank too much coffee she wriggled out of his grasp and danced over to the bathroom. Be right back.  
  
As she was washing her hands, a bright pink object caught her eye. There, next to Luke's usual plain blue toothbrush was a pink and purple Power Puff Girls toothbrush. _Huh?_ She reached for the towel and brushed her hand against a new basket hanging off the side of the sink. In it she found her hair clip and scrunchie along side Luke's hairbrush. _This is curious_ She tiptoed to the shower and opened the curtain- everything looked familiar except the brand new bottles of shampoo and conditioner next to Luke's usual two-in-one.  
  
She called as she exited the bathroom, glancing around suspiciously. Either you're housing a fifteen year old girl, or  
  
Or what? Luke was smiling devilishly.  
  
What did you do She glanced around him suspiciously, grinning.  
  
I put away some of your stuff.  
  
Put it away  
  
Yeah. And I stopped and got you some stuff I thought you'd want to have around here.  
  
You bought me stuff? Lorelai grabbed the front of his shirt and jumped in front of him. Luke tried to avoid getting clobbered in the chin by the top of her head.  
  
  
  
What did you buy?  
  
He grinned as she danced around excitedly.   
  
You're a brat. A sweet brat though. She leaned up and kissed him soundly. I'm sorry I yelled at you.  
  
You're sorry cause I bought you stuff? He joked. She pinched him.  
  
No, I'm sorry I was a jerk and I got all freaked out.  
  
No problem it's kind of nice to know you get _jealous_,  
  
Sure, nice for _you._ She peeked around his shoulder. So what stuff?  
  
You have to find it.  
  
  
  
You have to look, he waved his hand around the apartment, the other arm still hugging her tightly.  
  
Oh, like an Easter egg hunt! She giggled like a little kid.  
  
Luke followed her around as she wandered around the apartment, finding all the practical (_yet fun! she'd exclaimed_) stuff he'd bought: Slipper socks with different characters on them, a pair of pajamas that reminded him of the Strawberry Shortcake ones she'd worn that first night they'd slept together, a variety of junk food, the toothbrush and other toiletries he'd picked up, the cutest little jewelry box, coffee mugs for upstairs (so he could bring the others back to the diner) and a couple of heavier blankets.  
  
He'd also put her other stuff the sweater was next to the one his aunt had gotten him 10 years ago, the shoes in the closet, the other things neatly integrated with all his own.   
  
Lorelai held up the pajamas. Not exactly the type of stuff girls _usually _get from their boyfriends, she teased. He blushed.   
  
Yeah, well, I've got another four months to get the courage up to by any other kind. She smiled, and it lit up her face, eyes sparkling as she stared up at him. She scooted across the bed and hugged him tightly.  
  
We don't _have_ to you know, she smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.   
  
But we will, he smiled, grabbing her chin to stop her scattered kisses and planted one firmly on her lips. he added, before kissing her again.  
*****  
  
So we'll probably be doing some time jumping soon it's _hard_ to write in the future cause I'm going to have to write a Christmas in there and it's about 75 degrees and sunny let me know what you think, how the pace is going and anything else!  
  
  



	27. Like the Flu of '92

"Remind me again why I said I wanted to do this?" Luke's rubbed his temples as Lorelai pulled the jeep into her parent's driveway. His head was pounding, had been for a couple of days. Maybe he was getting sick. _Maybe_. Then again, if you asked Luke, he'd never _been_ sick. Tough guys don't get sick.  
  
"I don't know you're insane?" Lorelai put the car in park and sat pack, glancing sideways at him. "You nervous?"  
  
"Oh course." _Stupid fricking head_ he closed his eyes.  
  
"Aww, poor baby." Lorelai slid over and plopped herself in his lap, wriggling until her arms were around his neck. "Come here," she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pressing her body into his chest. He did his best to meet her passion, which was difficult given the headache.  
  
"Knock knock!" Luke broke away at Rory's intrusion, practically dumping Lorelai onto the dashboard.  
  
"Ugh hey sweetie." Lorelai lowered the window and gave Luke a grimace as she struggled to untangle herself as quickly as he would have liked.  
  
"And in grandma's driveway too," Rory laughed, shaking her head.   
  
"Oh, get over it. " Lorelai managed to crawl back to the driver's seat, shifting to fix her dress.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Luke," Rory leaned her head on the edge of the window. He just shook his head.  
  
"Where's your loverboy?" Lorelai glanced around, obviously annoyed. Luke sighed, knowing she was annoyed with him. _And the head pounds even louder  
  
_"Couldn't make it," was all Rory supplied, shrugging.  
  
"Well, we should get going." Rory stepped back and Luke watched as Lorelai slid out of the jeep. He stepped out to quickly catch up.  
  
"Lorelai, please don't"  
  
'Don't what?" She asked snippishly, continuing to walk.  
  
"Please, can we deal with this later?"   
  
"I just don't like how you pull away like that whenever anyone's around"  
  
"Lorelai." He grabbed her arm gently and she stopped. "Please?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh, fine," she smiled begrudgingly, knowing it was way too hard to stay mad at him anyway. "You'll get worse inside, so I _guess_ I could be nice" She rolled her eyes sweetly and threaded her arm through his as the maid opened the door.  
  
"Hey mom. Look, here he is no chains or leashes or drugs needed!" She smiled, squeezing his arm.   
  
"Yes, Lorelai. I can see that. Hello Luke."  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore," Luke reached out to shake her hand.   
  
"Please, call me Emily."  
  
"Or Mom!" Lorelai quipped, making both of them blush. "Or not" she added, glancing at Rory, who gave her a stern look that was betrayed by her smile.  
  
"Hi Grandma," Rory broke the awkward silence as she reached around to give her a hug.  
  
"Hello Rory. Is Josh not joining us today?"  
  
"No, he's busy. He sends his apologies, though." Rory seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Emily ushered them into the sitting room.  
  
Luke's eyes wandered, taking in the vast and expensive home that was the Gilmore's. _How did they even keep this place **clean** when she lived here_ he wondered. _Oh yeah._ He acknowledged the maid who took his coat.   
  
"Whatcha thinking?" Lorelai stayed close to him in an effort to make the entire process less painful.  
  
"I'm thinking about how much stuff you must have broken tearing through this place as a kid." She stuck her tongue out at him and squeezed his arm.  
  
"I was an _angel._"   
  
"Yeah." Luke rolled his eyes as they sat down, and Richard soon joined them. Another round of hellos and handshakes and they were suddenly knee-deep in an interrogation-style question and answer session with Lorelai's father; an interrogation he had yet to get a word in edgewise. It went something like this:  
_Richard: So Luke, Lorelai says you own and operate your own establishment,  
Lorelai: That means diner.  
Emily: I'm sure he knows what your father means, Lorelai.  
Lorelai: of course he does, I was just participating  
Richard: Lorelai, please.  
Lorelai (grumbling): Well it** is** a diner  
Richard: So this diner is in Stars Hollow then, correct? Lorelai, didn't we eat there?  
Lorelai: Yup, back during our adventure "Richard in the small town"  
Emily: I've been there too.  
Richard: So it's a successful place then?  
Rory: Very!  
Lorelai (pats Luke on the shoulder): yeah, dad, he's very successful.  
Richard: Well that's good then. There's a lot to be said for having your own place. Do you have any plans for the future?  
Lorelai: He plans to be a great diner owner, dad  
Richard: well, of course, Lorelai, but what are his plans?  
Lorelai: I'm sure he has plans, dad  
  
_"Lorelai," Luke interrupted finally. "I could probably answer"  
  
"You don't _have _to, Luke." Lorelai tried to defend him.  
  
"It's no big deal, Lorelai, really." _Does she think I don't have **plans**? Do I have plans?_ "Right now the diner seems to be doing well. There isn't really enough room in Stars Hollow to build or open another location. I'm trying to keep it small." he offered. Richard nodded.  
  
"Do you think it'll be enough to support a _family_, though."  
  
"Why would he have to do that, dad?" Lorelai interrupted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't he?" Richard responded huffily.  
  
"Do you think I wouldn't work if I had more kids?"  
  
"Lorelai, I wasn't exactly referring to you"  
  
"Oh, so you're referring to some other person you're hoping Luke has a family with?"  
  
"Now Lorelai"  
  
Luke watched them bicker back and forth a little longer while Rory flashed a sympathetic look or two his way.  
  
"Now, please, you two, it's time for dinner." Emily rose, and Luke did as well, a little more quickly than he intended, blood rushing to his head. He must have made a face as Lorelai and Rory, still seated, stared at him oddly.  
  
"What?" He offered Lorelai a hand and she grabbed it, hoisting herself up as Rory and her grandparents headed towards the dining room.  
  
"Nothing. Are you O.K.?"   
  
"Yeah, fine," he shrugged, the action causing his head to throb even more.  
  
"Is my dad upsetting you?" They turned to follow the crowd.  
  
"No, Lorelai, really," he sighed, trying to calm his head. "You can let them ask me stuff, I'm well aware that your parents would have questions"  
  
"I know, but you really don't have to answer them." Lorelai stopped and held a hand out to stop him as well. "You don't ever have to explain who you are. I love you, that's that- they can take it or leave it." She looked so sincere, and obviously worried that his demeanor that night had to do with her parents and not the impending illness.  
  
"Thanks. Don't worry about me." He squeezed her arms and they went into the dining room.  
*****  
  
"I'm _starving._ I'm going to grab something to munch on." Lorelai declared, heading towards Luke's kitchen.  
  
"You just ate like half an hour ago." Luke removed his jacket and hung it neatly on the coat rack. He took two steps, retrieved Lorelai's coat from the chair she'd discarded it onto and hung it up as well.  
  
Lorelai removed a carton of ice cream out of the freezer. "Yeah, but that meal was, like, uber-healthy- even the dessert. Emily must have asked Rory what kind of food you liked. I need something fatty and tasty or else I might go into a coma." She closed the silverware drawer with her hip and headed towards the couch, two spoons in hand. "Come sit down, you still look all nervous and everything." She popped open the ice cream and took a healthy bite.  
  
"I'm fine," Luke answered, bending down to pick up a pair of Lorelai's forgotten socks that had somehow found their way to the back of the couch. He walked off to put them in the hamper and wound up straightening the bedroom as well. Lorelai eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What are we watching? Ouch" Luke looked down and saw he had stepped on a particularly pointy heel to one of Lorelai's shoes. He bent down to pick them up, a sigh escaping his lips before he could stop it.  
  
"For crying out loud, Luke, if you want me to pick up after myself just say so." She plopped the ice cream onto the end table and stood, furiously gathering her stuff: a book she'd been reading for the past couple of days, a pair of her jeans strewn carelessly on the chair  
  
"Lorelai, stop. Come on, stop." Luke walked over to her and tried to block her way but she shuffled past him, continuing her cleaning rampage. "Please, Lorelai?" He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Look at all this stuff, it's a wonder your tidy little brain hasn't exploded." Lorelai was embarrassed by the way he'd been cleaning up after her, as if she was some little kid who need to be picked up after.   
  
"That's not Lorelai, stop." She finally paused and he stood in front of her. "It's a habit, o.k.? I'm not used to it's just a habit."  
  
"Not used to living with a slob. Look at all this." She dumped the pile of her things on the chair. "This is silly. We _don't_ live together."  
  
"So?" _Where is she going with this, and do I have enough energy to follow her?  
  
_"_So_, this is a ton of stuff to have all over _your_ place."  
  
"Lorelai," he sighed her name, sitting down.  
  
"Look at this. It's crazy. I haven't slept at my house in almost a week." Lorelai looked around the apartment. It had been sweet, the way Luke had made it so comfortable for her to just come in and stay over, so they'd been taking advantage of it all. She'd work, eat dinner and then come up here until he was done with his shift. The place was practically bursting with her stuff. The sight of it made her feel claustrophobic.  
  
"So you want to sleep at your house then?" He sounded tired. He _was_ tired.  
  
"Yeah. I think so." She gathered up some of her stuff.   
  
"Alright." He got up. As long as he was sleeping _somewhere_ soon.  
  
"No I mean, I should go home, Luke."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Are we having a fight?" He was suddenly confused. _Maybe I missed something_.  
  
"No Luke, we're not having a fight," Lorelai sounded exasperated. "We're having this moment that happens in newer relationships where we've totally saturated ourselves in each other and it's too soon and it's not healthy and we've been acting like an old married couple again"  
  
_Great, back to this._ "So we should go out on more dates?"  
  
"Maybe, Luke, I don't know, but this living with one another thing should probably stop." Lorelai crossed her arms and stared at her toes. _I just know that maybe this whole getting too comfortable thing isn't the best_ "I think you're getting sick of me."   
  
Luke couldn't stop himself from rolling his eye and whining. "_How_ many times do I have to say"  
  
"Luke, listen to yourself, you're all pissed at me now."  
  
"Lorelai, I can't do this right now, O.K.? Maybe it's best if you do stay at your place." _You should really have added 'because I'm sick' Luke  
  
_"Right. Fine." Lorelai grabbed her stuff as Luke got up out of the chair.  
  
"So now we're fighting."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, and _that_ sounded convincing."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She walked over and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, angry, yes, but hurt by the ease with which he sent her off on her way. _Just proves that you were right  
  
_"I love you," he called out as she left.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said half-heartedly, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she headed back to her jeep.  
  
_Oh that did **not** go well. Must stop the room from spinning._ He grabbed his head and headed towards the bathroom, popping a couple of Tylenol flu pills before dragging himself over to the bed. He'd call her, in a couple of minutes, when she got home. Maybe he'd even go over there. _Huh. Sounds good. I'll just close my eyes and let this stuff kick in.  
  
_He was sound asleep before he knew it.  
*****  
  
Caesar walked up to the diner at the start of his shift around 9 a.m. the next morning, and was more than a little alarmed when the diner wasn't open. Fumbling for his keys, he glanced around at the passersby, each who seemed just as confused as he was. He slipped in quietly and locked the door behind him.  
  
He called into the diner, juggling his keys back into his pockets. He wandered into the kitchen but it was fairly obvious that nothing had been touched since he'd cleaned up the night before. He headed up to Luke's apartment.  
  
He called again, knocking on the door. It swung open eerily. Luke? He walked in gingerly.  
  
The sound of snoring greatly relieved his mind and he walked into the bedroom and found Luke, tossing noisily, still dressed in his clothes from the night before, down to his shoes. Luke, man, wake up. He shook his boss' arm.  
  
Huh, what? Jesus, Luke woke suddenly, completely disoriented.   
  
Luke, man it's late Luke rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on whoever the hell was standing in front of him, but a sudden churning in his stomach took precedence.   
  
Look out, he managed to mutter, shoving Caesar out of the way as he rushed towards the bathroom door. He just made it.  
  
so you'll be home all day. I'm just gonna go start opening the place Caesar backed out of the room as Luke retched what was probably his entire meal from the night before. Luke couldn't even hear him, and really didn't care.  
  
Caesar made his way back down stairs. _Wow, this is almost like the flu of 92 maybe he'll stay home for two **whole** days this time._ He shook his head and called Tom.  
+++  
  
Lorelai paced outside the diner, wondering whether or not to even bother going in before work. She was running late, on purpose, (she'd just taken a little extra time, make him think she wasn't coming in that morning) but she hadn't _seen_ him anywhere. _Fine, go in.  
  
_Good morning, Lorelai, Tom waved to her as he made his way into the diner.  
  
Hey Tom. She followed him in.  
  
Gimme a second and I'll get you your coffee. Tom tossed his coat in back and tied his apron around his waist.  
  
You're here early.  
  
Well, Luke's taking the day off. It's a miracle or something, Tom joked as he poured her coffee.   
  
Did Caesar say what he was doing? Lorelai asked, trying not to sound completely confused.  
  
Nah, I haven't asked. He looks pretty busy I could go ask Tom seemed confused as well.  
  
No big deal. Thanks, Tom. Lorelai grabbed her coffee and headed out the door.  
  
_So he's taking a **day off? **Just taking a day off. Doesn't call, doesn't say, hey, I won't be in to work today. What the hell?_ Lorelai stalked down the street, tempted to toss the coffee in a garbage can. _Tempted, but no way._ She took a long, satisfying sip instead.   
  
Lorelai called as she walked into work, dropping her stuff in her office.   
  
Well, good morning, Lorelai, how pleasant it is to hear your charming voice bellow through the front hall. What a perfect place to look for a cook at the front desk.   
  
Shove it, Michel. Lorelai stalked back to the kitchen.  
  
Hey sweetie! Sookie called from atop her throne in the center of the kitchen. After much discussion amongst the staff, she lost an 8-1 vote and was no longer allowed to cook herself. There were way too many dangers and she was far too close to being due. They'd tried to do their best, decorating a large folding chair in her honor so she could continue to rule the kingdom that was her kitchen.  
  
And how is the ruler this morning? Lorelai couldn't help but smile at her wide-bellied friend.  
  
Thinking about getting a crown. Louis don't you dare stop stirring that sauce. Continuous, continuous stirring! Sookie pounded one fist into the palm of her other hand.  
  
I think you need a whip.  
  
Wcchheee! Hee hee! Sookie giggled. So what's up? How did dinner go?  
  
O.K. Luke was weird.  
  
He was probably nervous. Watch that sauce Louis, or I'm warning you  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought. She picked up a muffin and started peeling the top off. Sookie, do you think Luke and I spend too much time together?  
  
Sookie turned her full concentration to Lorelai.  
  
I don't know, do you?  
  
Well, honey, what do you mean?  
  
I mean with Rory not around, I haven't exactly been as aware of all my actions as I used to be she tried to be diplomatic and failed. I've spent like every night over there for the past week and a half.  
  
Sookie grinned wickedly.  
  
No, Sookie, it's not_that_. We just spend time together. A lot. A lot of time. She was starting to babble.  
  
Well, do _you_ feel like it's _too_ much time? Sookie asked carefully.  
  
not when we're there, or when I'm at his apartment at night or at the diner or grocery shopping or stuff, not then. If I sit and think about it, add up the hours and everything, then yeah, it _sounds _like too much time.  
  
So you're freaking out about spending quality time with your boyfriend?  
  
A boyfriend of less than two months. A boyfriend with whom I share space and I love yous and all sorts of not so one-and-a-half-months sorts of things.  
  
But Luke was your friend for so long before, what happened to your personalized steps?'  
  
I don't know. It seems fast.  
  
Does it _feel_ fast?  
  
No. Isn't this just nuts? Sookie grinned waving for Lorelai to stand closer to her chair.  
  
It's not nuts. It's _right_. You can't worry so much about every little thing like this. Your gut will tell you. It told you about Max, didn't it?  
  
Lorelai studied her hands. _It had._ _My gut rang every warning bell in my head. _What if it does that again? Sookie shrugged.  
  
I don't think it will. And I think you're freaking out because you're _expecting _a freak out that isn't coming.  
  
So that was supposed to make sense Lorelai teased, mulling it over.   
  
Yes, and I think you know what I mean. So I take it that you talked to Luke about spending too much time together, hence the long face.  
  
Yeah. I spent the worst night of my life _alone_ in my bed. And now Luke's not even at the diner... taking some day off or something. It serves me right.  
  
Oh, sweetie, you should find him.  
  
I know. I'm sulking still. Man, I was totally wrong, wasn't I?  
  
  
  
No, I was. Crap. Lorelai headed out to the front desk. I'll see you around lunchtime, k?  
  
Ah, and here she is now. Lorelai? Phone for you Michel handed her the phone. Heaven forbid you should get some _work_ done today  
  
Michel, be a sweetie and go check out all the empty rooms and count how many bars of soap there are in each bathroom, k?  
  
  
  
Go go.  
  
No. That is not a _real_ job. You are mocking me.  
  
I _need_ the info., Michel. Come on now. She shooed him off, laughing at herself. This is the dragonfly, Lorelai speaking.  
  
Hey Lorelai.  
  
Annie, what's up?   
  
I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help out.  
  
With what sweetie? Lorelai straightened the papers on the desk, flashing a smile or two to a passing guest.   
  
With Luke. Is there any sort of comfort food he likes or any medicine runs I could make  
  
slow down and tell me what you're talking about.  
  
Luke. I went to the diner and Caesar said he was totally sick this morning, and he couldn't even make it down stairs  
  
Oh, for crying out loud Annie, I am the _worst_ girlfriend ever.  
  
  
  
I have to go. Bye sweetie.  
  
bye call me if you need anything.  
  
Will do. Lorelai hung up the phone and jogged down the hallway. Michel? I need you back here  
+++  
  
Lorelai walked softly into the apartment.  
  
Luke called from the bed, barely able to life his head. he smiled weakly.  
  
I can't believe you're sick. She sat on the edge of his bed and tested his forehead with the back of her hand. Oh, you're burning up.  
  
Was gonna call you, but I'm _tired_. He felt better just seeing her there. She smiled down at him.  
  
Have you taken anything? She stroked his forehead.  
  
Haven't really no last nighthe waved a hand towards the bathroom. I took something last night. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to focus.   
  
O.K. Let me get some stuff together, and then I'll be right back.  
  
No, go to work.  
  
No, I'll be _right back_, she corrected, smiling.   
  
I'm fine, he tried to sit up.  
  
Please. You can barely move. I could strip naked and stand at the edge of the bed and there's no way you'd even make it over here to me.  
  
God, you're right. He let his head flop back onto the pillow. I feel like crap.  
  
I'll be right back. She rolled up her sleeves and ran a washcloth under the cold running water under the sink. She rung it out and walked back into the bedroom and placed the washcloth onto his forehead. Do you still have your _shoes_ on? She lifted the covers and found his shoes and started pulling them off. I'm taking these off too. She threw the covers back and unbuckled his belt, helping him out of most of his clothes.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
I have to run to the store. You don't have the right medicine or anything. I _should_ take you to a doctor.  
  
No doctor. He protested, crossing his arms.  
  
Fine, no doctor. I have to go out though. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. I'll be back. I love you.  
  
Me too. Luke raised a weak hand and waved.  
*****  
  
I thought it'd be fun to let Lorleai be able to baby Luke for a while Let me know what you all are thinking! I hope the story's still fun and is moving along well!  
  



	28. Stomach Knots and Chicken Soup

Lorelai wandered the aisles of the drug store as she usually did- aimlessly, easily distracted by thirty cent sales and all the strange new items that found their ways onto the small shelves. She picked up a particularly odd box.

"OhhhAutomatic Shoe Polisher™! Clean and Shine your Shoes and Fine Leather Goods!' Do I have enough fine leather goods to warrant an electric shoe polisher? I certainly have enough shoes"

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, geeze," Lorelai jumped as the Lilliputian pharmacist sneaked up behind her, rocking back on his orthopedic-shoe clad feet as he stared up at her, glasses falling down his small nose.

  
"You were waiting to ask me something?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Lorelai almost dropped the Automatic Shoe Polisher™ as she placed it hastily back onto the shelf, feeling as though she'd been caught fooling around. "So umm.. yeah" She stepped back so she didn't have to stare down at him completely. "My boyfriend is sick and I wasn't exactly sure what I should get him" She wandered back to the cold and flu medications.

"Symptoms?" He asked, impatient.

  
"Right he's got the whole puking thing going on, and he's running a fever, he's really weak"

" Sneezing, slight sore throat, cough, runny nose, chills?" He speeded her along.

"Right."

"Doctor make any recommendations?"

"He isn't exactly the doctor type." The pharmacist scoffed. 

"So I suppose you're looking for some miracle cure. Go see the pharmacist- you can skip the whole pesky doctor thing. Maybe the pharmacist will slip you some of the good stuff from behind the counter if no one is looking" he was getting agitated. _Slow down little guy_ She raised her hands in surrender.

"No no, of course not, I just wasn't sure whatyour educated recommendation would be, of course. I mean, anyone can just grab a Tylenol Flu and call it a day, but certainly you have a more educated perspective..." she tried to calm him. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh here." He reached out and began handing her different bottles. "This _standard _flu medication should be o.k, but without a prescription, I would head more this route" He made his way to the herbal remedies. _Herbal, Luke's all healthy and stuff_she had to force herself to pay attention, as he was off again, handing her more stuff. 

"_Yin Chiao Chieh Tu Pien_ as well as _Zhong Gong Ling,_ if you're going for a Taoist sort of remedy, is excellent and this Vitamin C is absolutely essential" she followed wordlessly, grabbing the various bottles. He stopped suddenly and she nearly bashed into him, dropping a couple of bottles, "Does he smoke?" 

"Oh, _no_." She tried to picture Luke smoking.

"Hmph. Good then. You?" She shook her head. "Here, this is for you then."

"Echa whatta?" She looked at the bottle skeptically, shuffling the other bottles in her arms uncomfortably.

"Echinacea Extract."

"But I'm not sick" she protested.

"But you will be, if you don't protect yourself." The little man was starting to frighten her with his glare. 

"Right. Ech-an-ozzy-wazzy ding dong it is then." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, nothing works better than good old fashioned, home-made chicken soup."

"Eh right" Lorelai looked around uncomfortably. _Getting Luke out of bed to make his own soup would be mean_

"My mommy always used to say, that good soup made with love and kindness was always the best flu-stopper out there. I of course agree." _Mommy?_ She tried not to laugh at his whimsical recollections. He straightened up and returned to his serious nature. "You will, of course, make soup."

"Um"

"I would expect it, from my girlfriend." He was completely serious.

"Right. Of course I am."

"Cause canned soup doesn't cut it."

"Of course." She headed towards the counter, praying he would stop following her. The cashier flashed her a sympathetic look.

"Good then. He should be better in no time." He watched to make sure she purchased everything he had recommended. 

"$52.76." The cashier announced, and Lorelai choked down a protest and paid, gathering her brown bag full of medication. 

"Thanks, then," she said, backing out the door.

"Of course. Good luck." He waved shortly and she was on her way, shaking her head. 

"Note to self- find one of those nice, impersonal drug stores ASAP." She shifted the bag to her right arm and reached for her cell phone, quickly dialing a number."

"Dragonfly Inn."

"Hi Michel. Can you get Sookie?"

"Of course, I can get her. Why would I not be able to get her? I am not _busy _or anything, here by myself."

"Please Michel?"

"Fine. A moment." He put her on hold and she paused to readjust. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of the bookstore across the street and headed towards it.

"This is Sookie." Sookie's voice came onto the phone a moment later.

"This is Lorelai!"

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"Luke's sick."

"I heard."

"Really sick."

"That stinks."

"Yeah look, I have to make soup."

"Soup?"

"Chicken soup. Homemade. Right? Isn't that what good girlfriends do? Won't he expect it?"

"Oh hon, I think Luke _knows_ you well enough"

"What, you don't think I could do it?"

"Well of course I think you _could_"

  
"Cause here I am, in the bookstore, standing in front of cookbooks, seriously contemplating buying one."

"Whoa."

"I know. Crazy." She picked up a bright yellow one. "How does _Cooking for Dummies_ sound?"

"Lorelai, I could always make soup for you"

"But then it wouldn't be filled with all that healthy love and kindness well," she corrected herself, "it wouldn't be filled with _my_ love and kindness."

"Are you sick too, Lorelai?"

"No. A little nuts, maybe. Speaking of nuts, the pharmacist is whacked."

"Barry? Oh, definitely."

"I've got bags of pills here. He made me buy stuff for myself."

"And he guilted you into thinking you should make soup."

"He's a powerful little man, that Barry."

"Definitely. So I think I'll get this one."

"Lorelai, are you sure?"

"It's reading a book and following instructions. I think I can handle it."

"Oh, is _that_ all you do when you cook"

"Sook, do _not _get all pregnant and hormonal on me. It's all _I'll do."_

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook. So you're out the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, is that going to be o.k.?"

"Well, Michel will throw a fit, but I'll cook him some bran muffins to cheer him up."

"You'll have someone _else_ cook them, throne-girl."

"Right, right. Later sweetie!"

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and paid for her book. "Chicken soup let's see" She opened the book to the recipe. "Well, off to Doose's."

+++++

"Hello, this is Sookie."

"Where the hell does one find "thyme?"

"Lorelai?"

"And do you have any idea how much this stuff costs? You can't buy just _2_ bay leaves, no, you need to buy a whole bunch for like a hundred dollars!"

"Lorelai, why don't you swing by here and I'll gather some stuff _for_ you."

"Yeah?" 

"Sure. And maybe I could look over that recipe and make a suggestion on two"

"No, no, this is my thing. I will come over for this stuff though." She dumped most of her groceries onto an semi-empty shelf."

"Lorelai Gilmore! What are you doing?"

"Shit, Sookie, Taylor busted me for dumping his stuff... I need to run" Lorelai glanced around guiltily, sneaking under shelves and she headed for the door.

"See you in a bit." Sookie giggled and hung up.

+++

"And here's your ground pepper let me see book so I can see how much you need." Sookie reached out as Lorelai grasped her Cooking for Dummies closely to her chest.

"No, you meddler. Just gimme the stuff."

"Wowtouchy?" Sookie smiled and packed up the rest of the ingredients Lorelai needed. "Good luck, K?"

"So you think Luke will have all the right stuff to cook with?"

"I would think so. Take this just in case. Oh, and these spoons" Sookie loaded Lorelai down with various utensils. 

"I think my arms just died." Lorelai peered over the large pot filled with groceries and medicine and the occasional spoon. "I'm leaving."

"Bye sweetie."

+++

"Luke?" Lorelai tiptoed into the apartment, and was soon greeted by the congested snoring of her man. She dumped the stuff in the kitchen and grabbed the medicine and a glass of water. Crawling into bed next to him, she shook his shoulder gently.

"Luke?"

"Huh?" Luke woke up suddenly.

"You're a light sleeper." She sat on her knees and cocked her head to look down at him, smiling.

"I guess." He rubbed his eyes sleepily before he started coughing.

  
"Here," she handed him a box of kleenex.

"Thanks." He blew his nose and peered into the bag. "What _is _all that stuff?"

"I was hoping you'd know." She dumped the bottles onto the bed in front of him.

"I am _not _taking all that stuff." He crossed his arms grumpily as he sat up. Lorelai tried to suppress the giggles that threatened to erupt. His hair, in complete disarray stood on end and pointed every which way. His eyes were sleepy but his brow was furrowed in what could only be described as a pout.

"But Luke, it's all_ natural_." He eyed her suspiciously, and she could picture for a moment what he must have looked like as a little boy, stubborn as hell. _Kind of like me._ She smiled.

"Lemme see." He sniffed his nose and started going through the various bottles. He finally chose two. "I'll take these." 

"O.K. then." She handed him the water and he swallowed his pills. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. My stomach's still in roller-coaster mode."

"It's all that health junk my mom fed you."

"I was sick before then, Lorelai."

"I know. Geeze, you're even more crabby when you're sick," she teased, brushing what hair had fallen out of his eyes. "You should have said something."

"Bah. I didn't think it was this bad," he grumbled. "So about last night"

"Forget it." Lorelai waved her hand.

"For now, Lorelai, for now." He reluctantly lowered his head back to the pillow. "I can't stand being wiped out like this."

"Sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

"You should go, I could get you sick."

"The pharmacist armed me for all that. It's O.K. I promise." She pulled down the shades to darken the room and left him to sleep it off.

+++

"Well, the kitchen is a mess, but I've been fairly successful," Lorelai explained over the phone, stirring the soup domestically.

"So you didn't burst into flames when you turned on the stove? I don't see pigs flying or anything, so I'm assuming hell hasn't frozen over"

"It's not nice to be mean to mommy."

"Yeah, but so easy sometimes." Rory twirled the ridiculously long phone cord around her hips, getting tangled for the fortieth time or something like that. "You mocked me for _months_ when I cooked dinner for Dean."

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing some damn Donna Reed dress." Lorelai took a sip of the soup. "Oh! Issa ot."

"In English, woman."

"It's hot." Lorelai licked her fingers and put the lid back on the pot. "So speaking of Dean have you heard from him?"

"Really mom, why would I?" Rory was getting agitated. 

"No reason I just, got an invitation in the mail."

"To _what?_"

"His wedding. I thought, maybe it was addressed to me. Not "Rory and Lorelai." Just me. I'm not going," Lorelai stressed, trying to breach the subject gently.

"I cannot believe he's still mad at me. I cannot _believe_ he invited my mother, but not me, to his wedding. How stupid is that?"

"Pretty stupid," Lorelai nodded, wandering over to Luke's couch to sit. "Sorry I brought it up. New subject, O.K.?"

"Sure. You pick."

"I want Luke to move in with me," Lorelai blurted, surprising herself. "I mean er"

"Mom, for real?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. It just popped into my head."

"The idea just popped in?" 

"Yeah. Like, yesterday I was freaking out about spending too much time with him, and now it's just a thought. Nothing to move on soon or anything."

  
"Mom. Are you serious?" 

"Well, if it sounds ridiculous, then, no of course not"

"I mean, don't you think this is all too fast?"

"I do- I mean, I did I'm not sure. So you think it is? Too fast?"

"Definitely. Mom, don't turn this into a spontaneous 'Max' thing." 

"Uggh. You're right, of course." Lorelai crossed her legs and slouched onto the couch. "I feel old."

"You're crazy."

  
"Crazy and _old_. I keep feeling like I need to hurry up and move on. You're all growed up and off in college- what if I want to have other kids? How long should I wait? What if I spend all this time waiting and everything and then I'm 50 and thinking 'gee, I wish I'd just stepped things up and gotten started earlier, and then"

"Slow down." Rory detected a rant. "You're not fifty. You're a _long way_ from 50."

"Sure, now I am, but let's say Luke and I wait the perfunctory year or so to date before we get engaged, year of engagement to plan, the two years of marriage you're _supposed_ to wait before talking kids and BAM. 50."

"That does _not _add up to 15 years, mom. You'll be 50 in 15 years."

"O.L.D. I am old."

"Oh knock it off. Besides, you don't even know if you're ready to make that kind of commitment with _Luke_ do you?"

"Do I know that the whole deal- marriage, kids, the whole nine yards is what I want with _Luke_, specifically?" Lorelai chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah. Definitely. I know it. Isn't that weird?"

__

Definitely weird. Luke leaned his back of head against the wall, his bare feet doing a decent enough job of holding him up as he listened, embarrassed, and a little ashamed of his sneaking. He hadn't meant to, really, he was just kind of hungry and something smelled good. Sneaking around was definitely an accident.

__

So yesterday, it was that we were spending too much time together, and now we're in 'speed things up' territory? He ran his fingers through his completely disheveled hair. _So the whole deal- that's what she wants. Fast. Officially moving in, getting married- she's got her mind made up. She said as much before. But is it what **I** want? Man._

He was terrified, if he was honest with himself. He glanced back as Lorelai continued her banter with Rory on the phone, her feet dancing back and forth as she bounced merrily on the couch, laughing with the clarity of real happiness. She was beautiful, and he loved her, and it was terrifying. Marriage? Terrifying. Kids? After Jess, even more terrifying than before. _What if you screw them up early, and it's **totally** your fault?_ Last night, his last coherent thought had been _I'd can't ever lose her. Ever._ This morning, his gut wanted him to run, and for the first time, he understood briefly what could have driven Lorelai to run from her wedding last year.

__

That's crazy. You love her- she swears that she didn't love Max, that's why she ran. You know you love her. Right? Then why aren't I as sure as she seems to be? He watched as she hung up the phone, and decided it was time to stop skulking around before she caught him staring.

"Lorelai?" He called out, stepping into the living room so she could see him.

"Hey sleepy head!" She ran out from behind the kitchen table and stopped him, kissing him on the forehead. "Where you going?"

"To get something to eat?" She looked around guiltily, seemingly nervous.

"Uh You're sick, you're supposed to get breakfast in bed!" She tried to steer him back to the bedroom, but he balked.

"I've been in bed all day, Lorelai." _Except, of course, for when I was spying on you, freaking myself out._

"I know but" she couldn't think of anything else to distract him. "Don't get mad, O.K.?"

"Mad?" He looked at her suspiciously and headed for the kitchen.

It looked as though a train had ridden through it, accompanied by a tornado, a keg party, and pack of wild buffalo. He couldn't even recognize his counters. "What uh .what battle was fought in here?" He asked her incrediously.

"I cooked," she squeaked, embarrassed. "I didn't have time to clean up yet. I thought you'd sleep for another hour or so." She rang her hands and looked at her feet, knowing how much the mess must be driving him batty.

"You cooked?"

"Yeah."

"You don't cook."

"Well, for a sick boyfriend named Luke, I cook. Here, uh sit" She scooped up a couple of dirty bowls and spoons off the table and dumped them in a heap beside another pile near the sink. He obliged, still a little groggy, terrified, but entirely curious as to what he was going to be forced to eat now.

"Here, this one's clean." She wiped the inside of a bowl with the sleeve of her shirt and put it down in front of him. "I made chicken soup."

"Again you _made_ it?"

"Yes, Luke, I bought a book, followed the instructions, the kitchen didn't explode, despite the way it looks, and I cooked. I am an intelligent woman who _can_ cook when the occasion calls for it." She served him a bowl from the pot on the stove and sat down next to him, watching expectantly.

__

Just eat it. You can puke later and blame it on the cold. He dipped the spoon in nervously, stirring it around. Everything _looked _normal. He took a taste.

"Wow it's good."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he was genuinely surprised.

  
"Don't be _too_ surprised," Lorelai beamed. He was instantly uneasy, having her look at him like that, adoringly and expectantly; disconcerted with her effort to cook for him.

"Why?"

  
"Why what?" Lorelai noticed him retreat, wondered for a moment if he was just not feeling well, but the air had changed around them, and she could sense his discomfort. 

"Why cook?" He took another spoonful. It _was_ good.

  
"I wanted to do something nice for you." She sat back, eyeing him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing. I'm just not used to people cooking for me. More specifically, _you _cooking for me."

"And it's bad?"

  
"No, Lorelai it's good. It's different."

"I know. Different _can_ be good, Luke, right?"

  
"Yeah. Of course. It's good-different." _You sound like a moron._ He tried to cover his inner confusion by smiling. She smiled back, of course, but he could tell that she _knew_ he was struggling with something. 

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah. Just sick," he offered lamely.

"Are you upset about last night?"

"Last night? No. I mean, I wasn't _happy_ with the way it turned out, but you were probably right."

  
"I was right" Lorelai felt her stomach drop.

"Yeah. We're probably spending too much time together."

"Oh. Yeah." She folded her hands on the table and became engrossed with staring at them.

"It's not a bad thing or anything, we just got a little carried away. _Rushed_ things," he emphasized.

"Absolutely," she lied, her stomach continuing its downward spiral to no-man's land.

"Thank you, though, for the soup, for taking care of me. I'm feeling better."

"You sound better. Well, I should clean up and then be on my way outta here. Stop at the inn, check things out go see Annie and Emma and Sookie. Tons of stuff to do."

"Oh right." Suddenly spending time apart didn't feel so great. "Will you stop by later?"

"If you want" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"It would be nice- for you to stop by, I mean."

"O.K. then." She got up and started cleaning up. _Serves you right with your little freak out last night you big idiot. You've gotten him to **agree** with your psychosis. Look, he can't get rid of me fast enough._ Luke had risen to help her clean. _Why do I feel like **crying?**_

They worked until the kitchen was back in some resemblance of order, speaking little, offering each other reassuring smiles that reassured nothing. "I'm off then," she grabbed her purse and leaned over to give Luke a kiss on the forehead. "Get better."

"Thanks. So I'll see you later, then."

"Sure." She walked with her head down, her step completely void of the usual bounce. "Love you."

"You too." He watched as she left, his stomach turning in knots that had nothing to do with the flu. He thought he'd feel better, calmer if she left, thought telling her they were rushing things would take some pressure off.

It didn't.

*****

Sorry this one took so long to get out I didn't want to become a long lost author but somehow I actually had to start _working_ at work go figure. Anywho, hope you like, and feedback is always awesome! 


	29. Enough

__

It is completely unnecessary to be this chilly and windy. I need to move to Florida. Lorelai grumbled to herself as she clutched her too-light jacket tightly around her, heading to Luke's for her morning coffee. She'd been balking at taking out the winter stuff; it's true- no one really wants to admit that summer has given way to a fall that will soon be assaulted by winter. 

"Lorelai!" Lorelai turned as she heard her name called across the street from Luke's, confused. "Over here! Lorelai!" 

"Annie?" Lorelai jogged across the street to meet her. "What are you doing over here?" Annie stood kitty corner from Luke's, arms wrapped around her, a lit cigarette clutched between two fingers pink from the cold.

"Luke told me I couldn't stand in front of the diner with my death stick and made me cross the street. It's cold over here." Annie took a long drag.

"I guess O.K why the smoking thing then?"

"I smoke. I mean, I used to smoke, back in lawyer-ville we pretty much all sucked in the CO2. I haven't craved one in forever." She took another drag. "Bad for baby."

"Yeah. So why crave one now?" Lorelai waved some smoke away from her face.

  
"He left," Annie deadpanned.

"What?!?"

"Not for good, or anything, of course, if I'm to _believe_ him or anything, which I suppose I have no reason not to but aauurrggh." She tossed the end of her cigarette down and stomped on it."

"And don't litter!" Luke's voice suddenly boomed from across the street.

"Watch my _daughter_, not me!" Annie called back, equally gruff. "Your boyfriend is _very_ opinionated," she huffed, turning back to Lorelai.

"Yeah, well, health is his thing, I guess. Now where is Jake?"

Annie sighed. "He headed to North Carolina to 'figure things out with the marines'." Annie's face contorted with sarcasm. "I'm just so irritated." The girls headed back towards the diner. "I know he's trying to be diplomatic about everything, and I couldn't expect that this lala land of no jobs and happiness and fun with Emma could last much longer, but I'm just worried and irritated and I can't just _sit_ _here_ again, waiting, even if it is only a couple of weeks now." Annie finally took a breath and sat down.

"Done with your daily dose of death?" Luke asked sarcastically before leaning over to give Lorelai a kiss on the top of her head. Lorelai smiled thinly but didn't say anything.

"Yes. Where's my baby?"

"You still smell like smoke."

"Oh for the love of Pete, it was one cigarette. Give her here." She reached out as Luke took Emma out of her high chair and handed her over. 

  
"It's only 9 a.m." 

"Just feed me diner man." Annie took a bottle out of the diaper bag and started feeding Emma. "You eating, Lorelai?" 

__

Well, nice of **her** to ask. Lorelai nodded and glanced up at her _supposed _boyfriend. It had been a couple of days since the chicken soup incident and he was obviously different: slightly uncomfortable, withdrawing from her even. In the past three nights, she'd slept over once, only after almost planting herself on his couch until she was half-passed out and even then he hadn't asked if maybe she'd like to stay, she just had, and felt stupid the next morning. The ease of the relationship had taken a turn somewhere and had left them behind. Lorelai racked her brain and ran up her phone bill to Yale trying to figure it all out.

"Pancakes and coffee?" Luke asked. She nodded without really looking at him. _Say something more, idiot. Why can't you just figure this out before you totally drive her away? Is that what you want- Lorelai gone, because of you?_ Luke waited as Annie gave her ridiculously complicated and completely vindictive order- "eggs, over easy without the yoke broken, two piece of wheat toast, one with butter, one with jam, two pieces of bacon crispy, _not_ soggy, one pancake with a _little_ dab of butter on top, not running down the side like he usually gave it to her, all messy like"- and headed back into the kitchen without resolving anything. He could tell by the way she was hanging her head, not really looking at him but not ignoring him, that she wasn't happy and it was his fault. 

"What was _that_ all about?" Annie shifted Emma and looked pointedly at Lorelai. Lorelai shrugged.   
  
"Who knows. Something's wrong... I just don't know what. I told you about the whole soup thing" Annie nodded. "It's just been different since then. And I _hate_ it, even though it was totally my freak out that made this whole thing blow up in my face. I _miss_ being all over each other, spending time together, and _obviously _I'm the only one who misses it at all."

"I don't know if _that's _necessarily true, Lorelai. He's been crabby since he came back to work." Annie furrowed her brow and glanced over at Luke, who was busying himself with some mindless task, evidently avoiding their table. "It's ridiculous, though. You should just call him out on it."

"Yeah, and that would solve a _ton_ of stuff. I can hear it now- 'hey, Luke, I know you're not calling me, not inviting me over, not being as open as you were before and it's making me absolutely miserable so get back to pre-freak out, O.K.?'" Lorelai shuddered. "Sounds totally pathetic. I _feel totally pathetic, _but that's not the point."

  
"I know _exactly what you mean_." Annie pounded her fist on the table, startling Emma. "We should do something."

"Right," Lorelai sounded defeated, and she hated the way her voice sounded.

"Seriously. Let's get out of here. Let's take a road trip!" Annie was suddenly excited. "We'll swing by Yale, pick up Rory, and take a loooong weekend. It'll be great!"

"What will be great?" Luke set their food down. Annie looked at him regally, giving him a snooty glare. 

"Our road trip," she said definitively.

"Road trip?" Warning bells of panic went off in his head as he glanced at Lorelai. "You two are going on a road trip?"

"Yup," Annie answered, despite the direction of the question. "This weekend. We're leaving Friday." 

"Oh yeah?" Luke felt his panic turn into anger as Lorelai sat in front of him, avoiding his gaze as Annie filled him in. _Road trip, huh? Was she even going to **bother** telling me or is this another dump and run Lorelai style?_

"Fine then. Hope you have _fun._" He slammed her coffee cup on the table, splashing some over the top of her huge cup onto the table. Lorelai jumped at his angry tone and could barely sputter a word before he'd stalked off to the kitchen.

"Well_ that's about enough of that!_" She threw her napkin onto the table and stomped after him, swinging the door to the kitchen open with flourish.

"What the hell was that about?" Lorelai crossed her arms and glared at him. Tom, who had been flipping pancakes, stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights. 

"What was _what_ about?" Luke continued to slam things around the kitchen as he cleaned up. Tom inched his way towards the door.

"Your little hissy fit back there! You've been _impossible_ since you were sick and now you're slamming stuff around and throwing attitude towards me in the diner and I don't appreciate it, so what the hell is going on?" Her voice raised in volume the more she spoke, and she half expected him to tell her to shut up. She didn't expect an equally loud answer, but she certainly got one.

"Come off it, Lorelai. A road trip? You think I don't know what _that_ means?" 

"What _planet_ are you on right now? I can't even follow you. Hello, Earth to Luke, you're a psycho." She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out mockingly. Luke stepped towards her then, voice lowered, intensity still at the peak.

"If you're outta here, just say so, but don't go running off on some road trip to avoid me."

"Oh, so now the world is about _you?_ Sometimes, Luke, a road trip is just that- a trip on the road. And Annie hadn't even mentioned it until five minutes before your academy award-winning fit out there."

"Oh." _I am **such** an idiot._

"What's _wrong_ with you, Luke? What's bothering you? What do you have buried in the big head of yours that's been making you act so differently lately?" Her blue eyes filled with concern and she felt the uncontrollable urge to burst into pent up tears. 

"Nothing. I don't know." And he truly didn't know. He couldn't put his finger on the uneasy feeling that had burrowed into his stomach since he overheard her phone call. _If it'd been about any other girl, I'd talk to her about it. But it's about **her**. _He sighed.

"Is this still about me saying we spend too much time together? Because I really, _really_ didn't mean it." She stepped closer and ran her hand up and down his arm. "I miss you." He sighed again.

"It isn't that" He tried to come up with one coherent reason as to why he was so paranoid about everything. _Maybe this whole thing is the mistake I was worried about in the first place. We're too different. I can't keep up with her. She wants stuff- I don't have any idea what the hell I want and it's irritating the hell out of me. _

"Is it me?" Her voice almost cracked as she voiced the creeping fear that had been nagging her since the chicken soup incident. When he didn't respond quickly enough, she felt as if her insides ripped open. _Hello heart, smashed there on the floor. So sorry I did this to you again._

"Lorelai," he felt her pulling away. "Lorelai, stop. It's not that. I have no idea what it is."

"Well you need to figure it out, sweetie, and fast, because whatever it is, it's going to kill us, and I'm not ready for that. I won't ever be ready for that." He swallowed hard at her insinuation. "I love you," she offered desperately.

"I love you too," he said easily, honestly, and it comforted him that it wasn't difficult to say- that hadn't changed despite his new fears. He loved her. He did. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly for what felt like the first time in weeks.

  
Lorelai glanced up at him, cheeks pink, lips swollen from the intensity of his kiss and smiled. "That wasn't a professional diner- style kiss," she teased. He smiled and kissed her again, pulling away reluctantly.

"I need to work," he groaned.

"I know." She kissed his neck.

"We threw out Tom," he tried to focus and avoid her onslaught of distraction.

"I know." She smiled guiltily. He tipped her chin upward and kissed her, hard and quick. 

"How about if I come by after work?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. "We'll talk maybeat least a little bit?" He grinned at her wickedly and she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Sure." She stepped away from him and backed out of the kitchen. "We need to do a _little _talking." He nodded and she left to join Annie.

*****

"Luke," Lorelai gasped as his hands roamed back under her disheveled shirt. They were sprawled like teenagers on Lorelai's couch, having recovered from their short dry spell. Luke seemed re-energized by the hiatus in physical contact. "We are supposed to at least talk a _little_," she scolded.

He sighed and sat back, letting her up a little. An added bonus to the romping make out session they'd been enjoying (_for quite some time now_, he thought proudly) had been the availability to avoid trying to figure out how to talk to her about things. _I heard you say you wanted to live with me, marry me, have my kids, and wow that's so fricking freaky, I can't handle it_ No. That wouldn't go over well.

"You seem _better_" she eyed him suspiciously. He tried to cover up his discomfort and failed. "What _is_ it?"

"I don't know" he sighed. 

"Well then there is _something_" her stomach resumed the flip-flops.

"Yeah. A little. I'm just not sure"

"About what?" She felt herself panic.

"About stuff. Us. Where we're headed, how fast or slow or whatever we're getting to wherever it is we're going."

"Oh. Way to be vague." She shifted, sliding her legs out from under his and sat cross armed on her side of the couch. Luke sighed.

"Lorelai"

"So it's not _me_, specifically, it's the whole bloody relationship."

"Did you just turn British?"

  
"Do _not _change the subject." She glared at him. "I take it then that you have a problem with how quick, and how serious, because, being a man, you'd never really be worried about too slow or not serious _enough_."

"That's not fair," he pointed out, but she wasn't technically far off.

"Fair or not, it's true. So what? What have I done to make you feel pressured or whatever? What changed?" She wracked her brain to think of what she could have said to_oh crap._ "You heard me," she stated.

  
"What?" He tried to sound oblivious.

"On the phone. You heard me." He didn't say anything and she knew she was right. "And that's what's freaking you out."

"I'm not freaking out" he lied.

"You are. You're not sure. You're freaking out because I said I was sure, and I am, but _you're_ not." She breathed in deeply to calm herself. "It's my own fault anyway. I mean, I practically tricked you into dating me in the first place" She stared away from him, afraid of breaking down if she looked directly into his eyes.

"That's not"

"And then I get all serious and obviously, you're not ready for that, but I am, and I don't know what to do with that."

"I didn't say I wasn't" he tried to interrupt, but she continued.

"So really, I've become that clingy stupid girl who's totally in love with you, the not-so-serious guy, and there's nothing really more pathetic or uncomfortable than _that_, so now we're stuck in uncomfortable land with pathetic clingy girl and not-so-serious guy and it's all a big fat mess." She spoke more quickly and louder as she went on.

"Lorelai, stop." He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. For that moment, her eyes betrayed fear and complete vulnerability and he felt like the biggest ass. "This is my thing, O.K.? I have to deal with it."

"I don't want you to have to _deal _with being with me, Luke." She stood up and started to pace. _Think think think think think _"O.K. So here's the thing. This road trip..." he blanched, and she corrected herself. "This_ trip on a road _is probably a good idea. A break, you know? Get away from it all, give each other time to think."

"To think about what?" His nerves were on full alert, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

"What we want, Luke. What we're willing to accept from all this." He looked at her blankly, so she continued. "I know how I feel about all this, about you and the future and what I want. You have to figure out what _you_ want." 

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "So it's pretty much a time for me to make up my mind, and you don't have to do _anything_" 

  
"No. No. I have thinking to do too. Because there's no guarantee you'll feel the way I do, and what I have to figure out is, what's enough?"

"Enough?" 

"Enough. What's enough from you. Is it enough that you love me? Is it enough that you think maybe you want to marry me, but you're not sure? Is it enough- whatever you decide. And I'm not telling you that you have to be in the same place I am," she sat down next to him as she noticed his clear unhappiness at the turn in the conversation. "I'm not. But I can't sit around, unsure, playing this thing out if I don't know how you feel about stuff. It isn't fair. I'm too old to play that game, to fall in love with you so deeply under some false hope that you'll eventually come around."

"So I'm supposed to take a weekend and figure _all_ this out" He was irritated, and nervous. Lorelai shook her head no.

"No, Luke. You're supposed to figure out where you're at, now. And I'm supposed to figure out what's enough for me, now. And if they match, then whoo hoo, we're fine. If they don't" she trailed off, shrugging.

"If they don't" he prompted.

"Then they don't. And things aren't good, and we have to decide if it's worth it to prolong everything."

"You sound so absolute." He stood up angrily.

"Well, sometimes that's the way it has to be. I have to protect myself Luke, and so do you. We aren't resilient teenagers who can bounce to the next person who's mildly interesting to distract us. At least, I can't do that." She hung her head and played with her hands in her lap.

"So that's it then."

"Who sounds absolute now?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, upset, torn by his desire to say _yes, Lorelai, I feel the **same** as you, I want it all with you and I want to stop talking about it and start living it because it sounds like the Best Thing I've ever heard_ and the nagging fear in the back of his head that screamed _I can't give that all to you right now- maybe not ever. I'm not capable of it. It's not in me._

"It doesn't have to be so hard, Luke," she tried to reassure him.

"Easy to say- you've already made up your mind,' he grumbled.

"Easy? You think it's easy to sit here and wonder if the person you love with all your heart feels the same way?"

"You know I do." He ran his fingers through his hair and paced.

"Not really, Luke. Not really." And that was what it came down to.

*****

"The party bus is rolling out!" Annie called as she got into her car. Emma gurgled happily in her car seat in the back. 

"So I'll see you in a couple of days then," Lorelai swung Luke's hand back and forth as they stood in front of the diner.

"I guess so. This feels wrong, Lorelai," he admitted. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him gently. 

"It'll be fine. We'll talk when I get back." The sadness that had reflected in the depths of her blue eyes since they had last talked about _it_ (_it_ was now referred to only as _it_ and hadn't been discussed further) continued to haunt him as she stared up at him. _I can't do this to her- can't be the one who took that light out, even for a second._

"Call me?" He asked quietly, desperately wanting to keep her there.

  
"Maybe," she teased. _There it is-_he smiled.

"Only maybe?" He pulled her close as Annie honked the horn impatiently. She met him for a resounding kiss. 

"Fine, once, I call" she started to back away.

"That's all I ask." He smiled and let her hand gof_or now- only for now. She'll be back._ And they'd figure it out. Right.

+++

"Hello?" The familiar voice echoed in the receiver and he smiled, relaxing for a moment, sitting on his couch with his feet up.

"I was calling about getting myself a good photographer," he said slowly, his smile reflected in his tone.

"Oh yeah? Got a diner that needs photographing?"

"A psychic photographer. Bonus." 

"Luke. What's up?" He shifted the phone more comfortably on his shoulder.

  
"Nothing. Everything. How you doing, Rachel?"

*****

Sorry this one took so long, again we got a puppy! A baby husky named Kyla, and she demands tons of attention. I share only because you gain tons of sympathy from people when you say "puppy." Everyone melts. Hope ya'll like the way things are going- feedback rocks! 


	30. Tell It To 'em Straight

"So is Rory excited about taking a break?" Annie pulled the car into the familiar entrance to Yale. "God, it feels like I haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah. It must have been great." Lorelai looked wistfully at the stately buildings and landscape cluttered with students going every which way. She felt a familiar pang of jealousy. _Please. So you didn't get the college stuff. You got the awesome daughter, own your own place, stuff, _she reminded herself.

"So- Rory?" Annie interrupted her internal scolding. 

"Oh yeah. I haven't exactly told her yet." Lorelai looked guiltily out the window.

"Ah. I see. This is her dorm, right?" Annie pulled up in front of the building and put the car in park. "Look, why don't you go on in, and I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll go visit the sorority house and torture some girls into reciting stuff for their esteemed alumni," she giggled.

"Mean. I'll be down in a little bit, then." Lorelai bit her nails, unsure of how meeting Rory unexpectedly would go. She glanced in the back seat. _She can't kill me if I have a baby to protect me. "_Want me to take Emma?"

"Sure- I mean, if you want to." Annie smiled broadly. "She should be good for a little bit."

"O.K." Lorelai swung open the car door and walked to the backseat to remove Emma and the car seat. "Twenty minutes then."

"You bet." Annie waited until she closed the door and waved goodbye to her baby before driving off.

__

O.K. so why exactly haven't you talked to Rory about going out this weekend? She walked slowly up the stairs to Rory and Paris's room. _Well, maybe it's because Rory's been so crabby lately, but still, why I thought it was a good idea to even come here and ask is beyond me._ She knocked on the door.

"Lorelai." Paris opened the door, stoic and serious as ever. "This is a surprise. It is a surprise, isn't it? Cute kid."

"Yeah hi, Paris." Lorelai stepped into the room and set Emma on the desk, unnerved by Paris's watchful eye as she stood in the center of the room staring at her. When Emma was secure she turned around.

"So I take it you're here to finally deal with the Josh situation," Paris stated firmly.

"Um not really. There's actually a Josh _situation_?" Paris nodded curtly.

  
"Of course there is. I assume you're aware of Rory's erratic, if not downright irresponsible behavior as of late, which, as the evidence I've collected clearly shows, shows a direct correlation to Josh and the _situation_."

"Whoa. Slow down and re-cap. Rory and I don't really talk about Josh." Paris raised an eyebrow. "She gets upset, and we've just been avoiding it."

"Fascinating." Paris pulled out a notebook and wrote something down.

"Whacha got there?" Lorelai sat on the edge of Rory's bed nervously.

"My evidence book. Look," she slammed the notebook shut. "We don't have much time here. It's 4:14, and Rory is out of class at 4:15. She usually arrives in the room sometime between 4:17 and 4:20, because promptly at 4:21 that phone," she pointed, "will ring. It will be Josh, checking in on her, confirming their dinner plans for 6:10. They will talk for five minutes and she'll start her homework so the weekend is free to dedicate to whatever inane event Josh has planned."

"You're scaring me, Paris."

"You're telling me. Look, the truth of the matter is Rory allowing this entire thing to get completely out of hand. I don't even think she's happy in the relationship, hence my assumption that you were here to help her out. She came in late" she consulted the notebook, "three times last week alone, which of course send Josh into a frenzy at not being promptly responded to."

Lorelai rubbed her forehead. "So she spends a lot of time with him, then."

"At least" she peered in the notebook, "4 hours a day with him, on a school day, and the entire weekend. I wouldn't be alarmed if Rory seemed to have a say in the matter, but it's as if Josh has these rules for dating him, and she's expected to follow them."

"That just doesn't _sound_ like Rory," Lorelai protested, a headache forming. 

"A month ago, I would have agreed. But facts are facts, Lorelai, and I've been compiling them since I moved in. Out of concern, of course. I haven't exactly laid out my plan of attack on confronting Rory, though. She says I need to work on my tact. I'm trying, but it prolongs things."

"Look, Paris, maybe it isn't that" Lorelai was cut off as the door swung open and Rory walked in, head down.

"Rory. 4:18. Right on time. You can take your coat off before the phone rings."

"Can it, Paris." She shrugged out of her coat and looked up. "Mom?" 

"Hey sweetie."

"What are you doing here?" _She seems happy._ Rory walked towards her and gave her a huge hug. _That went well_

"I came to say hi, and to try to kidnap you for the weekend."

"Kidnap me, huh?" Rory stepped away to tickle Emma. 

"Yeah. Annie wants to go on a road trip, and I've never gone on one without you, so I said to myself, self, go kidnap your daughter."

"Said that, huh?"

"Just like that." Lorelai smiled, her head throbbing. The phone rang, cutting them off.

"Ohh he's a minute early," Paris mumbled. Rory stared apprehensively at the phone.

"Go ahead and answer it."

"No that's O.K. Paris, don't you dare make a note" she warned as Paris reached for her notebook.

"So it's Josh?"

  
"You talked to Paris," Rory started to pace as the phone rang annoyingly.

"Look, sweetie, I'm not trying to tell you how to handle this boyfriend"

"Good, because I'm not really in the mood to hear it."

"_but_, I am going to say that if you're avoiding his calls, something must be up and that's not good."

"Ask her about her major."

"Paris!" Rory glared at her.

"Whatabout your major, Rory?"

"She's thinking of switching." Paris supplied.

"Well that's O.K." Lorelai tried to be diplomatic.

"Josh is switching and he's _encouraging_ her to do the same."

Lorelai tried to disguise her panic. "I did think you liked you classes, hon."

"She does."

"Paris- heel, sit, stay." Lorelai flashed a glare similar to her daughter's. "Sweetie?" Rory looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm _not_ switching majors."

"Well that's good"

"This relationship is making me crazy, mom." The phone began to ring again, shrilly cutting through the room. 

"For the love of" Lorelai ripped the cord out from the phone to silence it.

"He tries too hard to be in control of everything. He plans everything, interrupts things I want to do if they aren't on his schedule. At first, I thought it was cute, you know, having someone to plan stuff so I wouldn't have to always be the one making the plans- like with Jess. And he's smart and funny and we had a lot in common"

"Had?" Lorelai asked gently, grabbing Rory's hand to lead her to sit next to her.

"Yeah. He's totally different. Paris, you're right I don't even want to handle it anymore, I just kind of want him to go away."

"Well, unfortunately, you can't just wish people away like that"

"He'll be so mad when I break up with him. And hurt, too, because I know he cares" Paris snorted. "He _does_, Pairs. He's just a control freak- ever met anyone like that?"

"Rory," Lorelai tried to keep Rory focused. "You said 'when you break up with him.' Do you realize that? You just have to- do it. Josh, I don't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry, things aren't working out. Tell it to him straight."

A loud knock came from the door. "Looks like you have your chance," Paris mumbled. Rory stood, straightening her skirt and glanced at her mother for support. Lorelai smiled.

"Hi, Josh," she said softly. She had to step aside as he made his way into the room.

"I tried calling, Rory and you didn't answer" he glanced around the room disapprovingly. "Oh, hello Ms. Gilmore."

"Josh," Lorelai answered just as coolly. Josh turned on his heel to stare at Rory, using his height to tower over her slightly. Lorelai wanted to smack him.

"So we're still on for dinner," his tone changed, becoming warm and calming despite his body language. 

"No, Josh" Rory stepped back and around him so he had to face into the room, where Paris stood cross armed and Lorelai sat back into the bed.

"Oh. Your mom's visit is unexpected." _Is he glaring at me?_ Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but that's not all, Josh." Rory tried to catch his eye and again his face changed dramatically as he looked at her.

"Oh?"

"Josh Ican'tseeyouanymore." The words rushed out in one breath.

"What?" Lorelai watched him mask his anger. _Very clever you little snake-man._

" I can't see you anymore." She felt better just saying it.

"I don't follow."

"We have to break up. I know you're a great person, but you're not right for _me_."

"Well, I would disagree," he became agitated, his veneer of calm deteriorating.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rory's chin began to tremble. She felt herself weaken until she glanced back at her mom and Paris for a boost of confidence. Josh noticed the subtle action and clung to it.

"Oh, I see. They're manipulating you, sweetie," Josh cooed, trying to distract her. "They just don't like the fact that we have a great connection here." Paris starting seething, but Lorelai stopped her from interfering.

"No, Josh. I'm sorry." She stepped back, solid in her decision. "Goodbye."

His face contorted in a surprising anger. "You're such a simpering little fool. Run to mommy, little girl and your Nazi roommate. When you grow a brain of your own, gimme a call."

"Don't be waiting by the phone, loser!" Paris called as he slammed the door, making Emma fuss. "Good job, Rory."

"Paris" Lorelai warned with her tone. Rory stood in the center of the room taking deep breaths. "Honey?"

"So- road trip?" Rory sprung into action, grabbing clothed from her closet.

"Yes," Lorelai stood up and helped collect her stuff.

  
"Paris!" Rory called out.

"Yes?"

"Get some stuff, we're leaving."

Paris began to stutter. "No I mean there is far too much to do this weekend"

"Pack your stuff, girly, cause you're going. " Rory began opening her roommates' drawers. 

"Rory!" Lorelai stood back as Paris and Rory duked it out over their clothes, her headache finally waning.

*****

__

earlier

"So how's the kid?"

"Oh, you are so irritating. Do _not _keep calling Matt 'the kid'!"

"Why, did he finally hit puberty?"

'Shut up." Rachel crossed the apartment, smiling as she scolded Luke. "That's my _fiancée_ you're talking about."

"Really? Congratulations." _So everybody's got marriage on the brain then._ "Did his parents give him permission?" He couldn't resist.

"Matt is a grown man. He's 28 years old, and that is old enough to marry _me_."

"One would hope." Rachel had told him about her boyfriend six months ago. He was a photographer she'd met somewhere, on some shoot, and they clicked, no pun intended. 

Rachel settled herself into the sofa and curled her feet up. "So... it's not my birthday, or Christmas did you call me just to harass me about robbing the cradle?"

"Can't a guy just call to say hi?" _Maybe this was a bad idea_

"Yes, talkative guys- guys who have done it before. You not so much." She paused and he didn't fill the gap, so she did. "So how's the diner?"

"Good things are good."

__

We're going to have to drag this outta you, aren't we? "I take it Jess is gone?"

"Yeah in California. He calls sometimes." Luke let Rachel take over, knowing exactly what she was doing. She'd question him about a million things until she hit the nail on the head and then they'd get to talking about the actual subject. That was how it worked with Rachel, and he liked that. With Lorelai, you had to be blunt or else her brain would go a mile a minute in the opposite direction and eventually, _you'd_ forget what it was you wanted to say.

"O.K." the wheels in Rachel's head spun. "How's your girlfriend Nicole?"

"Oh. Out of the picture."

"I'm sorry Luke. It sounded like to two were really doing well." _Is this our topic?_

"Not really. It was a doomed relationship."

"Yeah? How so."

"She was in love with someone else."

"Man, that sucks." _I know how that feels._

"So was I, though. Apparently."

"Oh _really?_" _this is getting interesting._

"Don't act so surprised," he grumbled. Rachel jumped up and did a little dance in her living room.

"Oh! I was right I was _ri-ight!_" she sang, teasingly. He let her get it out of her system. "So, are we working up the courage to _tell_ her finally?"

"No, she took care of that for me." He lied down on the bed and waited for the onslaught of questions. As he filled her in, he realized the recollection made him smile- the flirty clothes and even the embarrassing Miss Patty announcement. He was on a role, telling little stories about the two of them, and he found himself missing her terribly then.

"Oh, Luke, I can just picture the look on your face when she came out and told you. Somewhere between "deer in headlights" and "bloody movie horror."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So things sound so _great_!" 

"I thought so." 

__

Uh oh. "Luke, what did you do?"

"Why would you assume I did something?" He asked defensively, sitting up.

"Because, _you_ are a spaz. You are totally _bad_ at being happy and it makes you into a spaz."

"Thanks, I love you too."

"Seriously, Luke. Get to the point here."

"What makes you think there's a point?"

"Stop it Mr. Procrastination. Tell it to me straight. You've already spilled about the whole relationship and talked to me for over an hour." She checked her watch. "Don't clam up on me now."

"Fine. You're right. I she I'm a little freaked out," he admitted.

"O.K., good sharing about what?" he explained what he had overheard. "I see. And that's a bad thing?"

"It's a weird thing. It's a freak out thing."

"So your girlfriend, who, by the way, you've been in love with for over three years now, is totally in love with you and wants to marry you and have little Luke babies with you and I'm supposed to get that there's something bad about this."

Luke sighed. "Not technically Rachel, I'm not this guy."

"What guy?"

"This guy- the guy she's making all these plans about."

"You're not? Is there some other Luke she's in love with?"

"You know what I mean."

"Enlighten me." Luke was tempted to say _forget it, _and just hang up. He stood and started pacing around the apartment. 

"It's not it isn't _in_ me to be that guy. I live alone. I run my life. I like my life. I get up, I go to work, I do a good job, I come home, and there's nothing complicated. There's no one depending on me to be a _father_ or a _husband_. Look at how bad I screwed up with Jess!"

"Luke"

"And another thing. I'm boring. I live a boring life. Lorelai is so far the opposite of boring there isn't even a word for it. She's nuts, she's fun, she likes _doing _stuff and _being_ with people and I'm not that guy. I don't do 'people.'" Rachel chuckled. "You know what I mean. It's a miracle she hasn't woken up one day and thought to herself, wow, he's dull and just up and dumped me on my ass, which is still a possibility."

"But"

"And that's the other thing. She can't make up her mind. One minute, she's saying we spend too much time together, the next she's telling her daughter that she wants me to move _in_ with her and if she can't make up her mind in a day, how is she ever going to be able to say, for sure, yes, this is what she wants and that's that."

"Stop! Breathe! Luke" she waited until she was sure he was listening. "First of allGod, where to begin. Let's start with Lorelai. Yes, I'm sure you know her very well, and yes, if you say she's indecisive and spontaneous then I understand the fear in not really knowing if she's for real or not. But you're the one there with her, Luke- you're the one who can look at her and ask yourself- does she really mean this or is a freak out? What sounded _more_ sincere, too much time together or wanting to move in? Girls freak out and say things that could possibly be the exact opposite of what they're thinking. We're weird. Lorelai maybe more so, but still, it's a girly-weird thing." She paused to make sure he was still listening.

"So- which seemed more sincere? Don't answer that- just think about it, O.K.? You still there."

"Yes," he responded sullenly.

"Good. Second thing. You're 'not that guy?' Crap."

"Hey!"

"It's _crap_ Luke. Plain and simple. So Jess freaked you out and things didn't work. Boo hoo. It'll be fine if you suck it up and jump in. Nobody knows what they're doing when they get married, and nobody's destined to be alone. It's all crap. You know I sit here some times staring at my huge rock of a ring and think to myself God, I am going to be a horrible wife. Horrible. I don't cook. I don't stay put for more than five minutes. But Matt isn't looking for _that _kind of wife, so it's all O.K."

"How very enlightened of you," he said sarcastically, a little annoyed-with her, not really. With himself, yes.

"I thought so." She smiled and tried to picture his annoyance. "You're making that face right now."

"Whatever."

  
"Now you're making another one."

"I am not making faces." 

"Liar. So anywho, I had a third point. Don't get mad at me."

"Too late."

"Whatever. You just don't like to hear that you're _wrong_ sometimes."

"I have not conceded to any point you have made that would define me as _wrong_." 

"Impossible mule. So anyway, I'm going to refer to the time in which we were a couple, so don't get all embarrassed and uncomfortable on me."

"Go on, woman."

"Fine." She took a breath. "Sometimes, Luke sometimes I really wished you understood why I loved you, why I loved being with you."

"O.K" He was getting all embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"When I was running around like a mad woman doing a million things at once, I could _stop_ when I was with you. Be calm and relaxed and not think about everything that was going on around me and justbe. I needed that in my life, and I loved that you gave it to me and allowed me to just _be._"

"Just be."

"Luke, Lorelai is a wild child, a rocket to mars, a trip around the world, and the one thing a girl like that needs is a place to come _home_ to. You have to let her fly and just _be_ there to catch her if she falls or meet her if she lands. You just need to be who you are, because you're stable and solid and dependable and some people- people who have kids when they're 16 and have had to fight for normalcy since they _need _someone like you."

"I don't think Lorelai strives for normalcy."

"AARRGGHH. _Listen to my words, Lucas_. Do not focus just to be distracted."

"Total contradiction."

"If you were in the room, I'd pummel you."

"Engagement has made you violent."

"Topic shifter."

"Yeah, wellI hear you." And he did. "I do. I hear you Rach."

"Well good, then. Don't screw this up."

"Thanks no pressure there."

"I mean it, Luke- don't make messes out of what's not there. If it somehow doesn't work, then O.K. But don't look for things to be wrong, don't assume you know who you are, because one thing I've learned in my 30-some odd years"

"Closer to forty now," he coughed.

"Monster. What I've _learned_ is that you think you know who you are until you love someone. Then you know, and it's never what you expected."

"You really love the kid, don't you?" He smiled, genuinely happy for her.

"I really do. I love you too, you idiot."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Don't be a stranger. Oh, and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her we talked. Not what about, but that we did, so if you ever accidentally mention it you've avoided the inevitable fight."

"Don't worry- I've learned _that_ lesson."

"Good dog."

"Ruff."

"You did _not _just bark." She burst into laughter. He shook his head, laughing too.

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Good_night_ Lucas."


	31. Streets of Philadelphia

Of course I'm absolutely serious, Jamie! Get _on_ the Internet and look up criminal charges for kidnapping! I cannot believe you are not concerned about all this  
  
Lorelai placed one hand over her ear to drown out Paris's complaints as she began to dial the familiar diner number. _I'm just checking in. No pressure, no sinister motives to influence any sort of decision making just calling to say hi, I'm not dead or anything. Yeah, right.  
  
_"Luke's."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Lorelai? Hi!" _Well he sounds happy to hear from me._ "I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Really?" She asked him skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to start cleaning out the coffee pot."  
  
"Oh," she said, disappointed. G_reat, dirty, smelly coffee pots remind him of me. How romantic. I can totally tell he's torturing himself over this crap as much as I am_. She was even sarcastic in her own head.  
  
Luke could tell his answer didn't thrill her, so he attempted to amend it. "Well, that and I was wondering where the heck you are right now. Did Rory go with you?"  
  
"Yup." Lorelai glanced around the car, ignoring Annie's disapproving look as Paris continued to rant. "Paris came too."  
  
"The scary girl?"  
  
"Yeah." _Way to be the cave woman, Lorelai._ She knew she was giving him unresponsive, one-word answers, and she knew how it sounded. She tried to soften her anxious tone, to hide the discomfort she felt thinking he was probably deciding whether or not she was worth keeping around._ So don't give him a reason to dump you then!  
  
_"I'm not quite sure where we've decided to go- or if it's even been discussed. Trips on the road are difficult to plan when you've got baby on board. We've ruled out Atlantic City and most of New York. Annie's just driving right now," she babbled.   
  
"I see." Luke smiled to himself, picturing Lorelai gambling while bouncing Emma on her hip. He could tell she was anxious, and he knew it was due to the state they'd left in- the "decision making" time apart they'd decided on. His earlier conversation with Rachel had pretty much helped him to sew up the doubts he'd been having. _So let her know, stupid.  
  
_"So I talked to Rachel today" he began.  
  
"Oh." Lorelai's stomach dropped along with her face. Annie caught the expression.  
  
"Yeah, she's" it was the last thing Lorelai heard before the phone began to crackle mercilessly.  
  
"Luke?" She shouted a bit.  
  
"Jamie?" Paris was having the same problem.  
  
Annie glanced in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Rory as Lorelai and Paris continued to fight for reception. Rory was staring blankly out the window, ignoring the chatter of her roommate and mother. _Thirty minutes on the road and they have to check in with their men? Oh no. This is gonna stop. I certainly can't take it. Rory probably can't either.  
  
_Luke, I can't hear you I guess I'll talk to you later thenwait, Luke?  
  
"Lorelai?" _Damn cell phones. If she'd stop at a pay phone, we wouldn't have this_ "Lorelai? There, I can hear you"  
  
"Good.  
  
"O.K., that's about enough!" Annie interrupted, grabbing the phone, swerving the car a bit as she did.   
  
Paris protested.   
  
Rory- grab it. Rory nodded and grabbed Paris's phone.  
  
Give that back!  
  
Annie's voice surprised him coming over the phone. Look, Lorelai has to go _for the weekend._ She's ours for the next three days until midnight on Sunday and not a moment sooner, so I'm saying goodbye for her, and you'll just have to pace and wait until you see her later. Midnight on Sunday later, O.K.? buh-bye. She clicked off the phone and handed it back to Lorelai. Rory relayed a similar message to Jamie.   
  
"Annie!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Listen up ladies! This is a woman's only road trip and _some _of us are not exactly in the mood to hear oh, baby, I love you! Oh sweetie, I miss you! No more of that. This is going to be _fun_.  
  
Yes ma'am. Lorelai sighed and put the phone into her purse, her stomach churning as she wondered what the end of the conversation about Rachel would have been like- _why was she calling him? Or worse- did he call her?_ Lorelai shifted in her seat. _Enough_. She needed to give him time, relax, and wait and see. _Yeah, it's that easy. Whatever. I don't even think I'm **hungry**. Wait yes I am._ Are we stopping for dinner soon? Are we stopping _anywhere_ soon? Annie, where the heck are we going?  
  
Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet Annie said, heading south onto I95. We can reach DC in about 5 hours but really, haven't we all seen DC by now? We can go towards Ohio. She made a face. My vote is head south and keep going until we find a cute place to stop, chill for a day or so, and head back. Sound good to everyone else? Rory and Lorelai nodded.  
  
No, it does not sound _good_. It sounds like the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Who just gets in a car and drives off to _nowhere_ with no plan, no destination, no _itinerary?_ This is so highly improper I cannot even begin to describe it.   
  
Annie gave Lorelai a look of complete shock; Lorelai responded with a knowing smile. Do you mean to tell me, Miss Paris Gellar, that you have _never_ been on a road trip?  
  
Trip on a road, Lorelai corrected, smiling. Annie gave her a quizzical look and chose to ignore her.   
  
Of course not. Proper trips  
  
Road trips are not _proper_ trips, Paris. Road trips are well, they're about freedom."  
  
"Escaping," Lorelai added.  
  
"Taking a reality break one mile at a time," Rory piped in.  
  
"Oh, good one."  
  
"Thanks, I thought so.  
  
"Hold on a second there Thelma and Louise," Paris interrupted. "I'm still not following this ridiculous concept. We have no destination? I don't even see a _map!_"  
  
"Glove box," Annie whispered to Lorelai, who rummaged through past the napkins and spare diapers until she came across a crumpled map of New England.  
  
"So pardon me if I'm not just hopping on board here with you go-go girls in my ye-haws and yippee skippee's," Paris finished, sitting back haughtily.  
  
"Yippee Skippees? Wow, Paris, just when I think I know you- you throw me a curve like "yippee skippee and I have to learn a whole new you."  
  
"Avoidance of a question is a stupid man's answer, Lorelai," Paris glared.  
  
"Sorry. Of course. The question?" Lorelai shifted uncomfortably under Paris's angry gaze.  
  
Paris sighed angrily. "What are we _doing_ here?"  
  
"Listen, Paris, we're _going_ to have fun, as soon as you stop terrorizing Lorelai. We're going to drive for as long as Emma sleeps and stay in a crappy motel and sing stupid songs that come on whatever radio station we can get as we cross the boundaries of the signals and we're going to talk about girly stuff and _bond_. O.K.?" Annie took a deep breath and glanced at Paris in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Peachy keen." Paris rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great. So why don't you start us off? Pick a topic," Annie challenged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pick out our first topic."  
  
"Our first topic?"  
  
"Oh- bad idea, Annie." Lorelai muttered.  
  
"I heard that! I am an excellent topic-picker."  
  
"She has it on her resume," Rory joked.  
  
"That's just silly," Paris admonished.  
  
"I'm sure you're a _fantastic _topic picker type person, Paris I'm just not sure your topics are exactly road-trip material."  
  
"Lorelai," Annie admonished kindly.  
  
"No, really. I can only imagine getting stuck in some literary hell while you three Yalies discuss the pontifications of some random philosopher I've never heard of."  
  
"Well, Paris will just have to use her excellent topic-picking skills to find an appropriate, girly topic we can all enjoy," Annie continued to press.  
  
" Such a sorority girl," Lorelai muttered. Annie smacked her arm.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"I'm thinking" Rory glanced over and watched as Paris began to blush.   
  
"Spill it, Paris."  
  
"Fine. Fine. If I don't have an intelligent conversation about it I'm going to go crazy anyway, and though intelligent might not be the framework of this gathering"  
  
"Paris!" All three women vented their frustration.  
  
"Wow. O.K. then, touchy people," she muttered. "I haven't had a discussion about sex since the first time I talked to Rory about it, and Vicky Virgin over here was no real help at all, to be honest, so that's what I want to talk about."  
  
"Rory, you're a virgin?" Annie asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lorelai answered for her. Annie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rory?" She asked again, to Lorelai's chagrin.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just I don't know. It's not like I'm holding onto some precious gift or anything like that"  
  
"Aw, honey, it _is_ a precious gift," Lorelai interrupted. Paris snorted.  
  
"Mom, I know it's all about mutual respect and being prepared and responsible and in love, yadda yadda yadda,"  
  
"Rory! You just yadda yadda'd sex!"   
  
"But" Rory ignored her mother and continued. "I don't want to feel like I'm pressured into thinking it's something I _have _to hold onto until some moment my mom thinks is perfect. I don't want to feel guilty about having sex when _I'm_ ready."  
  
"I make you feel guilty?" Lorelai asked meekly. Paris and Annie thankfully kept silent.  
  
"Sometimes. You don't do it on purpose, but sometimes, yeah."  
  
"Huh." Lorelai sat back thoughtfully. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"So is everything good over here in mother-daughter bonding land? Great. Now if we could just move on"   
  
"Paris!" Annie exclaimed, trying to concentrate on maneuvering past a rather large pothole.   
  
"What, I have questions here. Like" Emma's cry pierced through the car, jostled from the bump.  
  
"Hold that thought, Paris. It's about time we pulled over anyway." Annie took the next exit and pulled into a gas station as Emma wailed. "Do you mind switching, Lorelai?"  
  
"No problem." Annie shut off the ignition and everyone got out to stretch their legs.  
  
"Oh- coffee break!" Lorelai and Rory made a beeline inside for the coffee machines.  
  
"Cappuccino, how snooty," Lorelai quipped as Rory dispensed her vanilla "cappuccino" out of the machine.  
  
"Well, mom, I _am _a Yalie now," she joked, wiping a bit of white foam off her nose.  
  
"Right." Lorelai mournfully at her own plain black coffee.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." _I am not jealous of my own daughter. _"I want to call Luke," she admitted instead.  
  
"Is everything O.K. with that?" Lorelai shrugged. "What?" Rory prodded.  
  
"Well, he overheard our little conversation the other day."  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"Oh, not the 'what kind of underwear is appropriate for a fifth date one, oh no, I couldn't be _that _lucky. My boyfriend catches my whole 'I want him to move in with me!' discussion." Rory followed as her mother loaded her down with junk food.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Nope. It freaked him out, I think." Lorelai paid the clerk and they headed out the door.  
  
"Wow- I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Me too. We're having a little 'thinking time-out.'"  
  
"Care to explain?" Rory leaned against the car.  
  
"Sure. He has to take some time out to figure out how serious he wants to be, and I have to take time out to figure out what the lowest level of commitment I can accept is."  
  
"How... whatMom, Luke is crazy about you!"   
  
"Maybe so. But he's Luke. He's a loner and he's got his life wrapped up in a neat little bow with the diner and his apartment and he likes it. Maybe being crazy about me isn't enough for him to give all that up."  
  
Rory saw her mother's forlorn expression and became instantly protective. "He better not be that stupid, or I'll kick him!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Thanks, babe."  
  
"Ready?" Annie called.  
  
"Sure." Annie tossed Lorelai the keys and got into the back seat with Paris and Emma. "Looks like you're up front with me, kiddo," Lorelai quipped as she opened the passenger door for Rory.  
  
"Just like old times."   
++++  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat silently in the front seat, Paris's onslaught of questions directed towards Annie were enough to keep anyone amused. They'd been driving for about two and a half hours now, and the weather had taken a nasty turn. _That's what you get going on a road trip in November,_ Lorelai thought to herself, flipping the windshield wipers to a higher speed. Rory glanced her way and gave her a smile, which Lorelai returned before concentrating again on the road. _Twenty more minutes and we'll be in Philly. I know a great place we could go.  
  
_"So you're saying that's normal, then." Paris asked Annie seriously, taking notes.  
  
"Yes, Paris," Annie answered respectfully. Lorelai and Rory stifled a giggle as Paris launched into another round of sexual questions.  
  
"So how many sexual partners are optimal for a woman to have in order to appropriately gauge sexual competency, full comparisons, etceteras?"  
  
"That's not really a clear question Paris," Annie started.  
  
" There's no magic number. Some people have great sex lives with the first and only person they've ever slept with," Lorelai added, interrupting her quiet streak. Annie snorted.  
  
"What people?"  
  
"Well my parents, for one, but I'd really like to avoid reliving the moment my mother filled me in on that little tidbit of information."   
  
"Huh."  
  
"Well, the point is I _think_ I'm having good sex. Feels good, isn't too awkward or strange but I have absolutely no basis for comparison. I mean, what if we're actually really bad at it and neither of us have a clue?" Paris questioned.  
  
"Oh, Paris, trust me, if it was bad, you'd know," Annie chuckled.   
  
"I've never had _bad_ sex," Lorelai added.  
  
"You're lucky," Annie said sardonically.  
  
"How many partners have you had, Lorelai?" Paris pried.  
  
"Um three," she said meekly.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Oh, loved that reaction, Annie, thanks." Lorelai tried to concentrate on the road ahead of her.   
  
"I'm sorryit just seems low for a sexy single 35-year old like yourself."  
  
"I'm somewhat shocked myself, mom." Rory cocked her head towards her mother questioningly.  
  
"Nice Rory, thanks."  
  
"Really how?" Annie still sounded incredulous.  
  
"Well, Christopher, of course, he was my first, and we all know how that ended up." She reached out and scruffled Rory's hair. "Then Max I almost married, and as of late Alex, whom I really regret right now."  
  
"What about Steve?" Rory asked.  
  
"Why do you think we broke up so suddenly?"  
  
"Was it a personal preference?" Annie asked.  
  
"I guess. Sure I started early but I ended up pregnant at 16 which put a serious damper on my libido, if not the _opportunity_ as well. I won't lie- Christopher and my "on-again-off-again" relationship of the last 18 years kicked it up every now and again and for some reason it felt safer there. But" she paused. "I won't say I haven't had a more than satisfying physical-sexual life with the many different men I've dated, but 'closing the deal" always made me clam up. Residual early-pregnancy fears, I guess."  
  
"Wow, mom, I never thought of it like that"  
  
"It's not your _fault,_ Rory, I just got a little gun shy. Maybe I still am. I lost a lot of boyfriends- _unworthy_ boyfriends, but still, it raked on the nerves. That's why I thought I really meant it with Max. Here I was, jonesing for this guy and I thought wow, this must make him super special or something. And maybe it was, for a little while."  
  
"You didn't mention Luke in your list," Annie prompted.  
  
"We'rewaiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For a certain amount of time to pass. Too much time, if you ask me," she grumbled mockingly. Annie laughed.  
  
"So the regret thing- the last guy. Why was there regret there?" Paris poised herself, taking copious notes.  
  
"Well I let myself break my own personal little rules there, because I thought hell, if I gave it up to Max, why not give it up to the next guy I date? My little girl's all grown up, it's not like I'm going to scar her or anything, so what difference does it make? It makes a difference," she added softly.  
  
"So you've never had 'casual sex'?" Paris questioned.  
  
"No casual "intercourse" it kind of depends on your definition of sex," she said frankly.  
  
"So it's a Clinton sort of debate," Paris added.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See, maybe it's because I didn't have any drama or anything, maybe it's because I was a sorority girl and there were a lot of girls like me, but I wasn't ever all that shy about putting out," Annie admitted.  
  
"You got a number?"  
  
"Um 15?"  
  
"How does that compare to the average?"  
  
"I have no idea, Paris. It seemed pretty average in college.   
  
  
  
Paris, the point is that you can't base your own life and experiences on what other people have done. There's no correct way to live you life, you just have to do it and pray that you've made the right choices. Annie looked fondly at Emma sleeping in the car seat and sighed. _He's coming back, girl. He is. Take your own advice.   
  
_Wow, the weather's really getting bad, mom.   
  
I know. We're almost there.  
  
We have a destination suddenly? Paris raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yes. I remember this great place Sookie and I visited when we were getting ideas for the Inn. It's called the Rittenhouse Square Bed and Breakfast. It totally breaks the cheap motel' rule, but if we stay and I look around enough I'll write this whole trip off as business.  
  
Lorelai! I'm impressed by your grasp of all the legal loopholes in owning your own place. I have taught you well young Pad wan.  
  
Thank you Obi Wan. Lorelai smiled as they pulled into the drive.   
*****  
  
Luke answered the phone, secretly hoping it'd be Lorelai. She hadn't called the night before, and their phone conversation hadn't ended as nicely as he'd planned.   
  
Hey Luke, it's Jake. The familiar southern drawl came over the phone line.  
  
Jake. Hey, what's up?  
  
is my girlfriend around? Jake asked uncomfortably, half joking. I haven't heard from her in a day or so and she's not picking up at home, he said sheepishly.  
  
She didn't tell you about their little trip?  
  
no.  
  
She and Lorelai swung by and picked up Rory and her roommate,  
  
The scary girl?  
  
Yeah. They all went on a road trip.  
  
Jake was silent for a moment on the other line. She's not picking up her cell phone either.  
  
not happy, Jake. Luke said carefully.  
  
I figured. Shit, he paused. She knew this was a necessity.   
  
Yeah, but that doesn't really mean much, does it?  
  
Probably not, Jake admitted. Look, if you talk to Lorelai  
  
I'll let her know, though I'm not allowed to talk to _her_ either. Luke paused, wondering if he should ask. _What the hell._ Were any decisions made?  
  
We have a couple of choices. I need to talk them over with Annie, of course, but yeah. There are a couple of things we can do- there's a job in D.C. on the national security counsel that's interesting.  
  
Well, great, I mean, that's great, right.  
  
Yeah. She'll get over being mad.  
  
Luke wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
All right. Thanks, then. They said their goodbyes and Luke hung up the phone, staring at it as it hung on the wall.  
  
_See, you have an excuse to call her now. Just call. She's your girlfriend for crying out loud, it's not that big of a deal you're not afraid of Annie, are you?_ Well, maybe a little, but still. He'd been looking for an excuse and here one was. He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
++++  
  
You're gorging yourselves, Paris watched in awe as Rory and Lorelai polished off a third helping of their breakfast.   
  
Dude, Paris, it'slike, _free_? Lorelai teased, helping herself to some more bacon.  
  
Breakfast has taken two hours. It's almost time for lunch!  
  
Excellent. There will be different food! Rory teased.   
  
Paris admonished. When the heck is Annie coming back?  
  
Emma's fussy. She went for a walk. You could go find her, Lorelai hinted.   
  
Paris got up and headed out the dining hall.  
  
Thank goodness. I thought she'd never leave, Lorelai said gleefully.  
  
  
  
What? She took the last chocolate chip muffin and didn't even take a bite! Lorelai reached onto Paris's abandoned plate and took the muffin.  
  
Oh. Food related rudeness is totally acceptable. I'm just going to get a little moreRory slid out of her seat and headed back to the buffet.  
  
That's my girl. Lorelai's purse began to ring, and she glanced guiltily at Rory. _Just answer it. Maybe it's mom. If you don't look at the caller ID then oh! It's Luke! It's officially cheating now. Well too bad._   
  
Hi Lorelai, Luke said warmly into the phone.  
  
What's up?  
  
Can you talk? He sounded concerned.  
  
For a little bit. If I call you mom,' don't get freaked out.  
  
Luke hopped onto the stainless steel counter in the kitchen and smiled to himself. So Jake called here this morning.  
  
Lorelai said, disappointed.   
  
I thought it'd give me a good excuse to call you, he explained honestly.  
  
Right. So what'd he say? Annie's been getting phone calls she's not answering.  
  
He didn't know where she was- he's got some possible jobs, one in DC maybe.  
  
Great. And sucks. I don't want them to move.  
  
Yeah, well, it sounds inevitable. So you're having fun?  
  
_As much fun as I can have wondering whether or not I still have a boyfriend when I get home.  
  
_You're doing that again.  
  
  
  
The one word answer thing. I thought I had the monopoly on being non-responsive.  
  
_He sounds so fricking jovial. Jerk. Maybe it's because he talked to Rachel. Big jerk. Doesn't he know he's torturing me?_ Oh. Right.  
  
Two words, a bonus.  
  
Well, I didn't know if you were all conversation-ed out, talking to Rachel and all. _Doh! That sounded so jealous and pathetic!  
  
I knew it._ Talking to Rachel doesn't compare to being able to talk to you. _That sounded so cheesy.  
  
_Holy Rico Suave, Batman, she joked, cheering up a bit.  
  
Thanks, I try. He smiled. So picking up where I got cut off yesterday, I talked to Rachel. She's engaged. _That should squash any doubts there.  
  
_Not to you she said weakly.  
  
Lorelai, for the love of to her _boyfriend_.  
  
You never said she had a _boyfriend.  
  
_Well, the emphasis is on _boy_. He's almost as young as that kid _you_ dated.  
  
He had a name! Paul, I think.  
  
Luke growled to himself, annoyed he'd even brought it up. I don't want to talk about him.  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself. _He's jealous._ Of course, let's get back to talking about _your_ ex.   
  
  
  
So she called to say she was engaged?  
  
I called her to talk about a few things.  
  
  
  
Luke said suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Don't get annoyed with me.  
  
No, of course not. At least you told me, right?  
  
  
  
Go on, you called her.  
  
Right, just to sort some stuff out.  
  
_Are we talking about what I think we're talking about?_ What stuff? She tried to sound flippant. Rory snuck up on her and startled her.  
  
Who are you talking to, mom? Rory asked suspiciously.   
  
grandma?  
  
Let me say hi, then.  
  
No, she's kind of busy. She has to go. By _mom_, talk to you later!  
  
  
  
Yes, I'll tell Rory you said hi, and _I love you too- bye, sweetie._ Lorelai whispered and then clicked off the phone and hid it back in her purse quickly. _Damn.  
  
Damn_. Luke stared at the phone as the dial tone rang angrily. _There's time. Only another two days and you can have her all to yourself. _He laughed at his own possessiveness. _She called me sweetie again. I have to think of a good name for her._ He'd never had a pet name for a girlfriend before. Then again, he'd never dated anyone like Lorelai before. It seemed fitting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Make it All Make Sense

"Annie?"

"Over here," Annie called, kneeling beside the bed to their suite. Emma grabbed merrily at her hands as she changed her diaper.

"I thought maybe we'd lost you!" Lorelai hopped onto the bed and leaned over to say hi to Emma. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Oh, Emma and I wandered around a bit, Paris joined us and we had another round of _conversations_. I'm telling you, there was some serious personal neglect in that kid's upbringing."

"Totally. I hope she didn't bug you _too_ much," Lorelai said guiltily. Annie smiled.

  
"No, Lorelai, not at all. She's a good kid. A little psychobut good."

"You are made of a hardier stock than me, then. She makes me nervous." Annie just laughed, sitting her freshly changed daughter up. The high tones of her cell phone pierced through the room, and her face fell.

"Want me to get it?" Annie shook her head, standing up. 

"Against the rules, remember?" She kicked her purse under the bed and started to pace.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Annie tried to be flippant.

"Luke called."

"Cheater." Annie began to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm weak. He said Jake called."

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" She tried sarcasm. _Anything but fear, or frustration, or pain, all those things you're really feeling._

"I guess not. You've been avoiding his calls all weekend."

"It's against the rules," she protested, her resolve weakening.

"That's convenient, considering you _made_ the rules," Lorelai said pointedly. She sat up and crossed her legs reaching out for Emma. Annie handed her over absently. 

"Look it's complicated."

"Try me. I can follow a story just as well as you Yalie's." Lorelai bounced Emma on her lap.

"It's just aauurrggh. I don't even _know_ what it is. He has a job, he has a life, he _loves_ his life he loves what he does" Annie trailed off.

__

That sounds dangerously familiar. "I know what you mean."

"Why hasn't he asked me to _marry him_?" She blurted, startling Emma. "What's the problem? Is it _me_? Is he still unsure? I mean, yes, he's around, and he loves and cares for our daughter but where does that leave things with us?"

"I'm not sure" Lorelai supplied, by Annie was off on her rant. 

"It's driving me crazy. Oh, he tells me he loves me, kisses me and shares the bed and everything, but Emma comes first which I'm sure is the way it _should_ be, but things are still so unsettled between us that my own daughter feels like a barrier, and then I go off feeling guilty about the fact that I'm jealous of my own kid and worried that the man I am completely crazy in love with might only be around because I _happen_ to be the mother of his kid." She paused to take a breath.

"Annie, have you _talked_ to him?" 

"Of course not. I mean, why would I do anything so intelligent as _talk_ to him about it?" She laughed bitterly and plopped herself down onto the bed next to Lorelai. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder, letting Emma grab hold of one of her fingers.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." Lorelai rested her head onto Annie's in comfort. "I wish I could give you some wonderful advice right now, but look how long I wussed out on this whole Luke thing, and I'm not even sure _that_ is going well, so" _Don't change the focus here._ "All I can say is" she took a moment to think of some wonderful advice and came up short. Sighing, she continued anyway. 

"Look, if I had allowed myself to avoid confronting Luke about everything I was thinking, it'd we'd we wouldn't _be_. I wouldn't have anything to look forward to-or to dread, as the case may be- and I can't even wrap my mind around what it'd be like." She shrugged, Annie's head rising and falling softly with the movement.

"Thanks," Annie said quietly.

"That _helped?"_ Lorelai smiled.

"Sure thing." Annie sat up and wiped a wayward tear. "Enough of this nonsense. What are we going to do with the rest of this day?" She smiled.

Lorelai glanced out the window. "Well, the weather hasn't exactly been in our favor. Philly's nice but I'd vote for making a quick run to the nearest junk food supplier, round up the girls and just enjoy the room. Being away is what we needed. Now we need chocolate." Annie smiled. 

"Definitely need some chocolate." Annie began to collect herself. 

"Oh, look, _Chicago_'s playing at nine thirty! Merry Murderesses singing about offing their neglectful men."

"Sounds _perfect_." 

*****

"He's in back, Jackson." Tom led Jackson and his supply of produce into the back room at Luke's.

"Hey, Luke!"

"Jackson." Luke wiped his hands on a dishrag and threw it onto the counter. "Well, that stuff looks good."

"I do my best. It helps having you as a customer now," Jackson set his box of lettuce down and grinned. The extra business was a godsend, and Jackson knew his contract with Luke had more to do with friendship and less to do with needing produce. When the Independence Inn closedwell, Luke had more to do with Sookie and Lorelai getting the Dragonfly than he knew, just by hiring him.

"Please. The other guy was overcharging," Luke lied. Jackson just grinned.

"So how are you doing without Lorelai around?" Jackson leaned back on the counter as Tom helped bring the rest of Luke's order in.

"I'm surviving," he said thinly. _I miss her more than I'm willing to admit just yet._ "So the baby's coming soon," he masterfully changed the subject.

"I know. It's so exciting. Sookie's just about ready, I have to tell you. She's tired of being fat'. Her wordsnot mine, of course-I think she looks just adorable."

"She does look cute," Luke admitted. Jackson beamed.

"I'm just about dying from anticipation. I'm glad we waited see if we have a boy or a girl until it's born!"

"How much longer now, two, three weeks?" Luke asked Jackson as he put the supplies away. 

"Less! Say, when Lorelai gets back, make sure she sticks around for a while. I think Sookie's nervous she's going to have this baby without her best friend being there." 

"I'll be sure to remind her," Luke promised, finishing up. Wiping his hands again, he turned to Jackson, a question forming in his mouth before his brain could catch up with it. _Don't ask, don't ask, you're just setting yourself up for_ "So Jackson, I had a question." _God you're too stupid to even listen to yourself_Luke tried to ignore the critical little voice in his head.

"What's up?" Jackson's eagerness to talk didn't make Luke feel any better. 

"So what do you call Sookie?" _Idiot._

"Call her?"

"Yeah, like _call_ her." _Just forget it. Tell him to forget it... _Luke watched as realization dawned over Jackson and as a grin spread across the man's face, he was even sorrier that he'd asked in the first place.

"Oh I get youwhat I _call _her" he grinned widely. Luke turned a couple different shades of red. _Stupid blush, stupid question_

"Never mind."

"No. It's O.K.! Let's see" Jackson paused to think and Luke glanced around for anything he could do to distract himself from quite possibly the most idiotic question he'd ever asked. "There's Pumpkin and Pudding and My Little Kumquat" 

"Dear god," Luke muttered to himself.

"and Sugar or Sweetie Pie. There's lots of names that have to do with food," Jackson realized.

"Never mind, Jackson." 

"It's O.K. There's no shame in wanting to have a special name for your special lady." Luke groaned.

"I have to not have this conversation any more," Luke wandered into the diner, hoping it would end the discussion. Jackson followed.

"Hey, Luke." A familiar voice greeted from the counter.

"Dean," Luke said politely, thankful for the distraction. He'd never quite gotten back to liking Dean since well, since Dean started dating Rory, if he was honest with himself. It made him feel all paternal. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and it tended to make him grouchy.

"So I heard you're finally dating Lorelai," Dean tried to make small talk as Luke poured him a cup of coffee. Luke nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing a bit. "That's great."

"Thanks," Luke continued to eye him suspiciously and they slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Dean finally broke it.

"Look, I was kind of hoping you could do me a favor," he reached onto the seat next to him and pulled out a stack of flyers. "My sister's dog just had puppies and we're trying to get the these out." He handed Luke one.

"Isn't it late in the season to be having puppies?" Luke raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded.

"Tell me about it. My parents had her out at the lake with them all summer and she came back just about ready to burst. The pups are about four weeks old. We're hoping to get them homes by the time they're old enough, but you're right, it is late and we're a little worried people aren't thinking puppies' this close to winter." 

Luke looked over the flyer and smiled. "What are these labs?" Dean nodded. "I had one of these growing up."

"My mother never let me have a dog. She said they're too much work," Jackson added, not wanting to be forgotten. Dean nodded again.

"You should try taking care of nine of them. Eight puppies, and the mom." Dean glanced at Luke warily. "I'll understand if you don't want to post these, though, what with Lorelai and everything."

"Meaning?" Luke asked grouchily.

"The Gilmores go gaga over the mere idea of puppies, but I'm not so sure they'd be the best owners." He paused to see if Luke would react. "Anyway, the point is, she'll drive you crazy for one if she sees this," Dean finished. Jackson nodded. 

"Well, of course, " Luke said confidently. Dean smiled. "What?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's just never mind."

"What?" Luke narrowed his eyes. 

"I was just thinking about well, when Lorelai was dating Max there was all this stuff I kind of filled him in on- like their bottomless stomachs and how they get cranky at night, so don't start any serious conversation, and how they do their little nuts-o skits and expect you to participate?" 

"It's pretty difficult to know them and not realize all that," Luke grouched, his annoyance at the mention of Max shining through. 

"Exactly. Only, there's no need to tell you all that, I guess, you know them better than anybody." He shrugged, getting up. "So you'll post one?"

"Sure," Luke stared at the flyer, deep in thought. "See ya." He waved absently as Dean left.

"You're not seriously thinking" Jackson raised his eyebrow. 

"What? No maybe. They're cute."

"Softy," Tom muttered as he passed by. Luke gave him a dirty look and put the flyer on the counter. 

"I should probably get going," Jackson smiled and walked around the counter. "I'll see you later then." 

"Right. Bye." 

"And Luke, about that _other_ thing?" Jackson turned at the door. Luke groaned.

"It'll come to you. You'll say something and it'll sound not so stupid and it'll come to you. Don't try to think of something or you'll make yourself crazy."

__

Did he just make sense? "Thanks, Jackson." Luke waved as Jackson headed out the diner.

*****

"So as far as road trips go, exactly how would you rate ours now, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the worst experience ever, 10 being the best," Paris quizzed them as they piled into the car, rain pelting them as they threw their stuff in the back and jumped in.

"A far as _road trips _go, it ranks about a 3," Lorelai said, shaking the rain out of her hair, splattering Rory in the process. "As a get away, though, it was pretty darn good."

"Oh." Paris furrowed her brow. "So as a basis for comparison for future road trips, this one would rank low?"

"What my mom means, Paris, is that the weather isn't really permitting us to go a lot of places, ergo, the "road" part of the road trip has not played well, but the experience has been excellent," Rory explained.

"I see." Paris nodded, satisfied with Rory's answer and sat back into the seat. "So where are we headed now?"

"We can go back to Stars Hollow and continue the party there. Maybe it's the mother in me, but driving around aimlessly in this rain doesn't seem like such a good idea. Too bad we had to have such an early check out" Annie groused. Lorelai nodded. 

"It's an unfortunate necessity. People want to get into their rooms early and stay in late. Nobody wins." Lorelai reached below her seat and started munching on some leftover candy from their movie night. 

"Hey, pass the junk food back here." Rory reached into the front seat as Lorelai dangled the bag away from her grasp.

"What junk food? I don't know of any such junk food," Lorelai pretended to be bewildered. 

"Funny. Hand it over."

"So demanding! The m'n'ms don't like demanding people, do you, you sweet little candy coated bundles of goodness!" Lorelai talked to the bag. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom," Rory sighed. "O.K. What do I have to do for some snacking goodness," she asked skeptically.

"Oh, the _power_ the absolute control the person in possession of the bag of sweet goodness holds! What to do hey!" Paris reached over a grabbed the snack bag away from her.

"Here. I couldn't take much more of that." Lorelai stared, speechless. 

"Iwhat? Gone_my precious_" she moaned, leaning over the seat, Gollum-esque. Paris rolled her eyes.

"So we're heading back to perfect town, USA," Paris asked, giving in to her urge to snack on a Twinkie so early in the morning. 

"Why, are you two itching to get back to school?" Annie asked. Rory shook her head.

"I could use some comfort coffee and a big Luke-burger."

"By that you refer to an actual hamburger _cooked_ by Luke, and not an actual hamburger _made_ from Luke because number 1, eww, he's totally too old for you and number 2, if anyone's having a Luke sandwich it's _me_"

"You are so weird in the morning."

"As opposed to every other time of day?" Annie added. Rory and Paris laughed, as Lorelai sulked.

"So shall we assess the current status of everyone's various relationships?" Paris asked.

"Huh?"

"I think she wants to know how you're doing with your boy problems," Lorelai whispered loudly to Annie. Annie winked.

"Well I have got to actually _talk_ to my boyfriend, the father of my child, and find out once and for all what is going on," Annie stated forcefully, nodding in Lorelai's direction. Lorelai returned the nod, smiling.

"And I am totally done with Josh, and I'm just going to try to avoid him at school, and for the next six months, I'm swearing off all boyfriends. I'm going to have fun, and not get bogged down with all that serious relationshippy stuff."

"Don't put a time limit on it trust me," Lorelai smiled thinly. They all laughed at Lorelai's grumpiness.

"You all have pretty much answered all the questions I had about _my_ relationship," Paris added. 

"Mom?" Rory questioned, as Lorelai stared absently out the window. "What did you decide?"

"I have no idea," she said softly. "It's weird being on _this _side of the relationship. I feel even guiltier about giving Max the runaround. And Alex. And about six other guys" She trailed off. "I guess this whole thing has been a little lesson in humility."

"Well, whatever he says, don't let him walk all over you," Annie advised. 

"This is just so backwards. I mean what happened to the idea of Luke adoring and worshipping me as he served me food and coffee"

"And carried you around on a chariot he made with his own two hands" Rory mocked.

"Swooning at your every smile and fretting at your every sigh"Annie added.

Lorelai laughed. "O.K., so that's all ridiculous, but still. I thought I was the one in control here," she pouted.

"Oh mom, that's why it's going to work. You don't want some guy you're going to be able to walk all over. When you first mentioned dating him, he'd have been a complete wuss and you'd have gotten bored and dumped him," Rory said, thoughtfully munching on some snickerdoodles.

"When did you first think about dating him?" Annie asked.

"A while ago. What do you mean, he'd have been a wuss?" She turned to Rory and grabbed some snacks.

"Please. If you had dated Luke way back when, you wouldn't have almost married Max, he wouldn't have dated Nicole, which means you wouldn't have flown into a jealous rage" Rory trailed off as Lorelai reached into the back seat in a failed effort to smack her.

Rory laughed and continued " heck, Rachel might have come back and broken you two up. You guys knew each other but you weren't friends first. He was able to spend time getting to know your wacky ways. Men have to become a bit immune to the wackiness before they can handle the full onslaught of that which is Gilmore, mom."

"Listen to you, oh wise one," Lorelai rolled her eyes. 

"I speaketh the truth."

"Let's hope he's not _too_ immune to me." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Mom, don't get all touchy. I'm just saying, Luke's had a chance to really get to know you and that's a _good_ thing."

"So if we get back to Stars Hollow and he dumps me, he's dumping the _real_ me and not just some fake me."

"If we get back and he dumps you, then he's just a complete idiot and we'll have to go on another trip and talk about all his faults." Annie tried to be sympathetic.

"Deal," she sulked. It didn't make her feel any better. 


	33. Where are we going?

  
  
It's about time you picked up, Luke stared out the diner window and down the street towards Annie's house. Her car had passed about five minutes ago and he'd been calling Lorelai's cell phone since he'd seen it go by.  
  
Well _technically_ I'm not supposed to talk to you yet, Lorelai whispered into the phone, ducking behind the back seat as she pretended to collect the wayward wrappers and other junk they'd thrown in their red light sneak attack.  
  
Come _over_ here, Luke said seductively, stretching the phone cord closer to the window.  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrow, grinning to herself. Come _over_ there? It's against the _rules_, she teased back.  
  
So break em. Come _here_. Luke grinned as he attempted to break her resolve.  
  
What's gotten _into_ you, she asked, a full-fledged grin spreading across her cheeks. He sounded positively mischievous, and, more importantly, happy. _Happy to talk to me is good. Wanting to see me is good. _She began to relax.  
  
Rory called from the front porch. Lorelai jumped with surprise and guilt, hitting her head on the roof of the car.   
  
Ouch. Crap, hold on, she dropped the phone noisily and peeked her head out of the car.   
  
What are you doing? Rory sounded suspicious, hands on her hips.  
  
Cleaning. Here, take this to the trash. Lorelai grabbed a handful of the wrappers she'd been cleaning and walked them to Rory.  
  
K. Hurry up, though. Rory turned her back and headed back in.  
  
That was close. You're going to get me into trouble, Lorelai chastised, ducking back into the seat as she returned to her phone call.  
  
Well, you might as well make the trouble worth it and come see me, Luke chuckled, continuing his campaign.  
  
Lorelai was completely torn. She'll stop me.  
  
  
  
Rory, or maybe Annie, and she scares me sometimes  
  
Make a break for it, he suggested offhandedly.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Run over here. We'll lock em out, he leaned against the counter, ignoring Kirk's requests for a refill. He was having fun.  
  
Luke Danes, that sounds positively wicked and immature- I can't even believe you're suggesting it, she said, mocking offense.  
  
Well, that ought to tell you how much I want you to come over then. His words dripped of seduction. Lorelai felt her heart start to flutter, her face flush at the timber of his voice.  
  
I run like an idiot, she protested weakly.  
  
I won't watch.  
  
You will, she backed out of the car and looked around guiltily. Fine, I'm coming she started to back away from Annie's house as if she could be jumped at any moment.  
  
See you soon, then. He hung up the phone, completely satisfied with himself, and headed for the door where he had a clear view of her sneaking quietly away.  
  
Mom? Can you get Rory's eyes widened as she saw her mother creeping down the street. ANNIE! SHE'S GOING A-WAL!  
  
Get her! Annie called from inside the house, racing towards the window.  
  
Lorelai took off, running much like an idiot towards the diner. The style must have been inheritedRory wasn't dong much better in her pursuit.  
  
Luke grinned widely at the race he'd inspired and held the diner door open as Lorelai raced' towards him.  
  
You're watching! She accused as she approached, puffing for breath.  
  
Prove it, he teased as she slammed into him. He swung them both into the diner and locked the door as bewildered customers looked on. The pair nearly crashed into Tom in their haste.  
  
Give us a minute, then distract her with coffee and donuts! I mean it Tom, you _stop her!_ Lorelai called out to him as Luke grabbed her hand and the two raced for the back door. Rory began banging on the front door.  
  
She yelled, grabbing at the door again. Tom approached carefully reaching out to tentatively turn the lock. As soon as it clicked, Rory barged in, cheeks flushed, eyes wild. Which way?  
  
I have coffee? He offered lamely, stepping in her way. They danced back and forth as he blocked her way, holding the coffeepot out to the side. And donuts?  
  
Who _are_ you? This is a conspiracy! She tried to push past him and he grabbed her around the waist with his free hand. She paused, flustered, struggling only slightly.  
  
yeah Rory, right? Nice to meet you. He glanced down at the waif-like girl he held captive in his arm. _This is nuts. Thanks Lorelai.  
  
_This is nuts, she said, surprising him by echoing his own thoughts. Finally, she began to relax and he let her go slowly. She stepped back and glared at him.  
+++  
  
Stop, I'm dying over here. Lorelai pulled Luke to a halt and leaned against the brick wall of the alley they'd escaped into.   
  
I should recessitateyou then, Luke pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly. Lorelai pulled away suddenly, causing him to fall into her.   
  
Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Lorelai looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Luke regained his composure and laughed. Lorelai continued to stare. I mean it. See, I was dating this guy, Luke Danes? Great guy, kind of sullen, wears a lot of flannel, doesn't use cheesy pick up lines like I should recessitate you then, she mocked in a deep voice.  
  
Luke shook his head. Maybe you were gone too long.  
  
Two days does not give you enough time to turn all rico suave on me. Lorelai leaned against the wall and Luke propped himself up with one arm over her. You're acting like a teenager, and I'm pretty sure you acted like a 50 year old even when you _were_ a teenager, she continued. He shook his head.  
  
You talk too much. He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
She pushed him off after a significant amount of mind-numbing kiss exchanges.  
  
he mocked.  
  
You're freaking me out. She crossed her arms and glared at him with narrow eyes.  
  
I missed you, he said quickly, brushing a hair out of her face. Her face changed instantly and she grinned comically, unable to contain the cheeky smile at his casual remark.   
  
I missed you too, she admitted. she fingered the front of his shirt and bounced her hips against the wall. did you think about stuff? She avoided his eyes and fixated on the button she was playing with.  
  
Did you? he asked; she shrugged. I did, he admitted slowly, enjoying her discomfort at the subject. It was rare that Lorelai was quiet and contemplative, or nervous about _anything._ It was almost poetic justice.  
  
  
  
So, there wasn't really much to think about. Luke cupped her chin with his hand and kissed the top of her nose. I'm sorry I freaked out, he admitted.  
  
She looked up at him and he was struck by the vulnerability. It sobered his jovial nature. _She was really worried_.  
  
Yes. I love you, he said emphatically, pulling her closer. I'm ready for whatever comes next, from here on out, O.K.?  
  
Even if it means running away to Guatemala to avoid the renegade hordes of evil flying monkeys that are after me and the secrets I carry?   
  
Sure. Even that. He relaxed again as she returned to her normal state of complete craziness.  
  
You scared me, she admitted, smacking him on the arm.   
  
You scared me too, he protested. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Such a _man_, she teased. Oh, I heard her say scary commitment type-things, I must act like an idiot and he silenced her mocking tirade with another kiss.  
  
So I _am_ curious, he began, stepping back to look her in the eye. What was it that _you_ decided?   
  
About the flying monkeys? She tried to avoid his eyes and the question.  
  
About _us_. What if I had saidI don't want to get married. Or, I don't want to move in with you.  
  
Are you saying that you're _not_ saying that you _don't_ want to do those things, and that you _do_ want to do them, despite the past discussion about _not_ doing them?   
  
Yes... no  
  
You want to move in with me? He remained quiet. Marry me even? She stared him down.  
  
he began slowly. She grinned as he glanced around, looking to see if anyone heard such a declaration.   
  
when? She pressed.  
  
Are you asking for a timeline? He stared at his shuffling feet.  
  
Maybe. I mean, it'd be nice to know. I'd be able to plan my day and everything. Like, sorry Babette, I can't go deep sea fishing with you this May because our timeline says Luke's gonna move in that month.   
  
Deep sea fishing, huh? She was babbling. He felt better knowing her question had succeeded in making her feel uncomfortable as well.   
  
Yeah, she bugs me to go do that stuff _all_ the time. She rolled her eyes. No, I'm not asking for a _timeline_ Mr. Paranoia. I just I don't know. Never mind. She felt ridiculous. _He just said he's fine with everything why press him now? Idiot.  
  
_I love you, he repeated.  
  
Well good.  
  
And we'll get there.  
  
Before Im 50? She peeked up at him with wide blue eyes.   
  
Before you're 50. I promise. He kissed her forehead.  
  
So wow, Tom did a really good job of holding Rory off. Lorelai pushed herself off the wall and took Luke's hand. We should head back.  
  
Anxious to be rid of me already? Lorelai rolled her eyes.   
  
You know, you still have to tell me why you talked to Rachel Lorelai began, adopting a jealous tone.  
  
yeah, we should get back, he said evasively. She smacked his arm. Later, I promise.  
  
Many promises made here in the alley, Luke She paused, contemplative. I can't believe you're thinking about marrying me before you've even _slept_ with me.   
  
_You're _the one who said I was thinking about marrying you, he said pointedly.   
  
Oh so now you _don't_ think about marrying me? She stopped walking altogether and let Luke tug at her arm.  
  
The fact that I am not green and puking at the repeated mention of marriage should be evidence enough. He stopped when she wouldn't budge and walked back to her. Don't make me he began. She continued to pout.  
  
If you don't want to say it  
  
_Fine_. I think about marrying you sometimes, when you're not driving me crazy.  
  
When is _that?_ She rolled her eyes and he laughed. She smiled back, looping her arm through his.  
  
I mean, you think about this stuff and you haven't even seen me _naked._ She glanced up at him as he started to blush it spurred her to continue. I mean, sure, you've had a couple of little peeks and everything, but there's never been any total body action no real clothing removal these are all important parts of a marriage, or so I'm told physical attraction and what not.  
  
Your point? He growled.  
  
Well how can you know if it'd be any good unless you've been thinking about _that_ too Luke was officially bright red. Lorelai squeaked as if surprised. You_ do!_ I declare, Luke Danes, you've been having _dirty _thoughts about me haven't he silenced her the best way he knew how. You have, she continued to accuse after breaking away from his kisses.  
  
he admitted gruffly. She giggled.   
  
Good lord, I should hope _so_. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. I hope I'm not the only horny little freak in this relationship. He laughed heartily.  
  
There you two renegades are! Annie glared from the back door to the diner. Since you've gone and _broken_ our rules, we're eating here. So hurry up and get inside so we can get some food, she demanded. Lorelai sighed and hung her head shamefully.   
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
You're lucky you just got off _easy_, Luke whispered as he followed her back. Lorelai just laughed.  
You said got off', she laughed.  
  
You are a pervert. He smacked her rear as she stepped into the diner.  
  
So this is how you take care of the place, huh? Luke addressed Tom, who was seated at a table, deep in conversation with Rory.  
  
Oh, and running off like a 12 year old is _really_ responsible. Tom rolled his eyes as he stood up laboriously. Since we've been so rudely interrupted, it was very nice talking to you, he said to Rory as he reached his hand out. She smiled and shook it.  
  
She watched as he headed back to the counter with Luke before redirecting her attention to her flush-cheeked mother. So I take it _that_ went well.  
  
It did indeed. She slid into the seat next to Rory and Annie and Paris joined them.  
  
So are you going to share? Paris demanded as Luke returned with coffee cups. Discussion went silent and Paris practically glared at him until he backed off. Rory began to laugh.  
  
Not right _now_ Paris. Let's just say I'm not nearly as concerned anymore. She folded up her menu and took a satisfying sip of her coffee, dramatically lingering over the cup. My God, I missed that.  
  
Two _days_ Lorelai, geeze, Annie grumbled as she opened her menu.  
  
That boy is staring, Paris declared, giving Rory a small glare.  
  
Which boy?  
  
The diner boy. He keeps looking over here with little puppy dog eyes. For crying out loud, you find the one single and decent looking person in this town and he stares at you like you're the last cookie in the jar. Is every other girl in this town ugly and horribly disfigured so when you walk in, a guy thinks swell, a hot chick.'? Paris furrowed her brow as she dissected the menu with her eyes.   
  
Rory's infamous blush began to creep over her cheeks as her mother and Annie glanced gleefully over at her. He is not. Knock it off, she grumbled.  
  
Annie laughed. Oh, that's my baby girl. The hot chick of the town, minus the whole terrible Rob Schnieder thing, Lorelai teased as Luke made his way back to the table to take their orders.  
  
Annie, Jake called, Luke tried to sound nonchalant as he poured her another cup of coffee. Annie's shoulders tightened.  
  
What makes you think I care right now, she said unconvincingly, turning her attention to Emma. Luke raised his eyebrow in Lorelai's direction; she nodded for him to continue.  
  
He's hoping to be back here by 10 tonight.  
  
Tonight, huh. Well, I guess the whole until midnight' thing got blown anyway. Back tonight. Wonderful. She dripped of a sarcasm that rang untrue.  
  
We should head over to Sookie's after we eat and hang out there for a while, she was kind of bummed at not being able to go with us, Lorelai smiled up at Luke as she changed the subject. I can drop you two off tomorrow morning, she directed towards Rory and Paris.   
  
Tomorrow morning? Luke asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
why?   
  
never mind, he decided to drop it.  
  
Lorelai pressed. He felt like an idiot as all four women stared up at him expectantly.  
  
I had an idea of something to do tomorrow but it's O.K  
  
Ooooh! What? Lorelai grinned mercilessly.  
  
Nothing, because you're dropping them off in the morning, he glared a little bit. Lorelai was undaunted.  
  
I can take them back tomorrow, a voice interrupted tentatively. Four female heads whipped to the right to a now-embarrassed Tom.  
  
Oh _really,_ Lorelai drawled, smiling at Rory. It was Rory's turn to glare.  
  
There's a seminar out in West Haven tomorrow. It's on the way The way everyone was staring at Tom spurred a blush not unlike Luke's usual hue.  
  
Well, that would be _perfectly lovely_ Tom, Lorelai practically sang, smirking at her daughter. So what are we doing tomorrow sweetie? Lorelai turned her attention back to Luke.  
  
And I thought _I_ was off the hook, he rolled his eyes, grinning.  
  
O.K. enough with the disgusting sweetness, because I am _losing_ my appetite, Annie crossed her arms and glared.  
  
See, enough with that, Luke scolded Lorelai as he walked away. She stuck her tongue out in response. Paris watched the exchanges in an unusual silence. _So this is what having friends is like. Interesting.  
_++++  
  
So sounds like you all had a good time, Sookie plastered a smile on her slightly bloated face. _Slightly bloated. **ha**. Everything's bloated. I'm sitting here, fat as an elephant and I can't reach my tea and no one seems to notice that I'd just like some** tea** over here  
  
_Lorelai watched Sookie's face contort into a strange, almost _angry_ grimace.   
  
Just wanting some damn _tea_, she exploded, grabbing her mouth as the explicative slipped out.  
  
Jackson interrupted, obviously listening in the other room.  
  
It slipped, Sookie grumbled as Rory mercifully handed her the cup. Thank sweet Jesus I thought I was never getting a sip.  
  
Holy mood swings Batman, Lorelai smiled. Sookie glared in her direction.  
  
The baby can hear you, just remember Jackson headed back to the study where he kept a vigilant watch over his expectant wife.  
  
He's being really sweet, Annie mentioned with a smile.  
  
Just want some fricking peace you know, he's not the one sitting here enormous and cramped and ready to fricking explode having to watch ever little comment I make Sookie grasped the cup with an amazingly unnecessary amount of force.  
  
O.K. baby doll, why don't we go for a walk Lorelai pried the cup out of her hands and helped her to her feet.  
  
Like walking is really something I want to do right now  
  
It helps bring on the baby, Rory added. Lorelai and Annie nodded, and Paris continued her silent watch over the evening.  
  
Then walk away people. Move it, hup-two! She started ushering them out the door. So what else helps?   
  
There's spicy foods, Lorelai began/  
  
eggplant is supposed to bring on labor, Annie supplied.  
  
Having sex is supposed to help, Paris chimed in suddenly. It earned her a strange stare. I'm officially the sex crazed lunatic of this trip, aren't I, she stated rather than asked. Even Sookie nodded. Fine, but it's supposed to work. Rory just laughed.  
*****  
So where are we going?  
  
Asking me four hundred times isn't going to make me tell you, Lorelai. Luke stepped around her as she twirled on the stool at the counter.  
  
she pouted, downing the rest of her coffee. More please.  
  
  
  
  
  
No. You're hyper enough. Luke crossed his arms and shook his head. Lorelai's pout turned into a seductive grin. _Uh oh. I'm in trouble now_.  
  
If you don't give me more coffee, I'm going to start stripping right here on this counter.  
  
Like hell, he growled.  
  
You calling my bluff? Lorelai raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. Luke nodded. O.K. then, she warned and began to stand up, hands slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt. Luke remained stoic, keeping his eyes locked with her own.  
  
You can' t manipulate me, he insisted.  
  
So this is how you want to see me naked for the first time, in front of everyone? She continued to open her shirt, a flash of her bra startling him finally.  
  
he reached over the counter. Keep it up and we're not going, he threatened.  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
I thought _you_ wouldn't, he challenged. She sighed. she sighed and buttoned her shirt back up.  
  
So where are we going?  
  
We're _not_ doing this again.  
  
Hey mom!  
  
Thank God, a distraction. Luke ducked back into the kitchen and Lorelai grabbed greedily at the unattended coffee pot, chuckling to herself. I win, she said softly.  
  
Do you know what time it is?  
  
eight fifty? Hi Paris.  
  
Yes. You're never up this early on a Monday, Rory rubbed her eyes and sat down.   
  
I wanted to be ready for _anything_. She grinned.   
  
Hence the obnoxious purse, Rory kicked the large bag filled to the brim. What's in there?  
  
Oh, many different items that might be necessary. She sipped her stolen coffee greedily.  
  
  
  
If it's dressy.  
  
  
  
If there aren't proper rations.  
  
Bug spray?  
  
Luke's the woodsy type. What if my surprise involves the woods?  
  
It's Novemeber.  
  
Your point?  
  
All the bugs are dead, Lorelai. Paris informed her.  
  
Then it can double as perfume. Luke's woodsy. He probably likes the smell of bug spray.  
  
Rory, Paris. Have you come in search of the crazy lady you let escape very _very_ early this morning? Luke joined them. What's that?   
  
Bug spray, Rory tossed him the can.  
  
no. Never mind. I don't want to know. He raised his hands in surrender.  
  
Lorelai's trying to be prepared, Paris explained anyway.   
  
For the love of.. we're just going down the street!  
  
Ah ha! So it's in town. I can lose the map and compass then! She rummaged through her bag and tossed them on the counter.   
  
That's my watch! Rory grabbed for Lorelai's   
  
It has a compass, Lorelai said weakly.  
  
Nowhere on this watch is a compass, mom.  
  
What's that there she pointed.  
  
The _dial_.  
  
You're certifiable, Luke chuckled.  
  
But totally sexy, she quipped.  
  
He nodded.   
  
Hi Luke, Lorelai, Paris Rory. Tom went down the list as he approached.   
  
Sure. As soon as we get some coffee's to go Rory glanced longingly in Luke's direction.   
  
It's like you have a mini-me, Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
Did you just call my daughter sexy?  
  
What? Noyou're impossible. Luke threw up his hands, blushing.  
  
And on that note we should get going, I don't want to be late, Tom prompted.  
  
Right. Bye mom. Thanks for the weekend and helping me you know drop that extra baggage.  
  
Right sweetie. Drive safe.  
  
Call me when you find out where you're going!  
  
If I _ever do_, she rolled her eyes towards Luke.   
  
Yeah, poor you. Bye Rory, Paris. Luke escaped back into the kitchen.  
  
Thank you, Lorelai, for letting me go with you. It was fun. Paris tossed out.  
  
Glad you thought so.  
  
so Paris began to open her arms awkwardly.  
  
  
umm Lorelai bobbed around a bit as Paris came closer. Oh. O.K. Hug. I get it. Lorelai patted her on the back and smiled.  
  
Paris darted away.  
  
You just hugged the scary girl, Luke called from the open kitchen door.  
  
I guess I did. She's not so scary Lorelai admonished.  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow. Oh really?  
  
O.K. so even the hug was terrifying, I'm trying over here.  
  
Good effort.  
  
So where are we going? She pressed him. Luke just smiled.  
  



	34. Take Your Pick

So are we there yet?  
  
We haven't even left yet, Luke closed the door to the diner behind him and glanced down at Lorelai. She danced with anticipation on the sidewalk below, grinning widely up at him.  
  
Well it's not like I have any details herewe could be going _anywhere_, she groaned dramatically, hugging him around the middle as he stepped towards her. Which way?  
  
That way, he pointed and she readjusted herself so they could walk side by side but continued to hug him tightly. He gave in to the urge to squeeze her back just as tightly and she let out a little squeak.   
  
Towards Annie's? She peeked up at him quizingly.  
  
Past Annie's.   
  
There isn't much past Annie's, you know. Luke remained silent but happy as they crossed the street. Lorelai sighed. Do we have to walk far? Cause you might have to carry me. I've been sitting in a car for a while and my legs might cramp and  
  
It's not that far, he rolled his eyes as she bounced beside him, _into_ him mostly and he wondered briefly if they'd ever been that affectionate in public before. It made him self-conscious, and he felt for a moment like everyone was watching them.  
  
He wasn't far from wrong. Lorelai snuggled closer to him as they walked, burying her nose into his sleeve. It got cold, she mumbled into the fabric.  
  
You're a wuss. She stood up straight and smacked him.   
  
Pardon me if I'm not wearing four layers of flannel over here, she poked him in the side.  
  
Not four. One. He glanced down at her mischievous smile and suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. _Right here, in public. I must be nuts._ It didn't seem all that crazy, Luckily, Lorelai never stopped talking for long.  
  
Your coat. There's flannel in there.  
  
Fine, two. You're still embellishing. She shrugged, grinning as if she'd won the argument.  
  
Here we are.  
  
This is Dean's house.  
  
Luke headed up the front steps.  
  
My surprise is at Dean's house.  
  
He rang the bell as she stared oddly at him, completely confused.  
  
Hi Luke, Lorelai. Come on in. It got chilly out here. Dean opened the door as if he expected them, _which_, Lorelai assumed, _he did expect us, if this is my surprise and to be completely honest, it was turning into one weird surprise.  
  
_Hi Dean. Oh, Lindsay, hi. Lorelai stepped into the foyer and the foursome stood awkwardly for a second. you guys don't have school?  
  
Fall break, Dean explained.  
  
No kidding? What about around Thanksgiving?  
  
We get a break then too. We get lots of breaks.   
  
Huh. That's nice. Lorelai tugged at the stretchy blue-glittered gloves on her fingers as they continued to stand in a strange circle. Dean mercifully broke the silence.  
  
Well, you certainly aren't here to make small talk with us  
  
Thank God, Lorelai blurted, blushing as both Dean and Luke raised an eyebrow. I mean there's this surprise thing not talking to you so wanted to get on with it she mumbled, embarrassed. Dean laughed.  
  
So you don't know why you're here, huh? Dean gave Luke a nod of approval. Nice move.  
  
Yeah, isn't he _wonderful_? Lorelai interrupted, rolling her eyes. So anyway, why we're here she continued.  
  
Right. Let me take your coats  
  
Dean. Is there anything about my body language that's shouting right now? Let's speed this along. Luke chuckled softly as he helped her out of her coat.  
  
So anxious,' he whispered.  
  
So going to kill you soon if you don't explain all this. Lorelai whispered back as they followed Dean through the hallway to the kitchen.   
  
They're down here. Dean reached for the basement door.  
  
Lorelai glanced down the stairs suspiciously, strange whining noises emanating from below. One of the braver members of the pack wandered out in front of her and Lorelai let out a yelp, covering her mouth quickly. Luke couldn't contain his grin.  
  
Oh god, Luke, what have you done! Lorelai raced down the stairs and dropped to her knees in front of the curious puppy. Look at you! Hello little puppy-baby! Lorelai took the puppy's small face in her hands and kissed the top of its nose. Where are your friends, huh? Lorelai let the puppy wriggle out of her hands and crawled beside it as it made its way to the half-sleeping pack.   
  
Luke watched quietly as Lorelai crawled after the pup and proceeded to play with its now-waking brothers and sisters. Dean followed him down the stairs and the two stood back, letting her have her room. Lindsay watched from atop the stairs for a moment, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Luke and Dean immersed themselves in conversation as Lorelai chased after eight tiny puppies. After fifteen minutes or so Lorelai stood, brushing her hands on her jeans. Luke stopped mid sentence as she made her way towards him, eyes wide and shining, hair mussed, puppy fur all over her cream shirt. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek hugging him close.   
  
That _was_ fun. Thanks, Luke. Thanks, Dean. She leaned over and smiled at him.  
  
Luke prompted.  
  
Well what? I could stay down here forever if that's what you mean, but I didn't want you to get _too_ bored.  
  
I mean did you pick one?  
  
Lorelai's brain rapidly processed the short question. she began warily, flashing a look at Dean as if to ask _is this guy crazy?  
  
_I'll leave you two, Dean said diplomatically, heading back up the stairs two at a time, Lorelai watched until he closed the door behind him.   
  
She smacked his arm angrily.   
  
what?  
  
Pick one? Are you crazy? I can't have a puppy! I could barely remember to feed _Rory_ when she was a baby and I wasn't old and senile back then  
  
You're not _old_, he growled. She waved her hand, dismissing him.  
  
And you know I'm not a responsible pet owner! I couldn't even watch Stella!  
  
  
  
The chick! Lorelai glanced back at the pups.  
  
Oh, right Luke thought back wistfully. I thought for sure I was getting laid _that_ night  
  
running all over WHAT?! Lorelai whipped her head around. Luke shrugged, grinning wickedly. You did _not_ just say  
  
Lorelai. Focus, he teased. She started to blush.   
  
Did you really?  
  
Nah. I thought never mind.  
  
Lorelai's one-track mind derailed. Luke shrugged, starting to regret bringing it up.  
  
We were we you know, kind of and I didn't think you _really_ lost some farm animal in your house  
  
And I'm usually so subtle that I make stuff up and wouldn't have come right out and said, hey Luke, come over for a booty call'? He shrugged. So you were disappointed?  
  
Not like that he began. _Screw it._ Yeah , a little. That whole thing felt like it was _this_ close to working out.  
  
Lorelai turned her back towards him and leaned into his chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her and she leaned heavily into him. It's probably a good thing it didn't.  
  
Luke asked, a lump forming in the back of his throat. The subject had made him touchy suddenly.  
  
Yeah. I wasn't ready for something totally real yet. If I had been, I certainly wouldn't have run back to _Christopher,_ she said thoughtfully. He squeezed her tightly, trying to erase the memory from his own mind. It was surprising, how a memory could still hurt him a little.  
  
puppy? He tried to bring her back to the subject at hand.  
  
Lorelai was relieved by the change of subject. I _can't_ let you get me a puppy, Luke.  
  
Who said I was getting _you_ a puppy? He teased. Lorelai spun from his embrace and turned; her eyes narrowed as she glared suspiciously.   
  
You _said_  
  
I asked if you'd picked one out. I never said it'd be for _you._  
  
Then who she raised an eyebrow  
  
For _us_, he said quietly, wondering just then if the whole idea was as insane as it was beginning to sound.  
  
us. Luke watched her face carefully as realization sunk in.   
  
Lorelai's head swam. Sharing custody of a puppy... a brand new dog that had to be, what, at least 70 dog years of commitment. _Commitment. Oh wow this is **his way. **It might not be a ring, but wow._****She met his gaze and they stared intensely as the gravity of the offer descended.  
  
Lorelai began slowly, walking back towards him. You're saying _we_ should get a dog. A puppy. A little baby dog that will be yours and minefor as long as said puppy will live, which is what 10 years?  
  
Mine lived to be 14, he dug his hands into his pockets and stared at his shoes. Lorelai refused to let him avoid her gaze, poking her head under his until he looked up at her.  
  
So where will it live, she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Well, your place has the yard, he began.  
  
Of course. But that would mean I'd be the one having to feed and train it, she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
I thought about that he glanced down at her as she smiled up at him. I was thinking if we were going to have a puppy we'd have to stay in the same place at _least_ until it's housebroken.  
  
_Oh_, I _see_, she teased, starting to dance back and forth as she hugged him tighter. One of the puppies started chewing on the hem of her jeans but she ignored it. You'll _obviously_ have to stay over for quite some time.  
  
he began to catch her enthusiasm.  
  
You'll have to move your stuff in, because you'll have to be there in the mornings and at night and in betweenfor the puppy, of course.  
  
Well, of course, he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but hell, so was she and if they were both happy it couldn't have been _that_ bad of an idea. he stepped back and tried to regain his usual stoic manner. Did you pick one?  
  
_We _should pick one. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to join her on the floor to choose.  
*****  
  
It's snowing! Lorelai climbed over a half-asleep Luke to peek out the window.  
  
It's early, Luke grumbled, rubbing his eyes and grabbing the clock. 4:43. He groaned. There's nothing worse than waking up fifteen minutes before the alarm.  
  
I know. The snow woke me up! She stood at the window in his t-shirt, one bare leg rubbing the other rhythmically as she peered out the window. Luke forced himself to roll back onto his back and concentrate on anything but her legs. _Stupid six-month ridiculousness  
  
_What, no comment about how snow can't wake you? She turned on her heel and headed back to the bed, crawling back over him. I had this great come back all planned. She sat next to him, pouting, poking him in the side with her finger.  
  
he groaned, pushing her hand away and rolling on his side. I haveeleven more minutes. She giggled and poked him all over his chest until he finally sat up. Fine. What was your comeback?  
  
  
  
Your comeback Luke rubbed his eyes and stared at her.  
  
Oh. I've completely forgotten now. Anyway, it's way too dangerous out there for you to go into work. You'll just have to call in.  
  
Luke was on his feet in a second to investigate for himself. Lorelai, there isn't even enough to stick yet.  
  
There _will be_, Lorelai insisted, her eyes wide with a mock innocence. She yawned widely.   
  
Go back to sleep. He leaned over and tussled her hair.   
  
You have seven more minutes, Lorelai protested, dragging his arm back. And like I said, it's dangerous out there. You need to stay home today.   
  
Home, huh? He grinned as she snuggled into chest.   
  
Yes. It's too dangerous, she repeated. He shook his head and hugged her close until the alarm rang.  
  
she protested as he started to get up.   
  
I have to get going, Lorelai.  
  
Stay here, she pouted. We can close the shades and throw blankets over them so it's dark and just stay in bed all day.  
  
That's crazy. He swung his legs off the bed but she persisted, hanging onto his neck.  
  
Sure it is, but that's what's fun.  
  
It's impractical, he began. Lorelai groaned in response. I know you don't like to hear it, but it's true, Lorelai. You can't just stay in bed all day without getting up or doing anything productive.  
  
Well, there's _rules_ of course- you can get up for five minutes at a time twice an hour to take care ofthings, make a food run, the essentials. Otherwise three out of the four limbs have to be on the bed at all times  
  
Why do I get the feeling you've done this before? He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously.   
  
Sometimes, when I could talk Rory into staying home from school, which was once in a _great_ while when there was some assembly or something worth missing. She lied on her side and stared up at him and for a second her actually considered it.  
  
Come on, Lorelai, you're talking nonsense, he tried to detangle himself from her clinging grasp.   
  
It'll be fun. We can order pizza and wheel the TV in and just sit and play board games. hey, you've got more than one limb off the bed.  
  
Lorelai, I can't  
  
I can get the timer.  
  
Never mind the fact that skipping work to lay around is totally irresponsible, but I can't sit still all day without a shower or a proper meal like a lump  
  
You can do all that stuff as long as it falls into the five minute rule. She kept hold of his arm as he headed towards the bathroom, knowing she was losing the opportunity. Following him, she glanced around the bathroom desperately.   
  
Well, of course, if we're both doing something _together_ the time extends to _ten_ minutes. We can cook breakfast together in that time, and take a shower together  
  
His ear perked, though it embarrassed him to admit the prospect of taking a shower with Lorelai was probably the only thing that would make the idea interesting. _You'd be spending all day in bed with your girlfriend. How can that **not** be interesting? Of course, there's the absolute **torture **of spending all day in bed with your girlfriend without certain benefits.  
  
_ Lorelai could tell the wheels in his head were turning. _Way to be shameless, Lorelai. Then again, he's not much better for contemplating it **only**__because there's the opportunity for nakedness.  
  
_It's still crazy he protested weakly.  
  
It'll be fun! I swear. Besides, in a week when we pick up the puppy, we won't have the opportunity to do this stuff, right? I mean having a puppy takes a lot of time, patience and is a huge responsibility', she puffed her chest, repeating his words with a comically deep voice. He glared at her as he mocked him. She put on her best pout.  
  
I can't,  
  
But you will! She bounced happily on the bathroom tile, her shirt creeping up her legs as she did so. He sighed, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it. I call Caesar and tell him you're sick! And I'll call Michel I'll be right back with the timer! She bounded out of the bathroom before he could change his mind.  
  
Luke splashed the water from the sink into his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. You're nuts, he said to it. And now you're talking to yourself. She's making you crazy. You're losing your mind.   
  
Maybe you are, she laughed, a large clock shaped like a chicken in one hand. But isn't it fun? She cocked her head and smiled. So, breakfast or shower first? She raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
+++++  
  
J J I'm evil. I know it. Let me know if you love it or not! Your reviews rock and keep me goin'!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Stuck in the Middle with you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Pretty please?  
  
_ Luke crossed his arms and leaned against the headboard as Lorelai dangled a bare foot in his general direction.  
  
You do realize I'm not going to stop bugging you until you relent. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.   
  
This is against every male instinct I have. He grabbed her foot and yanked it towards him with mock roughness, causing her to scoot across the bed some. She laughed and tossed him the red bottle.  
  
It's like painting a house with a teeny brush, Luke. He snorted.  
  
Maybe for a Lilliputian. She laughed again and propped herself up with a pillow as he stared angrily at the little nail polish bottle. Don't move, he growled.   
  
Please. You still owe me for seeing me naked, she quipped.  
  
That was five hours ago, Lorelai. Since, you've gotten me to eat junk food, play seventeen games of yahtzee and watch Jerry Springer, which, by the way, stole and hour of my life I will _never _get backyou can't keep using that as an excuse now. He concentrated intently on her toes as she feigned offense.  
  
_What?_ The effects of seeing me naked wear off after only _five hours?_ Must not have been all that impressive, I guess, she grouched.  
  
You need to stop talking about it, he warned.  
  
Oh, I see, it's _so insignificant_  
  
He tugged on her foot to get her attention. You _need_ to stop talking about it, O.K.? She smirked at his insinuation but kept silent.  
  
_It's not as if it was that big of a deal anyway,_ she tried to tell herself. He'd chickened out in the first place by suggesting breakfast first, where she'd introduced him to the wonder that was the Pop Tart. _He wasn't so impressed with **that** either,_ she thought giddily, silently watching him carefully paint her toenails cherry red.  
  
The shower had been uneventful as showers go if you could count showering with the boyfriend you haven't slept with yet uneventful. She'd made him get in first, teased him about being angry if he'd kept his boxers on or something ridiculous like that. She'd warned him to face the other way as she stepped in, shy suddenly. The shower was small, and she'd felt more of him than she saw, and vice versa, though most of that was purposeful. They'd stood close to one another, bumping limbs occasionally, rather than stand farther back in complete viewing distance of one another. Four months of dating had meant she'd _touched _most everything she hadn't specifically _seen_, but the complete vulnerability that came with standing completely nude in front of another person wasn't lost on either of them. She'd hugged him tightly; he'd washed her hair.  
  
I can practically hear you thinking about it, he warned without looking up. She rolled her eyes but blushed.   
  
Fine, then give me something else to think about.  
  
How's Sookie and the baby?  
  
Lorelai grinned widely. It's about time someone I knew had a boy.  
  
Did they settle on a name or is it really going to be Jackson Junior? Luke shuddered. Lorelai grinned.   
  
Not a big fan of the junior', huh? You'd think after nine months they'd have picked a name already. _That's Sookie, though_, she thought to herself. The birth had been normal, thank God, and not particularly long. Sookie had been two weeks late, and the doctor decided to induce.  
  
I'm surprise you were free enough to call off today, with Sookie on maternity leave and what not. Luke commented as he finished up her first foot. Lorelai yanked it away angrily.   
  
I hate it when you do that, she snipped, incensed.   
  
Do what? He was honestly bewildered, and quite frankly, annoyed at her ability to change her mood within seconds.  
  
Make little comments like that about me and my work ethic. She swung the still wet foot off the bed and stared at the wall, refusing to face him.   
  
I didn't Lorelai. Stop. I haven't done your other foot.  
  
I don't care. I'll start a trend or something. She buried her other foot under the covers as he tried to grab it.  
  
I didn't mean anything I was just wondering, that's all.  
  
You _wonder_ a lot, she grouched.  
  
We just have different never mind. Luke stopped trying to grab the elusive foot and crossed his arms, deciding he too could stare at the opposite wall and be stubborn as well.  
  
What? Different what? Come on, you're dying to say it, she goaded. He sighed.  
  
I'm not fighting with you about this.  
  
Why not? What's wrong with _this_ topic? Or are _you_ the only person who can decide what topics we fight about because _you're _oh-so responsible and I'm just some ditzy idiot who takes too many vacation days.  
  
Lorelai, I never saidcome here. He grabbed at her arm and pulled her across the bed, but she refused to look him in the eye. I'm sorry I said anything.  
  
That doesn't mean you don't think it.  
  
We have different points of view on work and schedules and everything, that's all.  
  
And you think _your _view is right.  
  
And you think _yours_ is too, Lorelai. How many times have you given me grief about not taking a day off? It's the same thing.  
  
Just because I don't believe in working myself to death doesn't mean I don't work hard, she fired at him.  
  
I know that  
  
I run a successful business. Everything goes smoothly. I just know how to _delegate_ better.  
  
Probably true. I'm not saying your way is better or my way is better or anything like that, O.K.? He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his.  
  
You still think it, she remained stiff, arms crossed.  
  
Don't tell me what I think, Lorelai. I'm perfectly capable of communicating what I think on my own. He winced at his own tone: it sounded harsher than he expected it to. Maybe I do lecture you sometimes, he admitted.  
  
And maybe I do tease you too much about being so strict about going to work, she admitted sullenly.  
  
I _am _trying to relax a bit, he mumbled. I'm _here_, aren't I?  
  
I didn't mean to be so touchy, she added remorsefully. He kissed her forehead.  
  
I didn't mean to sound like such an old man, he quipped. She laughed and kissed him soundly, sliding them both down further onto the bed. Luke rolled her onto her back and Lorelai wrapped one leg around his as they kissed, hands roaming languidly over each other's body.   
  
See how nice and convenient staying in bed all day is, she asked when they paused to take a breath. Luke nodded slowly, running his fingers slowly over her bare leg and up her thigh, under the t-shirt she still wore.   
  
It'll be even nicer in two and a half months. His voice growled a bit and she started to blush as she reached out to smooth back a loose hair that had fallen into his eyes.   
  
I'll say. She leaned up to kiss his nose and in doing so pressed her body further into his. He let out a small groan and captured her lips roughly with his own, his roaming hand pulling her leg more tightly around him. He broke away from her lips and started a trail of warm kisses down the side of her neck. He could hear her panting, her fingers kneading into his back.   
  
Should we stop? He half asked, half groaned as his fingers played lightly at the waistband of her plain cotton panties. She laughed nervously and tugged on his shoulders until they were face to face again. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking her action as a yes'.   
  
Lorelai forced herself to breathe for a moment as he stared down at her, every inch of him pressed against her. But he asked, like the caring, _proper_ boyfriend that he was, paused when she didn't respond, and the knowledge that he gave her the power to say yes or no was not lost on her.  
  
She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him powerfully, and he allowed himself to fall more heavily into her again. She broke the kiss this time, her lips blazing a trail to his ear. She nipped gently at his earlobe and heard him suck in a breath.   
  
Now, I might not play baseball, but there are quiet a few bases between first and home plate, am I right? she whispered. He nodded into her neck. So we're what half way between second and third? He lifted his head from her neck and raised an eyebrow. She grinned mischievously and raised her own eyebrow as a smile crept over his face.   
+++++  
  
GO FISH! Lorelai rocked back and forth merrily, sitting cross-legged on the bed facing Luke.  
  
I'm telling you, this game is ridiculous with just two people, he grumbled as he took another card from the pile.  
  
You're just grumpy because I'm winning, she said smugly.   
  
You need to learn some _real _card games, he said for the fourth time.  
  
_You_ won't teach me.  
  
_You_ insist on cheating like a maniac. It's not fun like that.  
  
'Its not fun like that,' she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. Staring down at her cards she sighed. I'm bored. She tossed her hand into the air and cards scattered all over the bed.  
  
I am not sleeping in this bed until you vacuum it and change the sheets, Luke warned, picking up the cards as Lorelai grabbed for a bag of chips.   
  
Bah Humbug. Should we see what's on TV?  
  
He grabbed the remote. I can't suffer another mindless show about unemployed people who have way too much time on their hands and wind up marrying other unemployed idiots who then have to fight in divorce court/people's court/judge so-in-so. It's inane.  
  
Fine. What do _you _want to do? Luke raised his eyebrow suggestively. Lorelai mocked, rolling onto her back. He laughed and pushed her over; she rolled dramatically off the bed.  
  
While you're up, get me some water, K, he demanded smugly. She rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs.   
  
Start the timer,' she called over her shoulder as she headed down the stairs. Lorelai made her way towards the fridge, tripping over the new dog bowl she and Luke had purchased the other day. _Six more days till puppy time!_ She reached into the freezer and grabbed two popsicles and ice for Luke's water. Balancing the glass in one hand and the freezing popsicles in the other, she headed back upstairs.   
  
The phone rang just as she passed it, startling her; she spilled cold water down her bare leg. Shit. Hold on! She yelled at the phone.  
  
Luke called from upstairs.  
  
Nothing! Oh for hello? She picked up the phone.  
  
Lorelai! You're not at work.  
  
Good observation, Annie. Lorelai wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder and headed back up the stairs.  
  
Are you sick?  
  
Nope. Luke and I are playing hooky.  
  
I _see_. Annie soundedsuggestive. Should I call later?  
  
No, it's fine.   
  
I wouldn't want to interrupt anything  
  
Annie. It's fine. We're just goofing off.  
  
Ah. Goofing off'  
  
You're a little pervert. Lorelai hopped back onto the bed, spilling more water as she did so, and handed Luke the popsicles. He gave her a questioning look as he took them.  
  
I just wanted to see how things were going with you, seeing as though you haven't _called_ in _days  
  
Enter guilt trip. I am sorry, Lorelai began, rolling her eyes in Luke's direction. __Eat them,_ she mouthed to him, pointing to the popsicles. He continued to stare as if she had three heads.  
  
So, can you believe Sookie hasn't named her poor baby yet?  
  
I know, Lorelai tried her best to pay attention.  
  
I was just over there with Emma. Jackson kept dancing around, claiming Emma had a boyfriend.  
  
That's Jackson.   
  
So you have the puppy yet? I haven't had a chance to talk with you in forever, with you busy with your beau all day and me trying to figure out when we're going to relocate.  
  
No, we pick her up next week. She'll be about 9 weeks old.  
  
Have you thought of a name yet?  
  
Well, she is a _chocolate_ lab, so we're naming her Godiva.  
  
No we are _not,_ Luke groused.  
  
Fine, we're naming her Hershey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai, are you still having a conversation with me?  
  
Sorry Annie. We apparently don't _have_ a name for her yet.  
  
Hopefully you'll have one sooner than Sookie. So what are you doing later?  
  
Not much of anything, if all goes well.  
  
Lorelai grabbed the popsicle Luke had opened and was about to eat and took a satisfying bite out of it. Shaking his head, Luke opened the other one.  
  
We were thinking of taking Emma out to play in the snow.  
  
Lorelai tried to control the dripping popsicle, a trail of sugary water dripping down her chin. Luke glanced at the mess she was making and leaned over to wipe it away.  
  
It should be fun Annie sensed the conversation was not the only thing on Lorelai's mind.  
  
Lorelai's tongue darted out and liked Luke's finger clean, smiling beguilingly.   
  
Lorelai, are you even paying attention?   
  
Yes, Annie, she lied as Luke ran a cold finger over her lips.   
  
Well Jake and I were hoping you two would join us for dinner this Wednesday evening.  
  
Uh huh, Lorelai replied absently  
  
Great, around six thirty?  
  
sure. Lorelai nipped at the tip of his finger, then sucked on it gently. He shivered visibly.   
  
Lorelai, I'm going to let you go we'll see you then!  
  
Right. Bye. Lorelai dropped the phone over her shoulder and jumped her boyfriend, popsicles be damned. You are _bad._  
  
You started it, he laughed as she kissed him soundly.  
  
+++++  
  
I think we need another shower.  
  
Because what we do is _so dirty?_ Lorelai laughed.  
  
Because the damn popsicles melted all over the place.   
  
Well why do you have to be so damn distracting? Her hands stuck to her t-shirt as she tried to pull it back over her head. Luke laughed at her attempts.  
  
I am thoroughly enjoying the spot between second and third bases, he commented.  
  
Please. You're like two steps from home plate. Luke laughed heartily, and Lorelai paused, wondering if she'd ever heard him laugh quite so richly before. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, only to stick to the blanket. Groaning in disgust, she stood. You're right. This is such a mess. What time is it?  
  
ten after five? Luke reached for the clock.   
  
Fine. I'm declaring all-day in bed a complete success. Let's get up.  
  
Are you quitting on me?  
  
I'm getting all jittery. Look, I'm shaking from the caffeine withdrawal. You might be able to distract me with your sultry ways for twelve hours, but after a while, addiction kicks in.  
  
So this is what happens when you laze around in bed all day. Luke stood, surveying Lorelai's room. Sheets and blankets were tossed carelessly about, tangled within one another and stained purple and orange with popsicles. Playing cards were scattered colorfully in the mess alongside the pieces to the Sorry! game they had started and never quite finished. Chip bags, Twinkie wrappers and the vines to the grapes he'd eaten were scattered on the floor; the blankets Lorelai had carelessly tossed over the windows were starting to fall.  
  
All you need is a keg and it looks like a gang full of teenagers had one good time in here, Lorelai added.  
  
_I_ had fun in here. Luke hugged her tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wasn't sure you would.  
  
I don't think I could do it again anytime soon  
  
You said _do it_, she snickered. He shook his head, pulling the blanket down from the window.  
  
Wow, you were right about the snow. The town was covered in a blanket of white.  
  
I'm always right about the snow, she declared. one week to puppy, three and a half weeks until Christmas this has turned into one hell of a year, Mr. Danes. Lorelai collected the empty wrappers.  
  
I'm just glad we survived Thanksgiving over at your parents.  
  
Please. My dad likes you more than he likes _me_. She paused. Are you even going to deny it? Luke chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Lorelai tossed the trash into a big garbage bag and looked mournfully at the sheets. Do you think these are even worth saving?  
  
We could try Luke glanced over the mess.  
  
Or not. She grabbed handfuls of the sheets and shoved them into the garbage bag. I'll salvage the blankets.  
  
Good idea. Lorelai bent to retrieve the phone from underneath the bed.  
  
Oh crap! Lorelai stood up suddenly, smacking into Luke. We have dinner with Annie and Jake this Wednesday.  
  
When did that happen? It'll be tough to get _another _night off, especially after today.  
  
It's your fault! I agreed to it when you were you know with the popsicles  
  
Why are we going over there?  
  
Like I was paying attention? They carried the blankets to the laundry room.  
  
Has Annie mentioned anything lately? Luke asked suddenly.  
  
why?  
  
never mind. Luke was elusive.  
  
  
  
Nothing, I said.  
  
_you_ said never mind,' not nothing'. You know something.  
  
I do not, he lied, filling the washing machine.  
  
You do to! Spill!  
  
There might be something.  
  
You are evil! Spill!  
  
He's probably waiting for Christmas, Luke offered.  
  
Ohmygod are they _finally_ getting _engaged?!?_ Lorelai danced around the laundry room.  
  
I may have heard something like that  
  
Do you think they'll have a small wedding or a big one? Oh, I bet Annie will want to get married as soon as possible. She's been stressing since our little road trip about it. I have to call her!  
  
You just talked to her. We're going over there Wednesday. Besides, you can't say anything, Lorelai, I swear  
  
Oh, please. I can be subtle. She closed the lid to the washer and grinned. Now go get naked and take another shower with me.  
  
Subtle, huh?  
  
It's one of my better traits! She grinned, pushing him towards the bathroom door.  



	36. Are We or Aren't we?

"Come on in guys." 

"Hi, Jake," Lorelai shrugged out of her coat as she stepped into the hallway, one cold shoulder pointed behind her, towards Luke. "Hi Annie, Emma!" She stepped into the living room quickly, leaving the men behind. 

Luke gave Jake a withering smile and handed him his own coat. Jake smiled knowingly and put the coats in the closet.

"Sookie's in the kitchen, we're going to join her," Annie hollered over her shoulder as she and Lorelai scurried off to the kitchen.

"Right," Jake drawled, leading Luke into the living room. 

"Jackson," Luke acknowledged as he sat. 

"Do ya'll want a beer?" Jake offered. Luke nodded, and Jackson chimed in agreement. 

The steady buzz of chatter in the kitchen lowered a notch as Jake walked in. Three pairs of female eyes watched carefully until he was out of the room, and the buzz began again. 

"Man, they are trashing you right now," Jake chuckled as he handed Luke his beer. Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll bet."

"What? What'd I miss?" Jackson sat upright, leaning in to get the gossip.

"Luke's in the dog house," Jake said.

"How? Why I am the last to know? When did you two even have time to talk? It's like you have a secret language or something," Jackson groused.

"Relax, Jacks, it was easy to tell as soon as they walked in. So what happened?"

+++++

"and I come in for some lunch on my break, expecting nothing more than a hi, how ya doing, here's your hamburger, kiss on the cheek sort of deal." Lorelai hopped onto the counter and absently popped a baby carrot into her mouth. "Oh, gross. I'm impulsively eating like him now. Quick, gimme the m'n'm's so I can wash this nastiness away."

"Here sweetie." Sookie handed her the bowl, then resumed rocking her still-unnamed son in her arms. Emma bounced happily in her play saucer as Annie finished making dinner.

"Thanks. So, right I go in for lunch, no big deal, and I get this horrible death glare from my darling boyfriend as he's darting back and forth between customers and what not. So I sit, confused, figuring, hey, it's a bad day, and I'll wait patiently for my coffee. I'll be nice."

"Naturally," Annie chimed in.

"Right, so"

+++++

"It's a hell of a day, I come back to the diner after wasting an entire day lazing around doing _nothing_ to a huge mess. I didn't make a list of what to expect in the delivery for Tom because I didn't expect to be gone all day. He's never taken a delivery. So naturally everything goes wrong, we get half of what we need and twice of what we don't, I can't fill all the damn orders because we're out of hamburger buns, for crying out loud and there she is, bouncing in all happy andit was irritating."

"Uh oh," Jackson practically sang. Luke glared.

"So I tried to avoid causing any issues, because I was in no mood to really talk to her at that point because, irrational or not, it was _her_ idea to stay home all day, so I sent Tom over to take her order so I could try to stay focused on _working_, heaven forbid"

+++++

"He sent _Tom?_" 

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I don' t_ know!_ Hi, we just spent some fabulous day together and"  


"Oh! Finally-_everything?_" Annie asked suggestively.

"No not _everything_-everything, but well lots of stuff,"

"_Fine_," Annie rolled her eyes and was smacked by an m'n'm in the head.

"Continue, hon," Sookie prompted.

"Right. So Tom sneaks on over looking utterly terrified."

"I love that he's afraid of you!"

"Not _afraid,_ really. I think he and Rory talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She mentions it sometimes. I tease her about wanting to be so much like me she has to date a diner boy, but she insists she's not dating for months."

"Well, focusing on school is good," Sookie smiled.

"Yeah, but missing opportunities for the sake of missing them isn't," Annie added.

"True."

"Tom's kind of cute," Lorelai added.

"In that skinny, soccer-player sort of way," Annie said thoughtfully.

"Or in that jail-bait' kind of way," Sookie added.

"Please. He's twenty-one. And if Luke's going to send him my way instead of taking care of me like he should, I'm going to look, you know what I'm saying?" She raised an eyebrow and swallowed another hand full of candies.

"Oh Lorelai, you're a nut."

"Probably."

"So he sends Tom over"

+++++

"and apparently, Tom told her there was a mess in back, and I was busy, so instead of just sitting down and eating, thereby giving _me_ a chance to calm down, she just saunters right back there as happy as ever to ask me what's wrong. What's wrong. Humph." Luke took a swig of beer and leaned back. "Everything's a mess! I _hate_ mess."

"So it's your fault then," Jake pointed at him and took a drink of his own beer.

"I haven't finished the story yet."

"Yeah, but she was happy, you weren't, now no one's happy so it's got to be _your_ fault."

"Shit."

++++

"So he jumped down my throat, growling and hissing about how he should never have stayed home, he knew it, and now this proves it and being irresponsible is ridiculous when you own your own place, yadda yadda yadda."

"He hissed?"

"What?"

"You said he hissed. Luke hisses? I can't see it."

"Oh, I can." Sookie nodded thoughtfully. "He gets all quiet and grouchy and he speaks through clenched teeth like thisssss." Sookie scrunched up her face, making Lorelai and Annie laugh.

"O.K. I'll conceded that Luke hisses."

"So we all agree then? My boyfriend hisses."

"Agreed," Annie and Sookie nodded.

"I just don't know." Lorelai slid off the counter.

"About what?" Annie finished basting the chicken and put it into the oven.

"About us. Me and Luke."

Whoa. It was one little fight, Lorelai."

"I know, but it's about not being on the same page with things about disagreeing about what's important in life. relaxing, spending time together, stuff like that."

"Lorelai, he was just annoyed. He's new to the whole spontaneity thing, and the problems he came back to just threw him off."

"Seriously, what if you had come back on Tuesday and half our guests couldn't get rooms? You'd be upset."

"True," Lorelai admitted hesitantly. "It was just a crappy time to get all freaked out. I was riding really high on the fun of it, and it felt completely ruined."

"Understandable. But Luke snapping on you doesn't necessarily mean he didn't have a good time," Annie reasoned.

"Besides, agreeing about everything in life is _dull_," Sookie added, munching on some veggies. 

"Oh really? You and Jackson don't agree on things?"

"Please. If I was anything like Jackson the two of us would sit at home talking all night, holed up in our house for fear of getting into some sort of trouble or something. He's gone nut-so since baby's come around, worrying about everything. We made out our will and he about had a heart attack, refusing to let me drive anywhere without him."

"Remember the knives?" Lorelai grinned.

"The knives?"

"Jackson tried to make Sookie stop using knives when they first found out she was pregnant for fear of her hurting herself," Lorelai explained to Annie.

"A cook without knives, huh?" 

"See. Crazy. But he loves me like crazy and I love him, and we work it out."

"Yeah." Lorelai looked peeked into the living room at Luke and the guys. "I worry about that, too."

"What?"

"I think I love him more than he loves me," Lorelai admitted. Saying the words out loud brought a new kind of ache to her already worried heart. Sure, the story about their fight was simple enough, but she couldn't fight the insecurity that came with what felt like a complete rejection of one of the best days she'd ever had with him; the best day she'd had with any man, bar none. It stung.

"No way," Sookie snorted. Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Really. I know you love him, Lor, but" she thought for a moment. "It's right there, on his face, in his eyes you probably don't see it because, well, when you're around he's just _like_ that. But if you tried to see it, if you _could_ see it, you'd be blown away."

"I know exactly what she's talking about. Luke's face just softens and he gets this little smile and you know without turning around, Lorelai's walked in," Annie smiled warmly.

"Really?" Lorelai began to relax.

"Really. He had a bad day. It's turning into a bad couple of days. If you let it go it'd be worth it," Sookie advised.

"You _are_ the happily married one," Lorelai quipped.

"Yeah you want to talk insecurities, try having a guy's baby and _still _be waiting for the ring," Annie grumbled. Lorelai smiled knowingly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You know something." Annie narrowed her eyes and stared hard at Lorelai.

"Nothing!" Lorelai tried to maintain what she hoped was a look of innocence.

"Oh! I don't want to know. Don't say _anything_. Knowing you know something is good enough!" Annie danced around the kitchen, then stopped suddenly. "Maybe I do want to know."

"I really know little to nothing. Luke's like a vise with information."

"O.K. Good. Don't want to know. That's right," Annie nodded.

"They know we're talking about them," Sookie said, nodding towards the door. She hoisted herself up and stood with her baby.

"We should put them out of their misery," Annie said.

"I'll grab food, you guys grab babies." Lorelai snagged the tray of veggies and the bowl of m'n'm's.

"Here, I've got drinks," Annie grabbed some pops and they joined the men in the living room.

"Miss us?" Annie breezed in, expertly balancing Emma on her hip as she leaned over to give Jake a kiss.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled shyly as she approached Luke.

"Hey," he replied sullenly, looking guilty. Lorelai stepped around the chair and plopped herself down onto his lap. Luke shifted to accommodate her, pleasantly surprised. She buried her face in the warmth between his neck and shoulder, planting a soft kiss on the base of his neck. 

"I love you," she whispered, briefly hugging him with her entire body.  


"Me too," the words rushed out with a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Lorelai I'm"

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, sparing him an apology as she lightly kissed his ear. Satisfied with the warm hug she received in return, she turned towards the group, raising her voice so she would be heard. "So. What are we naming this little precious little boy over here?"

******

"Did you find _all of it?_"

"_Yes,_ Lorelai."

"Are you sure?" she hollered into the dark entrance to the attic above her.

"I'm the one who put them away last year. I know where they are." Luke pushed his way past the dust-covered boxes of abandoned junk to the mountain of boxes carefully decorated in reds and greens. Last February he had stopped by at Lorelai's request to fix a leaking sink in the bathroom. Once there, he'd found the Gilmore house in a colorful state of disarray: a dyingno, _dead_ Christmas tree falling pitifully in the corner under the weight of hundreds of little ornaments, twinkle lights still blinking faithfully around the banisters (and on the floor) and other random Christmas decorations. Somehow he'd convinced them to pack it all away _neatly,_ but he swore he still saw a stuffed Santa or two lurking underneath the furniture every now and again. 

"Right, I remember." Lorelai reached up as Luke began lowering boxes of decorations down to her. "Wow. This is a lot better than the garbage bags we used to store this stuff in. I bet we won't even have to partake in the four-hour untangle the lights' tradition."

"Tradition, huh?" Luke lowered the last of the boxes and stepped down the stairs. Lorelai reached up and brushed some cobwebs from his hair and smiled.

"Well, I had to convince Rory it was a Christmas tradition or she'd whine until we went out and bought new lights. Once we made it a race to see who could open presents first. I won."

"How old was Rory?" 

"Six."

"You're proud of beating a six year old?" Luke hoisted one of the boxes up and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, those six year olds have teeny little fingers, you know. She put up a tough fight." Lorelai placed the box next to the other six and grinned.

"So what now?" Luke brushed the dust from his shirt and hands.

"Now we wait. I'm not about to decorate for Christmas without my darling first born daughter here." Lorelai flopped dramatically onto the couch. 

"So," Luke began hesitantly, slowly sitting himself next to her.

"What?" Lorelai sat up, concerned. She knew the look by now, the nervous I-don't-know-how-to-say-this' sort of look that consumed his face when he was worried. 

"Rory's going to be all right with everything?" He looked up at her with wide, questioning eyes. She smiled widely, reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"_Yes._ I promise. She's excited to see Ella," Lorelai glanced over at the sleeping puppy, dwarfed by the enormous pillow she'd purchased a couple of weeks earlier. 

"That's not"

"I know," she interrupted. "She's _fine_ with you staying here. Good even."

"If you say so," he said skeptically.

"I _do_ say so." She leaned over and kissed his nose. "We talked about it. We talk about everything. Don't worry so much." Luke grunted in response. Lorelai sighed and leaned back into him, looking over the mounds of Christmas decorations they'd extracted from the attic. "I don't think it's ever looked so organized before," she laughed. 

"I believe _that_," Luke teased.

"So, tell me. What is a Luke Danes Christmas like?" Lorelai snuggled into his chest and felt him shrug.

"It's nothing special," he said nonchalantly.

"Come on, you know what I mean. What do you do, what are your traditions? How many boxes of Christmas crap do you have littering your attic?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "You know I'm not into that stuff," he grumbled. "It's bad enough Taylor gets on my case to decorate the damn diner."

Lorelai shifted to look him in the eye. "You mean to tell me you don't do _anything_ for Christmas?"

"I work."

"Youwork."

"Yes, Lorelai. I work. People need to eat on holidays too, you know," he said defensively, shifting on the couch. In doing so, he almost knocked Lorelai onto the floor.

"Hey. Don't get grouchy. It's justwow. I don't know. I'm so used to total festivity and fun and traditions and all that Christmas-y goodness. Rory and I make every thing an event."

"I'm not surprised," Luke muttered.

"Don't mock. It's fun. When she gets here, we'll go pick out a tree."

"I get a tree," he offered sullenly.

  
"Well, see, you do _something_."

"I have a couple of ornaments my dad saved from when we were kids. I put em up."

Lorelai sat on her knees, her face filling with her smile. "So do you put big piles of presents under your tree?"  


"There aren't usually presents."

"No presents?"

"No piles of them or anything. I used to send Jess money."

"No presents" Lorelai dramatically raised the back of her hand to her head. "Feelingfaint."

"Dramatic, much?"

"Come on, Luke, you have to admit wow. Well. Huh." Lorelai's brain took a moment to process the information. "I never really thought much about it, I guess," she said quietly.

"About what?"

"What it'd be like without Rory or my parents even. Huh." She rubbed her forehead. "Hey, I gave you a present last year."

"Yes you did."

"A shirt, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you put it under your tree?" She smiled.

"I don't remember," he lied. He had. It had sat under his tree until Christmas morning, and he'd made a point to open it importantly before he went downstairs to open up shop. She'd wrapped it in a ridiculously colorful paper with exactly six bows. Rachel had sent him something too, some little thing in the mail from wherever she was at that moment. He couldn't even remember what it was, but he could remember all six of those bows on his present from Lorelai.

"Well you're certainly not working _this_ Christmas, mister." Lorelai climbed onto his lap and kissed his forehead. "We've got _plans_."

"We do, huh?" He hugged her tightly and she squeaked.

"Yup. I don't feel so bad about not asking what _your_ plans were first now, though. Hey, she's waking up!" Lorelai hopped off the couch and over to the sleepy-eyed Ella. "Hi baby!"

"We need to take her out, then." Luke stood and handed Lorelai the leash from its hook in the front hall. She clipped it onto Ella's little collar and stood, outfitting herself for the outdoors.

"Let's walk to you place."

"Any reason? Don't forget the bag" Luke held the door open and Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "and you go first, don't let her just run ahead of you."

"Here. The bag is man work," Lorelai handed Luke the little black bag. Luke shook his head and took it. 

"If taking care of the bag is man work, don't buy floral scented ones next time."

"Please. It masks the smell; the package said so. It could be worse, I could have bought the pink ones."

"Fine, I'll concede it could have been worse." Luke slowed down a bit and watched as Lorelai allowed herself to be tugged along by the small black dog. _She'll probably want to buy Christmas presents for the **dog** too,_ he thought, grinning. _Speaking of presents_ "So Lorelai, I was wondering"

"What?" She peaked over her shoulder, the fluffy purple snow hat she wore bouncing as she walked.

"Do you should Ihell." He stared at his shoes, and she slowed down to walk beside him. "I was going to get Rory a present."

"Oh," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"For Christmas."

"Well, I assumed." Lorelai felt her stomach flutter nonsensically. 

"So is that O.K.?" He glanced up at her, cheeks flushed with his embarrassment.

"I think it's definitely O.K.," she began, trying to keep from dancing in the street. _My boyfriend likes my daughter, he's thinking about her and he likes her! Well, of course I knew that, before, but oh hell. My boyfriend likes my daughter! Concentrate on not grinning like an idiot._ "Better than O.K. even."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." She threaded her arm through his and leaned her head onto his shoulder, Ella tugging on her other arm. "You have to get Ella something too." He laughed. "You _do._ She's a part of this family too now, you know."

__

Family. He swallowed hard. It wasn't difficult to hear. It was different. _Good different_, he assured himself. "So why are we going to my place? Are you in need of a coffee fix?" he teased.

"Well, of _course_. But I thought we could pick up those ornaments you were talking aboutfor the tree we'll go get when Rory gets here this afternoon."

"Oh." His stomach flipped.

"I mean, if you're going to be over during Christmas and everything, you should have _your_ Christmas stuff there too." 

"Right. Yeah. Sure." He reached over and took the leash from Lorelai. Ella was riveted by one particular tree trunk and was being stubborn. "Ella," he warned, yanking her back. She glanced back at him and barked shortly. Lorelai laughed. "Great, another girl who doesn't listen and talks back," he joked, giving Lorelai a pointed look. She laughed harder.

"Yoo hoo!" a familiar cry came from across the street. Luke's face fell and he looked as if he'd swallowed something terrible. Lorelai smiled and took Ella's leash.

"Go. Run. Get your stuff, I'll meet you down here soon."

"You sure."

"I'm brave," Lorelai patted him on the back as Miss Patty waddled her way across the street. 

"Patty," Luke nodded respectfully as he darted away. 

"Hello handsome. Lorelai ,darling," she reached out and hugged her warmly.

"Good morning, Miss Patty."

"And a lovely morning it is, too. You two on a walk with your new little baby?" She bent down to pet the wriggling puppy.

"Yup," Lorelai rocked back and forth on her heels, knowing full well what the gossipmonger wanted to ask. _Let her work for it_.

"You left from your house, did you?"

"Yup. Luke helped me take out all the Christmas decorations this morning for when Rory gets back today."

"Rory's coming back, of course. It's a big house, though, plenty of room."

"I agree," Lorelai nodded vacantly, feigning clueless-ness. Miss Patty shifted, and Lorelai could practically hear the wheels in her head turn to a plan b'.

"So I was filling out my Christmas cards last night, and I really had no clue where to send Luke one," she said, attempting to be more direct.

"Well, he _is _always at the diner," Lorelai couldn't contain the grin as Miss Patty furrowed her brow.

"Well yes, but that's _so_ impersonal. One should receive cards at one's _home._ Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Lorelai bent to untangle Ella, who had wrapped herself into a knot with her leash.

"So" Miss Patty prompted, losing patience. Lorelai laughed.

"Well since we've gotten Ella, Luke's been staying with us over at the house until she's housebroken, or at least can get through the nights better."

"I see," she replied, not really _seeing_ anything at all. "So you two have moved in together?" she finally asked.

"Not exactly. Oh, here he comes! We have to get back to the house... it was great seeing you," Lorelai flashed a toothy smile and jogged over to Luke. Ella beat her to it and jumped onto his legs. He shifted the small box to his hip and bent down to pet her.

"That's it?"

"I said there were a couple."

"O.K. I think we're ready to head back anyway. Ella isn't really interested in walking much anyway," She tugged the leash from the puppies mouth and they headed back. 

"You survived Miss Patty?"

"You owe me, coward."

"I'll take that over a conversation with Miss Patty any day."

"Fine. She wanted to know if we were officially living together. _Everybody_ wants to know," she said.

"Everybody's nosy."

"Well, sure, but" Lorelai shrugged. "I told her not exactly'."

"Ah." Luke shifted the box in his arms again. 

"Well, we aren't exactly right?"

"Sure. Right, I mean. Right."

"Lorelai shook her head. "We're nuts."

"Probably."

"_Are_ we living together?" Lorelai asked, finally.

"Well I don't know. Should we be?"

"I don't know," Lorelai stared at her feet.

"I should be paying for stuff," Luke began.

"That's not important," she waved her hand.

"It is. You've got a daughter at an Ivy League school and I'm practically living off of you."

Lorelai snorted. "Please. I haven't bought food in four and a half months."

"Sure, but there are other bills I could help with if I if we lived together."

"It's not a good reason to live together. Officially I mean, we're not even sleeping together"

"You always come back to that," Luke shook his head and held open the door. Ella and Lorelai walked through.

"Well, usually it's a defining part I don't know." She took off her hat and shook out her hair. "It's all the defining' we're expected to do that muddles it up." She hung up her coat.

"Well, technically, by _definition_, we _are_ sleeping together." Luke released Ella's leash and she ran to her food dish, looking up expectantly. "She eats as much as you."

"She's growing," Lorelai defended her puppy. She poured her a new bowl and stood up. Luke watched her as he leaned against the frame in the doorway, arms crossed. Lorelai sighed.

"Why don't we table this discussion for later, huh?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him soundly. Luke readjusted and kissed her back, cupping the entire side of her face with one hand, the tips of his fingers finding their way into her hair. She pressed her body against his in a way that had become as familiar as the smell of her hair. It was a signal, he knew by now, that they didn't necessarily have to stop after just a couple of kisses. His kisses became deeper in response.

"Couch?" she asked quickly, breaking away for a moment. He laughed, short and deep.

"We have to watch Ella."

"She'll be O.K.," Lorelai pouted, pushing him through the doorway of the kitchen. Luke grinned, shaking his head. "Come on," Lorelai pressed against him again, running her fingers through his hair, teasing the ends at his neck. "She's"

"chewing up your purse," Luke finished. Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. 

"I'm torn. It's not my favorite purse."

"You can't let her get away with stuff, Lorelai." Luke made no move to step back, enjoying her inner struggle. 

"Fine. Responsible it is." She sighed and stepped back. The phone beside them rang noisily. "Uggh. You get her, I'll get this. It could be Rory."

"Fine," Luke stepped past her as she answered the phone, swatting her backside as he did so.

"Brat." She tossed her hair to the side and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone, cheeks flushed, her grin wide and uncontrollable.

"Lorelai?" the familiar voice on the other line made her smile fall. Luke watched surreptitiously as her body language became guarded.

"Oh. Hello." Her voice was cool, and she was obviously unhappy. "I was just thinking of everything but you."

*****

Sorry for the loooooong hiatus there, peoples. Hopefully this will move a little smoother, though writing about Christmas in 90-degree weather is strange. Keep the info. and reviews coming! You all rock!


	37. It's Our Thing

What did you say? Lorelai heard in response to her snide remark.   
  
She sighed and leaned against the wall. What's up Christopher?   
+  
Luke felt his body tense at the sound of his name. _He's Rory's dad, you've got to expect that he'd call. Just because you've gotten through fourth months or so without having to hear his name or see him, doesn't mean he doesn't call. Or stop by. Has he stopped by? She would have told me. Right? Right._ He glanced over towards Lorelai. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she listened. _Is she getting mad? I think she's getting mad. Well, why wouldn't she be mad? He's an idiot. Couldn't even show up to his own daughter's graduation_. Luke caught himself gripping the puppy food bag too tightly and forced himself to relax. Ella cocked her head and stared up at him; he smiled and tried not to listen.  
+  
So, how have you been?  
  
Small talk's not your strong suit, Christopher.  
  
So, we're not being civil. I see.  
  
Lorelai sighed. Fine. I've been fine. And you? Fine? Sherry? Good? Gigi? Good? Great. We're caught up.  
  
This is a courtesy call, just so you know, Christopher began, annoyance ringing in his tone.   
  
Imagine you, extending courtesy. Lorelai's voice dripped of sarcasm. It was bad enough she had to stand around making excuses for Christopher months ago at graduation, but his utter lack of involvement with Rory since made her instantly defensive. _He's never even seen her dorm room. He skipped out on meeting her for around Thanksgiving break and I really don't feel like humoring him now.  
  
_I'm calling because I plan on inviting Rory over for Christmas Day, Christopher blurted.   
  
_Excuse me?  
  
_Don't make this more difficult than it is, Lorelai.  
  
You're right. Of course. I'm not going to make this difficult, because there's nothing _to_ make difficult. No.  
  
It's not your call.  
  
What's wrong with you Chris? What makes you think this is even a possibility? No. No. A thousand times, no. Lorelai turned her back from the kitchen, trying to keep her voice down.   
  
It's not your call, Lorelai, he repeated before letting out a long sigh. Look, it's Gigi's first Christmas. Sherry thinks  
  
Oh, that's it, sell it baby. Lorelai seethed with renewed anger.  
  
May I continue? He waited for her silence. Thank you. Sherry thinks it would be the perfect opportunity for Rory and her _sister_ to get to spend some quality time together.  
  
Quality _time?_ _ Quality **time?**_**** Listen, Chris, there is plenty of _time_ the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year, time _you_ have failed to take advantage of. Rory is Lorelai took a breath. Rory has spent her first semester away from home. This is a big holiday, and she's going to spend it here: with me. I haven't seen her nearly enough  
  
Ah ha! See, it's about _you_, not Rory. Chris said with satisfaction.  
  
What? No. You're twisting my words  
  
Look, Lorelai, I'm calling Rory tonight, and I'm asking her what _she_ wants to do. Hopefully, she'll be a little more flexible and a little less confrontational than you have been.  
  
Aarruugghh. Lorelai slammed down the phone. She yelled at the phone.  
  
Luke stepped tentatively into the hallway.  
  
Aarruugh. He just aarruugh. She threw up her hands and began pacing around the front room. Luke tried his best to follow her. He does this crap on purpose. I swear. He does this to make me nuts or crazy or whatever. I can't take this right now.  
  
Do you want  
  
I want to be alone right now, O.K.? Lorelai snapped, heading for the stairs. I just I can't deal right now. She stormed up the stairs, waving her hands above her head as she spoke. Luke stood at the bottom of the steps with Ella sitting haphazardly at his feet. The best they could do was stare at her retreating back.  
+++++  
  
Lucy, I'm home! Rory called from the front door, jarring Luke from his restless perch on the couch.  
  
he said, meeting her in the hallway.  
  
Oh, Desi. Hi. Rory smiled widely and handed him one of her bags. I've got three more in the car.  
  
I'll bet. He forced a grin he didn't particularly feel.  
  
Lorelai called from the top of the stairs, thundering down them two at a time. Any outward appearance of frustration had vanished, and a charming, bubbly Lorelai emerged from her two-hour seclusion.  
  
I'll get those bags, Luke murmured, slipping past the giggling Gilmores towards Rory's car.  
  
A pang of guilt shot through Lorelai as she glanced over Rory's shoulder towards Luke. _He'll understand,_ she told herself.   
  
So, where's the baby? Rory peeked around her mother.  
  
She's sleeping in the crate, Luke explained as he headed back in. I'll get her, he put the bags down and brushed past Lorelai.  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lorelai stared guiltily at her shoes.   
  
What's wrong Lorelai sighed.  
  
Your father called, she admitted. he wants you to spend Christmas with himand Sherry, and Gigi. He wants to make it some big family bonding thing.  
  
Is he insane? Rory stared at her mother in horror.   
  
Lorelai let out the breath she'd been holding. _See, nothing to worry about. Me and Rory, we're on the same page. As usual.  
  
_Can you believe the gall? Rory asked as Luke brought Ella towards her. Oh, she's just adorable! Rory reached out and grabbed the puppy from Luke. I can't believe you guys have a puppy. This is so fun. Rory led the uncomfortable group to the living room. So you and Luke must have had a good laugh about that, Rory began, knowing full well they hadn't.  
  
About what? Luke asked, assuming he'd just missed the conversation.  
  
Well, Christopher called, you know that, and he wanted Rory here to, um, spend Christmas with his little family, and Rory thinks it's something we were probably laughing about instead of oh, doing something stupid like not talking about it in separate rooms or something.  
  
I see, Luke said slowly, and he did. The sting of it was still there, but they'd figure it out.   
  
Yeah, and if I was, oh, and idiot, I would have worried that there was some possibility Rory would want to do that, and it would have stressed me out and made me upset, but that would have just been stupid and completely unnecessary.  
  
Of course. Which is why we just laughed about it, he added.  
  
Like maniacs. Maniacal laughter, here at the Crapshack. Lorelai locked eyes with Luke in a silent apology.   
  
Well good. Rory clasped her hands in her lap and they were silent for a moment, the awkwardness of the situation settling. there can be a compromise, like if Grandma allows it, they can stop by to see us in Hartford, _if_ they make the effort. Maybe they could stop by for dessert or something.  
  
Well, maybe that could work, Lorelai said diplomatically. If you talked to Grandma about it first.  
  
Gigi _is_ my sister now.  
  
Of course.  
  
But there's no way I'm spending Christmas off somewhere without you guys.  
  
Well, that's just laughable. Lorelai smiled.  
  
Good. I shouldgo call Grandma.  
  
If she starts choking on her resentment, let me know! Lorelai called over her shoulder as Rory headed for the phone. She turned to face Luke and, sighing dramatically, she leaned onto his shoulder. I'm sorry.  
  
For laughing?  
  
Yeah. For laughing. She relaxed as he reached his arm around her and squeezed.  
  
do that to me, O.K.? he said softly.  
  
I'll try not to. I didn't mean anything  
  
I know, but he sighed.   
  
I know we've come this super long way really quickly with the opening up and talking about stuff and everything, and I know I used to harp on you about it, but I guess I didn't realize how weird it would be to deal with the whole Christopher situation. I mean, it's not like you don't know all _that_ history.  
  
Luke nodded, his stomach tightening at the memories.  
  
I'll try to be better about it, K?  
  
She leaned over and kissed him quickly.   
  
Grandma, I'm just saying it could be a good opportunity Luke and Lorelai heard Rory explaining over the phone. Lorelai shook her head.  
  
Sometimes I think he's just a menace. Look at the drama he's causing!  
  
He's not responsible.  
  
_That's_ putting it lightly.  
  
So are we still getting a tree today? Luke changed the subject.  
  
Definitely. In about thirty minutes, when Rory talks my mother down from the ceiling. Lorelai grinned, leaning into him again. I'm really sorry.  
  
Stop. It's not a big deal.  
  
I'll make it up to you she traced her fingers along the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Luke shifted, embarrassed, glancing apprehensively over at Rory.  
  
Lorelai laughed. You'll get used to her being around. You'll see.  
  
*****  
Luke made his way down the stairs, two at a time, intent on getting to Ella before she could make any more noise than she already was. He'd have been there sooner, if he hadn't stumbled around in the dark looking for his stupid jeans.   
  
Make her stop, Rory moaned from the doorway of her room, disheveled from sleeping. Luke nodded, glad his search for pants hadn't been in vain.  
  
She has to go out. She's just a baby, he said quietly, stepping into the kitchen to open Ella's crate as the puppy whimpered. Rory watched silently as Luke led Ella out into the yard, praising her softly as she behaved.  
  
You're good with her, Rory said as they came back in from the cold. Luke grinned.  
  
She likes me.  
  
You're a good daddy, Rory joked. Luke blushed. I mean, look, mom's already got you on night patrol.  
  
Have you ever tried to wake her up in the middle of the night? Luke asked cynically. Rory laughed.  
  
I know better.  
  
I've learned. Luke bent down to pet Ella and lead her back into her crate. She started to whine. She'll calm down, he promised. You kind of got stuck with the noisy room, I guess.  
  
It'll be O.K. Rory grinned. Goodnight, Luke.  
  
he said softly as she closed the door to her room. _O.K. So, your first late-night run in with Rory went pretty well. This is going good. Right. _ He took a deep breath and headed back up to bed.  
*****  
You're so full of it, Rory was saying as Lorelai approached the table at Luke's. Tom was leaning over the table, smirking.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Lorelai asked, sitting next to her daughter. Christmas time at the Inn was always more stressful than not, and this day was no exception. Lots of picky people who wanted their holiday trips to be _just perfect_ would bombard her with requests and complaints.   
  
"Nothing." Rory rolled her eyes and Tom, still grinning, headed back to the counter after a short wave hello to Lorelai. "Tom's going to come over tonight and help us hang lights and stuff.  
  
"Oh _really?"_ Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rory rolled her eyes again.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Dating. Anyone. Tom is just a fun guy to talk with and hang around. How many years did you have me convinced that guys can be _just friends_."  
  
"I was full of it, obviously. Hey, Luke."  
  
"You look tired," he leaned over and kissed her quickly, setting her coffee cup in front of her.   
  
"Thanks _so_ much. 'You look tired' ranks right up there with 'were you going to wear _that_?' and 'are you gaining weight?'"  
  
Luke frowned. "That's not what I meant"  
  
"I know. I'm just crabby."  
  
"Right. What can I get you to eat?"  
  
"Don't you want to know _why_ I'm crabby?" Lorelai glared at him over the menu.  
  
"I know why you're crabby. You're crabby because it's close to Christmas and people are being rude and impossible to deal with, because Sookie's gone and you're running things yourself, because you haven't spent as much time with Rory as you'd like, and the decorations are _still_ not up."  
  
"Wow." Rory contained her laughter. "He'd got _you_ pegged."  
  
"Well, sure, he can know all that stuff, but does he know what color underwear I'm wearing today?" she challenged, her ugly mood melting.  
  
"I reserve the right to answer that when your _child_ isn't present."   
  
"Much thanks from the child." Rory grinned.  
  
"Well, it's something to look forward to, at least."  
  
"So, lunch?" Luke asked, poised to take her order.  
  
"If you know me _so well_, surprise me with something."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"So _Tom's _coming over tonight."  
  
"Oh, _really_?" Luke grinned, his tone identical to Lorelai's earlier.  
  
"Please. You two should take that show on the road," Rory muttered. Luke looked confused. "We're _just friends_."  
  
"I've heard _that _before," Luke teased, reaching out to scruffle Rory's hair.  
  
"I've _said_ that before," Lorelai added.  
  
"Hey mister, it takes hours to get this hair styled _perfectly._" Rory smoothed her hair, acting every inch the snob that she wasn't.  
  
"Now if your _mother _said that, I'd believe her."  
  
"Enough with the mocking my morning routine. You were merciless today and I've had about enough. Both of you!" Lorelai glared as they laughed. "Go cook me food, boy."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Luke tipped an imaginary hat and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"You two are so cute it makes me want to puke sometimes," Rory said, glancing at her mother's smiling face over her coffee cup.  
  
"Thanks... I think." Lorelai took a long sip of coffee and settled back into her chair. Maybe she wasn't so crabby after all.  
*****  
You have _got _to be kidding me, Tom dropped his coat on the chair in the Gilmore's living room.  
  
Don't even just don't. I would suggest running. Luke looked up from the center of room, surrounded by a knot of tinsel and lights, ornaments and upturned boxes.  
  
She's outside now. Oh, hey Tom. Lorelai breezed back into the room and Luke glared up at her. What? It's her first Christmas, she got excited.  
  
Tom looked at the mess.  
  
  
  
_Someone_ was supposed to be taking her outside. _Someone_ was supposed to put up the gate in the kitchen. _Someone _was supposed to keep her out of here, he looked pointedly at Lorelai.  
  
Wow. That _someone_ is in _trouble_. Lorelai glanced around the room guiltily. Hey, at least the tree's still standing or not Luke reached his arms over his head protectively and Tom lunged for the wobbling tree. Just kidding. It's fine. Lorelai giggled.  
  
I think the gate is latched _this time_. Rory brushed her hands on jeans as she entered the room, Ella's high-pitched yelps following her. Oh wow. She looked up; Tom stood, straddling an overturned box, holding onto the tree. Luke sat, covered in decorations, hands over his head, flashing murderous glances at her mother. Mom, are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Kodak moment? Lorelai grabbed the camera and snapped a couple of shots.  
  
Nice. Help. Now. Luke tried to stand without breaking anything.  
  
Hey. You came. Rory stepped towards Tom and grabbed his arm, helping him maneuver back over the strewn boxes.   
  
Yeah, well, you said it'd be exciting. You weren't lying. They watched as Lorelai made her way towards an increasingly angered Luke.  
  
Watch out mom, if he gets any angrier, he's going to turn green and clothes will start ripping  
  
Yeah. I know. _Luke mad!_ She growled as she reached for him. He lifted her over a box and swung her over the mess towards the tree.  
  
Stay there. I will pass you stuff, he ignored their mocking and began to untangle the lights.  
++++  
  
An hour later, the mess on the floor was well on its way to being transferred to the tree. Lights first, then garland, now ornaments- everything placed in order, in an organized fashion. It was the cleanest looking tree the Gilmores had ever had.  
  
Wow, so you _can_ get that department store look, Rory said.  
  
Yeah, as long as you have the Christmas Nazi, Lorelai replied. Luke glared from his perch atop the step stool. I'm just teasing sweetie. She hugged his torso and grinned.  
  
Don't be mean, mom, Rory warned. Tom remained silent, handing ornaments to Rory from the floor.  
  
Oh, oh! What's this one? Lorelai held up an ornament from Luke's box, a small wooden plane painted blue and gold.  
  
An ornament? Luke said sarcastically, reaching down for the ornament. She held it just out of reach.  
  
You're not playing nice, she pouted. He sighed.  
  
It's an ornament. My dad made it for me when I was 7.  
  
She twirled it around in her hands. It's perfect.  
  
He taught me what he knew, Luke replied, a hint of pride slipping through.  
  
Why a plane?  
  
Well, I wanted to be a pilot. For about five minutes.  
  
Oh! Captain Luke! I bet what you _really_ wanted to fly was a _star ship_, she teased, handing it up to him.   
  
What about this one? She held up an ornate beaded star.  
  
My mom made that one, I think. It was their thing. Making ornaments. He took the ornament from Lorelai gently and hung it towards the back of the tree.  
  
Stop that, move them up towards the front. We've got some _really_ ugly ones for back there Rory made when she was little I mean She glanced at Rory and grinned sheepishly.  
  
So I sucked at art. What do you want from me mom? Total perfection at _everything_, Rory teased.  
  
Of course not sweetie. But you_ really _sucked at art. Lorelai leaned over and rummaged through another box. Here's one! She pulled out an oddly shaped clay figure with three or four feathers sticking out from all directions.  
  
Hey, that's my bird of peace, Rory said defensively.  
  
That's a _bird?_ Tom asked incredulously.   
  
Rory shoved Tom, sending him wobbling towards the tree.  
  
Luke and Lorelai yelled at the same time. Rory reached out and grabbed his shirt, steadying him before any damage was done. Tom dramatically fell back into Rory, sending the two toppling to the ground.  
  
Lorelai mouthed to Luke as she handed him another ornament. Luke nodded, smiling.  
  
What's this? It was Luke's turn to ask. He held up what looked at first to one big fashion earring with glitter glued to it.   
  
Lorelai stood and took it back, smiling sadly. Our first Christmas on our own, we barely had money to buy presents, let alone decorations, but I wanted Rory to have a tree of her own, so we raided the jewelry I brought with and spent an evening decorating them. There used to be more, but when I was 20, I remember taking them out and being so embarrassed by them I tossed most of them straight in the garbage. I stopped short at tossing them all. She held the ornament up to the light, surprised by the sudden tightness in her throat.  
  
Luke stepped down from the stool and stood closely in front watching as she tried to laugh off her obvious emotional response. It's a silly, sad little thing and I don't think anyone's asked me about it before, she said, pausing to take a deep breath of air as she stared at her shoes. Luke slipped his hand under her chin and tipped her head up to kiss her sweetly. Lorelai smiled into his mouth and they stood forehead to forehead while she calmed herself down. She stepped back first, regaining her usual composure.   
  
So, what's going to be our thing? she asked, glancing past Luke to where Rory and Tom had been. Where'd they go?  
  
Out front, I think. What thing?  
  
  
  
You asked what our _thing_ was going to be, Luke prompted.   
  
Right. Yeah. So?  
  
  
  
What's our thing going to be?  
  
What thing?  
  
Our _thing_.  
  
wait. You're teasing me.  
  
Well, yeah, now I am. she grinned. What I _meant_ was, well, you said your parents had the make the ornaments thing, and I just wanted to know what _our _thing was going to be.   
  
I don't think you can pick a thing. I think a _thing_ just happens.  
  
Well, that's practical and no fun at all, Lorelai, grumbled. Luke grabbed her around the waist and hugged her back tightly against his chest.   
  
We could make cleaning up nicely and neatly our thing, he whispered, kissing her neck. She laughed. We could do it every year, give everything it's own special box with labels, put it all in the attic in order. I think this is a good idea.  
  
Fine, we'll _wait_ until our thing _happens_. Lorelai stepped out of his embrace and headed towards the door.  
  
But I think this is a good thing for us! Luke protested, grinning. He ducked as Lorelai threw his gloves at him.  
  
Let's go. We've got lights to put on outside, she laughed, tossing his jacket.  
  
I think you need to seriously consider this, he called after her as she raced out the door to join the mounting snowball fight Tom and Rory had begun.  



	38. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Alright, so I'm officially freaking out now," Lorelai announced as she stepped into the house, flipping through the greeting cards and junk mail she'd received that afternoon.  
  
"What?" Luke stepped into the foyer, a dishrag thrown over his shoulder.   
  
"The gas bill isn't in here. Neither is the phone bill, or the electric bill they should have come last week." She tossed the mail on the table and sighed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but when they shut off the electricity because a million watts of power are going to all the twinkle lights in this place, it's not going to be the merriest of Christmases. What are you making?" She followed Luke back into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh... cookies. Stay back woman!" Luke grabbed her waist as she lunged for a batch. "They're for tonight."  
  
"Fine." Lorelai went slack in his arms and he let go slowly. Quickly, she reached around him and grabbed one warm cookie and danced merrily out of his grasp. "Cat-like reflexes baby."  
  
"I let you have it."  
  
"Spoilsport." Lorelai stuck out her tongue at him, then bit into the cookie. "So geeze, I talk you into taking three days off from your job of cooking, and you spend your timecooking."  
  
"I _like_ cooking," he said stubbornly. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Well all you need are heels and a string of pearls and you'd look every bit the housewife." Luke glared at her over his shoulder and as soon as she turned, smacked her in the rear with the dishtowel. "Abuse!" she cried, grabbing her butt.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I demand another cookie or I'm not going to get over your abusiveness!"  
  
"Fine." Luke sighed and she grabbed another cookie. "You know, if I could _trust_ you, I'd ask you to decorate these."  
  
"Fun with frosting? I can do that!"  
  
"Without eating them all?"  
  
"Huh." She pretended to contemplate. "Yes, silly, I can decorate without eating them all. I have restraint."  
  
"Right," he snorted.  
  
"I do! I haven't ravished you yet, have I? _That_ takes restraint." She grinned as he blushed.  
  
"Here." Luke set a batch of sugar cookies in front of her. "Don' t eat them, I mean it. I'm amazed you haven't gained a hundred pounds this week already."   
  
"Aww, Lukey, will you love me when I'm fat?"  
  
"Not if you call me Lukey." Luke turned his back to her then, resuming his cookie baking. Sure, it wasn't manly or anything, but he'd asked Annie what he could do to help for her party this evening, and this is what she'd asked of him. _Annie's party man. Just another Christmas event to add to the list.  
  
_When Lorelai had said Christmas was a month-long event, she hadn't been kidding. The festivities started almost as soon as Rory had gotten home. There was the days of decorating, then the town stuff- the Christmas parade, the first annual Dragonfly Christmas dinner, Miss Patty's performance of the Nutcracker Suite with her little dancers, the cookie and pie bake-off at the high school. Yesterday, the 22nd, the Gilmores had him join them in their Christmas Eve's Eve tradition (a day early to avoid conflict with Annie's party). It consisted of little more than a Christmas movie marathon coupled with the most disgusting display of Christmas-candy eating madness, but it was "tradition" according to Rory and Lorelai. Everything, it seemed, appeared to be "tradition" of some sort. It was completely different. It was insane. He loved it.  
  
He'd barely had time to shop, even. His stomach churned just thinking about it. Calling Jess to get help on what to buy Rory had been a stroke of genius, though he had to swear never to tell where the idea of getting her The Steinbeck Centennial Collection and a copy of Why Girls are Weird by Pamela Ribon came from. The latter he'd picked out himself- it seemed fitting for this household. So yeah, Rory wasn't really difficult. Lorelai, on the other hand his thoughts drifted to the small box hidden in the back of the top drawer of the dresser she'd given him to use.   
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"About?" Luke was jarred from his thoughts as Lorelai repeated the question.  
  
"The _bills_. What should I do?"  
  
Luke sighed. He'd been avoiding the topic, and it seemed he had run out of the opportunity to do so. "Stop worrying about them," he said slowly.  
  
"That's not a solution or anything, though."  
  
"Lorelai I" he turned and leaned his back against the counter. "I took care of them."  
  
"I'm sorry? I thought I heard you say you took care of them." Lorelai looked at him cautiously, eyes narrowing.  
  
"We talked about this," he started to say.  
  
"Noooo I think I'd remember a conversation that would go something like: gee, Luke, can you take the bills our of the mailbox and pay them and not tell me? Thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean that I meant we talked about me living here and helping out." He crossed his arms defensively. Lorelai stood.  
  
"Well, yeah, _briefly_, when we were on a walk and nothing was _decided_ or anything like that! Luke! How could you _do_ that?"  
  
"I've asked for the past two weeks what I can do around here and you've brushed me off completely."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"You have. You might not even realize you're doing it, Lorelai, but I'll be honest"  
  
"Honest! Something different!" She threw up her arms.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything _else_ to do about it." He held his ground, matching her glare for glare.  
  
"You had no _right_ to do that Luke. It's against the law even!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tampering with my mail! Federal Offense, buddy."  
  
"Do I live here, or not?" He locked eyes with her; she turned away first.  
  
"Yes I guess."  
  
"You _guess_."  
  
"Yes! I _guess_ you live here! We don't ever finish this discussion!" Her voice rose. Ella woke from her nap and watched silently from the other room.  
  
"Then let's finish it! Do I live here?" He matched her volume.  
  
"Yes! O.K.?!?" she yelled  
  
"Fine!" he yelled back.  
  
"You should go get your stuff!" she hollered.  
  
"Fine! I should!" they continued yelling.  
  
"And you should pay for stuff. Like bills!"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"And you should turn your apartment back into an office!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"And you should get rid of that bed because I _hate_ that it's there." Her voice echoed in the kitchen and she realized he wasn't yelling back.  
  
"What do you mean, you hate that it's there?" he asked in a normal tone, crossing the kitchen to stand closer.  
  
"It's it's an escape route or something like, you've kept your apartment and stuff all intact so you can leave whenever you want to and I _hate_ that."  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
"I know it's silly, because we never even agreed you'd be living here permanently or anything, but it's been bothering me."  
  
"You should have said something. It's been bugging me too."  
  
"Bubba?"  
  
"Bubba? Oh no, not the bed. That we didn't agree on anything. I kept mentioning here and there that I should get stuff for the house and you'd blow me off, and my only thought was well, maybe she doesn't' _want _me to stay here, so I saw the damn bills in the mail and I paid them and didn't say anything about it." He kissed her then, hungrily and forcefully and she returned the fervor as they tried desperately to work past the discomfort in the air.  
  
"So I guess you live here then," Lorelai said as she broke away. Luke smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Is this weird?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fast too."  
  
"Definitely fast."  
  
"Should we" she began, looking questioningly up at him.  
  
"No. We should make up our minds and be good with that." He swallowed hard.  
  
"Are you good?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So we live together."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"_Tell me _when you pay a bill so I can stop freaking?" she pleaded.   
  
"I promise."  
  
"We have to talk about that too, you know."  
  
"Later." He kissed her again until they were breathless, then pulled away.  
  
"Rory should be home soon," he said cautiously. She smiled.  
  
"Have I introduced you to _our_ laundry room?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I've done laundry here" he said suspiciously, stepping tentatively as she walked backwards.  
  
"I wasn't thinking laundry" she pulled him towards the small room right off the kitchen and closed the door.  
  
"_Oh_."   
*****  
Luke rolled over restlessly in bed, and his arm came in direct contact with Lorelai's thigh. Sleepily, he wondered if somehow she'd turned herself all together around, and he opened one tired eye to check.  
  
Lorelai, he found, was sitting upright in bed. He turned his head to get a better look at her, waking up. In her lap she held her pink alarm clock and was fixated on the glowing numbers.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked finally, thoroughly confused.  
  
"You can go back to sleep. We have three hours, forty seven minutes and forty-two seconds forty-one, forty"  
  
"Until what?" Luke sat up beside her, amused.  
  
"Until Rory lets me get up for Christmas."  
  
"Waiting for Santa?" he teased. She shook her head. "So Rory makes you wait, huh?"  
  
"Until 8:30, yeah. She's a nazi about it. She _used to_ just make me wait to _open_ my presents at 8:30, but she complained a couple of years ago that my squeals of excitement woke her up too, so now I'm confined to the room until 8:30." Lorelai pouted, maintaining fixated on the clock.  
  
"That's not going to make it go any faster- you're going to hurt your eyes." Luke took the clock from her lap and reached over her to put it back on the nightstand. Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I am _not_ a patient person, Lucas."  
  
"I know." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Since we're up" he shifted to face her.  
  
"Such a man," she teased, leaning over to kiss him. He smiled when she pulled back.  
  
"Nice, but not what I meant. Who's got the dirty mind now?" Luke reached under the bed and pulled out two wrapped boxes, one large, one small, barely visible. Lorelai squeaked with excitement.  
  
"Are those _for me?_" She reached her hands out greedily.  
  
"Nah, they're for my _other_ girlfriend." He rolled his eyes and handed them to her. She readjusted and sat cross legged on the bed, the gifts on her lap  
  
"Why aren't these under the tree?" Luke blushed.  
  
"I wanted you to er, more like _didn't _want you to open them in front of Rory."  
  
"Ohhhhh!" She wiggled her eyebrows, giggling at his discomfort. She leaned back suddenly, rummaging under the bed as well. "We had the same idea," she said, handing him a wrapped box as well. It had six bows on it.  
  
"Great minds" He smiled. "You first."   
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Um... hell. Get this one out of the way first." He continued to blush brightly in the dimly lit bedroom.  
  
Lorelai ripped the paper greedily to reveal the patented pink and white box. She glanced at Luke suggestively and he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," he said as she started to open it. She laughed.  
  
"You're so cute. I'll be good, I promise. I won't tease you too much." She opened the box carefully and peaked inside, trying to ascertain the degree of sensuality before extruding it from the box completely. "Wow. It's beautiful." It was a set, a silk robe and matching negligée, deep purple and tasteful, as she would expect from him.   
  
"Is that more the type of stuff a guy gets his girlfriend?" he asked, motioning towards the pajamas she was wearing, the first piece of clothing he'd bought her. She grinned and nodded, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"You next. We were thinking along similar lines" she watched nervously as he opened the box to reveal a box full of colorful pairs of boxers. "I never knew buying guy's underwear could be so much fun," she said as he held up a pair with Spongebob Squarepants on them. He smiled, and she shrugged. "I wanted to get you something you could wear that would make you think of me, and all forms of jewelry seemed out of the question." She started to blush. "You like it."  
  
"It's definitely from you, that's for sure. Yes, of course I like it."   
  
"All your other stuff is downstairs." She looked suspiciously at the small box remaining unopened. Luke became visibly nervous, and Lorelai's stomach began to do flip-flops. _Please, calm down_, she told herself as she opened the box.  
  
Her heart beat madly when the first box gave way to a distinctly recognizable jewelry box. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute as she stared at the burgundy box. _Would he could it be... open it already!_ The little voice in her head screeched. She kept her hands steady and opened the box.  
  
_Breathe._ The box revealed a stunning pair of diamond earrings, teardrop shaped, elegant. She sucked in a breath in awe. "Wow. Too much," she said automatically, bringing them closer to take in the detail.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
'Money. To spend on me." She grinned at him. He shrugged.   
  
"No such thing."  
  
"Wow. I could learn to like_ that_." She climbed onto his lap and put an arm around his neck.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I love it. I love _you_." She kissed him then, trying to ignore the strange nagging feeling of disappointment. _They're gorgeous. More than you ever expected. What is wrong with you?  
  
_"So I think we have a _thing_ here," Luke said as they pulled apart.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"5 a.m. gift exchanges."  
  
"Oh! Right. I like our thing!" She smiled and kissed him again, the feeling ebbing as she enveloped herself with his arms.  
  
*****  
  
"Nice dress." Luke whispered, leaning over Lorelai to ring the bell. He held Ella's leash firmly in his hand as she tried to wriggle between them.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, fluffing out the bulging taffeta and silk dress. She'd found it at the thrift store for five bucks and it had just screamed her name: green, with red and gold flecks interlaced in the fabric that protruded from the waist in a bell-shaped skirt that halted at the knees.  
  
"Very 'Sex in the City'," Rory added. "Grandma will hate it."  
  
"Take your coats?" Emily's maid opened the door and held out her hands. Luke helped Lorelai out of hers in a gentlemanly fashion and handed them to the girl.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory! Merry Christmas!" Emily flounced in, her cupful of eggnog sloshing slightly as she hugged her daughter and granddaughter. "Luke," Emily addressed him, hugging him as well. Lorelai raised an eyebrow in silent laughter. "And look you brought the puppy, just like you said you would. What a cutie!" Emily leaned down to pet the squirming dog's head.  
  
"Eggnog's good, huh mom?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Very good, of course. It is every year." Emily frowned at Lorelai for asking the question.  
  
"And a very Merry Christmas to everyone!" Richard clasped his hands and stood as the group entered the sitting room.   
  
"Merry Christmas Dad," Lorelai leaned over and hugged him.  
  
Well, everyone, we have two hours before our holiday is infiltrated by another family, I suggest we get on with the festivities!  
  
Rory admonished. Lorelai simply smiled at Luke over her wine glass.  
  
Yes, Emily, we all know your feeling about our guests later this evening, and while I might tend to agree with you, our granddaughter has requested it and so it shall be done. So, without dwelling any further, I suggest we retire to the dining room and start our diner. Sound like a good idea? Luke? Richard looked expectantly at him; Luke was flustered for a moment, but recovered.  
  
Luke stood and offered his hand to help Lorelai up.   
  
My Dad likes you, Lorelai whispered, dancing behind Luke as he followed her parents into the dining room.  
  
Yeah, well, he liked Christopher too, you said.  
  
Well, sometimes he has good taste, sometimes not. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand, watching his face carefully. It remained impassive, not necessarily happy, but not upset either. She tried to ignore the impulse telling her he was upset about something.  
+++++  
  
Thank you Grandma, Rory said pleasantly as she opened another gift; a Yale sweatshirt, the fourth Yale-oriented gift.   
  
And so functional too, Rory. I mean, with the pen and the wallet and the jacket and _now_ the sweatshirt, no one will ever mistake you for a mere college student again.  
  
That isn't nice, Lorelai.   
  
I'm teasing mom.  
  
Always teasing, Emily addressed Luke, allowing the joke to dissolve without offense. I don't know _how_ you can put up with it.  
  
It's a gift, Luke answered, earning a playful smack from Lorelai.   
  
It's _something,_ Lorelai said sarcastically, snuggling into Luke's side. The scene was picturesque: a perfectly decorated house, a roaring fire in the fireplace, family laughing, enjoying each other's company. Lorelai and Emily hadn't fought, _really fought_, since they'd arrived and her parents were warm and friendly towards her man. _My man._ She felt secure.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
*****  
  
Sorry about t he delay... my lack of motivation comes from many, many things and I could lament my waning interest in the Gilmores of Season three as a reason but hey, that's what TWoP threads are for. I hope this story is still interesting... the end is in sight, I have to just get there. Thanks for all your reviews! 


	39. Second Choice

"Merry Christmas!" Chris's voice boomed from the hallway. He paused, then: "Uh… there's a dog out here using the plant as a bathroom."

"Ella!" Both Luke and Lorelai jumped from their seats into the foyer, colliding into the Holden family in an attempt to grab the misbehaving puppy. Luke sidestepped past Chris to grab her, causing the multiple packages in Chirs's arms to wobble dangerously. Lorelai stepped towards him and grabbed a couple of brightly wrapped presents before the hit the floor.

"Um, hello," Luke said nervously to Sherry, Ella tucked securely under his arm. She stood in his way, looking confused. "Need the door," he tried to explain, and she darted quickly out of his way, bouncing Gigi on her hip.

"Your parents got a dog?" Chris asked as he and Lorelai steadied the mound of packages. 

  
"I told you to make two trips," Sherry grouched as she walked past them. 

"No, _we_ got a dog," Lorelai said crossly.

"You and Rory aren't exactly the take-care-of, remember-to-feed-the-pet types, though."

"Not me and Rory…"

"Hi dad," Rory interrupted, stepping into the hallway. "Hi Sherry, and Gigi!" Rory stepped forward and gave her little sister a smile. Gigi eyed her warily.

"Hey Rory. Let me just put this stuff down and hug you properly." He motioned for Rory to lead them all into the foyer.

"Hi Sherry. Avoid the pee." Lorelai ushered them around Ella's accident and into the front room. Luke wandered back in, looking frustrated.

"Did she go again?"

"How can so much liquid fit into something this small?" He lifted Ella to eye level and looked into her small brown face. She barked happily and wriggled in his hands. He couldn't help but grin.

  
"She'll learn." Lorelai smiled at the two of them.

  
"Oh, wait, I'll get that," Luke said, embarrassed as the maid began cleaning up.

"Nonsense," she said kindly, finishing up.

"I'm not sure I like people cleaning up after me," Luke whispered as they headed back into the room.

"Were _you_ the one who peed in the hallway?" she teased.

"Very funny," he growled. Lorelai patted his back and brushed past him, entering the chaos ahead. He surveyed the room as he put Ella down. Rory hugged her dad and helped him put the presents under the tree; Sherry struggled to get Gigi out of her snowsuit as Emily stood above her, offering suggestions that seemed to be more frustrating than helpful. Lorelai joined Chris and Rory by the tree, and she looked to be teasing him about his hat. They painted a pretty picture of a family holiday. The room suddenly felt very small.

"So you and the diner man, huh?" Chris asked Lorelai as Luke made his way over towards the couch, a watchful eye on Ella. "I can't believe you brought him to your parents' house."  


"He's my boyfriend," Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but bringing him home to Emily…"

"What? It isn't the first time he's been here." Lorelai eyes him suspiciously. 

"I don't know. Didn't you have a fiancée that never saw your parents before the engagement?"

"That was… different." Lorelai crossed her arms and glanced back at Luke, smiling as he looked up.

"Right." Chris sounded skeptical.

"Well, we should all sit and get reacquainted," Emily interrupted, pushing them gently towards the couches. It was an awkward game of who-sat-where. Lorelai joined Luke on the couch and Chris wandered towards Sherry and Gigi, but Rory had already sit beside them, playing with Gigi's feet. 

"Um, I'll move," Rory began to stand when she realized what was wrong.

  
"No, no. You sit with Gigi… that is the whole point, isn't it?" He smiled and sat in the only available seat, next to Lorelai, sandwiching her between himself and Luke. A look of panic flashed briefly across Sherry's face as she realized she was left alone with the two girls, next to her husband's first daughter's grandparents. 

"So. Sherry. How is motherhood treating you?" Emily began, sensing the awkwardness. Sherry smiled a wide, fake smile.

"Oh, it's fine. Really. She's a good little baby, I guess, she screams rarely. Chris is the best help ever, though, I wouldn't be able to do any of this without him. I mean, he usually wakes up in the middle of the night with her because I need to rest for work, and he takes her to daycare and picks her up, and he's been feeding her now. It always looks like a war broke out between him and a jar of strained peas when he's done though." She laughed nervously.

__

Just… let it go. Let it go, Lorelai thought to herself. _So Chris is a good dad. Big deal. He wasn't before, and that was before. So what if I never had someone getting up in the middle of the night or helping me feed Rory or anything…_

"So, Rory, tell us about school." Chris changed the subject, sensing the tension in Lorelai. Luke resisted the urge to reach his around her protectively, assuming it'd be perceived as the Cro-Magnon, 'woman is mine' sort of action it _would_ have been. By the time he'd sorted out in his head not to do any such thing, he'd missed most of the conversation, and was completely lost in what now became a mile-a-minute game of conversational ping-pong between Rory, Christopher and Lorelai. 

"So tell me this all can't get you expelled," Christopher joked as Rory summed up one of her stories about the liberally charged, exposé hungry newspaper she worked for. 

"Not this week." Rory grinned back.

"I think public discourse is always considered a positive aspect of college journalism. Some rabble rousing now and again about thought provoking topics from intelligent students isn't an expel-able offense at Yale. At least not at the Yale _I_ used to know," Richard interrupted importantly. 

"I think Chris was just teasing, dad."

"Well, certainly, but so long as we're all on the same page here."

"I didn't cause much trouble in college. Well, unless you count the time me and a couple of other Beta sisters went out and TP'd the Pike's house right before spirit week. It rained the next morning. What a mess!" Sherry giggled to herself, blissfully unaware of the strained smiles on everyone's faces. 

"Right…well, I'm sure Rory writing a story on certain professors granting un-earned grades to certain students who don't even attend class didn't leave a moist papery residue behind the next morning," Lorelai quipped.

"_Helped_ write mom. Part of the team _that_ wrote said story." Rory blushed, but not nearly as deeply as Sherry. 

"I, uh… need to use the bathroom." Sherry stood awkwardly, embarrassed. 

"Certainly. Down the hall and to the left." Emily answered. The group sat quietly as she walked away. Rory kept her eyes firmly fixed on Gigi.

"Lorelai. A word?" Chris asked, his voice strained. 

"Do I have to?"

Chris didn't answer, merely stood and headed into the hallway. Lorelai glanced guiltily at Rory and stood. Luke tried not to feel completely ignored as she stood and followed Chris into the foyer, where they were out of earshot.

++

"Look, before you get dramatic…"

"Why do you have to be this way, Lorelai?"

"Please, Christopher, she set herself up so badly! I couldn't help but take the bait!" Lorelai pouted prettily, flirting to get herself out of trouble. It was what she did best, really.

" Lorelai. Stop. Do not make me laugh." Chris protested weakly. "I'm very serious about this. Sherry's my wife."

"That's your fault, not mine," Lorelai quipped. Chris frowned. "Please, I'm teasing." She grinned up at him again, playing with the front of his shirt to distract him. _Such an easy man to distract._

++

"Well at least she's a pretty baby," Emily frowned down at Gigi.

"Grandma. She's very pretty. I'm sure she'll be smart too," Rory added, knowing where her grandmother was going with the conversation.

"Well, with a mother like _that_. Heaven knows."

"Sherry's smart she just… doesn't think before she talks all the time. We can be a hard bunch. Right Luke?"

"Huh?" Rory's question jolted him from glaring at the doorway Chris and Lorelai had left through. "Oh man," Luke glanced past Rory to where Ella was just beginning to squat down again. "Bad _girl_," he jumped up and grabbed the dog, heading towards the front door.

++

"All I meant was _you're_ the one who insisted on being all chivalrus and _married_ the _second_ girl you knocked up."

"Hey, as memory serves, I _tried _to marry the first. Uh… hey," Chris looked up and Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to see Luke standing in the doorway, Ella under one arm. She smiled at him, trying to remove her hand from Chris as casually as possible. _uh, see honey, nothing bad going on here…_ she tried to make her actions reflect.

"She has to go again," Luke said by way of conversation, brushing past them to take the dog outside. He left an air of awkwardness behind him.

"That dog, I swear she needs a colostomy bag," Lorelai mumbled, trying to regain some comfort. 

  
"He seems to take care of your dog a lot."

"Our dog. Mine and Luke's." Christopher looked at her questioningly.

"You share a _dog_?"

"Really?" Chris looked over her shoulder towards to door. "So where does the dog stay?"

"With _us_. At _our _house."

"Lot's of "us" and "our" there…you're living together?"

"Yup." Lorelai stuck her chin out defiantly, waiting for his criticism.

"Wow… that's… wow. Big stuff, I guess." Chris sounded distant, thoughtful.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "I hope it is."  


"Well, I should get to Gigi." Chris pointed to the living room and Lorelai danced out of his way. 

"I'm just going to check on Ella then." She fluffed out her skirt and opened the front door.

++++

"Just go already. Please?" Luke glared at Ella as she rolled merrily in the snow.

"Does asking nicely work?" Lorelai teased, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"It's cold out here," he said quietly, fixing his attention back onto Ella.

"It is…" Lorelai stepped around the snow in her heels until she was closer to him. "You can warm me up." She lifted his arm around her and snuggled into his side.

"If you say so." 

"Luke, what's wrong," she asked, instinct telling her it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with her and Chris.

"Nothing." He continued to stare at the puppy. She poked him in the side. "Ow. I said nothing," he repeated angrily.

"It's a sin to lie on Christmas."

"Well we're all sinners."

"So you are lying."

"Lorelai," he sighed. 

"Please, Luke. I want to talk about…"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. I have to get used to it is all." Luke stepped out of their embrace and bent down in front of Ella. "I know you're holding it in there you sneaky little girl."

"Let her play," Lorelai pulled at his arm until he stood back up. "_What_ do you have to 'get used to'?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You know."

"Uh, if I knew, I wouldn't _ask_."

"Look, he's married, and you're with me now right? Right?" She nodded vigorously. "Well, good. So it's nothing... just… just forget it."

"Luke!" 

"I said forget it." Luke fixed his jaw and gave his best 'this conversation is over' look.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Lorelai."

"Nope. I'm going to sit down right here in the snow if you don't tell me."

"Bullshit."

  
"I will! I swear it." She danced out of his grasp and tottered out into the lawn, looking for a clear space. "This looks good."

"Come back here."

"Tell me."

"_Come back here."_

"_Tell me."_

"What do you want me to say!" He finally blurted, throwing up his hands.

"Well, the truth sounds about right." Lorelai responded, glancing down at her hands.

"Truth. Sure. _Truth is_ I can't stand that guy. _Truth is_ it makes me nuts how he's treated you, and how you'd go back to him over and over again, repeating the same little scene that would inevitably end up back in my diner and involve yelling or crying or yelling and crying, whichever. _Truth is_ I have to force myself to sit there and get used to the fact that this…" he waved his hands in the space between them, "is not your first choice. Maybe not even your second, how should I know really. I have to get used to the fact that in the grand scheme of Life Lorelai, your first choice is going to be there every holiday, every event that Rory has… or at least when he _bothers_ to show up, he'll be there, and that's what I have to deal with and sometimes, Lorelai, just sometimes when you're off having some private moment with the idiot, it gets to me. Just sometimes." 

Luke shoved his hands into his pockets angrily, chest heaving from his characteristic rant.

__

Um, move Lorelai. She jarred herself from the frozen stance she'd taken as soon as she realized his point. "Luke, you can't think…"

"Just, forget it." Luke turned to search for Ella.

"No, Luke…" She forced her feet to move and stepped forward in the snow. Her ankle landed oddly and she began to fall. Luke reached out and grabbed her arm. "Thanks." She smiled up at him and stood, keeping a firm grasp on his wrist. His mouth forced a smile and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Let's just get back."

"But I want to talk about it…" she started to pull on his arm as he headed back to the house.

"Later, Lorelai. It's cold and Ella's… God knows where. I'm sorry I yelled."

"You didn't yell," she pouted. "I just don't want you to think…"  


"Lorelai. Later. We'll talk about it later. I'm sorry I said anything."

"Fine. You better believe there will be later discussion, mister." Lorelai grumbled as she followed him through the snow to their puppy and back into the house.

*****

"Well, that could have been more of a disaster," Lorelai said cheerfully as she walked back to the sitting room.  


"Mom, it wasn't that bad." Rory scooted over and Lorelai flopped onto the couch next to her. 

"You're right sweetie. No one lost an eye."

"Or any body part of any kind."

"I guess that's a bonus." Lorelai sat up straight as Luke and her father wandered back into the room. She eyed him warily as he and her father continued their discussion.

"There weren't even any injuries of any kind." Rory noticed her mother was no longer listening. "Mom?"

"Huh?" Lorelai glanced back at her daughter.

"What's up?"  


"Nothing." Lorelai sank back onto the couch. "Luke's jealous."

"Of _what_?"

"Chris."

"Well that's just silly."

"Maybe not. I can totally see where he's coming from. Could you imagine if Nicole would up showing up every once in a while? Or Rachel? I'd probably have a coronary."

"Good point." Rory twisted her mouth thoughtfully. "What did he say, exactly?"

"That he has to get used to knowing he's my second choice."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Lorelai's eyes trailed Luke's frame as he laughed at some joke her father had shared.

"Well, it isn't true, right?"

"Isn't it?" Lorelai shifted to face Rory. "How can I honestly say it's not?"

"Mom. Be realistic. If dad weren't married, right now, would you pick him over Luke?"  


"Well, no of course not… but… so much happened to get us to the point we're at now, if none of it had happened, if things had gone differently… it very well could have been me and Chris."

"And I could be married to _Dean_." 

"Don't even say stuff like that, it makes mommy nauseous."

"I'm just saying… it doesn't mean every guy _after_ Dean is my second choice, mom."

"True dat, true dat."

"I hate it when you get all jiggy wit it."

"Come on, baby, I'm down, I've got the 411, and you are not going out and getting jiggy with some boy, I don't care how dope his ride is. My mama didn't raise no foo'!" 

"Yes, mom, you're so with it you quote four-year-old movies that are modern day rip offs of Shakespeare."

"Hey, at least I can say I loved Heath Ledger before he was on the "it" list." Lorelai tossed an arm around her daughter.

"So topic dodger, what did you wind up saying to Luke?"

"About what?" Lorelai played dumb. Rory pinched her. "Ouch, hey, fine… he said we'd talk about it later."

"Well, you better think of something great to say, mom."

"I know, I know."

*****

"Good_night_ Rory. We Will See You In The Morning," Lorelai called pointedly from the steps.

"Is that some kind of code?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know, I don't want her thinking it's O.K. to just wander in on us…"

"Sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow, unbuttoning his shirt.

"We are known to get a little hot and heavy in here, mister." Lorelai slid her hands into his open shirt and kissed his neck. Luke grinned and hugged her tightly. Loerlai groaned. "_How_ much longer?" 

"Uh… less than two months?"  


"You mean you don't _know? _You don't have some big "countdown to sex" thing going on?"  


"No, Lorelai, because having a countdown would require thinking about it, and thinking about it would require me going absolutely insane."

"That's fair enough." She kissed him deeply. "Luke?"

"Hmmm?" He leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Can we talk about tonight?" Luke tensed.

"Yeah, fine." He stepped back and resumed changing for bed.

"Listen. There are lots of things that…" she began and paused, trying to formulate her thoughts. "What I mean is that you and I…"

"Lorelai, don't worry about it."

"No. Listen. You were my friend for a long time before we started dating, and because of that, you know maybe more about me than a boyfriend should. You… saw stuff, hell, I almost got _married_ and what not and I came to you a lot and told you about all the junk going on, and well, I'm not sorry that things turned out like that. I'm not sorry that you know all about the mess that was me and Chris, and me and Max, and Me and insert-guys-name-here, even if most couples don't have to deal with that sort of direct-knowledge-type stuff. I'm not sorry that you're the one person on this planet besides my daughter that _knows_ about my life and where I'm coming from and why I'm insane and every silly thing I've done for years. You _know_ me, and for some reason, in spite of all this knowledge, you want to be with me, and love me. And I love you, for that and a million other reasons. There's no such thing as a second choice… because if there was, then anyone after Billy Idol would be my "second choice" because man did I love him, you know what I'm saying?" She grinned. "You're my _only_ choice, Luke… the only one that makes sense anyway, and _that's the truth._" Lorelai took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. 

"Thank you," he said simply, walking back to embrace her.

"It's _true_…" she insisted and he kissed he soundly. 

"I know. I love you." He leaned his forehead into hers.

"I love you too," she grinned.

*****

So if you don't all hate me and my laziness…thanks to everybody who wrote that I should finish. It wasn't a matter of if, just when. Hopefully the next installment won't take nearly as long.  



	40. Blue

"Whoa girlie, lower that rock. You're going to blind us all." Sookie grinned as she handed Annie a cup of coffee.

"Ha ha. Pass the sugar?" Annie tried to suppress her widening grin.

"Well, it's about time if you asked me," Lorelai quipped, grabbing a hold of Annie's left hand to examine the new engagement ring.

"…says the girl who still hasn't put out for her own boyfriend yet."

"Ouch sister," Lorelai grinned. "So… how'd it go?" Annie's face fell slightly.

"It was… normal. He proposed, I said yes." She diverted her eyes.

"Oh, come on, was there magic and knee-bending and love songs and…" Sookie's voice trailed off.

"Nope. Just… 'why don't we, O.K., here's the ring.' " She shrugged her shoulders.

"But…"

"Sookie," Lorelai glanced purposefully at her friend and then turned to Annie. "The important thing is that he wants to marry you and you want to marry him."

"Sure. Right. I mean, there doesn't have to be some magical moment, right? Asking… that's what's important."

"Right."

"Bullshit." Sookie blurted. She grabbed her mouth as if to hold in any more outbursts. Lorelai laughed nervously as Annie glanced down at her ring.

"Some guys aren't romantic," Lorelai said supportively.

"Well, would it kill them to be, just once?" Annie stood up and paced in front of the fireplace. Emma and the _finally_ named Davey stared at each other from their bouncy seats. Lorelai and Sookie exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"At least you said yes… when Max asked me the _first _time I told him that asking just because you're ticked off at some other guy isn't the way you're supposed to propose."

"Yeah, then he sent daisies," Sookie remembered wistfully.

"Only because I told him that's what I wanted. He wouldn't have thought of anything on his own," she scoffed.

"Still… at least there was effort." Annie glanced down at her hand. "Well, the ring he picked out is gorgeous at least. He had to think about that, right?"

"Of course," Sookie nodded.

"And, really, he waited for Emma to go to sleep, and put on that Sting song he says makes him think of me."

"Oh, which one?"

"_Every Little Thing_."

"See… that's guy- version romantic."

Annie shrugged. "I just feel so stupid for _feeling_ like this. I mean, what if this means I'm not ready to get married?"

"I think it just means you were a little disappointed. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're right. I'm still excited. There's still the wedding to plan." Annie perked up.  


"So when are you thinking?"

"Would around Valentine's Day be cheezy?"

"Of course, but who cares?" Lorelai smiled.

"Wow, that's soon… a month and a half away," Sookie rose from her chair, went over to Annie's desk and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's get cracking ladies! We've got a wedding to plan!"  


*****

"She left feeling a little better…" Lorelai finished explaining as she handed the dry dish to Luke. He walked it over to the appropriate counter.

"Well that's a good thing." Wrinkles started to form on his forehead. Lorelai turned from the sink a flung the dishtowel over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of his worried look.

"What?"

"Huh?" Luke cleared his face and closed the counter.

"That look… what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Lorelai crossed her arms and stepped in front of him, blocking him from the fridge.

"I thought we were cleaning," he admonished.

"We were, until you made the face. Like this-" she scrunched her face tightly together and frowned. Luke sighed.

"I did not make that face."

"You did too. Horrible, that face is. Like Evil Gollum."

"I really need to watch those movies so I can keep up with you. But eight hours of movie…"

"Try almost 12… and don't be a topic changer." She continued to block him as he attempted to go around her. He sighed with resignation.

"It just seems like… a lot more than I ever thought it'd be." Luke sighed. _Isn't this the kind of topic you should avoid at all costs? Nice job Danes._

"What does?" Lorelai stepped aside and let him put the leftovers in the fridge.

"This proposal thing… I mean, I'm sure Jake thinks he did a great job… but he didn't. HE went out, got her a ring, kind of planned the night… I mean, what's acceptable?"

"It's different for people, I guess." Lorelai shrugged.

"Then how the hell are you supposed to _know?_" He closed the fridge and leaned against it.

"Well, I can promise you that 'shit, you're pregnant? Well hell, looks like we're getting married,' isn't the best way." Luke frowned. "Sorry, just trying to be honest," Lorelai stepped back slightly, her stomach churning oddly. _What's wrong with you?_ "What are you worried about anyway?"

"I'm not worried…" Luke answered quickly. "I don't know. It was a topic, _you_ brought it up." He heard the grouchiness in his voice and winced at it.

"So, then don't worry about it." Lorelai tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed out of the kitchen, angry. _Not angry- annoyed, agitated… any other 'a' word- but not angry._

Luke stared at her retreating back and shook his head. _Go after her. No… Yes... What's she mad about anyway? Find out… No._ Instead of following, he went back to the dishes. 

*

Lorelai tried to lie as still as possible. _Don't shift. Don't move. Don't let him know you're anything other than blissfully asleep._ She stared miserably at the wall. Her back felt cold, unbearably so, the absence of Luke's body pressed against it glaringly obvious to every inch of her skin. Sure, he was right there, sleeping just a couple of inches from her, but there wasn't any of the usual contact- accidental or intentional. In truth, they hadn't touched since the argument-_or whatever the hell it was_. She flipped through the television stations, fully aware it was annoying him until he finally left the living room, mumbling about taking the dog for a walk. _It was too cold for a damn walk._ By the time he got back she had moved into the kitchen to do the bills, then it was off to bed. _And here we are, cold and irritated. What is my problem?_

Is he sleeping? Bastard. Of course he is, sleeping there, all fine and good and nothing bothers HIM of course…

"Lorelai?" He asked quietly, jarring her from her silent tirade. She felt guilty.

"Yeah?" The bed shifted as he turned over. She kept her back to him.

"Why the hell are we fighting?" Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, we're fighting?" Lorelai answered haughtily.

"Fine, I guess we're not." Frustrated, Luke jerked his body around and turned his back towards her again. 

It was Lorelai's turn to flip over. She glared at Luke's back. "Well, are we?"

"You said we weren't," he mimicked her tone.

"_Fine."_ Lorelai sat up and crossed her arms angrily. Luke peered over his shoulder at her.

"You're hogging the covers," he grouched.

"Baby." Lorelai tossed the covers off her legs and covered his head. Luke sighed.

"This is going to go on all night, isn't it?" His voice was muffled.

"Well if I can find enough covers to smother you, I'll get some sleep."

"Ouch." Luke pushed the blanket aside and sat up beside her. "So we're not fighting."

"Nope." 

"This is… what then?"  


"This is me being annoyed with you and you having no reason to be annoyed at me."

"Ah, I see. Which makes it not a fight, since I have no reason to be annoyed."

"Exactly."

"Well at least there's some logic to it." He glanced over at her. She kept her eyes forward, boring holes into the blanket at their feet. "So… I suppose I should ask why you're mad?"

"Not if you don't care. And I'm not mad, I'm annoyed."

"Lorelai." He rubbed his eyes. _Sometimes, you have to just suck it up and take the higher road Danes… she can keep this up all week._ "Assume I care."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Lorelai!"

"Well don't yell at me…" Lorelai glanced at him, noticing the vein in his head start to throb. _Sometimes, you just have to suck it up and take the higher road, Gilmore… his brain could explode any second, and then he'd blame me…_ "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, _great_." Luke groaned. Lorelai glared at him.

"I assure you, the reason is good, I just haven't exactly pinpointed it yet…" It was her turn to sigh. "Our conversation this evening was just… annoying."

"Hence your annoyance."

"Exactly. And your quiet treatment was equally irritating."

"You weren't exactly talkative… and that's a LOT weirder than me being quiet."

"I was _annoyed_."

"We've established that. I'll be honest… I was too."

"Well that's not fair, because I wasn't annoying… you were."

"Does right now count? Because you're definitely annoying right now." Luke reached over suddenly and grabbed her by the waist. Before she knew it she was awkwardly plopped onto his lap. Equally surprising was the kiss he planted on her forehead before saying "but I love you anyway."

"Wait, is this some man-tactic to make me less annoyed?" Luke grinned and kissed her on the chin.

"Nope, it's a man-tactic to make you less _annoying._" He kissed her nose.

"Oh, baby, how you flatter me," she said flatly. He kissed her cheek.

"So, you're annoyed because we had a bad conversation about Annie and Jake."

"No," she shifted in his lap, trying to get comfortable. "We had a bad conversation about us."

"How was the conversation about us?"

"Well… it wasn't the 'us right now' it was the 'future us'." 

"I'd love to say I follow you."

"I know." She sighed. "Forget it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Luke rested his chin on the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him. "So then it has to be about the whole engagement conversation."  


"Maybe," she said weakly.

"You think you'll wind up disappointed like Annie?"

"No!" she sat up and knocked his chin. "Ouch. Sorry. No… I don't _think_ so. I didn't think of it that way. I think it was more the way you were talking about it-like you were dreading it, like it's some big stupid idea or something- the whole 'getting engaged moment.'"

"Well... the whole thing is a little intimidating, Miss Everyone-knows-about-my-last-big-engagement-cause-there-were-ice-sculptures-and-ballerinas-and-everything."

"Wow, that's a big name for a little gal like me." Lorelai grinned. 

"You know what I mean. What's there left to do that wouldn't just be a repeat of all that- and if it is a repeat, what's to prevent you from repeating your freak out and repeating the break up and…"

"O.K…. take a breath." Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. "I get it. I'm a problem-child."

"It's not you, it's the situation. And I am _not_ romantic."

"Says the guy who has been nothing-but romantic since we started dating." Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! O.K… maybe we did have to have a little talk about it once, but honestly, I have nothing to complain about." She cupped his chin and kissed him soundly. He returned the kiss passionately. "Seriously, no complaining here." Lorelai kissed him again. "Well, maybe a little complaining about the whole no-sex thing," she sighed as he let go.

  
"I'll agree with you there."

"You know, it's not like there some gun to our heads…" she began. Luke shook his head.

"We can wait… right?"

"We don't have to…" she ran her fingers up his bare thigh.

"O.K. then." He twisted his lap until she was back on the bed and underneath him.

"Wow… that's a first… I wasn't expecting that…" Lorelai tried to catch her breath as his hands slid her t-shirt over her stomach. He kissed the base of her neck and she shivered. "Luke…"

"I know." He rose up off of her and grinned. "But if I'm going to suffer, so are you."

"How many days?" Lorelai asked as Luke rolled back to his side of the bed.

"I don't count, remember?" Luke mumbled into the pillow.  


"Yeah right."

"Fine. 45 days."

"I knew it." She straightened her t-shirt. "That's not so bad."

"Sure, _you're_ not the one turning blue as we speak."

Lorelai gasped. "Did you just make a _blue-balls_ joke?"

"Nope."

"You did!"

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Goodnight 'Blue'."

*****

"Damn it, Lorelai," Luke muttered to himself as he erased the big number '24' from the 'Specials' chalkboard. 

"Aww, what's wrong with that?" Lorelai grinned as she approached the counter for another cup of coffee.

"Stay on that side of the counter from now on," he ordered gruffly.

"You don't like my countdown?" she pouted.

"Nope."

"Does it make you… Blue?"

"Does what make him blue? Luke, are you sad?" Annie looked at him questioningly as she wheeled Emma into the diner. 

"No," he said abruptly before stalking into the kitchen. Lorelai smirked.

"Did you make him mad?" Annie asked as they sat at a table.

"Nah. So what you got there?" Lorelai changed the subject as she took a big sip of coffee. Annie sighed.

"Wedding invitations, finally addressed and ready to go. I mean, the wedding's in 25 days and I just finished them!"

"Please, everyone knows about it already. Invites are just a formality now." Lorelai reached into her bag and pulled out her checklist. "Flower and cake final payments will be due the day of the wedding, but you'll probably want to take care of that as soon as you can anyway. Sookie's _finally _got the menu down to a reasonable size, and the string quartet is rehearsing as we speak. The only thing we have to worry about is snow, and we've got the snow-contigencies all planned out. Bachelorette and Bachelor parties will be held a full week prior, and we all stay at the Inn starting that weekend- we all have rooms booked so no one can get stuck anywhere, priest included, though he's just a walk away, so I think we're covered."

"Sounds perfect." Annie grinned. "I wish you'd let me pay for something more than the cost of food and stuff."

"Nonsense. It's our gift to you." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh, and about the night before- Sookie and I were talking about it and we think we should re-arrange rooms so that all us girls stay together that night, and the guys all have their own room. You know, to keep with the whole "won't see you until the day of" thing."

"Uh…" Lorelai glance at the cleanly erased chalkboard. "Well…"

"Oh, please, you can spend ONE night away from him, can't you?" Annie teased. It'll be perfect- Sookie and Jackson's room will be the baby room, your room can be the girls' room and Jake's room can be the boys room. Every other room is booked for the night, so it all falls into place. Perfect!"

"Yeah… perfect." Lorelai smiled thinly. _Perfect._


End file.
